lo prohibido es lo mas deseado:::
by Dianithaxsasusaku
Summary: ambos la miraban diferente, su novio solo le sonreía y la miraba dulcemente, como siempre lo hacía, en cambio su cuñado la miraba tan intensamente que le robaba el aire ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? "la venganza unio sus corazones"
1. tropiezos y comienzos

**h0o0laaa! espero que les guste la historia =) es mi primer fic::: ya lo tengo muy adelantado asi que subiere rapido::: igual este fic tambien estaba publicado en otra pag:: la historia esta por el capi 23 =)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

TROPIEZOS Y COMIENZOS

Sakura no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado dos años desde que había conocido a itachi uchiha, su novio, hacia 3 años se habían mudado a konoha con sus padres, por recomendación de una amiga de su madre y al llegar a su cuadra fue ahí donde lo vio por primera vez.

Un chico alto, de pelo y ojos negros como la noche, de tez blanca y algo ojeroso con una extremada belleza, la miraba con cierta curiosidad al ver que ella sería su nueva vecina, cuando se instalaron en su casa mikoto la amiga de su madre los visito y fue ahí donde lo conoció.

Empezaron como vecinos, luego como amigos y al año se hicieron novios, sakura no cabía de la dicha, era la mujer más feliz del mundo y es que itachi era muy bueno con ella, aunque el tenia 20 años y ella 16, pero eso no le importaba a nadie al fin y al cabo el amor no tiene edad, y hoy ya cumplían 2 años de novios y él le había prometido salir con ella a festejar su aniversario.

La familia de uchiha es más rica que la de la familia de sakura y eso se debe a que ellos tienen cadenas de hoteles, en cambio la familia de sakura estaba en términos medios.

Su madre se llama saki y es doctora trabaja en el hospital de konoha, con mikoto eran las mejores amigas en la escuela, y ahora como vecinas ni se diga, no pueden vivir la una sin la otra, mikoto es ama de casa, ella no trabaja porque fugaku es un poco machista.

Mikoto quiere demasiado a sakura, como la niña que nunca tuvo y ambas se la llevan muy bien, ella es muy especial con sakura

Su padre se llama ren y trabaja justamente como administrador de uno de los hoteles de la familia uchiha, y además se la llevaba muy bien con fugaku su suegro, quien es muy serio, ordenado y algo prepotente pero así lo quiere sakura.

Sakura se encontraba recostada en su cama, pensando en tantas cosas que habían sucedido con itachi lo amaba mucho y ni siquiera se podía imaginar que existiera otra persona mejor que él, eso no podía suceder él es único, era el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía, el príncipe de los cuentos de Disney y las historias de romance, el simplemente es perfecto, cualquier mujer la envidiaría por tener un hombre así el…

_Persigo mis sueños_

_Y pruebo, juego con mi libertad_

_Respiro palabras_

_Que saben solamente a música_

_(Besos fáciles de sonhora)_

Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar su celular sonar, estaba tan distraída que el ruido la asusto, miro su celular y tenía un mensaje de texto:

_Hola sakura, solo te escribo para recordarte el favor que te pedí, no olvides que tienes queir al supermercado y traer las compras antes de la 1 de la tarde y además trae pan francés ok att tu mama saki._

-oh por dios casi se me olvida, hmm yo y mi memoria- se reprocho sakura y miro la hora, era las 12:30, se puso en marcha para cumplir el recado de su madre, bajo las escaleras y salió de su casa apurada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Estaba muy aburrido cuantos minutos habrían pasado desde que estaba allí, solo miraba por la ventana y lo único que veía eran nubes, pronto llegaría a konoha y sinceramente el preferiría devolverse o irse a otro lado.

De nuevo tendría que pisar konoha después de 6 años que se había ido al internado, su padre lo había enviado allí con la excusa de que era un niño problemático y necesitaba formación, hmp eso era una mentira su padre solo lo quería lejos de su casa, y todo esto se debía a su "hermano" itachi.

El siempre había sido el perfecto de la casa y su padre no tenia ojos más que para él, pero si sasuke hacia algo estaba mal e itachi lo podría hacer mejor, su padre siempre le decía que tenía que ser como itachi, pero por mas que se esforzara su padre no lo aceptaba y decía que a su edad itachi había ido un paso hacia delante.

Como lo odiaba él era el causante de todas sus desgracias y tener que volver a konoha no le causaba alegría, la única persona que lo quería en esa casa era su madre pero francamente eso a él no le importaba, solo quería que su padre le reconociera que podría llegar a ser mejor que itachi.

Ladeo su cabeza y ahí lo encontró, su mejor amigo durmiendo plácidamente, roncando y con la boca abierta, hmp hay que ver que ese naruto si es tarado, aun es gracioso como ellos dos son amigos, son tan diferentes era como comparar una tarde en la playa, con una noche en Alaska.

Naruto siempre fue interactivo, gritón, idiota y entusiasta en cambio el era todo lo contrario, pero bueno la razón por la cual eran amigos, era que él lo conocía perfectamente, se hicieron amigos desde la infancia e incluso los llevaron al mismo internado y ahora regresaban a konoha.

Naruto era la única persona que lo conocía perfectamente, y también conocía la situación familiar que tenia sasuke, el podría ser de todo, pero era lo más cercano a un hermano que podía tener y eso se lo agradecía enormemente aunque obviamente no se lo diría, pero naruto era la razón por la cual el aun no se había perdido del todo del camino.

-disculpe joven –llamaba una azafata a naruto, quien seguía roncando –joven despierte que ya vamos a aterrizar –pero naruto ni se inmutaba –joven ¡joven! ¡JOVEN!

-¡naruto despierta! –grito sasuke y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su amigo

-¡que pasa¡-se despertó un pelirrubio desorientado –sasuke porque hiciste eso no tenias que pegarme –replico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-pues tuve que hacerlo, porque la azafata te estaba llamando y no despertabas

-pero aun así no era manera de despertarme y además sasuke si lo vuelves a hacer lo vas a pagar muy caro

-hmp tú no puedes conmigo –comento el azabache con superioridad

-claro que si, solo no me provoques o lo lamentaras

-ah por favor naruto no me hagas reír no puedes ni siquiera matar una mosca, es lógico que no puedes conmigo, no me llegas ni a los talones.

-¡que! De veras que puedo contigo te lo demuestro

Sasuke emitió unas risitas – pues si quieres llegar a konoha golpeado con mucho gusto

La azafata que continuaba viendo la escena estaba completamente atónita, es que acaso esos dos eran amigos o enemigos, se habían olvidado de la presencia de ella.

-¡YA BASTA! –Grito la azafata y ahora los atónitos eran otros –por favor abróchense los cinturones que ya vamos a aterrizar –dijo la azafata molesta y se fue

-si vez esto es culpa tuya sasuke, la azafata se puso brava

-hmp eso me da igual- y ambos se abrocharon los cinturones, pronto estarían pisando konoha de repente todos los recuerdos de su infancia inundaron su mente, no eran unos recuerdos muy bonitos que digamos, pero igual tenía que afrontar esa situación.

Se bajaron del avión, hacia algo de calor en konoha, cada uno se dirigía hacia sus casas.

-adiós sasuke nos vemos cuando tengamos que entrar al colegio –comento eufórico naruto como si fuese lo mejor que le pudiera pasar.

-hmp –se despidió sasuke de naruto y doblo la esquina.

Si que hacía calor y el no había tomado nada, tenia sed y haría cualquier cosa por retrasar su llegada, así que la solución estaba justo al frente de el, un supermercado por lo menos compraría una soda.

-Mmmm que mas me hace falta –decía una pelirosa atareada con la lista de compras –ah cierto el pan francés, casi me olvido- doblo la esquina del stand de comidas y se choco contra alguien y juntos cayeron al piso sobre sus espaldas.

-perdón discúlpame no me di de…

-fíjate por donde caminas- comento secamente un pelinegro parándose y mirándola despectivamente

-ushh perdón su señoría –exclamo sakura con sarcasmo- además usted también tuvo la culpa

-¡que! Por supuesto que yo sé por dónde caminar, no como otras que no saben

-eh porque me trata así

-hmp yo la trato como a mí se me dé la gana, solo procure no volver a estorbar- dio media vuelta pero se detuvo al escuchar – idiota

-como me dijo hmp no importa tengo mejores cosas que hacer –dio media vuelta y volvió a escuchar lo mismo pero esta vez no se detuvo y siguió

Sakura pudo observar como el pelinegro se iba, jamás en la vida había conocido un hombre tan insolente y prepotente, nadie querría una persona como esa, y ella jamás se metería con alguien así, pobre la familia y los amigos de él, si es que tiene porque quien se lo aguantaría, es tan prepotente, tan arrogante, tan…

-señorita parece –le dijo una anciana en ese momento se dio de cuenta que seguía en el suelo.

–Mire sus cosas –la anciana le dio su canasta del mercado que seguramente habría salido volando por el choque.

-oh muchas gracias –sakura le mostro una sonrisa sincera y siguió con sus compras

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mmmm si que estaba deliciosa y refrescante justo para el calor que hacía, y pensar que tuvo que pasar por ese incidente, todo aquí lo molestaba y no había pasado ni una hora y ya había tenido problemas por culpa de esa niñita que lo hizo caer, si haci empezaba no se podía imaginar que más sorpresas podía encontrar aquí.

Se estaba dirigiendo a su casa, ya no podría retrasar su llegada, no había más lugares en donde quedarse, no quería llegar a su casa, o más bien no quería ver a su hermano, seguramente ya estaba en la universidad y el apenas terminaba su ultimo año en el colegio y su padre estaría orgulloso de itachi.

Lo envidiaba y no solo por eso tan bien porque el ya tenía 20 años y el apenas 17, itachi podía hacer cualquier cosa sin consultar a sus padres pero como era itachi de seguro aun vivía con sus padres y recibiendo sus ordenes solo para quedar bien.

Doblo la esquina y ahí estaba su casa, tal como la recordaba aunque con mínimos cambios, lo único que deseaba era que su madre no fuera a hacer un escándalo por su llegada, y además que se supone que llegaría en la noche, pero el molesto de naruto lo obligo a irsen temprano, porque él deseaba estar con sus padres.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su casa, timbro y cerró los ojos, suspiro profundamente y espero a que le abrieran y como era de esperarse le abrió su mama.

-oh hijo que sorpresa, como has crecido, estas muy cambiado, eres todo un muchacho guapo –decía mikoto mirándolo desde arriba hacia abajo

-hola mama –dijo secamente y ella lo abrazo y lo beso –mama no seas melosa

-pasa hijo que debes estar cansado –comento con ternura mientras cerraba la puerta –y no se supone que llegarías en la noche, planeaba una celebración.

-pues el cabezota de naruto, me saco rápido porque tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus padres

-aaa naruto y como está el me imagino que también debe ser todo un muchacho, con…

-que es lo que pasa porque tanto escándalo –dijo fugaku haciendo su aparición en la entrada –ah sasuke ya llegaste, si que has cambiado arto espero que también hallas madurado, porque te lo advierto no quiero problemas en konoha por tu culpa, tu hermano nunca me ha dado problemas así que quiero que tu no seas la excepción, procura comportarte a la altura de tu hermano y la mía- finalizo y se retiro de la entrada.

-hmp –su padre sí que no había cambiado en nada

-hijo no le pongas cuidado a tu padre sabes que él es así, más bien cámbiate que no demora en llegar tu hermano

También su madre ese itachi si que lo había hechizado o algo parecido, no podía compartir un minuto con sus padres sin que estos lo mencionaran, de mala gana se fue a su habitación.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose ya iban a hacer las 3 de la tarde y no demoraba su novio en pasar por ella, se había vestido con un vestido azul corto, unas medias veladas negras, un gabán hasta la altura de la cadera y botines, tenía que estar elegante solo eso le había dicho itachi.

Mientras escuchaba la canción love game de lady gaga se arreglaba el último detalle que le faltaba, su pelo, lo tenía hasta la cintura cortando en capaz, cogió una pinza de rosa y se la puso al lado derecho, recogiéndole un poco el cabello y dejándolo suelto en la parte izquierda con su fleco.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre en su casa y supo que había llegado itachi, con una gran sonrisa verifico que todo estuviera listo y salió de su cuarto.

Abajo la esperaba itachi con su madre en la puerta.

-hola amor –saludo sakura dándole un corto beso.

-¡hola! Mira lo que te traje –saco sus manos de la espalda y traía un ramo de rosas

-están preciosa gracias –sakura las puso en el florero

-chicos recuerden que deben estar a las 8 para cenar todos

-aja

-sí y además les tenemos una sorpresa

-¡sorpresa! –repitieron las dos al unisonó

-así es pero no se las diré o si no, no sería sorpresa –miro sobre todo a sakura anticipando lo que haría

-hmm ya veremos

-chicos cuídense –se despidió la madre de de sakura mientras ellos se dirigían hacia el carro de itachi un mercedes benz coupe

La había pasado muy bien, itachi siempre era tan especial la había llevado a uno de los restaurantes más sofisticados de konoha, habían ido a cine y luego a un parque, el siempre la hizo sentir muy bien, era muy atento y eso le gustaba mucho…

-ya llegamos y justo a tiempo –comento itachi mientras bajaba de su carro y le abría la puerta a sakura.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa pero a itachi le vibró el celular –espérame sakura

-no te preocupes yo voy siguiendo- sakura toco la puerta pero cuando la abrieron casi se desmaya esto tenía que ser una broma...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿que les parecio? comenten...**

**los capitulos cada vez seran mas largos y mas interesantes =)**

**suerte!**

**dianithaxsasusaku**


	2. la pesadilla apenas empieza

La pesadilla apenas empieza

-No te preocupes yo voy siguiendo- sakura toco la puerta pero cuando la abrieron casi se desmaya esto tenía que ser una broma

-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!- dijeron una pelirosa y un azabache muy sorprendidos

-no tu qué haces aquí en mi casa y abriendo mi puerta de lo más tranquilo –exigió saber la pelirosa, que rayos hacia "ese" en su casa.

-¡que! Como que esta es tu casa –pregunto sasuke confundido pero luego miro sobre los hombros de la pelirosa donde se hallaba itachi –ja no puede ser, esto tiene que ser mentira, no lo puedo creer

-que no puedes creer, explícame que carajos estás haciendo aquí

-oh veo que se están conociendo –comento itachi serenamente colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelirosa

-¡que! Itachi tú lo conoces, "este" es el tipo del problema del supermercado

-"este" tiene nombre

-pues ni me lo has dicho ni me interesa conocerlo yo te llamo como yo quiero y además ni siquiera merece respeto una persona como usted

-hmp que tal te crees capaz de llamarme como tú quieras, pues te equivocas conmigo, eres una molestia

-oye que te pasa más…

-YA cálmense chichos, por dios que sucede –itachi intento calmarlos

-ya te lo dije que con "este" tuve el problema de hoy y además que hace en mi casa

-no me vuelvas a decir así porque no respon…

-que ya basta, oigan –itachi poso sus ojos en los de sakura –mira cariño él es mi hermano sasuke, que volvió del internado, esa era la sorpresa que te iba a dar.

No eso no era posible, seguro era una pesadilla de la cual pronto iba a despertar, porque no podía ser que ese sujeto tan arrogante fuera el hermano de itachi , que fuera su cuñado, no eso era mentira, donde estaba la cámara escondida, porque esa si es buena broma, muy buena y realmente sí que estaba sorprendida.

Pero conforme pasaban los minutos su pesadilla se convertía en realidad, todo encajaba perfectamente, ya que los veía se parecían mucho la diferencia era que itachi era más ojeroso, y se parecía a fugaku en cambio sasuke se parecía a mikoto, no podía creer que "ese" fuera su cuñado, no podía soportar esa idea, simplemente no podía tan siquiera pensar que tenía que verlo más veces eso era la ley del karma, seguramente había hecho algo malo y era la hora de su castigo.

-sakura te ocurre algo, estas bien –comento preocupado itachi viendo que su novia había quedado en shock.

-¡que! Esto no puede ser –le llevo un segundo procesar todo eso

-sí, el es mi hermano sasuke, tu cuñado, que también va a ser tu compañero de clases

-¡QUE! –explotaron los dos al unisonó

-aja –asintió itachi

-¿ella va a estudiar conmigo?-gruño sasuke

-¿yo voy a estudiar con "este"?- protesto sakura

-que si chicos, ustedes van a ir a la mismo colegio y al mismo curso

-NO –gritaron ambos

-bueno chicos quiero decirles que no importa el malentendido que hayan tenido, ustedes son cuñados y serán compañeros de clase así que espero que se den la mano y lo olviden todo- sakura y sasuke alzaron la ceja –bueno de acuerdo no se den la mano pero por lo menos olviden esto.

-pretendes que yo olvide que ella me hizo caer al piso y me hizo pasar una vergüenza

-oye ya te dije que fue culpa de los dos, no solo mía entiendes- repuso en un jadeo

-bueno ya no van a empezar otra vez, quien haya sido ahorita no importa solo olvídenlo y ya, por favor

Sakura lo dudo durante un minuto luego trago aire precipitadamente y suspiro resignada- de acuerdo, pero solo lo hago por ti amor –y miro a itachi

-¿amor?- dijo burlonamente sasuke y emitió unas risitas, pero dos pares de ojos lo miraban asesinamente –hmp pues yo no pienso hacer lo que me digas itachi

-por dios sasuke no te pongas en esa actitud, madura quieres

-¡que! Y supongo que si te digo que no voy a hacer lo que tú dices, te vas a ir a quejar con nuestro padre, otro es el que tiene que madurar

-piensa lo que quieras al fin y al cabo si no haces las paces con sakura le diré a nuestro padre y él me va a creer a mi –contra ataco itachi y tenía razón

Sasuke vacilo por un momento –hmp de acuerdo como sea

-chicos que hacen en la entrada, la cena ya está servida entren –saludo saki

Todos entraron y sakura e itachi saludaron a sus padres y a sus suegros y se sentaron a cenar, y preciso sakura se sentó al frente de sasuke.

La noche había pasado entre lo normal y lo tenso, por culpa de la persona que tenia al frente, no se sentía para nada cómoda con su presencia, trataba de ignorarlo pero no podía le molestaba de sobremanera que él estuviera ahí, de todas las personas que existían en este mundo preciso él tenía que ser el hermano de itachi.

Es tan prepotente, arrogante, frio, imponente, egocéntrico, bueno dudaba que hubiera algo lindo que rescatar de el, bueno quizás algo y era que estaba guapísimo incluso más que su novio, sakura tuvo que castigarse mentalmente por eso, pues si era guapo, pero su actitud alejaba a las personas, pobre de su novia si es que la tenia, porque tener que aguantárselo, además se notaba que es mujeriego, la sola actitud y su belleza lo decía todo.

Estaba aburrido a qué horas se supone que se irían, no calculaba cuanto había permanecido en esa casa, todos hablaban de cosas irrelevantes, no podía estar más fastidiado y también tenía que ver como su hermano trataba a esa pelirosa, hasta su hermano tenia novia y el no, y además esa novia bueno no podía negar que es muy hermosa.

Tenía unos ojos esmeralda únicos, que parecían a los de su padre pero los de él eran más oscuros, tenía el pelo color rosado, si algo raro pero sí que le quedaba muy bien, se notaba que lo había heredado de su madre.

itachi siempre se llevaba lo mejor, si él la hubiera conocido en otra situación, la hubiese utilizado y ya, pero ella sí que era molesta, solo le interesaba lo físico porque no se la aguantaría ni por un minuto…

Algo hizo que se saliera de sus pensamientos y captara su atención, su padre ya se estaba despidiendo que bien por fin se irían.

Sakura los acompaño a la puerta

-adiós sakura –repitieron sus suegros mientras se iban –adiós – contesto sakura

-ehh… adiós sasuke – se despidió sakura insegura

-hmp

-no te preocupes, el siempre es así, no le pongas cuidado

-no lo hare –dijo sakura mientras abrazaba a itachi y lo besaba pero como era costumbre el corto el beso.

Ya sakura estaba acostumbrada a que el hiciera eso, siempre era muy caballeroso y jamás intento propasarse con ella, aunque a veces deseaba profundizar el beso pero él no la dejaba y luego le dedicaba una sonrisa, jamás llego a tocarla ni siquiera una sola pierna, y eso a hacía que sakura pensara que el de verdad la amaba.

-mañana estas libre ¿no? –pregunto itachi

-aja que quieres hacer

-bueno pues mañana te recojo a las 2 de la tarde y ya sabrás que más quiero hacer

-de acuerdo entonces mañana a las 2 de la tarde- y se despidieron con un corto beso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura se encontraba arreglando la cocina cuando de pronto

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte _

_Que te quiero amar_

_Que por un beso puedo conquistar un cielo_

_Y dejar mi vida atrás _

_(Por besarte lu)_

-hola ino como estas –contesto sakura

-hola saku, ya sabes la ultima no, mañana entramos a estudiar

-si ya sabia

-bueno pues hinata y yo vamos a comprar el uniforme, porque no vienes con nosotras y la pasamos muy bien, iremos a cine, te recogeré a las 2 de la tarde y no acepto un no como respuesta

-lo siento no puedo

-qué pero por que

-primero ya me compre el uniforme y segundo itachi me invito a salir hoy justo a las 2 de la tarde

-ashh tu te lo pierdes, espera verdad que ayer estaban de aniversario supongo que debes estar muy feliz, tienes que contarme todo lo que te paso ayer, porque conociendo a itachi de seguro que se comporto como todo un galán, cuéntame a donde te llevo, que te dio, que hicieron...

-ok ino tranquila te lo contare todo

-supongo que ayer fue un día perfecto

-bueno, no del todo

-a que te refieres con no del todo, es que paso algo, itachi se propaso contigo, te dejo plantada, se fue de tacaño, te termino, tiene otra, te dijo algo, te humillo, no se acordó, peliaron, cuenta por favor, porque si él te hizo algo yo misma iré a su casa y lo…

-ya ok ino cálmate, itachi no me hizo nada mas bien su hermano

-¡QUE! –sakura tuvo que apartarse el teléfono del oído –como que itachi tiene un hermano, se te olvido contarme algo hace 2 años.

-cálmate ino, mira itachi tiene un hermano que estaba en un internado y hasta ayer llego, ok

-oye que tal esta tu cuñado

-¡ino! –la regaño sakura

-de acuerdo tienes que contar muchas cosas, empieza –sakura suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina

-todo empezó cuando mi mama me…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lo que más extrañaba de su casa, era su cómoda cama, al principio de la noche no le había cogido el sueño, pero ahora no se animaba a salir de su cama, descansaba profundamente, no había más placer para él en ese momento, estaba acostumbrado a madrugar pero ese día no había ningún afán de levantarse y no tenia ánimos de ver a su familia, todo estaba tan tranquilo que nadie podría interrumpir esa tranquilidad…

-sasuke despierta –que demonios estaba haciendo naruto en su casa y despertándolo –sasuke despierta –decía mientras golpeaba la puerta

-hmp –decía el azabache pero al parecer naruto no lo escucho

-¡SASUKE DESPIERTA! ¡sasuke! ¡sasuke! ¡Levántate! ¡SASUKE! – sasuke no aguanto más y se levanto de la cama.

Abrió la puerta -¡QUE QUIERES NARUTO! –grito sasuke sumamente enojado

-hola sasuke como estas- sasuke frunció el seño –ehh si ya deja de hacer esa cara que hay mucho que hacer

-que quieres –gruño sasuke

-ehh si bueno pues venia a informarte que mañana entramos a clase

-¿y?

-como que y, pues tenemos que comprar los uniformes

-para eso me levantaste, mi mama me los va a comprar –naruto empezó a reírse

-en serio vas a dejar que tu mama te compre el uniforme, ya puedo imaginar lo que te va a comprar –ahora que lo pensaba su mama no le compraría nada a su gusto, seguro le compraría ropa de ñoños.

-hmp de acuerdo, voy a cambiarme, espérame abajo

-con gust…-sasuke le cerró la puerta en las narices

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Qué se pondría? Era la única pregunta que pasaba por su mente, al mirar su ropero, ya era hora de alistarse, ya se había bañado y estaba pensando que se pondría y como lo iba a saber si itachi no le había dicho adonde irían, estaba completamente eufórica, tenía una sonrisa que no se le había quitado de su cara en toda la mañana.

Y mil preguntas en su cabecita ¿A dónde la llevaría? ¿Qué harían?, estaba ilusionada con su salida, porque conocía a itachi tan bien que sabía que algo bueno le esperaría, lo que debería era llamar a itachi y decirle que…

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte _

_Que te quiero amar_

_Que por un beso puedo conquistar un cielo_

_Y dejar mi vida atrás _

_(Por besarte lu)_

Se sorprendió cuando vio quien era

-hola amor, justamente estaba pensando en ti, dime una pista de que ponerme

-hola cariño ehh…yo llamaba para decirte que…

-por fa dame esa pista, porque la verdad no sé a dónde iremos

-ehh…si respecto a eso, sakura lo siento mucho pero hoy no saldremos

-¡que! Pero como, explícame – su sonrisa se desvaneció

-sí, lo siento pero nos pusieron un trabajo a último minuto con kisame y konan y tenemos que entregarlo mañana, lo lamento hare todo lo posible por recompensarte, espero no haberte arruinado la tarde

-ah bueno pues no te preocupes, después me recompensaras, además hinata e ino me invitaron a hacer cosas y entonces iré

-de acuerdo te amo mucho amor

-sí, igualmente –se despidió sakura.

Una opresión apareció en su pecho, y ella se prometió no llorar, se había ilusionado tanto con la salida que ahora su alma entera le pedía que se desahogara, pero no lo haría eso no era culpa de itachi, era su novio y ella lo comprendía, tenía trabajo que hacer y ella no se amargaría llamaría a ino y le diría que se unía al plan...

-sakura –llamaba su mama desde abajo

-que mami

-baja que necesito que me hagas un favor

-voy –grito sakura y cogió lo primero que encontró, se vistió y bajo

-si mami que necesitas

-necesito que le lleves esto a mikoto –le extendió una bolsa

-ok mama ya vengo.

Salió de su casa y fue ahí donde recordó que tenía un cuñado, que la estaba mirando intensamente

**Dianithaxsasusaku**


	3. sensaciones extrañas

**SUMARY:**

** sakura siempre pensó que todo lo que tenia era perfecto y que jamás existiría algo mejor que la situación que vivía, tenía al mejor novio que cualquier mujer pudiera desear, su vida era como un cuento de hadas**

**Pero todo esto cambio con la llegada de alguien inesperado, y sakura jamás se imagino que se enamoraría de alguien diferente a su novio y menos que este alguien seria su cuñado, su vecino y su compañero de estudio, ella jamás imagino que se enamoraría de sasuke uchiha.**

**sasuke siempre penso que todo lo que tenia estaba mal por culpa de su hermano itachi y siempre penso que debia superarlo para ser reconocido por su padre, hundiendose en una competencia constante y con una gran sed de venganza hacia su hermano. **

**pero sasuke jamas imagino que por una venganza conoceria a la mujer de su vida quien llegria para cambiarle su mundo nunca penso que ella seria sakura haruno.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

** _"observo la escena, delante de ella tenía a dos hombres mirándola, uno era su novio y el otro su cuñado, pero ambos la miraban diferente, su novio solo le sonreía y la miraba dulcemente, como siempre lo hacía, en cambio su cuñado la miraba tan intensamente que le robaba el aire ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

** _"Estaban destinados a ser amantes, ese era el detonante de sus vidas aburridas, ni siquiera existía el miedo de que los descubrieran en ese preciso momento, y esa oscuridad que llegaría, podía volverse más cercana, aun así ese peligro solo los excitaba mas, habían terminado juntos, y así se mantendrían, de algo si estaban completamente seguros lo prohibido era lo más deseado"_**

* * *

><p>SENSACIONES EXTRAÑAS<p>

Salió de su casa y fue ahí donde recordó que tenía un cuñado, que la estaba mirando intensamente, demasiado para su gusto, que le pasaba a este, quien sabe que cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza.

La casa de la familia uchiha quedaba al frente 3 casas a la derecha de su casa, sakura camino hacia la casa de él y algo extraño sucedió, sus ojos se conectaron con los de él y en ese momento sintió que una extraña sensación se alojaba en su estomago, su respiración empezó a ser irregular, casi ni respiraba sus manos temblaban y un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, conforme avanzaba el sonrojo se hacía más evidente.

A que se debía esa sensación, jamás había sentido algo así, era algo inexplicable, con tan solo una mirada sintió todo eso, su paso empezó a ser cada vez más lento ¿sentía nervios? Pero de que, seguro esa reacción se debía al fastidio que le producía verlo, si seguramente era eso, sakura trato de convencerse, pero algo en su interior le decía que pasaba algo por alto.

Se disponía a salir y cuando lo hizo vio como una pelirosa también salía de su casa, no pudo evitar quitar la mirada de ella, lucia muy bien era una lástima que fuera la novia de itachi, porque seguro que el ya hubiera hecho lo posible por tenerla.

Sasuke la observa y ella lo noto y en un segundo sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella, esos ojos tan hermoso que jamás había visto, eran como esmeraldas que resaltaban de su hermosa cara, también vio el notorio sonrojo de ella, acaso ella estaba sonrojada por él, no supo porque pero una tuvo una extraña sensación en su estomago, pero le resto importancia.

Ella empezó a caminar en su dirección acaso le iba a decir algo a él, aaa verdad que el a un seguía en la entrada de su casa, seguro visitaría a itachi pero él no estaba, quizá vendría para otra cosa.

-porque me miras a así tengo micos en la cara o que –cuestiono la pelirosa una vez que llego a donde estaba el azabache

-aja –comento sasuke quien aún seguía perdido mirándola

-¿Qué? –su grito saco a sasuke de su ensoñación

-ehh… no digo que hoy estas diferente

-¿diferente? –sakura se miro, llevaba un pantalón entubado, una camisa violeta con cuello en forma de v y unas converse negras, eso era lo que se había puesto a carrera.

-me refiero a que ayer estabas más elegante, en cambio hoy estas informal

-¿y cómo me veo mejor? –pero al instante se arrepintió de haber preguntado, porque sasuke la estaba mirando de arriba hacia abajo, casi se la comía con solo mirarla.

-pues la verdad me gusta de ambas formas, pero sobretodo de esta manera – y volvió a mirarla morbosamente, un segundo, acaso ella le había preguntado a "ese" como se veía mejor y aparte estaba permitiendo que la mirara así, no señor ella no lo permitiría, ante todo dignidad.

Sakura se aclaro la garganta captando la atención del azabache- oye me das permiso que necesito entrar

-¿Cómo? Te recuerdo que esta no es tu casa

-lo sé, pero necesito entrar

-¿para qué?

-eso a ti no te interesa

-claro que me interesa, es mi casa y no puedo dejar entrar a desconocidas

-¿desconocidas? Por favor soy tu cuñada desde hace 2 años –comento sarcásticamente

-pues solo hasta ayer te conocí, así que para mi sigues siendo desconocida, no me importa si eres mi cuñada

-sasuke déjate de esas tonterías y déjame entrar

-no, si no me dices para que

-haber sasuke –ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia –yo necesito entrar a tu casa ok déjate de esas estupideces y déjame entrar

-no –sakura intento meterse en la casa pero sasuke la alcanzo y se le atravesó, sakura intento empujarlo pero lógicamente sasuke era fuerte y no se dejo quitar, así que le cogió las manos a sakura para evitar que intentara algo.

-¡suéltame!

-no –comento secamente

-si no lo haces voy a gritar –amenazo sakura

-hazlo, nadie te va a escuchar –entonces como había advertido sakura intento gritar pero sasuke fue más rápido y le tapo la boca.

-sasuke que pasa, luego no te ibas –comento mikoto desde adentro acercándose, sasuke maldijo por lo bajo.

-ah no mama lo que pasa es que acá afuera esta mi cuñadita linda y nos quedamos a conversar –sakura lo fulmino no con la mirada y él le soltó la boca.

-hola sakura como has estado –saludo mikoto haciendo presencia en la entrada

-hola mikoto, mira mi mama te trae esto –le extendió la bolsa

-aaaa ya veo, eso fue rápido –comento para sí misma –supongo cariño que itachi ya te comento lo que tuvo que hacer hoy

-si señora –susurro sakura con tristeza

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto el azabache

-que itachi quedo de verse con sakura pero en la universidad le pusieron trabajo para mañana y no pudo cumplirle la cita

-hmp será verdad lo de el tal trabajo

-oye por supuesto que si

-y como lo sabes, acaso tú estabas en la universidad con el

-no, pero confió en el –sasuke empezó a reírse por lo ingenua que era sakura

-para ya sasuke sabes que tu hermano si tenía que hacer el trabajo -lo reprendió mikoto –mira sakurita no le creas nada a sasuke a mi me consta que él tiene ese trabajo

-sí, lo se itachi siempre ha sido sincero conmigo

-está bien que confíes en el, dile a tu madre que muchas gracias –se despidió mikoto con un beso y se entro

-hmm adiós sasuke –mascullo sakura entre dientes mientras se marchaba

-y mi beso –propuso sasuke burlonamente

-¿Qué? –comento impactada y eso a sasuke le causo mucho risa

-si te despides de mi me tienes que dar un beso

-hmp iluso – se dio media vuelta enfadada y siguió con su camino

Sasuke se empezó a reír –era una broma sakura, no te creas mucho –grito arrogante

Eso a sakura le dio más rabia, si que era un tonto sasuke no le cavia en la cabeza que algún día se fueran a llevar bien.

Por otro lado sasuke estaba sumamente dichoso, le estaba empezando a gustar molestar a sakura, cuando le dijo eso sakura puso una cara muy chistosa entre horror y rabia, y eso lo había divertido de sobremanera.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_When i was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And cursed at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And i watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day i promised_

_Id never sings of love_

_If it does not exist_

_(The only exception – paramore)_

Una pelirosa se asomaba con pereza desde sus sabanas, para dirigir su mano hacia la mesita de noche y apagar la alarma de su celular.

Ya tendría que entrar a estudiar y preciso anoche se había acostado tarde por haber salido con las chicas, y madrugar no era de su agrado

–Cinco minutos más – y dicho esto se acomodo mejor en su cama para dormir otro poco.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se encontraba bañándose había tenido una discusión con itachi y como era de esperarse sus padres apoyaron a itachi, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo aguantaría vivir en konoha, hoy ya tenía que entrar a estudiar y eso significaba problemas.

Por un lado tendría que tener buenas notas, porque su padre es demasiado estricto y no faltaría que lo comparara con itachi, solo porque el siempre fue el mejor de la clase, cosa que a sasuke no le importaba, siempre ocupo los primeros puestos sin mucho esfuerzo, pero nunca llego a ser tan perfecto como itachi.

Por otro lado sabia que en cuanto atravesara la puerta del colegio, todas las chicas se le quedarían mirando como idiotas y unas cuantas se arriesgarían a hablarle, claro que no faltaban las que se le insinuaban, eso hacía que su ego se incrementara, siempre tuvo a la mujer que quiso, solo unas cuantas palabras y la tenía en sus manos.

Pero lo curioso del asunto era que el aun seguía siendo virgen, el gran sasuke uchiha ¿virgen? Así era, utilizaba a las mujeres para cualquier cosa pero jamás se penetro en ninguna de ellas, eso era un nivel que él no quería alcanzar en estos momentos.

Termino de arreglarse, su uniforme era pantalón azul oscuro, camisa blanca de abotonar y zapatos negros, no se utilizaba saco porque en konoha era un clima cálido, luego cogió su mochila y se fue en su carro, un porsche 911 turbo convertible color negro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La mañana era tranquila y su cama era muy cómoda, demasiado cómoda, había una paz en su habitación y ella estaba muy calientica, bueno no había tanta paz, porque afuera, no respetaban que la gente estaba durmiendo, un idiota ya estaba manejando su auto y hizo ruido cuando doblo la esquina.

Había gente que ni siquiera descansaba, no tenían el privilegio que ella estaba viviendo, seguro tenían que irse a sus trabajos o tenían que estudiar en las universidades o quizá en los colegio o… sakura paró en seco ¿colegio?

A tientas busco su celular y cuando lo encontró miro la hora que era, eran las 6:30 a esa hora ya tenía que marcharse sakura emitió un grito ahogado y salió corriendo a bañarse y luego a cambiarse, su uniforme era una camisa blanca de abotonar, una falda azul oscura, medias hasta la rodilla y zapatos de hebilla.

No pudo desayunar, cogió su mochila y salió de su casa, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y llego hasta el paradero de buses fatigada.

Cuando se dio de cuenta el bus ya se estaba marchando, intento alcanzarlo mientras gritaba para que se detuviera, pero en ese momento un joven le chiflo al bus y el bus se detuvo, ella pudo subirse al bus y noto que el chico también lo hacía.

cuando se sentó, vio al chico que le había ayudado era de pelo rubio, ojos azules, guapo y la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el chico se sentó a su lado

-hola cómo te llamas…eh perdón primero me presento, yo soy naruto uzumaki y tu cómo te llamas

-yo soy sakura…haruno

-que placer conocerte sakura

-lo mismo digo naruto –sakura le devolvió la sonrisa

-parece que no fui el único que se le hizo tarde

-es verdad, yo me quede dormida y luego que vi la hora y me toco salir corriendo –contestó sakura con sinceridad

-que coincidencia a mi me paso lo mismo

-tú eres nuevo ¿verdad? –pregunto sakura notando el uniforme que él llevaba puesto

-si como lo supiste, es que tengo cara de perdido –sakura no pudo evitar reírse por eso

-bueno pues en parte si la tienes, pero no es por eso que te pregunte sino porque yo no te había visto antes

-aaaa ósea que tu ya habías estudiado allí

-si claro, llevo estudiando desde hace 3 años

-¿porque desde hace 3 años? ¿Tú no vivías aquí?

-bueno yo nací acá, pero a los 7 años mis padres se mudaron y luego hace 3 años, gracias a una amiga de mi madre volvimos ¿pero tú no eres de acá o sí?

-yo también naci acá pero a los 11 años me llevaron a un internado para que yo me convirtiera en un hombre responsable –naruto alzo el pecho

-un hombre responsable que se quedo dormido y va tarde al colegio –comento sakura burlonamente

-buen punto, no lo había pensado así, esta es una excepción –ambos acordaron entre risas –bueno en fin hasta antier llegue del internado con sasuke y luego…

-espera dijiste sasuke

-ah sí sasuke, el es mi mejor amigo

-¡que! Tú eres el mejor amigo de sasuke

Naruto rio –sí, todos dicen lo mismo… oye espera tú conoces a sasuke

-desafortunadamente si, el es mi cuñado

-¡QUE!- grito naruto con la voz un octavo más alta –tu eres la novia de itachi

-aja

-vaya el mundo sí que es un pañuelo

-si eso es cierto, pero dime algo como una persona como tú, esta con alguien como sasuke

Naruto suspiro –nosotros somos amigos desde la infancia, y nos conocemos muy bien –sakura abrió los ojos como platos y naruto adivino lo que ella entendió –no, no de esa forma, me refiero a que al ser amigos sabemos muchas cosas del otro –sakura descanso- mucha gente tiende a juzgar mal a sasuke, se que él es un poco arrogante, frio, prepotente y orgulloso

-demasiado diría yo

-bueno si, pero créeme una vez que lo conoces las cosas cambian y el puede llegar a caerte muy bien

-eso lo dudo

-porque te cae mal sasuke

-por todo

-bueno si pero, porque luego el que te hizo

Sakura suspiro pesadamente – bien te lo voy a contar

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por más que intentara buscar a su amigo con la mirada, no lo encontraba donde carajos estaba naruto, de seguro todavía no había llegado, como siempre acostumbraba, y además el gimnasio estaba lleno y como habría predicho algunas mujeres por no decir todas, lo estaban viendo y quien sabe cuanta cosa se estaban imaginando

-estás perdido o estas buscando a alguien –comento una pelirroja muy melosamente, una que se arriesgo a hablarle, sasuke la miro de arriba abajo, era muy bonita y voluptuosa, lo único diferente era que llevaba gafas pero aun así le quedaban bien.

Ella se dio de cuenta de cómo la miraba y se exhibió mas –me llamo Karin, y te puedo enseñar muchas cosas- comento con doble sentido

-hmp –le respondió sasuke y se fue, se notaba que era de las ofrecidas, pero si algo había aprendido era que si ignorabas a una mujer, ella estaría más interesada en ti, todas eran iguales.

* * *

><p>gracias a todos por leer la historia n.n<p>

gracias a eiko23 por comentar!

vaya aqui casi nadie comenta =(

ACLARACION: la semana pasada subi un capi adelantado... tenia un desorden horrible pero ya lo arregle.. espero no se molesten...

arriba deje el resumen oficial del fic

suerte!

**DIANITHAXSASUSAKU**


	4. de nuevo en el instituto

DE NUEVO EN EL INSTITUTO

-de acuerdo naruto dejemos las cosas así, no hablaremos mas de sasuke- había concluido sakura serenamente, pues desde la mitad del camino se habían puesto a discutir si sasuke era bueno o no

-de acuerdo sakura, además con el tiempo te darás de cuenta de que sasuke es buena persona

-no insistas mas naruto, después de un tiempo te diré que pienso de él, además mira ya llegamos

Naruto noto que ya habían llegado, timbraron y el bus paro y se bajaron, naruto se iba a dirigir a la puerta principal pero vio que sakura cogía otra dirección.

-sakura que haces la entrada es por acá

-no naruto ni se te ocurra entrar por la entrada principal, más bien sígueme –sakura empezó a correr y doblo la esquina, naruto no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

-¿A dónde vamos sakura, no entiendo?- exigió saber el pelirrubio

- te lo explicare pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie ¿ok?

-aja palabra de honor de naruto uzumaki

-bien pues te voy a llevar a una entrada secreta…

-¿una entrada secreta? ¿Por qué?

-naruto –lo reprendió sakura –déjame hablar, mira lo que pasa es que nunca debes llegar tarde el primer día de clases, bueno la verdad es que nunca debes llegar tarde, porque son puntos negativos para la calificación de tu convivencia –naruto asintió y sakura continuo –pero si algo hemos aprendido es que nunca debes llegar tarde el primer día de clases, porque la rectora tsunade hace reunión a todos los estudiantes en el gimnasio y si llegas tarde, te pasan en frente de todos y te dan un discurso, que ni para que te digo y eso mas los puntos negativos.

-ahh ya entiendo, así que eso hacen ¿y a ti te ha pasado alguna vez?- dijo naruto agitado por correr

-no esta es la primera vez que llego tarde el primer día, pero a una amiga que se llama ino le paso y fue horrible, créeme no es algo que quisieras vivir, tsunade es muy estricta aunque también es divertida, si la sabes llevar –comento sakura con la voz entrecortada y detuviendose –mira aquí es

Habían llegado a la parte trasera de el colegio, donde estaba el jardín, en donde se imponían unos hermoso arboles de pino, muy bien cuidados todos juntos formaban un muro que separaba el colegio de la calle.

Sakura avanzo hacia donde estaban los pinos y quito una piedra con la ayuda de naruto y donde había estado la piedra, había un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos pudieran pasarlo, sakura quito la maleza y atravesó el hueco seguida de naruto, y una vez adentro intentaron pasar desapercibidos.

Atravesaron el jardín con sumo cuidado, luego entraron al edificio y se escabulleron por en medio de lo que encontraban para evitar ser vistos, una vez divisaron la puerta que dirigía al gimnasio se tranquilizaron y avanzaron más rápido, sakura tomo la perilla, pero se detuvo.

-naruto, no olvides que no debes decirle a nadie de la entrada secreta ¿ok? –le recordó

-por supuesto que no…

-shhh baja la voz naruto que nos pueden escuchar

-eh perdón…como decía, ya te di mi palabra y no le voy a contar a nadie –completo en un susurro

-bien entonces confió en ti

Sakura abrió la puerta y para alivio de los dos, nadie se dio de cuenta que habían entrado y al parecer tsunade aun no había comenzado su discurso, ambos suspiraron sonoramente.

-bueno hay que decir que tenemos mucha suerte –dijo naruto con una enorme sonrisa

-aja, tienes razón…oh ya vi a mis amigas, tu ya viste a sasuke

-aja, haya esta se puede notar –sasuke estaba en un rincón mirando hacia la nada y se notaba que todas las chicas estaban locas con su presencia, niñas estúpidas solo se dejaban llevar por la apariencia física, si supieran como era el, ninguna de ellas estaría así, ilusas

-bueno naruto nos vemos luego –se despidió sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla como muestra de cariño, a lo que naruto quedo en shock

-aadios ssakura- se despidió con voz casi inaudible a lo que sakura sonrió y se marcho, naruto siguió en shock durante un minuto y luego reacciono y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sasuke

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-holaa sasuke –saludo naruto eufóricamente

-hmp donde rayos estabas, haz visto la hora que es –contesto molesto

-aaa lo dices porque te la pasaste solo

-ehh…por supuesto que no, solo lo digo porque no me gusta la gente incumplida

-si como no, pero lo que sucedió es que me quede dormido y…

-como raro tu quedándote dormido –dijo sarcásticamente el azabache a lo que naruto se rio

-ya me conoces sasuke –se rasco la cabeza y continuo- bueno me quede dormido y cuando me di de cuenta de la hora que era, eran las 6:30 ¡puedes creerlo ¡- sasuke movió la cabeza fingiendo interés, siempre le pasaba lo mismo sin importar donde estuviera –entonces me bañe y…

-¿en serio? No parece –se burlo sasuke

-oye – lo reprendió – el caso es que me arregle rápido y Salí corriendo, y cuando iba a coger el bus ¿a que no adivinas a quien conocí?

-¡al desodorante! -Se volvió a burlar sasuke y naruto puso mala cara

-jajaja muy gracioso sasuke, me retuerzo de la risa –dijo sarcásticamente pero sin embargo continuo - imagínate que conocí a tantarantan…

-ya, escúpelo

-¡tu cuñada!

-¡que! Me estás hablando en serio, ¿conociste a sakura? –pregunto casi que gritando

-aja, así como lo oyes, esta mañana la conocí en la estación de buses, ella también se quedo dormida

-hmp –atino a decir el azabache

-y bueno ya sabes nos conocimos y estuvimos hablando, y bueno sorpresivamente también me entere que es la novia de itachi, y también me conto que ustedes no se la llevan bien y que se conocieron en una situación un tanto…problemática y…

-aparte de todo también es chismosa, lo que me faltaba

-entiendo que ustedes se caen mal, pero si se dieran el tiempo para conocerse se darían de cuenta que se la llevarían bien

-por favor naruto eso jamás va a suceder, a mi no me interesa formar ninguna clase de relación con "esa"

-pero sasuke si tan solo dejaras tu orgullo verías que…

-no insistas naruto

-pero…

-¡no!- le contesto sasuke enojado

-aaaa ye entiendo, lo que pasa es que estas celoso –naruto esbozo una sonrisa perversa

-¡celoso yo! Y de "esa" ja que tal

-No de ella, estas celoso porque itachi tiene una novia bonita y tú no tienes a nadie

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, naruto tenía razón, bueno no toda, el mas que celoso tenia envidia de itachi, porque sakura si que era muy bonita, pero así no hubiese sido la novia de itachi, sakura le caía mal, además el podría tener a la novia que quisiera en un santiamén, solo que no le gustaba tener novia, eso era ridículo.

-claro que no, si no tengo novia es porque no se me ha dado la gana de tenerla

-si claro, como no –se burlo naruto

-ya basta naruto, es la última vez que hablamos de este tema, oíste –ordeno sasuke y naruto no hablo mas pero el sabia que eso era verdad

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-hola chicas –saludo sakura a ino y a hinata, las cuales estaban conversando muy animadamente

-¡saku!- respondieron las dos eufóricamente

-dónde estabas, te estábamos buscando –la reprendió ino

-am sí, me quede dormida y bueno tuve que tomar "nuestro atajo"

-ah te entiendo, ¿todavía funciona? –pregunto emocionada ino

-sii claro, imagínate que…

-oigan chicas no se emocionen –ino y sakura la miraron atónitas - saku te pudieron ver, recuerdan que dijimos que trataríamos de no usarlo, excepto en casos extremos…

-pues hinata ese era un caso extremo

-aja o que esperabas, que saku hiciera el ridículo enfrente de todos

-pues…no, yo solo decía – hinata bajo la cabeza pero ellas la abrazaron

-solo bromeábamos hinata –le dijo dulcemente sakura

-aja y sabes que te animara

-que –repitieron juntas

-¡miren a su alrededor! –y ahí iba su amiga, ellas ya sabían lo que significaba, siempre era igual cada año – ¿si lo notan?

-no –ambas fingieron interés

-¡chicos nuevos!

-vaya ino que interesante –dijo sakura sarcásticamente

-es en serio, al parecer este año si que ahí buena cosecha

-¡ino! –replicaron juntas.

Siempre era lo mismo, luego conocía un chico y se volvían novios y le encontraban algún defecto y lo dejaba para terminar el año como soltera ¿algún día encontraría a alguien que de verdad la satisfaga? Eso sería increíble pagaría por verlo y eso que ella era virgen y menos mal que era astuta y si no quién sabe dónde estaría.

-buenos días- todos los alumnos dirigieron su mirada hacia el estrado, genial la rectora tsunade se disponía a hablar esto tomara un buen rato, siempre habla y les daba la bienvenida, luego hablaba sobre las reglas y todo eso, la aburría mucho hablaba y hablaba de cosas que ella ya sabía, así que decidió desconectarse de ese mundo y vagabundear en su mente pensando en todo y a la vez en nada

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Por fin termino –dijo sakura y todas suspiraron al unisonó

- contabilice lo que se gasto hablando…veamos…duro wow 73 minutos y 45 segundos ¡felicitaciones tenemos un nuevo record!

-en serio ino –comento hinata abriendo sus ojos como platos

-claro yo nunca digo mentiras –todas se rieron ante eso

-bien –vacilo sakura durante un instante –vamos a conocer a nuestros compañeros

Juntas se dirigieron a sus salón de clases, cuando llegaron habían pocos estudiantes apenas todos estaban entrando, y como era de costumbre ellas se sentaron atrás.

-uff, es una suerte que Karin y tayuyá hayan perdido el año, porque de seguro no me las aguantaría, menos mal no pudieron utilizar sus sexismañas para convencer a los profesores de que las pasaran, ahora estamos un curso más arriba que ellas, por fin después de tanto rogar que se largaran, por brutas lo hicieron –todas rieron

-se respira aire puro, no puedo imaginar cómo estarán ahora comento sakura y volvieron a reír

-mínimo deben estar mirando a quien se pueden ligar, si les contara que la vi coqueteándole a los nuevos, piensa que les vamos a dejar fácil, pues ni crean –hinata y sakura compartieron una rápida mirada de auxilio, que se le ocurriría a ino – ¡oh por dios! Y hablando de nuevos, miren tremendos papacitos que acaban de entrar –hinata y sakura dirigieron su mirada a la entrada y allí se encontraban naruto y sasuke.

Sakura trago saliva precipitadamente, olvidaba que también tendría que estudiar con sasuke, su mirada se encontró con la de naruto y este ensancho su sonrisa

-holaa sakuraa –volvió a saludar naruto a lo que sakura sonrió

-hola naruto –saludo también sakura y pudo mirar como sus amigas clavaban sus ojos en ella mirándola escépticamente.

Sus ojos también se encontraron con los de sasuke y este levanto la cabeza a modo de saludo, cosa que también hizo sakura, pero algo extraño sucedió por más que quiso apartar su mirada de la de sasuke no pudo y se sonrojó, ambos se quedaron mirándose, y solo se dieron de cuenta las amigas de sakura porque los demás estaban ocupados, sasuke se dio de cuenta y fue él quien rompió la conexión y se sentó en los puestos de adelanté.

-me puedes explicar que fue eso –exigió saber ino

-¡que!

-¿Cómo que, qué? Primero tu los conoces, como cuando y donde, segundo porque no los presentaste y tercero porque te quedaste mirando a ese pelinegro –oo sakura estaba en problemas.

-eh…Bien primero…este el pelinegro se llama sasuke y es mi cuñado

-¡es el!

-¿Qué?, ¿tienes un cuñado? –pregunto hinata

-oh lo lamento no te había contado hinata

-aja, pero después te lo contara, continua sakura –dijo ansiosamente ino

-eh…el pelirrubio se llama naruto y lo conocí hoy cuando venia para acá y…

-espera, no le abras mostrado "nuestro atajo" ¿verdad?

-por supuesto que no –mintió sakura y continuo –el casualmente es el mejor amigo de sasuke…y bueno lo segundo…pues no se los presente porque no se me ocurrió

-saku –le reclamo ino –y yo que quería conocer al tal sasuke, porque esta buenísimo

-ino no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, créeme es mejor no conocerlo, recuerda lo que te conté

-¿Qué?

-hinata, ahorita te contamos ok, haber saku y lo tercero

-y…lo tercero…eh este yo…

-buenos días chicos, es un gusto volverlos a ver –comento su salvación el profesor kakashi quien siempre llegaba tarde –valla, valla tenemos alumnos nuevos –se aclaro la garganta –mi nombre es kakashi hatake, soy su profesor de filosofía y tutor de este curso, no les preguntare como se llaman porque simplemente no me interesa, algunos ya los conozco y otros se dejaran conocer –eso sonó igual que una amenaza, donde estaba el kakashi divertido, ojala regrese.

-debido a los incidentes del año pasado –miro fijamente a ino, seguro se refería a los problemas que había tenido el año pasado con Karin y tayuyá –este año tomaremos medidas pertinentes, tomen sus libros y diríjanse todos al tablero –ordeno kakashi y así se hizo

-bien hay una noticia buena y una mala, la buena es para mí y la mala es para ustedes –comento burlonamente –a partir de hoy les asignare un compañero de puesto, es el que yo les diga, nada de reclamar, será intercalado hombre y mujer, con este compañero deberán hacer los trabajos que se les mande ¿entendieron? –Todos asintieron –perfecto comencemos.

El tiempo se hacía cada vez más largo y el mal presentimiento que inundaba su cuerpo, comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más grande, tanto que podría asfixiarla, no podía tener tan mala suerte, no sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado desde que kakashi empezó a asignar lo puestos y cada vez se quedaba con menos posibilidades.

Hinata había tenido buena suerte la habían asignado con naruto, a ino le había tocado con un tal sai que a mi modo de ver, parecía de esos chicos que nunca hablaban en clase y los llamaban juiciosos, solo por no hacer nada, bueno el caso es que sakura se moría por dentro, el presentimiento que sentía en su cabeza no la dejaba en paz temía que le tocara con sasuke, prefería a cualquier otro como lee el intenso pero que no fuera sasuke.

Sasuke por su parte pensaba lo mismo, no aguantaría estar al lado de ella, eso sería un infierno desearía cualquier otro castigo menos ese, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había pasado y simplemente…

-haruno sakura –llamo kakashi y le señalo un puesto, sakura trago aire precipitadamente y se sentó donde le había indicado kakashi –Mmm veamos con quien te sentare –pregunto mirando a los estudiantes que aun seguían en el tablero.

-"_por favor con sasuke no, con sasuke no" –_rogaba sakura desde su interior.

-"_a mi no, que no me mire, a mí no, que no me toque con sakura" –_decía sasuke en su mente mientras esquivaba la mirada del profesor, pero kakashi se dio de cuenta.

-Mmm creo que ya lo tengo… en este puesto se sentara…sasuke uchiha- finalizo kakashi y ambos maldijeron por lo bajo, genial tenían una suerte de perros, sasuke se sentó a lado de sakura con mala gana –bien sigamos shikamaru nara aquí –continuo kakashi

-procura no estorbarme –escupió las palabras sasuke

-¡que! ¡Como dices! –mascullo sakura

-lo que escuchaste o aparte de todo también eres sorda –sakura dio un grito ahogado

-que te pasa idiota, porque carajos me tratas así ¿ya olvidaste el acuerdo al que llegamos? –sakura estaba sumamente molesta, como se atrevía él a decirle eso

-yo no hice ningún acuerdo contigo

-eres un estúpido inmaduro

-eso lo serás tu

-¡ya basta! –Replico sakura y continuo –no tolero esto ni un minuto más…

-que bien el sentimiento es compartido, por fin dijiste algo razonable y eso que…

-¡cállate sasuke! me arte de todo esto ok, haremos un trato

-¿un trato? –pregunto sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>DIANITHAXSASUSAKU<strong>


	5. El trato

EL TRATO

-¡cállate sasuke! me arte de todo esto ok, haremos un trato

-¿un trato? –pregunto sasuke

-aja un trato para solucionar esto

-yo no hare ningún trato contigo –espeto sasuke

-ni siquiera te he dicho de es el trato y ya estas alegando –repuso la pelirosa

-hmp

-solo escucha nos convendrá a los dos –sakura al ver que sasuke no protestaba continuo –bien ya que los dos no nos soportamos…

-eso es lógico

-déjame hablar- pidió sakura- como decía nosotros no nos soportamos ni un poquito, pero somos cuñados y por lo visto compañeros de puesto, significa que tendremos que estar juntos, así no lo queramos

-hmp –asintió sasuke –pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar

-es muy simple, el trato consistirá en aparentar…

-¿en aparentar?

-que me dejes hablar sasuke –lo reprendió sakura pero continuo –bueno tendremos que aparentar que nos llevamos bien, así ambos nos beneficiaremos.

-no comprendo –comento sasuke sinceramente a lo que sakura puso mala cara.

-¡haber sasuke! Pensé que eras más inteligente, lo que trato de decir, es que si aparentamos llevarnos bien, no tendremos problemas con nuestras familias, ni en los trabajos de la escuela, eso es solamente cuando estemos en compañía de nuestras familias porque de lo contrario no nos dirigiremos la palabra, únicamente para lo necesario ¿estás de acuerdo?

-suena razonable –lo pensó durante un minuto –bien acepto el trato –ambos estrecharon sus manos y no volvieron a pronunciar palabra alguna.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura se sentó en el sofá para descansar, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que le había tocado organizar, le había hecho un orden estricto a su habitación, arreglando su armario, su mesita de noche y todo lo demás y descubriendo cosas que creía pérdidas, luego había hecho los oficios correspondientes de la casa, estaba muy cansada así que decidió descansar un poco, al fin y al cabo ya había terminado el oficio.

Ese sábado estaba sola, pero solo seria en la mañana ya que la familia de su novio los habían invitado a ella y a sus padres a pasar la tarde en una casa que tenían a las afueras.

Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado, hacia un mes desde que le había propuesto el trato a sasuke y no se lamentaba por ello, pues tal como había dicho aparentaban llevársela bien, ante los ojos de la familia y si les ponían trabajos los hacían bien, aunque casi no hablaban por lo menos ya no peleaban y eso si que era un alivio, quizá naruto tenía razón y sasuke no era tan malo como lo parece.

Su relación con Naruto, había mejorado considerablemente, eran los mejores amigos, se encontraban en el paradero y se iban los dos para el colegio, lógicamente el sabia del trato y le había parecido una estupenda idea; almorzaban juntos con ino, hinata y sasuke, bueno la verdad parecía que sasuke nunca almorzaba con ellos, ya que nunca hablaba solo rara vez cuando naruto lo hacía hablar, pero así era mejor.

En tanto a sus amigas, hinata seguía igual que siempre pero últimamente veía que se sonrojaba mucho quizá era algún cambio hormonal o algo así, ya que hinata era muy reservada en sus cosas.

ino por su parte había sufrido todo un calvario, desde que la sentaron con sai, ella se había interesado mucho en él, y hacia lo que sea para que el notara sus atributos femeninos y coquetearle pero él ni se inmutaba sakura a veces pensaba que era gay, pero solo hasta ayer se entero que a él le gustaba más lo interior de las mujeres, ino tuvo que suplicarle ayer para que salieran y después de mucho insistir lo consiguió, o por lo menos eso le había dicho hace una hora cuando la había llamado.

Sus amigas eran muy distintas y eso las hacia mas unidas, hinata es mas reservada y tímida, en cambio ino es mas extrovertida y coqueta, y sakura es el perfecto equilibrio entre las dos ni tan tímida ni tan extrovertida.

Sakura suspiro tranquilamente al recordar sus amigas, acto seguido se levanto y decidió arreglarse para lo que se avecinaba en la tarde.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-por enésima vez naruto, no lo hare –concluyo sasuke exasperado

-por favor, nada pierdes con intentarlo –insistía el pelirrubio hace más de media hora

-¡que NO! –Grito sasuke –ya no insistas mas no lo hare

- sinceramente sasuke no te entiendo, quieres mejorar tu situación pero no haces nada por cambiar eso

-no te metas naruto –espeto sasuke

-donde está el sasuke que conocí eh, porque el que conocí me dijo que haría lo posible por demostrarle a su padre que había cambiado y que podía llegar a ser mejor que itachi.

-se que dije eso naruto, pero en esta casa las cosas han cambiado, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer se verá mal y solo porque itachi ya compro a mis padres con su patética actuación de niño perfecto.

-pero dime si lo que lograste en un mes no ha sido excelente –insistía naruto mirando el papel que sostenía en las manos eran las calificaciones de sasuke

-estoy seguro que mi papa me dirá que itachi supero esas notas

-bueno pero por lo menos vera que intentas ser mejor y eso le agradara, aunque te compare no dejes que te afecte sigue adelante y ni un paso a atrás, lucha por conseguir el reconocimiento de tu padre, ya sabes actitud positiva.

Aunque las palabras de su amigo eran muy ridículas, sasuke sabía que el tenia razón si no lo intentaba jamás superaría a itachi

-por favor sasuke muéstrale tus notas, son las mejores de la clase y eso que sakura te pisa los talones, lo bueno es que no son nerds –se burlo naruto –pero ya, hablando en serio hazlo sasuke ¿sí? –volvió a insistir naruto

Sasuke suspiro resignado –de acuerdo naruto, pero si pasa algo será tu culpa –naruto esbozó un amplia sonrisa, sasuke tomo la hoja y juntos bajaron a la sala, allí estaba fugaku leyendo el periódico.

-hola papa –saludo sasuke y naruto lo siguió

-hola señor fugaku.

-hola chicos –saludo sin siquiera mirarlos, sasuke se dirigió a la cocina pero se detuvo.

-ah papa mira esto –sasuke le paso el papel a su padre como si nada y naruto se quedo atento mirando la escena.

-que es esto –miro fugaku el papel y dejo el periódico, lo observo muy detalladamente y tanto sasuke como naruto aguardaron en silencio.

-¿estas son tus primeras notas sasuke? –El azabache asintió –solo tienes cuatro 5 y lo demás está en 4 y son 13 materias, a tu edad itachi tenía casi todo en 5 esto es mediocre, aun no aprendes de itachi.

-¡no papa y nunca lo hare! –escupió las palabras

-me estas contestando jovencito –amenazo fugaku

-piensa lo que quieras papa, al fin y al cabo ya se embobaron con la patética actuación de itachi creyéndose el hijo perfecto que todos han soñado y no saben que él no es más que un idiota –

Naruto no oculto la sorpresa al ver lo que paso frente a sus ojos, fugaku le había dado una cachetada a sasuke tan fuerte que lo boto al piso y al parecer le había roto el labio porque le daba la impresión de que sangraba.

-no me vuelvas a contestar de esa forma sasuke, y no vuelvas a hablar mal de tu hermano ¿entiendes?

-ves, estas ciego por itachi, reacciona papa itachi no es lo que parece, es un perdedor ¡acéptalo! –fugaku se dispuso a pegarle de nuevo pero para su sorpresa naruto se interpuso

-por favor señor fugaku no le pegue –rogo naruto

-¡apártate naruto! –farfullo fugaku sumamente molesto

-no, no me voy a quitar, no permitiré que le vuelva a pegar a sasuke

-¿Qué? –gruño fugaku

-déjalo naruto haber si es capaz de pegarme de nuevo –lo reto sasuke mientras se levantaba del piso

-crees que no soy capaz de pegarte de nuevo sasuke, quítate naruto, esto no te incumbe solo estorbas, necesito ponerle las reglas claras a sasuke

-pero a golpes no va a resolver nada

-¡cállate y apártate! ¡Es una orden!

-por dios santo que sucede aquí –comento mikoto alarmada –sus gritos se escuchan desde la calle

-lo que sucede mikoto es que sasuke se está comportando muy mal, me está contestando y aparte esta insultando a itachi, parece que no le sirvió de nada haberlo llevado al internado, no se puede comportar como lo hace itachi…

-eso es lo que me molesta –interrumpió sasuke –que todo el tiempo me estés comparando con itachi y digas que es mejor

-pues así te duela sasuke, es la verdad ¡itachi es mejor que tú! Y tú nunca vas a llegar a ser como él, y sabes una cosa me avergüenzo de ti, preferiría nunca haberte tenido, me arrepiento…

Antes de que fugaku continuara sasuke salió de la sala y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, haciendo tanto rudo como sus pies lo permitían, entro a su habitación cerró la puerta de un portazo y se tumbo a la cama.

Naruto lo había seguido muy angustiando dejando a fugaku exasperado y a mikoto preocupada

-discúlpame sasuke-decía naruto avergonzado desde afuera –esto es culpa mía, si yo no te hubiera insistido nada de esto habría pasado, perdóname

-naruto esto no es culpa tuya, es culpa de itachi y tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder así no me hubieras insistido, ahora lo único que quiero es que te largues –grito sasuke y naruto comprendió que el necesitaba estar solo así que se fue.

Si en definitiva todo esto era culpa de itachi, el había construido un mundo egoísta en el que sus padres habían caído, lo odiaba tanto, sentía mucha rabia al saber que gracias a itachi su padre se comportaba de esa manera, en ese instante recordó las palabras que le dijo su padre hace un momento

FLASH BACK

_-lo que sucede mikoto es que sasuke se está comportando muy mal, me está contestando y aparte esta insultando a itachi, parece que no le sirvió de nada haberlo llevado al internado, no se puede comportar como lo hace itachi…_

_-eso es lo que me molesta –interrumpió sasuke –que todo el tiempo me estés comparando con itachi y digas que es mejor_

_-pues así te duela sasuke, es la verdad ¡itachi es mejor que tú! Y tú nunca vas a llegar a ser como él, y sabes una cosa me avergüenzo de ti, preferiría nunca haberte tenido, me arrepiento…_

FIN FLASH BACK

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y lo quemaban vivo, sentía un dolor punzante que no lo dejaba respirar y lo ahogaban, se repetían en su mente y eso se volvía más doloroso, su padre jamás le dijo todo eso, era cierto que se enfadaba pero nunca le dijo que se avergonzaba de él y que se arrepentía de haberlo tenido.

Dolía y dolía mucho, sasuke comenzó a darle puños a su cama y tiro su almohada, inmediatamente las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir en sus ojos, haciendo que su visión se tornara borrosa, hacía años que no lloraba, ni una gota había derramado porque su naturaleza lo había convertido, la última vez que había llorado tenía 11 años y era por la misma razón _itachi, _pero esta vez no pudo contener las lagrimas, habían surgido naturalmente conforme aparecía sus sentimientos que era difícil no llorar, y al fin y al cabo que importaba estaba en su cuarto solo y nadie lo podía juzgar.

Esto era la gota que había derramado el vaso, no aguantaría ni una humillación mas, esta vez itachi tenía que pagar, el tenia que vengarse de tal forma que algún día lo humillaría, como lo hacían ahora con él, no importa cómo pero se vengaría aun no encontraba la forma pero lo haría, lo humillaría y le causaría más dolor que el que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos_._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_(Love story – Taylor swift)_

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes, and the flash back starts._

_I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air._

_I see the lights,_

_See the party the ball gowns._

_I see you make your way through the crowd,_

_You say hello_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_Tts a love story baby, just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden…_

-sakura deja de cantar, que ya llegaron los uchihas –decía su madre dulcemente desde la puerta

-ok mama ya bajo –una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, ya habían llegado, se miro por última vez y apago su radio, llevaba un vestido sencillo color fucsia y blanco, que le quedaba muy bien y unas sandalias plateadas, se había vestido así ya que sería como un día de campo y además había un bonito sol en konoha.

Al bajar saludo a todos pero noto algo raro, su suegro fugaku parecía estar muy enojado, acaso ella se había tardado mucho, no tampoco debía ser otra cosa, saludo a su novio y de repente se fijo en sasuke no por lo guapo que estaba con una camisa negra y un pantalón beige que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla y su cabello alborotado, si no porque al parecer se había roto el labio, quien sabe ya que locuras había hecho.

Todos se fueron rumbo a la dichosa casa de las afueras, los adultos iban en el auto de fugaku, mientras que los jóvenes en el de itachi.

Sasuke tuvo que presenciar en todo el bendito camino como itachi y sakura hablaban de estupideces, esa era una de las razones por las cuales no tenia novia, no quería comportarse tan cursi, le fastidiaba eso y preciso lo tenía que presenciar justo ese día, que a regañadientes le había tocado ir por ordenes de su padre.

Cuando llegaron las empleadas ya les tenían servido el almuerzo y habían puesto el comedor afuera para que almorzaran en ese hermoso lugar lleno de mucha vegetación y con un día esplendido.

El almuerzo había sido tranquilo a excepción de que sasuke tenía una cara de pocos amigo, quien sabe que carajos le había sucedido y todos tenían que aguantárselo, tenía una cara tan amargada que la exasperaba, si no quería estar ahí porqué no se largaba, de repente sasuke se levanto haciendo que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y posaran sus ojos en el.

-disculpen yo me retiro, ya termine –señalo lo obvio, era el único que tenía el plato vacio ya que no había hablado en todo el almuerzo, salió rápidamente ni que lo fueran a regañar por eso.

-discúlpenlo no ha tenido un buen día, no durmió bien –mintió mikoto descaradamente

Por eso tenían que aguantárselo, que estupidez, sakura tomo un poco de ají y lo esparció al rededor de una papa, se lo llevo a la boca y lo saboreo, luego su boca empezó a arder como si fuera un horno, al parecer el ají estaba muy picante, tomo su vaso pero se dio de cuenta que ya no había gaseosa, en qué momento se le había acabado, aclaro su garganta lo mejor que pudo.

-disculpen voy al baño –dijo sakura lo mas monótona que pudo sonar

-¿estás bien sakura? –pregunto itachi preocupado

-ah si no es nada – y antes de que pudieran preguntar, sakura salió corriendo, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, corrió lo mejor que pudo y abrió la puerta de la cocina, pero se dio de cuenta que sasuke iba en su misma dirección y no pudo evitar empujarlo.

Sakura y sasuke habían cerrado sus ojos, pero los abrieron de golpe cuando sintieron unos labios húmedos bajo los suyos y esto a ambos les produjo una corriente eléctrica que viajo por todo sus cuerpos y se alojo en sus estómagos.

Sakura estaba encima de sasuke y se encontraban unidos por sus labios y se miraban a los ojos con tanta intensidad como si se les fuera la vida en ello, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, acaso se habían dado un beso.

* * *

><p>¿que les parecio?<p>

luego estare subiendo los demas capitulos de 2 en 2 =D

**DIANITHAXSASUSAKU**


	6. ¿los tratos se pueden romper?

**¿LOS TRATOS SE PUEDEN ROMPER? INICIO DE UNA VENGANZA**

Sakura había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe cuando sintió unos labios húmedos bajo los suyos y esto a ambos les produjo una corriente eléctrica que viajo por todo sus cuerpos y se alojo en sus estómagos.

Sakura estaba encima de sasuke y se encontraban unidos por sus labios y se miraban a los ojos con tanta intensidad como si se les fuera la vida en ello, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, acaso se habían dado un beso.

-¿te gusto? –pregunto sarcásticamente sasuke hablando entre sus labios y sonriendo de medio lado porque había notado como sakura no se movía pero estaba sonrojada

Eso fue lo que despertó a sakura de su ensoñación, acaso estaba con sus labios unidos a los de él en un beso "con el" su cuñado, inmediatamente sakura se paro, no podía ocultar lo roja que estaba tanto o más que un tomate, sasuke también se paro y noto lo apenada que estaba la pelirosa y eso hizo que ensanchara su sonrisa.

-ehh…ee…essto…ffue unn aaciddente- sakura se aclaro la garganta, estaba mirando al piso ni loca lo miraría- de acuerdo aquí no paso absolutamente nada.

-hmp si como no, no creo que a itachi le pareciera nada

-no te atreverías a decirle nada –cuestiono sakura mirándolo por fin a los ojos

-¿me estas retando? –interrogo sasuke con una sonrisa torcida

-¿eres un soplón? -contraataco sakura

-claro que no -aseguro

-perfecto entonces esto fue un accidente, además solo nos dimos un… bbeso ni siquiera nos llegamos a besar, ok así que no se vuelve a hablar de este tema y no le dirás a nadie –sentencio sakura y salió corriendo al baño.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Abrió el grifo se echo agua en la cara y se miro al espejo, estaba completamente sonrojada y su cara ardía mucho.

_-¿Qué fue eso?- pensó sakura anonadada_

Por torpe había permitido que pasara eso, lo único que esperaba era que sasuke no le fuera a contar a itachi, aunque ella le diría que fue un accidente y el de seguro le creería, ahí no había pasado nada, ¿cierto? Fue solo un roce de labios que se sintió tan bien, esos labios tan suaves, la retaban a probarlos, a morderlos y…

-dios que me pasa –exclamo mientras se volvía a lavar la cara

El era su cuñado como rayos podía pensar de esa forma, fue solo un estúpido accidente y no mas, no le contaría a itachi por simple vergüenza, pero si sasuke habría su bocota las pagaría muy caro, de eso estaba segura.

Tomo agua del grifo y se percato de una cosa, había olvidado la quemazón de su boca, pero ¿Por qué? Solo había corrido hasta la cocina y fue cuando pasó el incidente y luego sintió los labios de sasuke y nada más, en ese momento su boca había dejado de arder tanto y lo único que recordaba eran los labios de sasuke y ahora que tomaba agua se acordó de eso.

Seguro había sido por la sorpresa que le produjo el roce de labios, si en definitiva era eso, había quedado tan perpleja que había olvidado el ardor de su boca.

Se seco la cara y se dispuso a irse donde estaban todos almorzando, tratando de parecer lo mas casual que podía.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke empezó a reírse sin control, la cara de sakura era muy graciosa, estaba tan avergonzada por lo que había sucedido que actuaba tan raro, eso solo hacia subirle el ego a sasuke.

Y bueno es que él no se esperaba que le fuera a suceder algo así, ya tendría que ir acostumbrándose a tropezar con sakura, porque al parecer ella no calculaba bien sus movimientos, contrario a él.

Primero en el supermercado y ahora aquí, claro que ambas situaciones fue distinto, en el supermercado los dos cayeron en sus espaldas, en cambio aquí sakura cayó encima de el, debido a la velocidad que llevaba, en el supermercado discutieron y él se fue, en cambio aquí se dieron un beso y ella se fue por lo avergonzada que estaba.

Y encima de todo diciéndole que no fuera a decir nada, hmp, que se creía esa ilusa, que él iba a ir corriendo a contarle a todos, ni que hubiese sido gran cosa, ni siquiera había sido un beso exactamente, ya que se hubieran besado, o hubieran pasado a mayores la situación cambiaria, pero solo se habían dado un inocente beso.

Aunque en ese momento se había podido percatar de los hermosos labios de sakura, pudo sentir el aliento de la pelirosa, era tan cálido y tan dulce, el la hubiera besado, de no ser porque en ese momento quedo clavado en sus ojos, esas dos hermosas esmeraldas, de nuevo itachi se había llevado el premio gordo.

Si tan solo él los hubiera visto en ese momento, qué pensaría de sakura, ahí si no le parecería tan inocente, claro que ella le explicaría todo e itachi como no es de estúpido le hubiera creído, si hubiesen pasado a mayores, ahí sí sería difícil de explicar.

Porque sinceramente sakura lucia como una mujer inocente y fiel, pero seguro esa era solo una fachada para embobar al idiota de itachi, y valla que si estaba funcionando, hasta donde tenía entendido llevaban 2 años de noviazgo, y seguro que itachi daría la vida por ella.

Sakura sí que lo tenía en sus manos, itachi hacia lo que ella decía, y eso que solo llevaba un mes y ya lo había notado, seguramente la cuidaba como un tesoro, no le gustaría que alguien la tratara mal porque de seguro que le dolería y explotaría y…

Una loca idea empezó a sonar en la cabeza de sasuke, la contemplo durante unos minutos, en los que dudo y confirmo que esa idea después de todo no era tan loca como en un principio.

Era de seguro una señal que le había llegado del cielo, alguien quería que él se vengara de itachi, había dado vueltas en su cabeza tratando de mirar una posible forma para vengarse de su hermano y no se había dado de cuenta que la mejor forma de vengarse estaba en frente de sus narices.

Claro todo encajaba bien, si había algo que le importaba demasiado a itachi era sakura, y ella hacia estupendamente su trabajo, el la quería demasiado que le dolería si algo le fuera a pasar a ella y mataría a quien le hiciera daño, pero si resultaba que era ella la que le hacía daño a él, las cosas serian totalmente diferentes.

Sasuke apostaba cualquier cosa a que sakura no era tan santa como parecía, y si él se le metía en su camino de seguro caería en sus brazos fácilmente como lo hacían todas, y si itachi se daba cuenta de eso, le causaría un dolor tan grande como el que él sentía con el rechazo de su padre, de seguro le dolería que ella no era lo que parecía y que se metiera con su hermano, sería un golpe bajo.

Así que ese plan le sonaba muy bien, era la forma perfecta de vengarse de itachi, lo involucraba a él y a la persona que más amaba en el universo _sakura. _El se metería con sakura y así le tocase acostarse con sakura lo haría, todo por vengarse de itachi, además también apostaba que su hermano no le habría tocado ni un pelo por dárselas de caballeroso y si sasuke se acostaba con sakura le dolería aun mas.

Las cartas estaban en su poder, solo faltaba empezar a jugar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-ven, te voy a mostrar algo- le dijo dulcemente itachi a sakura una vez que terminaron de almorzar, sakura no dijo nada y simplemente lo siguió.

Era la primera vez que venía a esa casa, la familia uchiha tenía muchas casas a las afueras, pero al parecer esa casa era la más reciente, y si que era hermosa, estaba ubicada en un amplio espacio de zona verde, y eso con mencionar que la sola casa era inmensa, se podía admirar la belleza del lugar, y ya que ella solo había visto una parte de la casa, itachi se encargaría de mostrarle el resto.

Salieron por la parte trasera de la casa, el cielo estaba de un color azul intenso, y el sol hacia gran presencia en medio de tanta belleza, se podía respirar la tranquilidad, sin duda era un buen día y con la mejor compañía _su novio._

-¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto sakura emocionada

-te voy a llevar al establo

-¿al establo?

-sí, compramos nuevos caballos y quiero que los veas, además trajimos a nuestros caballos favoritos de el rancho.

-¿tienen caballos favoritos? Tú nunca me habías dicho eso-apunto sakura

-bueno, no es algo que importe en realidad, nosotros no somos muy apegados a los animales, veras, cuando éramos pequeños, mi padre decidió regalarnos unos caballos, incluso a mi madre, así que los escogimos de un rancho y cada miembro de la familia tiene un caballo, bueno lógicamente aparte de los otros caballos pura sangre que tenemos.

-ah vaya, nunca me habías contado, entonces puedo verlos

-si ya estamos cerca al establo- señalo lo obvio.

Entraron al establo, e itachi le fue mostrando cada caballo, mientras le contaba anécdotas o cosas importantes, y eso le ayudaba mucho a sakura ya que ella no sabía casi nada de caballos, cuando terminaron el recorrido, itachi la llevo a un establo mejor que el anterior.

-aquí están nuestros caballos –la condujo al establo y continuo –este es el caballo de mi padre, se llama rey –hacía referencia a un caballo color café y pelo color negro

-es bellísimo –exclamo sakura

-si es verdad, esta es una yegua y es de mi madre se llama perla –se refería a una yegua color blanco –este es mío

-es hermoso –dijo sakura sinceramente era un caballo color café

-sí, se llama Marengo y sabes porque le puse así

-eh…no ¿Por qué?

-bueno es que así se llamaba el caballo de mayor importancia para napoleón Bonaparte

-¡en serio!

-si, además me gusto mucho el nombre

-aaa, es muy lindo –el caballo se dejo acariciar por ella

-y por último está el de sasuke –señalo a un caballo color negro, que estaba acostado a diferencia de los demás –su nombre es ónix

-como la piedra de la fuerza personal

-sí,¿ cómo lo sabes?- pregunto curiosos itachi

-solo lo vi en un programa, de esos que dicen que las piedras tiene poderes curativos y todo eso

-hasta donde sé, sasuke le puso así porque esa piedra es considerada "la piedra del poder" y dicen que El Ónix proporciona apoyo en situaciones difíciles, confusas y durante periodos de estrés física o mental.

-no sabía que sasuke fuera tan espiritual- comento con sarcasmo

-pues eso no lo sé, pero este caballo se parece mucho a sasuke, es el más alejado, y es muy renegado, solo se deja montar por sasuke

-pues pobre caballo, al parecer sasuke le contagio su mala energía –ambos rieron

-aunque yo creo que eso puede ser posible

-¿Qué?- pregunto itachi sin comprender

-lo de las energías, los animales pueden sentir el ánimo de una persona y reaccionar ante eso, y bueno supongo que cuando su amo se comporta de una manera ellos aprender a comportarse igual, un claro ejemplo es ese programa _el encantador de perros_ ¿lo has visto?

-no

-¿no? Estas seguro

-si sakura, yo no tengo tiempo para ver programas, lo sabes –le recordó itachi

-ah cierto, bueno pues es un programa en el que familias que tienen perros comentan de problemas que le pasan a sus perros y el encantador de perros trata de ayudarlos y con un solo estado de ánimo logra dominarlos, me refiero a la energía que el proyecta

-ah ya veo, si eso de las energías es verdad, el pobre ónix es igual a sasuke, pero bueno ya no hablemos de eso, vamos a dar una vuelta

Sakura se la paso toda la tarde con itachi, sí que la paso muy bien, para sus suerte no se había encontrado a sasuke en ningún lado y no es que temiera que el contara lo que les paso, era más bien que se sentía incomoda con su presencia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Estaba recostada en el regazo de itachi, juntos contemplaban un hermoso lago que había cerca, estaban muy tranquilos hasta que una sirvienta se les acerco

-disculpen que los interrumpa –dijo insegura

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto itachi algo molesto y sakura se retiro de su regazó

-el señor fugaku dice que los espera en el comedor, porque ya es la hora del te

-aaa cierto, bien dígale a mi padre que ya vamos

-de acuerdo joven itachi –la sirvienta se retiro

-vamos sakura –itachi la ayudo a parar y le dio un corto beso en los labios

Al llegar al comedor sakura noto que todos estaban ahí, y no pudo evitar tropezarse con la mirada de sasuke, pero esta vez la mirada de sasuke era diferente, más intensa, eso hizo que sakura se sonrojara y agachara la cabeza, a lo que sasuke sonrió con prepotencia.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, sakura quedo en frente de sasuke y al lado de este, estaba itachi. Empezaron a comer y sakura se percato de que sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima, eso la puso nerviosa y al parecer nadie se daba de cuenta de ello, ¿Por qué sasuke la estaba mirando así?, sakura no sabía qué hacer, intentaba ignorar eso, ¿pero cómo? Como ignorar que justo al frente tuyo tienes unos ojos clavados en ti.

Sasuke disfrutaba verla así, estaba sumamente nerviosa, se notaba porque sus movimientos eran torpes, y lo mejor de todo eso, era que nadie se estaba dando de cuenta, ni siquiera itachi, todos estaban pendientes de la conversación, que ignoraban por completo como él estaba mirando a sakura, y como ella se comportaba.

Tenía que empezar a jugar su plan, así que debía empezar a molestar a sakura de esa manera, solo la miraba tan intensamente, y ella se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa, eso era muy bueno significaba que su plan estaba saliendo perfectamente pronto la tendría en sus manos.

Todos bebían su te y comían galletas, el solo estaba bebiendo su te y miraba a sakura, ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaban hablando, y lo que le daba más risa era como ella actuaba, miraba a todos lados, excepto a él, además comía rápido y tomaba su te, estaba sumamente nerviosa, eso lo divertía.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima? ¿Qué rayos quería?, muchas preguntas nublaban su mente y todas ellas sin respuestas, había hecho hasta lo imposible por simula que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se desesperaba mas y eso no le ayudaba en absoluto ya que no podía aclarar su mente.

Se le estaba acabando la paciencia y sabía que él estaba gozando del comportamiento de ella, ya se sentía ridícula con esa situación, así que tomo la decisión de encararlo de una vez por todas, _gran error._

En el momento en que decidió afrontarlo sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, lo miro interrogante, incluso alzo las cejas, pero al parecer el no noto eso o simplemente él lo quiso ignorar, la seguía mirando y tenía una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia, eso le dio mucha rabia ¿a que estaba jugando sasuke?.

Su mirada seguía unida a la de sasuke y de repente sintió como su estomago revoloteaba, sintió como una descarga eléctrica la recorría por todo el cuerpo, eso logro asustarla, _acto seguido, _se sonrojó aun mas, si es que eso era posible, sentía como sus mejillas ardían sin ningún control y eso la puso mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba, así que ella decidió cortar aquella conexión, y mirar a otro lado.

Afortunadamente se encontró con los ojos de itachi e inmediatamente se tranquilizo, él le sonreía dulcemente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero aun así sintió como de nuevo tenía unos ojos pegados a ella, observo la escena, delante de ella tenía a dos hombres mirándola, uno era su novio y el otro su cuñado, pero ambos la miraban diferente, su novio solo le sonreía y la miraba dulcemente, como siempre lo hacía, en cambio su cuñado la miraba tan intensamente que le robaba el aire ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?

Sakura no pudo aguantarse más, trago aire precipitadamente y se levanto de la silla con sumo cuidado.

-me disculpan –se refirió a todos intentando ignorar a sasuke con éxito –voy a ir al baño

-¿estás bien?- esta vez fue la madre de sakura, la que pregunto, ya que se le hacía sospechoso, que sakura pidiera tanto permiso para el baño.

-por supuesto mama- fingió estar de maravilla y se retiro del comedor

Una vez que huyo de las miradas de todos, se fue corriendo al baño, se encerró y suspiro sonoramente, no era necesario mirarse al espejo para darse de cuenta de su estado, se sentó en el suelo y cerro sus ojos.

Todo había sido tan confuso, extrañamente confuso, de seguro ella se lo estaba imaginando, porque no le encontraba otra explicación para justificar el comportamiento de sasuke, ¿Por qué el actuaba así? De nuevo las preguntas sin respuesta surcaban sus pensamientos.

Si había alguna forma de averiguar ese comportamiento, era hablar con sasuke, enfrentarlo y exigirle que le dijera el porqué de su comportamiento, tendría que actuar molesta para que él se diera de cuenta que a ella no le agradaba eso ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no, que diría itachi si se enterara de que sasuke la miraba así, o que se habían dado un beso ACCIDENTALMENTE en la cocina.

Si sasuke no le decía nada ella lo amenazaría, porque si él pensaba que ella se iba a dejar estaba completamente equivocado, aun no se imaginaba de lo que ella era capaz, sakura junto todo su valor y se paro del suelo, se miro en el espejo y al parecer ya se encontraba en un mejor estado, apenas acabaran de comer hablaría con sasuke y lo enfrentaría, y saldría victoriosa.

Sakura se convenció de eso y una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en su rostro, abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo perpleja, sasuke estaba al frente de ella, sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo ¿pero justo ahora?

Sasuke no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo espero pacientemente a que ella le reclamara por su comportamiento, y al parecer funciono, porque en el rostro de sakura se reflejaba la incertidumbre que tenia

-¿Qué?- espeto sakura después de unos minutos en los que sasuke solo la había mirado

-que de que –comento tranquilo

-¿Cómo que de qué? te exijo que me digas sasuke uchiha porque demonios me estabas mirando de esa forma ahorita –dijo sakura con autoritarismo, autoritarismo que se fue al piso una vez que sasuke avanzo hacia ella y ella por instinto retrocedió hasta que la pared se metió en su camino, sasuke coloco sus dos brazos a la altura de la cabeza de sakura y la acorralo.

-¿qquee hhacess? –articulo sakura

-no me digas que no te gusto –dijo sasuke con la voz ronca

-¿Quee?- sakura estaba completamente anonadada

-sí, se nota que te gusto, puedo verlo en tus ojos –sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro

Sakura no podía reaccionar, era como si le hubieran puesto pausa con un control remoto, sasuke aprovecho eso y decidió acordar la distancia, la poca razón que le quedaba a sakura hizo que reaccionara

-¡alto¡- advirtió a sasuke y este se detuvo –no intentes hacer nada porque voy a gritar-susurro sakura, y sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-no pareces estar muy convencida de eso

-lo estoy –aseguro sakura y sasuke le tapo sus labios con su mano izquierda

-creo que ahora no podrás gritar –hablo cerca de su oído, y el corazón de sakura empezó a acelerarse, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba movió su mano derecha para quitar la mano de sasuke, pero este logro atraparla, entonces movió su mano izquierda, pero sasuke la atrapo con su otra mano, dejando libre su boca.

-porque haces esto- replico sakura

-descúbrelo tú misma- y una vez más se acerco a sakura pero esta vez miro fijamente sus labios, y sakura descubrió su objetivo.

-le diré a itachi –amenazo sakura

-díselo a mi no me importa, yo le diría de nuestro beso en la cocina

-eso no fue un…bbeso –reclamo sakura –eso solo fue un accidente

-no sabía que le llamaras a los besos un accidente

-tú sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrió

-hmp, yo solo estaba tranquilo en la cocina y me disponía a salir cuando mi linda cuñadita, se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso

-claro que no

-claro que si

-así no fueron las cosas, y lo sabes

-no me interesa eso –sasuke pego su frente con la de sakura –yo no quiero hablar… hay cosas más interesantes que hacer –su aliento chocaba con el de sakura, sasuke rozo las mejillas de sakura con sus labios y se acerco sensualmente a su boca.

Sakura de nuevo estaba en pausa, y en su interior estaba sorprendida, sasuke con solo eso lograba erizarle su piel, como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera itachi, ¡itachi! Sakura por fin reacciono y a tiempo porque faltaban milímetros para que sasuke llegara a sus labios, reunió la fuerza que le quedo e impacto su rodilla contra las partes nobles de sasuke.

Este se tiro al piso y empezó a retorcerse de dolor

-eso es para que aprendas que conmigo no te metes ¡idiota! –sonrió con verdadera autosuficiencia

-maldita- gruño sasuke mientras seguía revolcándose en el suelo.

Sakura salió de allí y al doblar la esquina se encontró con itachi.

-hola amor, tardaste mucho, ya iba a ir a buscarte –dijo itachi preocupado y sakura agradeció al cielo, por ser tan afortunada, sino hubiera reaccionado itachi los hubiera visto.

-menos mal –se le escapo a sakura

-menos mal ¿Qué? –pregunto confundido

-ehh…noo…digo que menos mal… ya estoy aquí, con eso no te preocupas

-tan considerada amor –itachi le dio un beso en la boca y sakura no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, jamás había engañado a itachi –ya nos vamos

-¿ya?

-sí, ya se está siendo tarde, y es hora de volver, además mi padre se va a ir con los tuyos a solucionar un percance

-¿paso algo?

-no, solo asuntos de negocios, y nuestros padres tienen que ir a arreglar eso, saki decidió acompañar a ren, porque creo que tiene que comprar algo, cerca del hotel principal, así que en mi carro, se van mi madre, sasuke, tu y yo

-ahh que bien- mintió sakura al escuchar que sasuke iría con ellos.

-oye, por cierto no has visto a sasuke

-eh… no, no lo he visto ¿luego él no estaba con ustedes?-volvió a mentir descaradamente

-sí, pero luego termino su te y se fue, ya sabes cómo es el

-claro, pues debe andar por ahí

-si mejor dejo que lo busquen los demás, más bien vamos a mi auto.

Salieron de la casa y se encaminaron al auto, allí los estaba esperando mikoto

-sakura tus padres ya se fueron, dicen que llegaran a la casa para la hora de la comida –avisó mikoto

-gracias mikoto

-ah y sakura no te importara que vaya en el asiento del copiloto, ya sabes que me gusta –sonrió mikoto a lo que sakura no se pudo negar

-claro no te preocupes

-bueno entonces tu iras con sasuke –dijo itachi mientras le abría la puerta de atrás y sakura entro algo indecisa.

Una vez que estuvieron a dentro del carro, divisaron a sasuke saliendo de la casa, sakura contuvo la respiración.

-parece molesto –dijo mikoto

-el siempre está molesto madre

Sakura se asusto y se corrió al otro lado del asiento, dejando la parte derecha del asiento libre para que sasuke se sentara, cuando sasuke abrió la puerta miro a sakura con una mirada asesina y entro al auto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dianithaxsasusaku**


	7. las mamas son como oraculos

**LAS MAMAS SON COMO ORÁCULOS, SUS INTUICIONES SON CIERTAS**

Sakura se asusto y se corrió al otro lado del asiento, dejando la parte derecha del asiento libre para que sasuke se sentara, cuando sasuke abrió la puerta miro a sakura con una mirada asesina y entro al auto.

En todo el camino sakura se sintió sumamente incomoda, no se animaba a mirar a sasuke porque sabía que este la estaría mirando furioso, pero ella no tuvo la culpa solo hizo lo que era correcto ¿no?, por supuesto que sí, el tenia la culpa de todo, quién lo mandaba a acorralarla de esa forma y a decirle todo eso, pues en todo caso ella tenía que salvar su dignidad y el tuvo que pagar ese precio, no haría que ella se sintiera culpable ¿verdad?

Sakura seguía pensando en su dilema, lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana e ignorar cierto azabache, aunque a veces fallaba y se encontraba con los ojos de sasuke que con solo verlos se reflejaba lo histérico que estaba, hasta le daba miedo por eso prefería mirar por la ventana, los únicos que hablaban en el carro era itachi y mikoto.

Sasuke estaba muy furioso y no podía evitarlo la estúpida de sakura le había pisoteado su orgullo, lo había rechazado y a sasuke uchiha ninguna mujer lo había rechazado, y ella lo había hecho y aparte de todo eso se había atrevido a pegarle y para peor en sus partes nobles ¿Quién demonios se creía ella?

Solo de algo estaba seguro y era que sakura pagaría por lo que le había hecho, ninguna mujer le pisoteaba el orgullo y vivía para contarlo, el era sasuke uchiha y ella tenía que obedecerlo.

Sasuke lo único que hacía era enviar miradas cargadas de rabia hacia la pelirosa, avisándole lo que le vendría por haber cometido eso, le había dolido tanto el fuerte golpe, pero aun no sabía porque tenía tanta rabia, si por el hecho de que ella le había pegado o porque lo había rechazado.

-¿Por qué vamos a la estación de gasolina?- pregunto mikoto extrañada al ver a donde se dirigía su hijo eso hizo que sakura y a sasuke salieran de sus pensamientos

-porque olvide echarle gasolina al carro mama –dijo tranquilamente itachi –esto tomara unos minutos

Itachi estaciono el carro en la estación de servicio donde había una tienda para comer y se bajo para hablar con uno de los encargados del lugar y como si fuera poco el celular de mikoto empezó a sonar y ella salió del auto, quedaban sakura y sasuke solos

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? –espeto sasuke a lo que sakura lo miro

-¿Por qué me acorralaste?- contraataco sakura con otra pregunta

-no, tu responde primero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-lo mismo te digo a ti, respóndeme- sasuke le dio tanta rabia que la cogió del brazo e hizo que se volteara hacia el

-¡oye ¡- se quejo la pelirosa

-mira niñita, conmigo no juegas te vas a arrepentir de lo que me hiciste…

-a si y que me vas a hacer eh, eso te lo tenias bien merecido por haber hecho lo que me hiciste

-ja, te vas a arrepentir de lo que me hiciste, ninguna mujer se ha atrevido a hacerme algo así

-pues bienvenido a este mundo, porque lo que te hice no es nada en comparación con lo que podría hacerte si sigues comportándote así –lo amenazo, aunque eso no era verdad ¿Por qué que podría ella hacerle a el? Pero por lo menos el no tendría que saberlo

-que, me estas amenazando "tu"- la miro despectivamente y empezó a reírse

-pues tómalo como quieras, al fin y al cabo soy la primera mujer que te ha pegado ¿no? –sasuke no aguanto más y la tiro al asiento y él se puso encima de ella sin importarle si lo observaban.

-te crees muy valiente sakura, aun no me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz

-quítate- protesto sakura pero sasuke se le acerco aun mas

-no me digas que no te gusta que te acorrale, porque pude ver tu reacción allá, se que te gusta –le hablo sensualmente a lo que sakura se sonrojó

-cclaro… que no me gusta-repuso sakura

-de nuevo no pareces muy convencida de tus palabras, yo veo que si te gusta

-no, basta –susurro sakura y sasuke decidió morderle el lóbulo de la oreja a lo que ella por instinto gimió

-creí que no te gustaba- comento con sarcasmo cerca a su oído

Sakura no pudo responder, estaba sumamente avergonzada como se le había podido escapar ese gemido, sasuke solo había hecho eso y había logrado arrancarle un gemido, fue tan placentero que no pudo evitar controlarse.

-hmp lo imagine –dijo sasuke arrogante viendo como sakura se había quedado sin palabras, pero no le duro mucho el gusto por que sakura le dio una cachetada, eso hizo que él se levantara.

-porque no me dejas en paz, que rayos te pasa, estoy cansada de que actúes así conmigo, que es lo que quieres – sasuke se estaba sobando su mejilla

-¡de nuevo lo hiciste! Te atreviste a volver a pegarme- grito sasuke

-te lo advertí, ahora dime que es lo que quieres

-Quieres saber qué es lo que quiero

-eso estoy preguntando

-no te lo diré

-¿Qué? Eres un idiota sasuke uchiha

-hmp piensa lo que quieras solo te advierto algo, vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste hoy

-pues no te tengo mie…-sakura no alcanzó a terminar su frase por que sasuke se había bajado del carro y había cerrado la puerta de un portazo.

Sakura suspiro ampliamente, el mundo en definitiva se estaba poniendo loco, ese día si que había sido extraño, de todo lo que podría pensar que le pudiera suceder, jamás pensó en eso, primero sasuke y ella se dieron un beso accidentalmente, segundo la había estado observando durante el té, tercero la había acorralado en el baño y como si no hubiera sido suficiente la había tratado de besar, y cuarto le había hecho producir un gemido con solo morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Si era un sueño, era el número 1 de los sueños más locos que había tenido, porque jamás se imaginaria esto, no sabía cómo explicar cómo se sentía, tenía un remolino de sensaciones, rabia, Confusión, vergüenza y culpabilidad.

-¿sakura a donde se fue sasuke? – pregunto mikoto entrando al carro

-hmp no se- respondió con indiferencia

En ese momento vio como el encargado de el lugar introducía la manguera al carro para la gasolina, así que esperaron, cuando termino su trabajo itachi le pago y se subió al carro.

-¿Dónde está sasuke? –pregunto itachi

-hmp, ni idea –respondió sakura

-de seguro debe estar en el baño –apunto mikoto

-será esperarlo

-¡no!- tanto mikoto como itachi la observaron incrédulos

-creí que ya se llevaban bien- comento itachi

-ehh…digamos que sí, es solo que estoy cansada y quiero llegar a mi casa

-¿cansada? –pregunto mikoto

-aja-fingió estar cansada, aunque si lo viera por la parte psicológica, si que estaba cansada, había sido un día con demasiadas emociones

-no te preocupes amor ya nos vamos, mira que sasuke ya regreso –sakura miro y efectivamente sasuke había regresado, genial tenía que verle la cara de nuevo, sasuke entro y ni siquiera determino a sakura.

El camino siguió igual de incomodo pero esta vez mejor, porque sasuke ya ni la miraba y eso le había quitado un peso de encima, aunque seguía sintiéndose molesta por lo ocurrido al llegar a su casa se despidió de todos y entro.

Aun no llegaban sus padres, así que empezó a hacer la comida, y ocupar su mente para evitar pensar en lo que paso es día, después de una hora llegaron sus padres y todos cenaron y se quedaron viendo televisión, sakura se fue a acostar pero antes de que entrara a su habitación su madre la detuvo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-sakura necesito hablar contigo –ordeno su madre y siguió a la habitación de sakura

-sí, mama que pasa

-hija… no sé por dónde empezar…hoy a la hora del té pude notar algo –acaso su madre se había dado dé cuenta de lo que paso- algo que no me gusto para nada…no sé si tu también lo hayas notado

-¿Qué mama?-pregunto con ansiedad

-por un momento pude notar como sasuke te estaba viendo

-¡que!

-si hija, lo vio por un momento no se si lo hizo todo el tiempo pero…

-¡no!- se apresuro a decir sakura- ehh… digo…no me había fijado seguro son alucinaciones tuyas mama

-claro que no, yo lo vi y te miraba de una forma…hmm no se cómo decir, era algo rara, como intensa pero con doble sentido

-pues no te entiendo nada, como puedes ver eso en una simple mirada, seguro confundiste las cosas

-no sakura, y si así lo haya hecho solo quería advertirte una cosa

-mama –dijo pesadamente sakura

-déjame hablar sakura, algo en mi corazón me dice que te cuides de sasuke…

-¡mama!

-que me dejes hablar –le recordó y continuo – no se hija, pero siento un mal presentimiento cuando sasuke está cerca, es como su energía, como si algo no andará bien con él, como una especie de maldad o algo así –sakura toco la frente de su madre

-tienes fiebre, estas delirando mama, creo que te hizo daño la comida que te prepare –se burlo sakura –es mejor que te acuestes a dormir ok

-de acuerdo, pero antes debo pedirte que tengas cuidado con el tal sasuke, prométeme que no vas a caer en ninguno de sus juegos, o algo por el estilo

-mama vete a dormir –ordeno sakura

-solo prométemelo y así estaré tranquila

-hmp ok, ok, como sea mama, solo acuéstate –su madre la obedeció pero aun así no estaba conforme con la respuesta de su hija

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El domingo transcurrió rápido, aunque algo molesto porque su amigo lo había sacado de la casa, con una excusa tan barata, al final terminaron hiendo al centro comercial, donde casualmente se había encontrado con sakura y sus amigas, pero ellas no se percataron de que eran observadas.

Cuando la vio no supo porque pero su corazón se acelero aunque lógicamente hizo caso omiso a eso, en lo único que pensaba era en desquitarse de la pelirosa, por lo que sucedió el sábado, ella aun no sabía de lo que él era capaz y pronto ella se lamentaría.

Se encontraba en el garaje de su casa, ya era lunes y tenía que estudiar, se subió a su porsche 911 convertible, y cuando salió de su casa, vio a sakura, ella también salía de su casa, observo la escena cuidadosamente y una idea loca se le atravesó por su mente, ella pagaría por lo que le hizo y esa forma era muy buena para empezar a demostrárselo.

Acelero su carro, a lo que sakura se quedo quieta mirándolo ¡perfecto!, cuando paso al frente de la casa de sakura, orillo su carro ¡plash! Mojo a sakura de pies a cabeza, pues justo en la entrada de la casa de sakura había un charco, esta quedo estupefacta y el azabache no pudo evitar reírse estrepitosamente y seguir con su camino.

¡Rayos! Este no era su día de suerte, maldito sasuke uchiha como fue capaz de mojarla toda, estaba furiosa, el tubo suerte de que hubiera seguido con su carro, porque si se hubiera quedado ahí, lo hubiera pagado muy caro.

Sakura hizo una revisión general de los daños ocasionados, no tenía tan mala suerte, afortunadamente el dichoso charco no estaba sucio, así que no le había manchado su uniforme, pero se encontraba en una encrucijada, debía cambiarse o irse así, definitivamente se cambiaria y no le daría el gusto a sasuke de verla mojada, tenía el tiempo justo así que trataría de no demorase.

Entro a su casa y deseo ser flash, lo más rápido que pudo se cambio sus medias y su camisa, lamentablemente no tenía otra falda del uniforme, así que lo toco dejarse puesta esa, que no estaba tan mojada, salió de su casa en 1 minuto exactamente, sin duda pasaría a sus guinness Records, por cambiarse tan rápido.

Intento poner mejor cara y pasar por alto ese asunto, por ahora, porque apenas viera a sasuke lo descuartizaría, llego como todos los días a la estación de autobuses y vio a naruto esperándola.

-oh por dios –comento sakura exageradamente mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca en forma de sorpresa, naruto miro a su alrededor

-¡que! Que pasa sakura

-¡un milagro!

-¿Dónde? –de nuevo empezó a mirar por todos lados agitando su cabeza

-no lo puedo creer- dramatizo sakura

-¡que! ¿Qué? –preguntaba naruto ansioso

-naruto…

-que pasa sakura me estas asustando

-naruto ¡llegaste temprano! –se rio sakura a lo que naruto suspiro

-era eso –comento con desgano

-pues claro, no te parece un milagro que hayas llegado temprano y esta vez no tenga que esperarte

-no me pareció nada gracioso, sabes que yo intento llegar temprano pero el destino no me lo permite

-hmp claro como no

-en serio, hoy por ejemplo el destino puso a mi padre a que me echará un balde de agua fría en mi linda carita para que me despertara –sakura no pudo evitar reírse

-en serio minato te hizo eso, no lo puedo imaginar

-sí, parece que alguien le dijo que salía tarde –miro a sakura

-no me mires a mí, yo no me hablo con tu padre

-si lose

-pero debo decir que el destino hizo un milagro, al traerte temprano –se burlo sakura

-te parces a sasuke cuando una vez llegue temprano…-naruto se cayo abruptamente cuando noto como el rostro de sakura cambiaba, de alegría a enojo

-ni se te ocurra nunca naruto uzumaki compárame con ese idiota, bueno para nada de sasuke ¿entendiste?- grito sakura

-ssi…-respondió nervioso pero el rostro de sakura se relajo –puedo preguntarte algo sakura

-dime

-no se supone que te la llevabas bien con sasuke ¿de qué me perdí?- esa era una pregunta muy amplia, habían pasado tantas cosas últimamente que sakura ya no sabía que pensar.

-naruto haya viene el autobús vamos –dijo sakura tratando de cambiar de tema pero naruto era terco

Subieron al autobús y pagaron y cuando se sentaron naruto insistió nuevamente

-vamos sakura cuéntame que paso

-siendo sincera naruto, no sé por dónde empezar, sasuke últimamente está muy raro

-¿raro?

-sí, a veces esta callado, como de costumbre, otras habla solo para discutir, en otras te acor… -sakura cayó al ver que su boca hablaba con tanta libertad, que era peligrosa, recordó el beso y los instantes en que la acorralo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y silenciosamente hiperventilo mientras esquivaba su cara de la de naruto

-y en otras ¿Qué? –pregunto naruto

-olvídalo

-sakura –la reprendió

-bueno es que no sé como describirlo, el es tan complejo, nunca lo puedes entender, es como…como… bipolar, si esa es la palabra bipolar, el cambia de estados de ánimo como Karin de chicos. Por ejemplo hoy, mira –le señalo su falda – me mojo, puedes creerlo el idiota me mojo con su carro

-¿te mojo?

-sí, se aprovecho de que había un charco al frente de mi casa y paso el auto por ahí

-no sakura de seguro fue accidentalmente

-no lo fue, lo hizo con intensión – se quejo sakura

-ya hemos hablado de esto sakura, dale tiempo aun no lo conoces bien- sakura iba a protestar, pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que era inútil, además naruto ignoraba lo que había sucedido el sábado.

Cuando llegaron al salón, sakura se percato de que sasuke estaba ahí, al lado de su puesto, se armo de valor y se dirigió al azabache que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, esa sonrisa hizo que sakura se enfureciera mas y se dirigiera directamente hacia él.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dianithaxsasusaku**

h0o0laaa! quiero agradecerles por leer la historia y a todos los que me agregaron

gracias a eitoku23 camii-ssk utakata sakura por sus comentarios, no saben lo que me impulsaron a seguir.

posiblemente nos veamos el proximo jueves con dos capitulos mas..

saluditos y espero unos reviews!

suerte! n.n


	8. Descubriendo pasiones ocultas

**DESCUBRIENDO PASIONES OCULTAS**

Cuando llegaron al salón, sakura se percato de que sasuke estaba ahí, al lado de su puesto, se armo de valor y se dirigió al azabache que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, esa sonrisa hizo que sakura se enfureciera más y se dirigiera directamente hacia él.

-que te parece gracioso idiota, te parce bien lo que me hiciste esta mañana- farfullo sakura

-ehh…si-comento sasuke serenamente para enfurecer a la pelirosa

-¡Que! Estúpido –grito sakura y levanto su mano para darle una cachetada, pero sasuke fue más rápido y atajo la mano de sakura.

-chicos basta cálmense –suplico naruto, pero sasuke y sakura no le hicieron caso, ellos estaban mirándose, sakura lo veía con mucha rabia en cambio sasuke tenía la expresión tranquila –ya suéltense, lo que haya ocurrido ya paso- insistió naruto preocupado

Sasuke se percato que todos los que estaban en el salón de clases los observaban atentamente, afortunadamente eran pocos, porque aun no llegaban todos pero sin embargo eso resultaba sumamente bochornoso, así que se paró de su asiento y como aun tenia la mano de sakura cogida la arrastro consigo.

-oye ¿Qué haces? Suéltame –comento sakura pero sasuke la ignoro, toda la clase vio como sasuke llevaba a sakura, para la suerte de sasuke su profesor aun no llegaba y algo le decía que llegaría tarde.

Una vez lejos de cualquier mirada y de el inútil esfuerzo de sakura por zafarse, sasuke empujo a sakura contra la pared, a lo que ella se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué armas tanto alboroto? Pareces una lora mojada – mascullo sasuke hastiado y sakura dio un grito ahogado

-¿Qué? Te parece que yo soy una lora mojada, hmp, yo solo te estoy haciendo el reclamo de lo que hiciste hoy

-¿Qué?- pregunto descaradamente sasuke

-no te hagas, ¡me mojaste! –chillo sakura

-¿yo?, jamás haría algo así, fue un accidente

-ah, por favor sasuke, se perfectamente que no fue un accidente o es que acaso no tienes los pantalones suficientes para reconocerlo_- golpe bajo, _sakura volvía a pisotear el orgullo de sasuke, eso lo hizo enfurecer, la tomo de los hombros y la empujo más hacia la pared.

-mira niñita estúpida, si lo hice fue porque te advertí ayer que no sabes con quien te estás metiendo, y esto apenas es el comienzo- espeto

-así y que me piensas hacer sa-su-ke u-chi-ha –lo reto sakura.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante y antes de que sakura pudiera reaccionar, sasuke se había posesionado de sus labios, sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, y no pudo reaccionar, estaba en shock, jamás se imagino que sasuke haría eso.

Sentía como los labios de él azabache se movían, pero ella no le correspondía, solo observaba a sasuke que estaba con los ojos cerrados, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, su mente estaba completamente bloqueada, pero mientras sasuke mas la besaba, mas aumentaban las descargas eléctricas en su interior, no supo porque sentía eso, pero su deseo aumento, su interior le pedía a gritos que no se resistiera, empezó a sentir más y más cerca ese deseo y la razón empezó a desvanecerse, e inmediatamente sus labios cobraron vida propia.

Los labios de ambos empezaron a danzar sincronisadamente y el beso era demandante como si siempre hubieran deseado besarse, se besaban con tanta pasión que era lógico que llegarían a un nivel más profundo, sasuke pidió la entrada a su boca con una ligera mordida en sus labios y sorprendentemente sakura le dio permiso.

Sus lenguas se rozaron y sus cuerpos se estremecieron ante el contacto, querían explorar la boca del otro, querían llegar mas y mas lejos, sasuke la cogió de la cintura y la apretó contra él, a lo que sakura gimió y sasuke sonrió de medio lado, y sakura enredo sus manos en los cabellos de él.

Ella estaba experimentando algo que jamás en su vida había sentido, ya que itachi jamás, había profundizado el beso, y ella ahora podía sentir de lo que se había perdido, su razón se había esfumando dándole paso al puro deseo.

Sasuke seguía besándola, al principio se había decepcionado porque sakura no le correspondía, pero luego sintió los labios de ella moverse y eso le levanto su orgullo, sabía que ella caería, así eran todas, estaba sumamente dichoso.

Se separaron cuando les falto el aire, pero ninguno de los dos soltó su agarre, solo seguían mirándose a los ojos con suma pasión, tenían la respiración entrecortada y nuevamente sasuke se apodero de sus labios, seguían besándose con la misma pasión pero con mas demanda.

El tiempo se congelo y no supieron cuanto permanecieron así, solo se besaban fervientemente y cuando les faltaba el aire, se separaban pero no mucho y volvían con ese excitante juego, hasta que sonó la alarma, entonces se separaron bruscamente.

Sakura empezó a ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando y cuando reacciono se asusto, quito sus manos de los cabellos de sasuke y lo empujo, y salió corriendo de allí.

El azabache se quedo impactado por la reacción de la chica, pero luego sonrió con altanería, sabía que tarde que temprano sakura caería en su juego.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura corrió lo más que pudo al baño, y se encerró, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había permitido que sasuke la besara y lo peor de todo, es que ella le había correspondido, no pudo evitar acordarse de cómo se beso con sasuke y automáticamente su piel se erizo.

Respiro pesadamente y pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, un remolino de sentimientos la invadió, estaba completamente anonadada, sabía que no debería seguirle el juego a sasuke, de nuevo la culpa la invadió, ¡se había besado con su cuñado!

Que diría itachi si se enterara de que ella se había besado con su hermano, y esta vez no fue como la anterior, porque en esta no había sido un accidente, se habían besado y más que eso, y ella le había correspondido, ¿pero por qué?

Escuchó las voces de unas chicas dirigirse al baño, y reacciono, tenía que volver a clase, su corazón se acelero de solo pensar en ver de nuevo a sasuke, se hecho la última mirada al espejo, aun seguía roja, pero no le importo, salió del baño y se dirigió al salón, ella tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba tramando sasuke.

Cuando entro al salón, todos los alumnos estaban fuera de sus asientos al parecer el profesor no había llegado, automáticamente sus ojos buscaron a sasuke, y lo encontró, estaba con naruto, este inmediatamente elevo la vista hacia ella y juntos se quedaron mirándose, sakura rompió la conexión al notar como sus mejillas se ponían calientes, a lo único que atino fue a dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigas charlando animadamente.

Naruto seguía parloteando ¿de qué? No tenía ni idea, porque su mente estaba lejos de allí recordando lo que había sucedido con sakura, solo veía a naruto mover su boca y asentía de vez en cuando.

Sentía una satisfacción muy grande, había logrado besar a sakura y como era de esperarse esta le había correspondido, de todas las mujeres que había besado sakura se ganaba los premios, su aliento era inigualable, era cálido y dulce, quizá su mente estaba loca pero le pareció que su boca sabia a cerezas, aparte cuando la estaba besando, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía y eso nunca lo había sentido con tan solo besar a alguien.

Mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, sus ojos se desviaban de los de naruto hacia ella, sakura le estaba dando la espalda, seguro estaba nerviosa y no era capaz de mirarlo, y eso lo pudo notar cuando salió corriendo después de que el timbre hubiera sonado, su fachada de niña inocente se había caído y al sentirse descubierta simplemente huyo, sasuke lo sabía, sakura no era lo que aparentaba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Durante toda la mañana sasuke se había notado que sakura lo esquivaba a cada momento, y eso lo divertía mas, en clase la había pillado mirándolo de reojo y cuando él la miraba ella solo esquivaba su mirada.

En el almuerzo como ya era costumbre sasuke se sentaba con naruto, hinata, ino, y sakura, todo porque el cabezota de naruto le había insistido hace algún tiempo que se sentaran con ellas, para estar con sakura y la tal hinata, pero ese día se les unió sai un chico con el que sasuke jamás había cruzado palabra, pero no le dio importancia, su único objetivo estaba justo al frente sakura.

Sasuke podía observar como la pobre de sakura se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia, el la observaba y ella trataba de ignorarlo pero sin éxito, porque de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-bueno chicos les voy a dar una información, presten atención –ordeno la profesora anko faltando pocos minutos para salir- mañana se realizara un foro de relaciones sexuales, a si que como profesora en el área de biología debo escoger dos personas que vayan a este foro, y les daré notas adicionales para la materia, ¿Quiénes quieren ir?- todos se quedaron callados pensando en ir o no, hasta que alguien levanto la mano.

-sakura y yo iremos al foro –afirmo sasuke sorprendiendo a toda la clase y aun mas a sakura quien lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

-entonces esta dicho, ustedes iran mañana al foro – ordeno la profesora anko antes de que sakura pudiera negarlo – se pueden retirar para sus casas y no olviden la tarea, sasuke y sakura se quedan conmigo –finalizo y todos salieron del salón.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-porque nos darán notas adicionales, porque no tendremos que venir a estudiar, porque itachi me dijo que te ayudara y porque suena interesante –mintió sasuke y sakura se quedo sin palabras

-sakura te espero- dijo naruto mientras se les acercaba

-emm…pues la verdad no sé si…

-no la esperes, creo que anko nos va a demorar- comento sasuke serio

-bueno entonces nos vemos…el miércoles y me cuentan como les fue adiós sakura y adiós sasuke –se despidió naruto de la mano.

-me vas a dejar tomar mis decisiones –dijo sakura pero sasuke no entendió- primero le dices a la profesora que yo voy a ir contigo, y ni siquiera lo había pensado y luego le dices a naruto que no me espere ¿me dejaras hablar?-replico sakura

-hmp

-solo eso vas a decir

-no, me sigues pareciendo una lora mojada –sakura frunció el entrecejo

-hasta cuando los voy a esperar –exigió la profesora anko, sasuke y sakura se encaminaron hacia ella, ya no quedaba nadie en el salón

-aquí están las entradas para el foro –les entregó unas boletas azules- escuchen bien porque no quiero repetir, el foro se realizara en esta dirección- les señalo la dirección que había en la boleta- tienen que estar a las 8 am en punto, no quiero excusas, no tienen que llevar el uniforme, el foro se termina a las 5 de la tarde, tendrán un receso a las 12 de la tarde, para que almuercen ¿en dónde? Ustedes verán, una vez que haya terminado el foro se van para sus ca-sas –enfatizo anko con doble intensión, y sakura y sasuke se sonrojaron –luego me traen un informe escrito de lo que aprendieron en el foro a primera hora del próximo lunes, ¡está claro!

-si-repitieron juntos

-y una cosa más, a mi me informan si ustedes asistieron o no, así que más les vale ir o tendrán consecuencias muy graves- advirtió anko- además van en representación de el último año del colegio, ahora váyanse que tengo cosas que hacer.

Sasuke y sakura se retiraron, y salieron del colegio ninguno de los dos cruzo palabra, sakura se dirigía a coger el autobus pero una mano en su brazo al detuvo

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto sasuke secamente

-a donde crees –dijo sarcásticamente sakura –voy a coger el autobús

-¿sola?

-pues claro- sakura rodo los ojos señalando lo obvio

-yo te llevare- afirmo sasuke empezando a arrastrarla

-no yo voy sola – sakura no quería tenerlo cerca pero sasuke no soltó su agarre

-vas conmigo o quieres que te pase lo que le paso a esa niña ayer

-¿a cuál niña? ¿Qué le paso?

-que nunca ves noticias –sakura no respondió – a una niña la encontraron ayer muerta, porque estaba sola y el conductor del autobús la drogo, la violo, la golpeo y luego la dejo tirada en un lote baldío- dramatizo sasuke y sakura trago saliva –entonces te subes o no-ya habían llegado a su carro, sakura lo dudo durante un minuto pero luego se resigno.

-de acuerdo, pero solo porque quiero llegar rápido a mi casa –mintió sakura notoriamente y sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

En el todo el camino reino un silencio bastante incomodo, sakura solo miraba por la ventana mientras que sasuke la miraba de reojo, pero en menos de un segundo ya estuvieron al frente de la casa de sakura y fue sasuke quien rompió el silencio.

-mañana paso por ti temprano, y no digas que te quieres ir sola porque sería ilógico- sakura hizo un puchero y sasuke sonrió, por alguna extraña razón le pareció lindo lo que hizo sakura.

-y exactamente a qué horas me vas a recoger

-temprano

-aja y eso es a las…

-temprano sakura, no molestes si

-ves contigo nunca se puede hablar

-no pero se pueden hacer otras cosas- dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba para besarla de nuevo pero sakura lo esquivo y el termino dándole un beso en la mejilla, sasuke bujo

-bien- dijo sakura saliendo del auto –nos vemos mañana cu-ña-di-to- sonrío sakura con prepotencia y se entro a su casa sin ni siquiera esperar que sasuke le respondiera.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura estaba en su cama pensando muy bien lo que había pasado, hace rato la había llamado itachi y habían durado 2 horas hablando, se sentía culpable itachi era tan bueno con ella y le decía cosas tan lindas, pero aun así pensaba en sasuke y no podía negar que haberse besado con sasuke le producía muchas más emociones, de repente su mente viajo a la conversación de esta mañana.

Flash back

_-Saku ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y sasuke?-pregunto ino una vez que sakura se sentó con ellas, la pregunta la cogió por sorpresa_

_-¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas_

_-bueno pues yo alcance a ver el show que hicieron en el salón, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que llegaras tan histérica al salón? _

_-eh… nada solo que me mojo_

_-¡te mojo!- repitieron hinata e ino a la vez_

_-aja, bueno fue…sin culpa pero yo pensé que no había sido así _

_-¿Qué? –volvieron a repetir y sakura suspiro_

_-esta mañana, cuando salía de mi casa el paso con su carro y sin culpa paso un charco y me mojo –sakura pensó que era mejor decirle eso a sus amigas y no tener que dar explicaciones_

_-aaa –comento hinata asintiendo_

_-espera un momento, sasuke te saco del salón y mira ya paso una hora ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto ino con doble sentido y por supuesto sakura se sonrojo_

_-¡ino!- la reprendió hinata- saku jamás se involucraría con sasuke ¿verdad? _

_-eh…si, es solo que él me explico cómo fueron las cosas y… luego yo fui por algo de comer a la cafetería_

_-¿a la cafetería? –pregunto ino sospechosa_

_-sí, es que no comí muy bien, bueno el caso es que no paso nada entre sasuke y yo –mintió sakura siendo observada muy bien por ino_

_-lo vez ino saku nunca se metería con su cuñado –dijo hinata inocentemente_

_-claro porque si lo hiciera sería una catástrofe, imagínate los dos hermanos peleándose por sakura, sería una bomba ¿no?_

_-sí, pero menos mal eso nunca va a ocurrir –se cercioro sakura- además si fuera a suceder seria porque…_

_-porque posiblemente no te sintieras bien con itachi y necesitaras algo de pasión desenfrenada, o porque sasuke se quiera meter en tu camino hasta el punto que tu aceptaras eso y juntos estuvieran jugando con fuego o…_

_-¡ya basta ino!- la reprendió hinata- alguien nos puede escuchar y eso estaría mal_

_-si como sea, solo estábamos bromeando –dijo ino pero sakura sintió una extraña sensación en su interior, tendría que alejarse de sasuke como fuese._

End flash back

Sakura estuvo repasando lo que había hecho y lo que tendría que hacer, pero finalmente se quedo dormida.

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_When i was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And cursed at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And i watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day i promised_

_Id never sings of love_

_If it does not exist_

_(The only exception – paramore)_

Sakura cogió su celular para quitar la alarma y suspiro, ya eran las 6:30 y tendría que levantarse, porque como el señorito de sasuke no le quiso decir a qué horas pasaba era mejor levantarse.

Perezosamente sakura se levanto y prendió su mp3, puso la canción hot de abril lavigne y se metió a bañar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke estaba en su carro y ya había pitado pero nadie había salido, así que se dispuso a timbrar pero antes de que lo hiciera apareció la madre de sakura.

-buenos días sasuke –saludo pero sasuke sabia de sobra que no le caía bien

-buenos días señora saki ¿Dónde está sakura?- fue directo al grano no le interesaba hacer conversa con esa señora

-¡sakura! –llamo saki pero nadie le contesto -¡sakura te necesitan!- de nuevo llamo pero nadie contesto- debe estar en su habitación con la música a todo volumen, puedes seguir yo me tengo que ir a trabajar- sasuke entro

-que tenga un buen día- dijo secamente

-igualmente –dijo saki pero antes de salir se detuvo- y espero que cuides a mi niña ya sabes es la adoración de "itachi" –recalco esa palabra y eso enfureció a sasuke –adiós sasuke –saki cerró la puerta y sasuke gruño también esa señora estaba babeando por itachi. Sasuke subió las escaleras

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡mami! –llamo sakura, le había parecido que su madre la había llamado, sakura salió al pasillo y se dirigió a las escaleras para llamar mejor a su madre, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras se encontró con alguien inesperado _sasuke,_ y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que sakura estaba en ropa interior y sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla.

Su cuerpo reacciono y por instinto intento cubrirse con sus manos sin éxito alguno

-¡basta deja de mirarme! ¡Voltéate!- grito desesperadamente sakura, pero sasuke no reacciono, sakura salió corriendo a su cuarto intentando taparse.

Sasuke continúo viéndola hasta que se metió a su habitación.

_-valla, valla, valla, sakura es mejor de lo que parece y precisó hoy tenía que escoger ropa interior de lencería y aparte de color azul y negro, los colores que mas me gustan- sonrío sasuke con maldad –ahora me interesas mucho mas- pensó sasuke._

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Dianithaxsasusaku_**


	9. verguenza, celos y lujuria

**VERGÜENZA, CELOS Y LUJURIA**

Entro como pudo a su cuarto, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba apenada ¡qué horror! Sasuke la vio en ropa interior, le llevo un minuto procesar lo que había ocurrido, sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a enfriarse, sakura se dirigió a su cama y cogió su almohada y grito encima de ella y luego de haberse asegurado gritar lo suficiente, boto la almohada contra la puerta.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era enfrentarlo y esa opción no le agradaba, como le daría la cara, recordó como él se había quedado mirándola y eso solo hizo que se apenara mas, tomo aire lentamente y se dispuso a vestirse ya miraría como lo enfrentaría, por su bien debía tranquilizarse y tratar de ignorar lo sucedido.

Se puso un pantalón entubado, una camisa negra de tirantas que le daba un poco mas debajo de su ombligo, encima se puso un saco morado con botones y sus infaltables converse negras, luego se peino el cabello, todo esto lo hacía extremadamente lento ¿la razón? No tenía ganas de salir de su habitación, pero por más que tardara los minutos pasaban muy rápido para su maldición, además tenían que llegar temprano así que a regañadientes sakura salió de su habitación con mucha cautela mirando si había cierto azabache por ahí, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones sasuke no estaba por ahí, ahora se disponía a bajar las escaleras.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por más que los minutos pasaran sasuke seguía con esa sonrisa arrogante, el haber visto a sakura así le había alegrado el día, y se le habían ocurrido muchas ideas y la que más le retumbaba en la cabeza hacia que su sonrisa se ensanchara más.

Si bien su plan consistía en tener en sus manos a sakura y hacer que de alguna forma itachi se enterara, se le habían ocurrido mejores ideas para lograr hacerle más daño a itachi, sakura ni se imaginaba hasta donde él era capaz de llegar, no le importaba absolutamente nada una vez terminara su venganza se olvidaría de sakura y ya, se habría vengado y estaría sumamente feliz, así era él no le importaba pasar por encima de quien fuera y hacer daño con tal de conseguir lo que quería, era una valiosa lección que había aprendido.

Flash back

_-y el que ocupo el primer puesto es –anuncio iruka –rock lee- toda la gente aplaudía y el aludido recibía su diploma de honor –y en el segundo puesto sasuke uchiha- todos aplaudieron y sasuke estaba feliz pero la única persona que no aplaudía era su padre, quien tenía un semblante sumamente serio._

_-¿sasuke me quieres decir porque me hiciste pasar esa vergüenza? –comento fugaku una vez estuvieron en la casa._

_-¿Cuál vergüenza? –comento sasuke inocentemente apenas tenía 6 años_

_-¿Cómo que cual vergüenza, sasuke, te parece poco que todos se hayan burlado de mi porque tu quedaste de segundo puesto? –Sasuke no respondió -¿Por qué carajos quedaste de segundo puesto?_

_-pporqque eel es…más inteligente-se excuso sasuke con mucho miedo_

_-¡¿Qué? –Exploto fugaku mientras itachi y mikoto solo observaban la escena-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste SASUKE?- fugaku le dio una bofetada –ningún uchiha queda de segundo lugar y nadie es más inteligente que nosotros ¡entiendes! –le grito fugaku cogiéndolo de los hombros _

_-Fugaku por favor…-protesto mikoto_

_-cállate el tiene que aprender, tu hermano siempre saco el primer puesto ¿y yo tengo que conformarme con tu segundo lugar? Que decepción –escupió fugaku y se dirigió a las escaleras._

_-espera…padre- pidió sasuke con la voz entrecortada por el llanto –te prometo que la próxima vez voy a sacar el primer puesto_

_-no es que me prometas, es que tienes que hacerlo y además límpiate esas lagrimas que los hombres no lloramos –repuso fugaku sin siquiera mirarlo –itachi ven conmigo-ordeno e itachi se acerco su padre lo abrazo-tu nunca me vas a defraudar, es una lástima que sasuke no sea como tú, ahora ven que te tengo un regalo- juntos subieron al segundo piso, no sin antes itachi darle una mirada a su hermano cargada de compasión a lo que sasuke le puso cara de pocos amigos._

_-tienes que esforzarte mas sasuke- comenzó mikoto serena –tu padre te quiere y sabe que es lo mejor para ti, de acuerdo –sasuke asintió – ven acá- mikoto lo abrazo, ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacia fugaku pero ella no podía opinar- ahora sécate las lagrimas y lávate las manos._

_A partir de ese entonces sasuke estuvo en permanente competencia con lee y vivía casi obsesionado por lo que él hacía, siempre intentaba ser el mejor pero lee era muy inteligente y mas encima su papa lo regañaba todo el tiempo y lo comparaba con itachi, sasuke supo que por más que se esforzará no lo lograría, así que empezó a jugar de otra manera._

_Empezó a descubrir la influencia de ser un uchiha, y entendió porque todos debían estar por debajo de su nivel, se volvió arrogante y prepotente, y utilizo una gran cantidad de artimañas para lograr su objetivo, cuando logro el primer puesto, entendió que podía lograr cualquier cosa a como diera lugar y desde ahí una frase apareció en su camino "el fin no justifica los medios" _

End flash back

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura bajo lentamente las escaleras y se ensancho su sonrisa al notar que sasuke no estaba en la sala no podía tener tanta suerte, cruzo la sala y se dirigió al comedor, y efectivamente no podía tener tanta suerte sasuke estaba en una de las sillas del comedor, el desagrado le desdibujo las facciones a sakura y sus pies dejaron de responder cosa que sasuke sintió.

-hola –dijo muy divertido

-hhola –dijo con voz casi inaudible, estaba muy avergonzada y no se atrevía a mirarlo

-tu madre te dejo el desayuno –señalo en la mesa unos huevos revueltos, tostadas y chocolate, sakura se dirigió a comer, ignorando a sasuke y esforzándose por parecer tranquila, empezó a comer pero sasuke se le acerco y se sentó en la silla del lado, sakura continúa con su actuación aunque moría por dentro.

-¿sabes cuales son mis colores favoritos?- comento sensualmente pero sakura no le respondió –el azul y el negro –se respondió y añadió- justo como la ropa interior que traes puesta- sakura fue incapaz de articular palabra, y su actuación se vino al piso, pues se puso nerviosa y sobretodo sus mejillas la delataron, sasuke sonrió de medio lado – ¿ha puesto a que te gustaría que te la quitara? Sa-ku-ra- inquirió con voz ronca cerca a su oído.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, no aguanto más y se levanto de la mesa estrepitosamente- vamos a llegar tarde- fue lo único que se le ocurrió y cogió su maleta y se dirigió a la salida, sasuke soltó unas risitas y la siguió.

Sabía que no debió actuar de esa forma, debió haberlo insultado pero simplemente no pudo sus palabras nunca salieron de su boca y no supo porque.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Estaba mirando por la ventana el cielo parecía burlarse de ella, estaba completamente despejado y había una brisa refrescante, era hermoso pero ella sabía que ese día no sería tan bueno con sasuke cerca, para su suerte sasuke no hablo en todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba llenísimo, al parecer habían invitado a otros colegios y universidades, había un gran patio donde estaban todos esperando, sakura reconoció a los de su colegio y se unió a ellos, sasuke la siguió, pero lo que no se esperaba sakura era encontrarse con cierta fastidiosa _Karin, _quien apenas vio a sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos, eso hizo enfadar mas a sakura, aunque no supo exactamente por qué.

-¡hola sasuke! –grito mientras corría a abrazarlo, sasuke se la quito de encima

-¿te conozco?- pregunto el fríamente, y sakura sonrió

-claro que sí, no te acuerdas, que te ayude porque estabas perdido, soy Karin – dijo melosamente, sakura estaba hastiada de ver como Karin trataba de conquistar a sasuke, así que se fue a donde estaba hanabi la hermana de hinata que estaba en cuarto año, sasuke entendió mal las cosas y pensó que sakura estaba celosa así que le siguió el juego a Karin.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que apareció un hombre joven que invito a seguir a todos al auditorio, allí había muchas sillas y al frente una pantalla y un tablero, sakura se sentó con hanabi y sasuke al lado de sakura y como era de esperarse Karin se sentó al lado de sasuke.

El joven hablaba y hablaba ¿de que no tenía ni idea? Ya que cierta pelirroja no paraba de hablar, sakura se contenía, para no gritarle, porque hacia media hora no se callaba, solo hablaba con sasuke de estupideces, la verdad sakura no entendía que le veían los hombres a Karin, ella era tan estúpida y para colmo de males sasuke también hablaba con ella, escucho muchas indirectas de Karin hacia sasuke y el señorito ni corto ni perezoso le seguía el juego, unos segundos más y explotaría.

-ahora hagan grupos de a dos y resuelvan estas guías –comento el joven encargado del foro

-sasuke yo contigo -dijo la idiota de Karin

-hmp –asintió sasuke y sakura bufo, a lo que el azabache sonrió de medio lado.

-hanabi nos hacemos las dos –le pidió sakura

-si –contesto tan tímida como su hermana, sakura le dio la espalda a sasuke.

-alcanzaste a escuchar algo de lo que dijeron –hanabi solo asintió –menos mal porque yo no escuche nada, con tanta bulla –mascullo sakura lo suficientemente alto como para que sasuke la oyera, no podía evitarlo estaba furiosa gracias a los tortolitos no había escuchado nada.

Una vez que terminaron de realizar la guía, bueno prácticamente hanabi lo hizo todo, sakura solo ayudo en lo que podía, se dirigieron a almorzar habían tomado la determinación que todos los del colegio almorzarían en un solo lugar.

Sakura estaba con hanabi y hablaban de cosas irrelevantes, sakura echo una mirada a atrás y se sorprendió al ver que Karin estaba cogida de la mano de sasuke.

_¡Que golfa! Pero claro los dos son iguales, que linda pareja- pensó sarcásticamente sakura_

Sasuke la miro e inmediatamente ella le quito la mirada no sin antes poner cara de pocos amigos.

Disfrutaba verla así, sabía que estaba celosa eso se le notaba, los miraba mal y sobre todo cuando Karin le había cogido la mano, entonces al fin y al cabo si le gustaba a sakura aunque ella lo negara, no la culpaba ninguna mujer se resistía a sus encantos, si que se divertía, y sobre todo cuando estaban en el foro, sabía que ella había escuchado su conversación con Karin y lo confirmo con la indirecta que ella le mando cuando se hicieron en grupos.

Llegaron a un restaurante muy bonito aunque claro no era la clase de restaurantes que sasuke frecuentaba, el lugar estaba vacío, se notaba que apenas habían abierto, la mayoría de cosas estaban decoradas con madera, dándole un toque como a una cabaña, se dirigieron al segundo piso donde estaban los puestos más grandes, cada quien ordeno lo que quiso y esperaron, Karin seguía hablando y el fingía que la escuchaba, ya había notado como sakura los miraba de reojo, Karin se a recostó en su pecho, algo que lo tomo por sorpresa y sakura se retiro de la mesa molesta o ¿celosa?.

-disculpa Karin- sasuke se levanto de la mesa

-a dónde vas mi sasuke –sasuke no le respondió, solo siguió a la pelirosa.

Lo que faltaba, tenía que aguantar los shows de esos dos, por eso decidió ir al baño a alejar su mente de tanta estupidez, al entrar suspiro sonoramente y se dirigió al lavabo, abrió el grifo y tomo un poco de agua, cuando levanto su cabeza para mirarse al espejo se llevo un gran susto al ver a sasuke detrás de ella.

-¡qué haces aquí!

-te asuste –dijo sasuke acercándose

-lógico –espeto sakura corriéndose al otro lavabo

-hmp porque huyes no te voy a hacer nada "malo" –enfatizo la última palabra

-quien dijo que yo huía- se apresuro a decir sakura

-hmp –dijo sasuke volviéndosele acercar y sakura dio un paso a atrás

-contéstame ¿Qué haces a aquí? –exigió saber sakura

-¿no te gusta que este aquí? –se volvió a acercar a ella y sakura volvió a retroceder un paso hasta chocar con la fría pared

-tu novia se disgustaría si te ve acá conmigo

-¿mi novia? Yo no tengo novia – se volvió a acercar.

-la estas negando- sakura hizo cara de tragedia y no se atemorizo a la cercanía de sasuke

-te refieres a Karin –sakura enarco una ceja recalcando lo obvio –ella no es nada para mí.

-sí, no es nada para ti entonces porque se cogen de la mano y…-se cayó sakura pero ya había sido tarde.

-me estas reclamando –se acerco una vez más a sakura, solo los separaban unos centímetros, sakura intento escapar pero sasuke puso sus brazos alrededor de su cara.

-quítate –musito

-respóndeme algo ¿estás celosa?- susurro sasuke

-ha, celosa no me hagas reír, acaso se te olvida que tengo no-vi-o –pronuncio lentamente –que es tu hermano y que es mucho, muchísimo mejor que tu –escupió las palabras sakura, sasuke gruño

-no lo creo, porque si itachi, fuera tan bueno como dices, entonces no me abrías besado como ayer- sakura no supo que responder

Sasuke aprovecho el desconcierto de sakura y la agarro por la cintura, la jalo y la beso con mucha pasión pero sakura no lo correspondió, sakura lo empujo pero el tenia fuerte su agarre, así que le dio una cachetada y sasuke se aparto.

-¿Qué te pasa? –grito sasuke sobándose la mejilla

-eso debería decirte yo a ti ¿Qué diablos te pasa conmigo? ¿Porque me besas? Que no entiendes que soy tu cuñada, ¿no tienes respeto por itachi?- exploto sakura

-no –contesto secamente sasuke

- ¿solo eso me vas a responder? –repuso sakura impaciente

-ya sakura no seas fastidiosa

-¿fastidiosa? Tú eres el fastidioso, ¿a qué juegas sasuke uchiha?

-yo no juego a nada –dijo serenamente y sakura frunció el entrecejo

-de acuerdo no me piensas decir, pues solo te digo algo, no- me- vu-el-vas- a- be-sar ¿entendiste? –amenazo sakura

-o si no que- susurro sasuke y antes de que ella pudiera responder la empujo contra uno de los cubículos del baño y la beso, pero esta vez la agarro de los dos brazos y se pego bastante hacia ella, para evitar que intentara hacer algo.

Sakura intento zafarse pero era imposible, sasuke tenía mucha fuerza, no sabía qué hacer pero de nuevo la sensación de deseo la invadió bruscamente y entonces se encontró debatiéndose entre su cordura y su instinto, finalmente su instinto fue más poderoso y su cordura se fue de viaje a un lugar muy lejano.

Sakura le correspondió el beso, como nunca antes, agarro los cabellos de sasuke ligeramente y el gimió suavemente, fue tan placentero para sakura, jamás lo había oído gemir eso hizo que su libido surgiera.

Sasuke no se quedo atrás y le cogió el cuello con su mano e hizo que sus bocas se unieran más, y ambos unieron sus lenguas, gimieron ante el contacto, sasuke bajo una mano hasta donde terminaba su espalda y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que rosara su miembro, sakura suspiro en sus labios y puso su otra mano en su espalda. Estaban bebiendo el dulce néctar de la pasión y la lujuria.

Sasuke empezó a besar su cuello y morderlo ligeramente, mientras sakura disfrutaba del éxtasis que le producían las caricias de sasuke, sasuke desabotono su saco y metió una mano en su camisa de tirantas, y sakura metió su mano por la espalda del azabache, sasuke empezó a bajar tortuosamente con sus labios llegando al inicio del pecho de sakura y su mano se dispuso a subir…

-sakura, sakura –llamo hanabi desde afuera

Se soltaron de golpe y sasuke gruño

-hhanabbi –contesto sakura con la voz entrecortada y sasuke le dio un casto beso en los labios, sakura lo aparto

-¿estás bien?- pregunto hanabi preocupada

-aja – "_más que bien"_

-ven, que ya nos sirvieron la comida –aviso

-ok, ya… voy-respiraba pesadamente

-¿estás bien?

-sí, si… ya voy

-bueno entonces nos vemos –se escucho cuando ella salió, afortunadamente estaban en uno de los cubículos del baño

sakura salió del cubículo ignorando a cierto azabache, se miro en el espejo, y salió apresuradamente.

Cuando se sentó todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente y a pesar de que su corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salir de su pecho, sakura se calmo y empezó a comer, minutos más tarde apareció sasuke muy tranquilo, de inmediato la calma que había logrado sakura se vino al piso, ambos se quedaron mirándose hasta que Karin abrazo a sasuke y entonces se rompió la conexión entre los dos.

Sakura gruño por lo bajo y siguió en su comida intentando no mirar a sasuke, aunque a veces se le escapaban unas miraditas y cuando lo veía se encontró con que el también la estaba mirando, termino de almorzar roja como un tomate.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Volvieron a entrar a auditorio, esta vez les mostraron una película, acerca de las relaciones sexuales y nadie hablo porque estaba sumamente interesante, ni siquiera la golfa de Karin para alivio de sakura.

-chicos ahora van a hacer grupos de a dos y les paso las guías para que las resuelvan –volvió a decir el joven

-sasuke conmigo- afirmo Karin

-no –contesto él y sorprendió a Karin y a sakura – esta vez será con sakura – le guiño el ojo a sakura y esta se sonrojo y voltio a mirar para otro lado

-¿y porque ella? Tiene que ser conmigo –hizo un berrinche Karin

-no molestes Karin consigue a otro –dijo fríamente y le dio la espalda

-que te hace pensar que me voy a hacer contigo, yo me voy a hacer con hanabi-aseguro sakura

-no, no se preocupen yo me hago con Karin –dijo hanabi y se retiro

"_hanabi si que eres tonta" –pensó sakura_

-¿y bien? – pregunto sasuke, sakura miro a todos los lados asegurándose de que hubiera alguien mas, pero desafortunadamente no había nadie más, suspiro resignada

-de acuerdo- mascullo entre dientes

El joven les entregó las guías, sakura y sasuke las cogieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus manos se tocaran, un estremecimiento en ambos los sacudió, sakura soltó de repente la guía y sasuke se quedo con ella.

-mejor léela tu –se la paso a sakura y esta la cogió miro la guía y trago saliva precipitadamente

_¿Cómo se coloca y usa un preservativo?_

_¿Qué hay que hacer si se rompe un condón?_

_¿Cuál es el mejor método anticonceptivo? ¿Cómo elegirlo?_

_¿Qué es la eyaculación precoz? ¿Tiene solución?_

_¿Qué son los espermicidas?_

_¿Qué es la impotencia? ¿Tiene solución?_

Sasuke noto como sakura se quedo muda y con una cara que no pudo descifrar

-mejor yo lo leo ¿te parece? –sakura solo asintió y agradeció que sasuke lo leyera.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-voy a entregar –dijo después de un momento tenso y sin esperar repuesta se levanto y entrego la guía desarrollada, había sido la peor actividad que haya hecho en su vida, nuca había estado tan nerviosa y lo peor de todo es que sabía que sasuke disfrutaba verla así pero ¿dios que preguntas?, o más bien ¿Por qué justo le había tocado con sasuke?

Claro la culpa la había tenido hanabi por haberse ido, si supiera el momento tan incomodo que paso, sasuke preguntaba y ella se ponía roja y murmuraba la respuesta y quien no si tienes un par de ojos pegados a ti

-mire –le entrego sakura la guía al joven encargado

-ya pueden irse –le dijo con una sonrisa y sakura se la devolvió y se fue a donde estaba sasuke.

-sasuke ya nos podemos ir- aviso

-que bien ya me estaba aburriendo…aunque mirándolo bien, no –miro a sakura directamente a los ojos

-yo me despido de hanabi- sakura se despidió y cuando regreso Karin apareció y le dio un beso a sasuke en la mejilla

-chao mi sasuke te me cuidas –sakura enarco una ceja y decidió irse, sasuke la siguió

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el camino de nuevo reino el silencio y sakura solo miro por la ventana, al llegar sakura se bajo del carro sin despedirse, sasuke también lo hizo y la agarro de la cintura y la volteo quedando frente a frente

-¿no piensas despedirte?

-emm…

-¿qué significa esto?- dijo una voz muy conocida, cuando sakura volteo a ver casi se desmaya era itachi y ella estaba en las manos de sasuke

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dianithaxsasusaku**

**¿que les parecio?**

**el otro jueves nos vemos!**

**suerte! n.n**


	10. El engaño no cuenta si nadie lo descubre

**EL ENGAÑO NO CUENTA SI NADIE LO DESCUBRE**

En el camino de nuevo reino el silencio y sakura solo miro por la ventana, al llegar sakura se bajo del carro sin despedirse, sasuke se bajo y la agarro de la cintura y la volteo quedando frente a frente

-¿no piensas despedirte?

-emm…

-¿qué significa esto?- dijo una voz muy conocida, cuando sakura volteo a ver casi se desmaya era itachi y ella estaba en las manos de sasuke, ninguno de los dos respondió –me quieres explicar sasuke, porque estas abrazando a mi _novia _– enfatizo la palabra, inmediatamente sakura empujo a sasuke y este la soltó

-itachi esto no es lo que parece –dijo apresuradamente sakura

-¿a no? ¿Entonces qué es? –pregunto con ironía

-ee…este pues…

-no me digas, estas celoso i-ta-chi - sasuke soltó unas risitas –veo que no confías en sakura

-¡cállate sasuke!- dijo itachi, su voz sonaba muy tensa y sasuke ensancho su sonrisa, sakura por su parte no sabía qué hacer

-si, estas celoso- concluyo sasuke con los ojos cerrados

-¡que te calles sasuke! Yo se que sakura jamás me traicionaría y menos con alguien como tu –aseguro itachi y sakura dio un respingo por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, ahora sí que se sentía miserable

-¿en serio?- se burlo sasuke

-¡ya sasuke! –grito sakura pero ambos la ignoraron

-piensas que voy a hacerle caso a tus palabras –espeto itachi

-hmp, uno nunca sabe, la vida te da sorpresas, querido itachi-dijo con sorna

-por favor sasuke, no vale la pena hacer un show por esto, de seguro que hay una explicación ¿verdad sakura? – la interpelada se sorprendió

-emm…claro…claro que la hay –susurro, el corazón de sakura latía tan fuerte que sentía que se saldría en ese momento, sus manos empezaron a temblar temiendo lo peor

-entonces la escucho –dijo con suavidad itachi

-ee…bueno veras…este –su mente estaba en blanco ¿qué diría? Sentía como los ojos de itachi se clavaban en ella, como dos dagas listas para apuñalarla, eso no ayudaba en nada bajo su cabeza, debía decir algo entre mas se demorara, mas levantaría sospechas, suspiro y reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban –es que hoy no fuimos a estudiar, porque fuimos elegidos para ir a un foro…y hasta ahora llegamos- murmuro sakura, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, trataba de dar vueltas al asunto mientras pensaba en una explicación o más bien mentira

-y eso que tiene que ver- decía itachi impaciente –además no me habías contado nada de eso

-si lo siento, se me paso –se disculpo

-bueno, pero eso no explica porque sasuke te estaba cogiendo de esa forma ¿Cómo si…?

-¡no! El me estaba abrazando –interrumpió sakura antes que itachi se imaginara lo peor, pero se metió en un problema mas

-¿abrazando? –pregunto itachi irritado, sasuke solo observaba la escena, le producía risa ver como sakura trataba de dar una explicación, y de ver como itachi se salía de sus casillas

-ee…si porque este…-ya no sabía que mas inventar, seguro hoy itachi se enteraría de lo que había pasado con sasuke y le terminaría

-porque le dije que me caía muy bien –interrumpió sasuke que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación- y que debía cuidar de ti, fue solo un abrazo de cariño ¿verdad sakura?

-si aja eso fue lo que paso –acordó con sasuke

-espera un segundo, tu le estabas diciendo eso a sakura- dijo itachi con escepticismo

-que si –mascullo sasuke, lo reconocía, no le había gustado para nada decir eso pero fue lo último que se le ocurrió, porque si no de seguro que sakura la hubiera embarrado

-y desde cuando acá te tomas consideraciones conmigo –arremetió contra el

-no me tomo ningunas consideraciones contigo, simplemente se lo dije porque lo sentía así- dijo con voz casi inaudible, no sabía que mas decir y lo único que dijo fue humillativo para el – ¿o es que no me crees? ¿O más bien no le crees a tu sakurita?, porque creo que ella famas te haría infiel – su voz sonaba dura, cinica

-ah sasuke tu no cambias, es obvio que sakura no me seria infiel –le dijo con arrogancia pero sasuke le dedico una sonrisa aun más arrogante, ni siquiera creía que él se haya tragado semejante mentira, que idiota – discúlpame mi amor no debí pensar nada malo de ti –se volvió a sakura y esta no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, itachi la abrazo y puso su mano en el mentón de ella para obligarla a mirarlo-lo siento tanto, pero no sabía que decir al ver esa escena- se disculpó

-no… importa- atino a decir, ya no tenía fuerzas para decir algo, itachi puso su mano en la nuca de ella y la beso tiernamente.

Sakura sintió desfallecer como había podido hacerle eso a itachi, el era tan lindo con ella, ella le devolvió el beso, era diferente a como se besaba con sasuke, este era tierno lleno de amor, en cambio con sasuke era distinto, era pasión, deseo.

Intento borrar los recuerdos de sasuke cuando la besaba, y dedicarse a ese momento, itachi jamás la besa así enfrente de alguien, de sasuke, abrió los ojos y lo miro, el miraba a otra parte fingiendo no estar viendo eso le causo una sonrisa a sakura.

Sasuke por su parte se aguantaba como podía, porque tenía unas ganas de quitar a itachi de encima de sakura y golpearlo, itachi abrió los ojos y lo observo y siguió besando a sakura, sasuke bufo, sabía que el solo lo estaba haciendo por fastidiarlo, por recordarle lo que era de él, porque itachi no le gustaba dar exhibiciones en público.

Ahora sakura abría los ojos, el solo fingió estar mirando a otro lado, ya se había hartado de presenciar ese espectáculo, era ridículo que el siguiera mirando eso, decidió subirse a su auto y marcharse a su casa.

Sakura e itachi escucharon cuando sasuke arranco y minutos después se separaron.

-discúlpame por pensar mal de ti –se excuso de nuevo itachi

-no… no digas eso… no importa- su voz era estridente

-yo se que tu nunca harías nada malo, eres perfecta para mi, y yo en verdad lamento haber desconfiado de ti –esas palabras le dolían a sakura como si le estuviesen clavando agujas en su corazón

-sí… yya… te dije que… noo… hay problema- el volumen de su voz bajo hasta convertirse en un susurro

-bueno, pero si algún día sasuke te llega a hacer algo, me cuentas, porque no confió para nada en el -insistio

-itachi ya olvídalo ¿sí? –ya estaba algo enfadada pero no con el si no con ella misma

-de acuerdo, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en ese foro? –Sakura dio otro respingo al recordar lo que había pasado –mejor entremos y me cuentas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No lograba conciliar el sueño tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, primero: estaba lo que había sucedido con sasuke, recordaba cada caricia, cada beso y cada que lo hacia su piel se erizaba, aun no le cabía en la cabeza como había sido capaz de permitirse ir tan lejos, bueno ya recordaba la respuesta _pasión _por esa estúpida pasión se había dejado llevar y había dejado pisotear su orgullo.

Segundo: recordaba también como itachi se había disculpado, el no debía disculparse era ella la que tenía que hacerlo, él pensaba firmemente que ella jamás lo engañaría y menos con su hermano y miren ella lo había hecho.

Por más que quisiera el tiempo no se podía devolver y ya la había embarrado, y ya no podía hacer nada mas, a excepción de algo, alejarse de sasuke, ella no podía permitirse volver a caer en el juego de él, no tenía idea porque sasuke la buscaba pero sabía que nada bueno resultaría de eso, además no botaría al la basura 2 años de noviazgo por una aventura, ella no volvería a caer en ese juego, no señor.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-ahora que quieres –decía sasuke cabreado, naruto de nuevo lo había sacado temprano de su cama y era sábado

-sasuke necesito que… me hagas un favor – susurró naruto no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer

-¿Qué quieres?- espeto sasuke

-etto…yo… bueno… yo quería…este

-¡ya habla naruto! –decía impaciente

-si…etto… pero no olvides que te he hecho favores y… comento como quien no quiere la cosa

-¡ya naruto! Habla de una buena vez, porque si no lo haces no te voy a hacer el favor –repuso bruscamente acabando con la poca paciencia que tenia.

-eee… bueno…pues yo quería que tú me… prestarasunacamisa- farfullo las palabras a toda prisa, articulándolas mal

-¡que! Habla más lento quieres

-e si… yo…

-¡naruto! –gruño sasuke y naruto tomo un respiro y bajo la cabeza

-yo venía para que me…prestaras una camisa

-era eso… ¿para qué? luego tú no tienes camisas- su voz era languida

-eee si pero es que están feas –decía sobándose la cabeza

-cómprate unas

-es que la necesito para ahorita y… bueno… tus camisas son….elegantes

-¿para que necesitas una camisa elegante? –pregunto con curiosidad el azabache

-eee…voy…a –naruto se puso rojo como un tomate- voy a ir… con mi padre

-tú no sabes mentir –acuso sasuke –como es que no le vas a contar a tu mejor amigo ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió sasuke

-bbueno… lo que pasa es que tengo… una…ccita –dijo inseguro naruto

-¡una cita! –A sasuke le dio un ataque de risa, pero vio que su amigo no se reía -¿es en serio? –Naruto asintió –por fin, el pequeño niño se creció –sasuke siguió burlándose –y ¿Quién es la afortunada o desafortunada?

-no te lo diré –sentencio naruto

-entonces no te presto la camisa

-¡sasuke! –grito naruto

-o me cuentas, o no hay camisa

-desde cuando eres tan chismoso – sasuke lo miro directamente a los ojos indicándole que contara –bbueno, ella es… hhinata –dijo en un murmullo

-¡hinata! –Naruto asintió –la amiga de sakura – con solo mencionar su nombre su corazón se acelero, naruto asintió –eh pues este sí, si te presto la camisa

-¿de veras? –comento naruto eufórico

-hmp, pero yo la escojo –en ese instante naruto lo abrazo – ya suéltame, pareces gay –ambos se dirigieron a su armario

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

El reloj sonaba demasiado fuerte, sentía cada paso del segundero en sus oídos, y lo peor era que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, era la peor tortura que recibía en esos momentos, al parecer nadie escucho cuando ella dijo que ese día quería que fuera lento.

¿La razón? Era sábado y hoy obligatoriamente tenía que enfrentarse con su peor pesadilla _sasuke uchiha, _podría fingir que estaba enferma o algo así, pero no podía, tenían que presentar ese odioso informe del foro, y si ella no ayudaba, sasuke diría que lo hizo solo y así ella quedaría fuera_,_ o al menos eso le había dicho sasuke, habían quedado o más bien el, había ordenado que tenían que verse hoy y ella no tenia ánimos para discutir.

Después de que itachi casi se entera, de lo de ella y sasuke, sakura tomo una determinación, alejarse de sasuke, y durante el resto de la semana lo había intentado, aunque algunas veces sin éxito, pero afortunadamente no volvió a tener esos "encuentros"con sasuke, este lógicamente la buscaba pero ella sacaba una excusa barata para evitarlo, seguramente estaría furiosos, eso se podía notar.

¿Pero qué hacia ella? Cualquier persona cuerda le diría que está tomando la mejor decisión, al evitar a sasuke, y por eso ella lo había ignorado, aunque misteriosamente cada que él estaba cerca, se ponía nerviosa y se acostumbro a buscarlo con la mirada, de vez en cuando se quedaban mirando pero ella cortaba esa conexión, sabía que sasuke la atraía, pero era una atracción netamente pasional, lo primordial era alejar a sasuke y quedarse con itachi.

Todo estaba bien, hasta hoy, tenía que enfrentarlo, algo que había evitado en toda la semana, pero esta vez no había salida, sabía que sasuke buscaría la forma de besarla, y ella temía eso, temía que se dejara llevar por el deseo y terminara embarrándola, ¿y si alguien los descubría? ¿Y si era itachi?

Miro de nuevo el reloj, faltaban dos minutos para las 3, dos minutos para ver a sasuke, sakura haría lo posible para retrasar su llegada a la casa de él, pero por más que se retrasara no tenia escapatoria y tarde o temprano tenía que ir a verle la cara al demonio uchiha.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_-hasta que horas piensa venir –pensó sasuke impaciente _

Ya eran las 3:15 y sakura no aparecía, sasuke estaba desesperado, bueno quizás no tan desesperado tan solo tenía una sensación que no sabía que era, quería verla y temía que no fuera a venir, y es que el resto de la semana la había pasado tan mal, ella siempre se salía por la tangente, no entendía que le pasaba y todo eso había empezado desde que itachi los había encontrado abrazados, seguro que él le había dicho algo y por eso ella estaba así porque…

Un sonido hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, era el timbré de seguro era sakura, abrió y se llevo una gran sorpresa

-que haces aquí –espeto sasuke

-hola sasuke –saludo naruto eufóricamente –a que no adivinas como me fue…

-no me importa cómo te fue, si, ¡largo de aquí! –replico e hizo mala cara

-oye pero…- naruto no pudo terminar la frase porque sasuke le tiro la puerta en la cara.

Ese idiota de naruto tan importuno como siempre, de nuevo sonó el timbre ahora si sabrá que es molestar a un uchiha.

-¡que te largues! –grito sasuke encolerizado

-ok ya me voy –dijo una pelirosa confundida y algo sarcástica, sasuke reacciono

-espera- tomo a sakura del brazo antes de que se fuera

-no dijiste que me fuera

-eh si, pero no te lo decía a ti -claro que sasuke no quería que se fuera

-¿a no? y… entonces ¿a quien? –decía sakura mirando a todos los lados – a…naruto –aventuro sakura

-sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? –pregunto curioso

-pues…creo que es el único que está afuera aparte de nosotros –señalo a su lado derecho y sasuke pudo ver a un naruto cabizbajo – no creerás que soy una pitonisa o algo así

-aja –sasuke la veía embobado

-¡que!

-no, me refiero a que era naruto, el que le había dicho eso- acordó con ella entre risas

Seguro que sakura estaba loca, se estaba riendo con sasuke, aunque mirándolo bien, sasuke se reía diferente, era una risa sincera, no supo cuando pararon de reír, solo lo noto cuando llevaban un buen tiempo mirándose a los ojos, eso la hizo sonrojar

-ehh…este no me vas a dejar entrar- dijo sakura vacilando en la entrada

-claro, sigue – entraron y sasuke cerró la puerta

-e… y bien donde vamos a hacer…el informe –dijo apenas en un susurro, aun no olvidaba con quien estaba

-en mi cuarto –comento como si nada

-¿en tu cuarto?- pregunto sakura algo asustada, de pensar porque él quería ir haya

-sí que tiene, pensé que era mas cómodo –comento haciendo relampaguear una sonrisa torcida

-eee… pienso que sería mejor en –hizo una pausa mientras pensaba rápidamente, ni loca se encerraría en un cuarto con sasuke uchiha –el estudio –aseguro

-como quieras, igual, el resultado será el mismo – dijo roncamente, sakura parpadeo y se dirigió a el estudio lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar empezó a poner orden, hablaba de lo deberían hacer con tal de que sasuke no tuviera ni un minuto de descanso, ella se ocupaba de unas cosas y el de otras con eso estaban separados y ocupados, y era mejor así porque para su desgracia no había nadie en la casa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todo había fluido muy bien, ya estaban terminando el trabajo, y sasuke no se atrevió a hacerle nada, había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque a veces tenia falta de concentración y se le escapaban unas miraditas hacia sasuke, unas pocas en las que descubrió que sasuke la estaba mirando, prefirió no pensar mucho en eso porque sabía que no era conveniente.

-voy…por un vaso de agua –comento sakura y se fue.

Ya en la cocina se sirvió un poco de agua y empezó a mirar las fotos de la nevera, a mikoto le gustaba cambiar las fotos cada semana.

Habían una en la que estaba toda la familia, esa foto siempre la dejaba, estaba fugaku serio como siempre, a su lado mikoto abrazándolo y con una hermosa sonrisa, debajo de fugaku estaba itachi igual de serio que su padre, por ahí tendría unos 11 años, a su lado estaba sasuke, con una sonrisa sencilla pero no menos hermosa, tendría unos 8 años, era extraño porque sasuke parecía tan tierno, pero ella sabía que no era así.

En otra foto estaba itachi y sasuke abrazados en lo que parecía que venían de un partido de futbol, sakura se tomo su tiempo para mirar la foto, parecían tan amigos, ambos sonreían y eran sonrisas sinceras, sin rencores, itachi ya le había comentado que no se la llevaba muy bien con su hermano, ¿Cuál habría sido el problema para que cambiara esa relación? En la foto se veían muy unidos, aun eran pequeños, pero ahora las cosas sí que habían cambiado y solo pensar que…

-¿Qué haces?- sakura se asusto al escuchar la voz de sasuke y cuando se volteo se asusto mas al ver que sasuke estaba a escasos metros de ella

-eee…nnada… nnada-le dijo con un pequeño y extraño temblor en la garganta

-sabes, me la he pasado mal esta semana –le dijo acercándose

-aa…si qque mal, yo creo que es mejor que terminemos el informe –sakura se escapo, pero antes de salir de la cocina, sintió unos brazos en su cintura jalándola –que te pasa, no vamos a volver a lo mismo sasuke –susurro realmente enfadada

-ahora me vas a decir que no te gusta – la apretó más hacia él y le susurro en el oído

-¡suéltame! –Jadeo luchando por liberarse de sus brazos, pero como siempre era inútil –que quieres sasuke uchiha

-a… ti sa-ku-ra ha-ru-no - paso su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirosa y sintió como ella tembló

-aalejate dde mmi –dijo casi gimiendo

-¿en serio? –sasuke mordió su cuello lenta y tortuosamente, mientras la pelirosa se mordía el labio luchando por contener el gemido que amenazaba con salir

-¿sasuke? –murmuro casi sin aliento

-hmp

-te… voy a decir… algo muy importante –dijo con voz entrecortada

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**by Dianithaxsasusaku**

**h0o0laa!**

**a partir de ahora y como veo las cosas publicare capi por capi **

**agradesco a las que han comentado, que son muy pocas a comparacion con los que leen el fic.**

**puede que publique el lunes, todo depende de ustedes **

**les aviso que un lemon se acerca asi que vayan preparandosen **

**hasta la conti**

**suerte! ñ.ñ**


	11. Rescatando algo de dignidad

**RESCATANDO ALGO DE DIGNIDAD**

-¿sasuke? –murmuro casi sin aliento

-hmp

-te… voy a decir… algo muy importante –dijo con voz entrecortada

-a si y que es –dijo comenzando a besar su cuello

-jamás te metas conmigo –sakura le piso el pie lo más fuerte que pudo e inclusive hasta ella le dolió, el azabache la soltó y se cogió el pie –entiende algo sa-su-ke, sea cual sea tu jueguito, no voy a caer entendiste, hasta aquí se te acabo tu jueguito, no vas a hacer conmigo lo que se te plazca, no soy una perra, ni nada por el estilo para que me beses cuando quieras, te gustaron mis besos, recuérdalos porque ¡nunca! Nunca los vas a volver a probar –sus palabras estaban cargadas de acidez –ni siquiera tienes respeto por tu hermano –hizo un sonido bajo, de pura repulsión –no me vuelvas a buscar –casi rugió – y espero que el lunes traigas el informe – salió corriendo de la casa

Sasuke estaba en shock, su pie le dolía mucho, pero lo que le dijo sakura lo había dejado helado, desde cuando se comportaba así, de seguro que itachi le había dicho algo para que ella cambiara, si él era el culpable de todo, sabía perfectamente que sakura se rendía a él, y esta vez había sido diferente, se sentía sumamente enojado, nada le había salido como había planeado, todo se había vuelto en su contra.

Sin pensarlo, sasuke cogió el florero que estaba encima de la mesa y lo lanzo contra la nevera, haciendo un gruñido, se produjo otro sonido en la cocina, el del florero estrellándose contra la nevera, las flores se cayeron empapadas, los vidrios que antes formaron un florero, se habían esparcido por todo el piso, y las fotos de la nevera, habían resbalado y se habían mojado.

No le importo, si luego lo regañarían por eso, en ese momento sasuke no razonaba, estaba furioso, ya había olvidado el dolor en su pie, ahora solo lo dominaba una ira segadora, quería desquitarse con algo, se dirigió al lugar del desastre sin importarle que se cortara con los vidrios, con la intención de pisar fuertemente las flores y restregarlas por el piso, pero se detuvo, en medio de todo el desastre se distinguía una foto mojada.

En esta foto estaba el con itachi, recordaba esa foto, el tenia 7 años y su hermano 10

FLASH BACK

_-wow hermano me gustaría jugar tan bien como tu –decía sinceramente sasuke, a lo que itachi se echo a reír_

_-hermanito, tu vas a jugar como yo solo te falta practicar un poco mas – aconsejo itachi dándole un golpe en su espalda como muestra de cariño_

_-¿me puedes enseñar? –pidió dulcemente_

_-claro que si, eres mi hermano, aunque te vi jugar hace un momento y no lo haces tan mal_

_-pero no juego como tu_

_Yo te enseñare –aseguro itachi_

_-me lo prometes- un rayo de luz ilumino sus ojos _

_-claro –exclamo_

_-chicos –llamo mikoto –vengan, les voy a tomar una foto_

_-si mama –repitieron ambos al unisonó_

_-listos - decía mikoto con una cámara en sus manos, itachi abrazo a sasuke y ambos asintieron, ella tomo la foto_

End flash back

Itachi si le había enseñado a jugar, tenían una relación muy unida, pero luego se complico todo, itachi empezó a sobresalir, dejando a sasuke muy atrás, y haciendo que su padre le pusiera más atención. Extrañaba los momentos que había compartido con itachi, pero las cosas habían cambiado, ahora el hermano que fue como un amigo para él, era ahora su peor enemigo y no se detendría hasta acabarlo, porque él era el culpable de todas sus desgracias.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se sentía dichosa, sentía como su corazón había expulsado una gran carga que llevaba por mucho tiempo, su orgullo aumento porque se demostró a si misma que era capaz de enfrentar a sasuke, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, el debía entender que con ella no podía jugar, que ella era una mujer correcta y por el no abandonaría esa posición, se sentía completamente liberada, tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritar y de hacer cosas locas.

Cuando llego a su casa, saco su móvil y marco un número.

-hola saku –saludo ino

-hola ino…Mmm… me preguntaba si de casualidad… querías ir a un bar, tengo unas ganas inmensas de bailar y estoy aburrida, itachi se fue con su familia y mis padres están trabajando –argumento la pelirosa

-oh saku, tú me estas proponiendo salir a bailar, no sé qué bicho raro te pico pero me gusta, obvio que voy contigo…uuu y bueno hay que alimentar la vista, ya sabes chicos buenos y…

-¡ino!- la reprendió sakura

-ya ya, me olvidaba que eres muy fiel a itachi -dijo divertida pero fue como un balde de agua fría para sakura

-si…entonces pasas por mi casa a las 7 ok

-ok, saku, nos vemos –se despidió eufórica

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Lunes –pensó sasuke_

El fin de semana había pasado volando y no de la mejor forma, había estado amargado tomo el tiempo, y arremetía siempre que podía contra itachi, le había tocado presenciar cómo el domingo, itachi había llevado a sakura a no sé dónde y habían llegado muy tarde y muy contentos y lo que lo sacaba de quicio era que ella lo ignoraba y tenía una actitud orgullosa, se pavoneaba enfrente de él con itachi y no había reparado en mirarlo ni un segundo.

Hoy tendría que llevar el estúpido informe y sabía que sakura no se la iba a dejar muy fácil, pero no importaba el buscaría la manera de enredar a sakura entre sus brazos, aparco su auto en el estacionamiento del colegio y como era de esperarse, era uno de los primeros en llegar, se dirigió a su salón y aun no llegaba ¡quién? Lógicamente sakura, se sentó y espero, sabía que ella llegaría con naruto, algo que no le agradaba, pero el idiota de naruto no era capaz de inspirarle un mal pensamiento a sakura, así que se podía decir que estaba tranquilo.

Vio tranquilamente como cada estudiante empezó a llegar empezó a llegar, hasta que por fin en la puerta estaba ella con naruto, riéndose, tenía un adorno en su pelo, como una hebilla y su pelo suelto al igual que su fleco, se quedo mirándola, nunca se había detenido a mirarla con precisión, era hermosa, era dulce e inclusive algo sensual, su cara su cuerpo, todo era hermoso y su sonrisa podía iluminar los rincones más oscuros, contagiaba de su alegría.

Ella aun no reparaba en verle, pero cuando lo hizo, ambos se quedaron viéndose como ya era costumbre, y de nuevo era ella quien rompía la conexión, pero aun así se acerco a su puesto.

-trajiste el informe- comento indiferente

-en mis tiempos se saludaba –dijo con sarcasmo

-ahórrate las estupideces sasuke, lo trajiste o no –su voz era tan fría como el hielo

-aquí esta –espeto sasuke y le tiro el informe en la mesa

-¡que delicado!

-hmp

-vamos a presentarlo –ordeno sakura sin mirarlo, sasuke solo la siguió

En verdad era sakura, sí que hacia bien su actuación, quería dárselas de muy digna, pues aun así ella volvería a caer en sus brazos

-siga –grito la profesora anko después de que sakura golpeo la puerta

-aquí le trajimos el informe –le comunico sakura entregándoselo

-Mmm… lo leeré luego ¡ahora vayan a su salón! –volvió a gritar y ellos se retiraron

Luego se dirigieron al salón, pero en el camino se sintió la gran tensión que había entre los dos, sasuke no aguanto más

-qué demonios es lo que te pa… - no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque sakura salió corriendo- infantil –murmuro por lo bajo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-ahora cuenta, que estabas haciendo con naruto uzumaki el sábado –le exigió ino a hinata una vez estuvieron solas.

-¡que! –Grito sakura – tú estabas con naruto -hinata se puso muy roja

-emm… etto… ino como sabes que…

-los vi en McDonald's ahora cuenta – la interrumpió

-bueno… yo… etto

-tranquila hinata, cuéntanos, no te juzgaremos… bueno por lo menos yo… pero te defenderé si ino intenta algo- le dijo dulcemente

-¡oye!

-gracias saku… pues yo…etto

-¡dilo! –gritaron ambas

-narutomeinvitoasalir – articulo mal las palabras

-¿Qué? – volvieron a repetir y sakura agrego – habla más lento

-que… naruto me invito a… salir… -dijo con voz casi inaudible y con un sonrojo muy grande

-¡naruto! –gritaron

-shh… si el

-que bien, te felicito hinata, el es un buen chico y ya era hora de que salieras con alguien – la felicito sakura

-eee… gracias saku

-si es verdad ya era hora

-ggracias ino

-y son novios – insistió la rubia, hinata se puso nerviosa

-nno –susurro

-y que esperas, ¿te gusta? –inquirió ino

-Mmm… oye ino una pregunta ¿Cómo te va con sai? – cambio de tema, para que la dejara de molestar

-ah es cierto –se acordó sakura y de paso le siguió el juego a hinata

-es un martirio ¡Dios! –Exclamo – es el primer hombre que no se me a declarado y ya paso un mes ¡pueden creer eso! – Sakura rodo los ojos – lo he intentado pero no logro que me pida que sea su novia

-pídeselo tu –dijo sakura

-¡estás loca! –Dramatizo –él es el que me tiene que pedir que seamos novios

-ino, no seas tan orgullosa, lo vas a perder

-saku tiene razón – coincidió hinata

-claro que no –sentencio- ino yamanaka jamás diría eso –dijo arrogante, sakura resoplo e hinata rodo los ojos

-el único cumplido que me ha dicho es "eres diferente "ni siquiera se si es un cumplido –decía paranoica

-dale tiempo… debes entenderlo

-no lo creo

-entonces… te rindes – dijo hinata con incredulidad

-eso nunca, solo… no se… él es raro, soy la única que está mal, hasta a hinata le proponen que salgan y en cambio soy yo, la que tengo que invitarlo y bueno saku eres la que tiene una relación estable, deberías darme un consejo

-¡tu pidiéndome un consejo! – abrió los ojos de golpe igual que hinata – desde cuando se cambiaron lo papeles

-Tú tienes a itachi y llevan 2 años, son la mejor pareja que haya visto, ambos son fieles, y compatibles, y se…

-no exageres ino –dijo sakura molesta – no… no somos tan perfectos

-¡bromeas! Nunca discuten -gritaba ino

-claro que si

-no… nunca los he visto

-porque no hemos discutido muy gravemente

-lo ves – comento ino, como si acabara de descubrir algo –deja la molestia y admítelo

-Mmm, como sea, yo no te puedo dar un consejo, lo único que te puedo decir es que… emm dale tiempo a sai, quizá sea de los difíciles… pero deberías cambiar esa actitud de orgullosa

-es verdad – acordó hinata

-ya ríndanse, porque eso no va a pasar – hinata y sakura suspiraron resignadas, y decidieron cambiar de tema

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos los alumnos se encontraban haciendo sus actividades, cuando la directora de la escuela hizo su aparición.

-buenos días asuma, buenos días chicos – todos se pusieron de pie para saludarla y se volvieron a sentar –asuma puedes retirarte un momento, necesito hablar con los chicos

-si claro tsunade, son todos tuyos – se encogió de hombros y salió

-bueno, como han de saber ustedes saldrán del colegio este año y como es costumbre, los alumnos salientes tienen que preparar una celebración para darles las gracias a sus profesores, así que escucho propuestas –finalizo tsunade

Las interesadas como siempre: ino, tenten y la sabelotodo sora, sugirieron muchas cosas, nadie hablaba a excepción de ellas, solo proponían cosas y la clase tenía que elegir la que mejor le pareciera, al final gano la propuesta de ino, mezclada con la de tenten, que consistía en un buffet y luego una fiesta.

Sakura se reía por lo bajo al ver como la sabelotodo de sora echaba chispas porque no habían escogido sus propuestas: hacer poemas para cada profesor.

-bueno me parce que la comida la dejamos así, quien bota por eso –todos alzaron la mano menos sora – bien tenten tú te encargas de eso – la aludida se volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-y de la fiesta te encargas tu ino –ella asintió

-tsunade ¿hinata y saku me pueden ayudar?- pregunto emocionada

-sí, como sea, lo importante es que salga todo bien… aunque nos falta el lugar para realizar la celebración… ya que nuestro salón de bailes estará ocupado…y si le digo a… Mmm verdad que no se puede –decía tsunade para si misma

-puede ser en el salón de bailes del hotel de "mi" padre – todos callaron y miraron a la persona que había dicho eso, sasuke, quien por primera vez hablaba, y lo más increíble colaboraba, aunque con cierto aire de superioridad

-ah que bien, entonces aparta el salón para el viernes y me cuentas – el asintió – bueno creo que todo está listo me retiro –se despidió con una extraña sonrisa

Cuando salió tsunade, empezó la algarabía en el salo, todos comentaban sobre ese día

-¡saku! –Chillo ino acercándose a su puesto – tenemos que comprar vestidos, y tenemos que pensar en el maquillaje, en los zapatos, en el peinado, tenemos que decorar el salón, y hasta ahora se me ocurren unas ideas y debemos conseguir… -decía ino histérica

-para ino – la interrumpió –vamos a hacer todo eso con calma ¿de acuerdo? –pidio sakura mientras ino contaba hasta 10 y suspiraba

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-oye sasuke me puedes prestar…

-no –corto de inmediato anticipándose a lo que le iba a pedir su amigo

-pero ni siquiera te he dicho que

-ya sé que me vas a pedir y la respuesta es… no –comento secamente

-pero sasuke…

-que me ves cara de tienda de ropa – espeto

-pero la otra vez tu me prestaste…

-¡que no! Cómprate ropa si quieres – naruto agacho la cabeza pero la volvió a levantar sonriente

-me acompañas –propuso

-no –al parecer era lo único que podía decir el azabache

-porque no

-naruto pareces una mujer- lo reprendió –solo una mujer va acompañada para comprarse ropa

-no seas tan gruñón –decía naruto – tú necesitas comprarte ropa también

-no yo no necesito, ya tengo –replico con calma

-por eso nadie te quiere _antisocial _-sasuke bufo – bueno entonces… hoy por la tarde ok –naruto salió corriendo antes de que sasuke negara

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**by Dianithaxsasusaku**

**h0o0laa! gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus rr**

**esto se compone!**

**hasta la conti**

**suerte! =D**


	12. Subconciente

**SUBCONSCIENTE**

Abrió la puerta, estaba algo cansada y su amiga ino no paraba de parlotear, estaba en su casa, apenas había llegado del colegio, cuando se dio de cuenta que ino se les había pegado con naruto, ya no tenía opción, su amiga le había exigido que fueran de compras esa misma tarde, tanto era el fanatismo de ino por comprar ropa que lo de la celebración lo saco como excusa, sakura ya se imaginaba que ino también invitaría a hinata, porque a veces ino podía llegar a ser tan predecible.

Se excuso de su amiga y se fue a cambiar, sinceramente no tenia ánimos de salir de compras, además su mente estaba revuelta, sin duda el ignorar a sasuke traía sus ventajas, aunque a veces no se pudiera resistir, quizá algún día averiguaría a que se debía esa reacción extraña por el momento trataría de hacer las cosas correctamente.

Se puso algo ligero, un pantalón entubado, una camisa rosada en cuello v, y unos zapatos muy cómodos, cuando bajo se dio cuenta que ino estaba vestida informal.

-¿porque estas vestida así?- indago sakura

-me veo mal – ino empezó a mirarse de arriba abajo

-no, pero se supone que estabas vestida con el uniforme del instituto

-aaa, bueno, esto que te quede como lección, una siempre debe estar preparada para todo

-espera, me estás diciendo que llevabas ropa en tu maleta – ino solo rio como cuando a un niño le descubren haciendo una travesura -vaya que si eres loca – hablo mas para ella que para ino.

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde, hinata nos debe estar esperando –jalo a sakura del brazo y la saco de su casa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino parecía estar demente, apenas habían llegado al centro comercial y ya corría de una tienda a otra, pareciera como si fuera el apocalipsis o el 24 de diciembre, todo le parecía lindo y todo se lo quería llevar, incluso cosas innecesarias que sabía que ino jamás se pondría, sakura empezaba a preguntarse si ino sufría de algún problema psicológico de comprar por comprar, al menos ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo ese martirio, por lo que veía su amiga hinata tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien, se podía notar con las miradas que le enviaba a sakura.

Finalmente sakura se armo de valor y regaño a ino, esta le recordó exactamente a que venían, y entonces se pusieron en la búsqueda de sus vestidos, ino las llevo a una tienda donde solo vendían vestidos elegantes, y no era ni muy costoso, pero tampoco era barato, la primera en entrar y medirse los vestidos fue ino, mientras que hinata y sakura no se decidían, habían vestidos tan hermosos que no podían escoger, pero igual terminaron midiéndoselos como su amiga ino.

Ino termino escogiendo el primer vestido que había escogido, era de color azul coral, con un escote en forma de v, una abertura en la espalda, le caía recto hasta sus pies y tenía otra abertura en la pierna derecha.

Hinata después de tanta indecisión opto por uno que según ella la identificaba mucho y la hacía sentir bien, era de color blanco con toques de color durazno, era sencillo y no tenia escotes, tenía una cinta color durazno en la cintura, y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero aun así le quedaba muy hermoso.

Sakura por su parte se deicidio por uno que le gusto a ino y a hinata, cosa que fue un milagro, así que se varia bien, era de color violeta, strapless, con un cinto en la cintura y luego caía armoniosamente, y en la parte de abajo era globo que le llegaba una mano y media más arriba de las rodillas.

Luego de comprar los vestidos ino las llevo a una tienda de zapatos, ino se compro unos tacos bastante grandes, y pese a que sus amigas le dijeron que no, ino no les hizo caso, como siempre tan testaruda, hinata se compro unos con apenas taco y sakura unos, con taco más alto que el de hinata, como si fuera poco ino las volvió a llevar a otra tienda para comprar accesorios y otras cosas, cuando por un milagro de Dios ino dejo de comprar, sakura insistió en que fueran a comer así evitaba que su amiga volviera a comprar otra cosa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había sido una tarde bastante molesta, naruto había llegado a su casa y no le importo las excusas que él, tenias preparadas, porque aun así se las ingenio para que él lo acompañara, y ahí se encontraba el, en el centro comercial soportando las ridiculeces de su amigo, menos mal había venido, porque francamente no sabía que sería de naruto sin él, tenía unos gustos pésimos, así que le toco hacerlo cambiar de ideas y por lo menos ahora asistiría menos ridículo, por así decirlo.

En muchas ocasiones se había sentido avergonzado de naruto y frecuentemente se preguntaba porque seguía siendo amigo de naruto, pero no podía negar que naruto siendo un completo idiota, era el mejor amigo que había tenido, así que prácticamente le tocaba tragarse unas cuantas palabras.

Por lo menos ya habían terminado de comprar la ropa de naruto, aunque sasuke también se compro ropa, estaba cansado y naruto tenía un afán de comer que le toco seguirlo hasta la plazoleta de comidas.

-mira –apunto naruto con el dedo

-que no apuntes con el dedo – lo regaño sasuke, pero aun así miro hacia la dirección en la que apuntaba su amigo y allí estaba sakura con sus amigas, las cuales charlaban muy animadamente y se notaba que también habían venido a comprar ropa.

-vamos

-no creo que…- no pudo completar la frase porque naruto ya se había marchado y se dirigía hacia ellas.

-¡hola chicas! – grito naruto a unos pasos de donde estaban ellas, estas interrumpieron su conversación y lo voltearon a mirar sorprendidas

-hola naruto –saludo sakura con una sonrisa igual a la que tenia naruto

-hola naruto –saludo ino menos eufórica

-hhoola…nnaruto –saludo hinata bastante apenada y roja, sakura e ino se miraron cómplices y trataron de contener la risa, naruto se quedo como un idiota mirando a hinata y esta agacho la cabeza

-hmp- saludo sasuke interrumpiendo la escena

-hola sasuke –chillo ino

-hhola…ssasuke – saludo hinata que siempre se atemorizaba cuando sasuke estaba cerca

-Mmm… hola… sasuke- saludo sakura con mala cara, ni si quiera lo miro y este tampoco lo hizo

-¿Qué hacen por acá? –pregunto naruto

-pues obviamente comprando ropa – comento ino rodando los ojos – ¿y ustedes que hacen? – inquirió levantando una ceja

-estábamos de compras – dijo rápidamente naruto sin darle tiempo a sasuke de hablar, en el instante que dijo eso, a todas les dio un ataque de risa.

-ustedes… dos –comento ino entre risas

-idiota – sasuke le pego en la cabeza –solo estábamos… yo vine por otra cosa – finalizo sasuke y miro a naruto con una mirada que le daba a entender que ni se le ocurriera abrir la boca, o lo pagaría muy caro.

Sakura se percato que sasuke ni la estaba determinando, no es que le importara mucho, pero como sasuke siempre estaba mirándola y diciéndole cosas, se le hacía extraño que la ignorara, bueno, para ella sería mejor, aunque se sentía un tanto… rara, pero eso no tenia relevancia, al fin y al cabo sasuke entendió que con ella nunca va a estar, sintió un alivio y otra sensación que no pudo descifrar.

Se pasaron hablando toda la tarde, pero en ni un segundo sasuke y sakura se dirigieron la palabra, los demás ya estaban pensando si estaban peleados o algo así, siempre había una especie de tensión entre esos dos, luego se llego la hora de irse a sus casas.

-podemos ir en el carro de sasuke –sugirió naruto y sasuke puso mala cara

-no gracias –se apresuro a decir sakura, antes de que sus amigas, sobretodo ino aceptara – nosotras tenemos otras cosas que hacer…

-pero… - interrumpió ino

-nada de peros, tenemos que hacer otras cosas

-eso no es cierto – la acuso ino y sakura casi se la come viva –saku ya nos íbamos

-pues si pero….

-sakura no seas rogada, vamos en el carro de sasuke

-y a quien le pediste permiso para mandar en mi carro – dijo sasuke mirando a sakura en vez de naruto, esta le devolvió la mirada y empezaron a mirarse con pura acidez

-lo vez sasuke no nos va a llevar, mejor vámonos – comento sakura sin apartar la mirada de sasuke

-espera – aviso naruto –sasuke no seas envidioso, no te cuesta nada llevarlas

-hmp, me da igual – continuaba mirando a sakura

-bien vamos, ordeno naruto y por fin sakura y sasuke despegaron sus miradas acidas, ino jalo del brazo a sakura y se atrasaron.

-creí que la relación entre sasuke y tu había mejorado, pero me acabo de dar de cuenta que estaba muy equivocada, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué se miraron así? Porque ni creas que no se noto, además esas excusas que te inventas, ¿Qué es lo que pasa sakura haruno? –comenzó ino a indagar.

-hmp, no sé de que hablas – corto sakura con una sonrisa y corrió al lado de hinata.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke ya había llevado a todos a sus casas, parecía un maldito chofer y todo porque el idiota de naruto se le había ocurrido semejante idea, no podía negarse porque si no quedaría como un envidioso.

No había tenido un buen día, y la culpable de todo, estaba sentada atrás, lo había ignorado todo el día, como si nunca lo conociera y el estaba sumamente furiosos, tampoco le rogaría, ya sabría cómo hacer para que ella volviera a sus brazos, por ahora también la ignoraría, es mejor cuando el enemigo es silencioso, así ella pensara que gano, aunque le desconcertaba porque sakura era la mujer que más tiempo le ha tocado conquistar, todas se rendían a sus pies y ella no, seguro seria una estrategia. Cuando llego al frente de la casa, sakura se bajo rápido, y apenas le dijo gracias entre dientes, y se entro a la casa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_sasuke cogió suavemente las mejillas de sakura, y la beso con fuerza, sakura no pudo resistirse y se entrego a esos deliciosos besos con la misma intensidad, no pudo contener un gemido, que termino atrapado por la boca de sasuke, sasuke la recargo contra la pared y se acerco mas a ella, y sakura en respuesta a eso abrió los labios para él, sasuke introdujo la lengua en su cavidad, y sus lenguas se entrelazaron con ferocidad, ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos ardían en deseo y ninguno quería parar, querían mas y mas, hasta que su cordura se nublara lo suficiente para que sus instintos salieran a flote._

_Sakura gimió de nuevo y ese simple sonido hizo que sasuke se entregara por completo a la locura, se separaron apenas un segundo, porque sasuke de nuevo se apodero de sus labios, deleitándose con cada rose y cada sensación que lo embriagaba, sakura se pego mas a él y sasuke gruño, tenía unas ganas inmensas de tenerla dentro de el._

_Cogió el cuerpo de sakura y lo levanto, sakura enredo sus piernas en la cintura de sasuke, y sasuke la sentó en lo que parecía ser una mesa, sus labios comenzaron a bajar lentamente, hasta su cuello y empezó a morder ligeramente su cuello, sakura apenas era consistente de lo que pasaba, estaba sumergida en un mundo de placer que jamás se imagino, sasuke empezó a descender hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, sakura gimió mas fuerte y agarro los cabellos del azabache, jalándolos de un lado a otro, sasuke comenzó a desabrochar la blusa que tenia y se la quito._

_Sakura empezó a quitarle la camisa, y se deshizo de ella, sakura rozo sus pechos que aun tenían el sujetador, contra el pecho desnudo de sasuke, el azabache inmediatamente se apodero de sus labios fogosamente, sentía la necesidad de entrar en ella en ese mismo instante, la cogió de la cintura y con suaves caricias empezó a subir hasta sus pechos…"_

Sakura salió de su ensoñación, no distinguía bien, entre la realidad y el sueño, su respiración era irregular, y estaba empapada de sudor, escuchaba un sonido molesto, el culpable de que volviera a la realidad, tomo su celular y contesto.

-aaaloo… -contesto entrecortadamente

-saku, aun duermes, ¡levántate! ¡Hoy es el gran día! Hay mucho que hacer, tenemos que decorar el salón, hablar con kaiya, para el arreglo del salón, el dj, la música; bueno ya sabes y además tenemos que arreglarnos, maquillarnos, peinarnos y ¡hay tan poco tiempo! Tenemos que estar en el hotel 6 horas antes de que comience todo, así arreglamos el salón y luego nos vestimos – dijo ino atareada y paranoica.

-ino – llamo sakura regulando su respiración, y siendo más consiente de donde se hallaba –apenas son las 7 de la mañana y la fiesta comienza a las 7 de la noche, déjame dormir –se quejo

-¡que! No saku, no hay tiempo, estoy en la casa de hinata, ya vamos para haya –aviso ino y colgó

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que levantarse a regañadientes, ya sabía lo insistente que podía llegar a ser su amiga, sin embargo su mente le mostro las imágenes del sueño que había tenido, inmediatamente su corazón se acelero, no le cavia en la cabeza como había soñado tal cosa, ella jamás se había imaginado una cosa de esas y menos con sasuke, había sido muy real y eso la asustaba, seguramente su mente le quería jugar una mala pasada.

Tenía su mente colapsada, no hallaba ninguna explicación para todo, y las sensaciones que tuvo, jamás las había conocido, y solo era un simple sueño, pero el estúpido sueño tenía que ser con sasuke, sakura se percato de que sus pezones estaban duros y para mas vergüenza, noto que su ropa interior estaba algo mojada, eso nunca lo había sentido, sakura decidió irse a bañar con agua fría, necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse de eso.

Aunque las imágenes aparecían de golpe y amenazaban con acabar su cordura, aun con todas esas imágenes en su cabeza y con los esfuerzos inútiles por alejarlas de su mente, sakura se fue a duchar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Sakura empezó a quitarle la camisa, y se deshizo de ella, sakura rozo sus pechos que aun tenían el sujetador, contra el pecho desnudo de sasuke, el azabache inmediatamente se apodero de sus labios fogosamente, sentía la necesidad de entrar en ella en ese mismo instante, la cogió de la cintura y con suaves caricias empezó a subir hasta sus pechos…"_

Sasuke empezó a escuchar un sonido bastante molesto, luego empezó a hacerse más cercano y más molesto, las imágenes se deformaron y fue consciente de donde se encontraba y eso lo hizo maldecir, todo había sido desgraciadamente un sueño.

Le prestó más atención al estúpido sonido que sonaba incesante en su habitación, era su celular y a juzgar por el sonido era un mensaje, cogió su móvil y lo miro con dificultad, efectivamente era un mensaje y era de naruto, eso le provoco mas molestia

"sasuke necesito que vengas urgente a mi casa, se que estarás molesto, pero es una emergencia, de veras, ven por favor att: naruto"

Sasuke lo llamo pero tenía el celular apagado, gruño fuerte y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, pero cuando se levanto de la cama se percato de algo "interesante" su miembro estaba erecto, entonces se acordó del sueño que había tenido, y una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su rostro, ¿de verdad se había soñado con sakura? Su semblante cambio, ya no estaba molesto, aunque le daba algo de lástima que no hubiese sido real, aunque eso podía cambiar, con esa sonrisa que prometía no borrarse de su rostro se fue a bañar con agua fría, porque sí que lo necesitaba.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por fin y después de tantos percances, sasuke estaba en su auto, con el idiota de naruto, y se dirigían a la susodicha fiesta, ¿Por qué tantos percances?

Después de que sasuke llego a la casa de naruto, se entero que el muy imbécil había dejado la ropa que compro en un restaurante, aunque sasuke no entendía porque estaba en un restaurante si se suponía que lo había dejado al frente de su casa, pero claro, el muy hambriento decidió ir a un restaurante, antes de entrar a su casa porque según él, tenía ganas de comida chatarra y con lo despistado que es, dejo los paquetes en el restaurante.

Después de que naruto le conto lo que paso y sasuke termino de regañarlo, les toco ir al dichoso restaurante, y cuando preguntaron por los paquetes, respondieron que no sabían, luego le toco a sasuke acompañar nuevamente a naruto al centro comercial, cuando llegaron no habían abierto, les toco esperar 2 horas, y cuando por fin abrieron el local, ya se habían acabado la ropa elegante para jóvenes, entonces no les quedo más remedio que mirar en otro local, por lo menos naruto había traído plata, caminaron y caminaron, y no encontraron nada, ya se habían vendido y la otra semana llegaban los vestidos, les dio las 2 de la tarde en el centro comercial, sasuke tuvo que resignarse y le toco prestarle ropa a naruto.

Por lo menos ya se había solucionado el problema y ahora estaban en camino a la fiesta, tenía unas ganas de ver a sakura, y fuera como fuera, hoy sakura caería de nuevo en sus brazos y ese sueño que tuvo le había dado bastantes ideas, estaba seguro que hoy seria la perdición de sakura, en toda la semana habían permanecido indiferentes, pero hoy era diferente, ya no estaban en el instituto.

Sasuke parqueo su carro y subió con naruto, eran exactamente las 7 en punto y apenas la gente estaba llegando, todos traían trajes elegantes y las mujeres con sus peinados diferentes, notaba como siempre la mayoría de las mujeres tenían sus ojos puestos en el, ya se había acostumbrado, eso solo aumentaba su ego.

Cuando llegaron al salón, todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de las luces de colores, el lugar era grande y muy bien arreglado, en el fondo del salón estaba la pista para bailar, y más atrás estaba el dj, ya había personas bailando aunque eran pocas, había sofás modernos para sentarse, y las mesas estaban a los lados, y en una esquina estaban los bocadillos, sasuke recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada, al parecer cierta pelirosa no había llegado, se sentó con naruto en un sofá mientras esperaba ver llegar por la puerta a una personita.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡ino ya! - urgió sakura

-espera un segundo- decía terminándose de arreglar

-pero si eso ya lo dijiste hace rato –la reprendió hinata

-aja y mira ya son las 7:15, a qué horas se supone que vamos a llegar –apunto sakura viendo el reloj de pared en la habitación de ino

-ya chicas, cálmense, ya voy a terminar, además lo bueno se hace esperar

-¡ino! –gritaron ambas

-ok, ok ya termine vámonos

Se subieron al carro de hinata, que le había regalado su padre en sus 16, y además hinata era la única que sabía manejar, porque no se iban a montar en un autobús así de elegantes.

Hinata llevaba un maquillaje sencillo, lo bueno era que ino había accedido a maquillarla tenuemente, le había puesto rímel, brillo labial y se había encrespado las pestañas, además llevaba el pelo liso muy liso, y se veía espectacular.

Ino se había recogido el cabello en una coleta de medio lado muy elegante, se había puesto sombras azules, rímel, se había delineado los ojos, y brillo labial, además con ese vestido se veía muy bonita.

Sakura llevaba el flequillo liso y el resto de su cabello estaba crespo, ino se lo había encrespado con las pinzas, además tenía sombras violetas, ino le había delineado los ojos y tenia brillo labial, y se sentía muy cómoda con su vestido, sabía que ino la había arreglado muy bien, estaba completamente ansiosa por llegar y ver a… a todos, aunque sentía algo de nervios, por sasuke, solo confiaba en su hipótesis, de que sasuke había aprendido la lección y ya no se metería con ella.

Cuando llegaron al salón de bailes, se sintieron satisfechas, los arreglos que habían hecho, habían quedado espectaculares, luego se dieron de cuenta que todos los que estaban cerca a la puerta las estaban mirando fijamente, tragaron saliva precipitadamente y siguieron hasta las mesas , se sentaron en una y soltaron todo el aire que habían contenido, debido a las incesantes miradas.

Los ojos de sakura se movieron por instinto, buscaba a algo, o más bien a alguien, bueno exactamente buscaba a sasuke, solo quería saber si había venido el fastidioso, miro por todas partes, pero no lo encontró, al parecer no había llegado o no iba a venir, no supo porque pero sintió un vacio y algo de ¿tristeza?

-wow hola chicas, que hermosas están –saludo naruto parado al frente, sakura volteo y no reparo en naruto, si no en quien estaba al lado, era sasuke y su corazón empezó a bailotear, sasuke también la estaba mirando, sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba guapísimo, tenía un traje negro, camisa de botones azul claro.

Pudo sentir la mirada intensa de sasuke mirándola de arriba abajo, eso hizo que su corazón amenazara con provocarle un paro cardiaco.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**by Dianithaxsasusaku**

holaaa! de una vez aviso proximo capi lemon!

gracias a Queen Scarlett Eiko23 Megara-1307 por sus lindos comentarios.. me suben el animo y las ganas de continuar

hasta la conti

***suerte***


	13. Jugando con fuego

**JUGANDO CON FUEGO**

Pudo sentir la mirada intensa de Sasuke mirándola de arriba abajo, eso hizo que su corazón amenazara con provocarle un paro cardiaco, pese a que toda la semana se habían ignorado, Sakura no resistió mirarlo, y notaba las miradas acecinas de los chicos, por la pura envidia y las miradas estúpidas de todas las chicas que lo veían, y tan solo pensar que ella Provo esos labios y… Sakura alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no caería de nuevo, era una promesa.

-Ya Naruto, deja de babear –Decía Ino divertida, mientras le daba un codazo acusatorio a Hinata – Ya sabemos que Hinata esta hermosa –Hinata ya no podía agachar la cabeza mas, estaba en un momento demasiado vergonzoso y preciso delante de naruto.

-Ssi… - Naruto abrió la boca

-Hola Sakurita – Dijo roncamente Sasuke, acaso la había saludado, ella no pudo articular ninguna palabra, solo atino a levantar la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Te olvidas de nosotras, Sasuke – Apunto Ino

-Hmp, hola chicas – Saludo como si nada

-Hola Sasuke

-H-holaa S-Sasuke

-Se ven… hermosas –Seguía babeando Naruto

-Eso es muy cierto –Coincidió Sasuke mirando a Sakura, su mirada fue tan penetrante, que logro que Sakura se achantara.

-Alguno ha visto a Sai – Replico Ino algo molesta, percatándose de que todos la ignoraban, Sasuke y Naruto movieron sus cabezas mecánicamente en forma de negación, Ino bufo – Voy a buscarlo

-Yo voy contigo – Se apresuro a decir Sakura y la arrastro, de ninguna manera se quedaría con sasuke, que justamente tenía un comportamiento que ella no deseaba, o ¿sí?, no por supuesto que no por más que estuviera muy guapo, ella no caería.

-Y… yo – Susurro Hinata, al ver como sus amigas se habían escapado dejándola sola con Naruto.

Apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, porque su mente estaba en un limbo, en un limbo llamado "Sakura", aun no podía borrarse de la cabeza la imagen de la pelirosa, entrando al salón de bailes, Sasuke había quedado literalmente embobado viendo a Sakura, y como no si estaba bellísima, mucho más que eso, era hermosa, nunca la había visto con el pelo crespo, pero sí que le quedaba bien, el idiota de itachi tenía mucha suerte y sí que lo envidiaba.

Había visto cuando Sakura había llegado con sus amigas y su corazón que hasta el momento había brillado por su ausencia, se hizo notar con una aceleración tan fuerte que casi lo deja sin aliento, y no era para menos, sus ojos humanos habían tenido el gran deleite de admirar a la misma afrodita en persona, o al menos el lo había percibido así.

Aunque en su mente divagaban los recuerdos de hace un instante, una pizca de desespero atisbaba su subconsciente, ¿desespero? Pues debía aceptar que necesitaba ver de nuevo a Sakura, era tan imprescindible como respirar, y es que hace ya unos minutos que se había ido con Ino, y no regresaba, quería verla de nuevo, de repente, las luces se encendieron y se dio por entendido que la ceremonia había comenzado, entonces sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, y por fin sakura se pudo divisar, venia hacia la mesa y atrás venia su amiga ino y sai, sasuke forzó a sakura a que lo mirara y lo logro sus miradas se encontraron y un pensamiento se le vino a sasuke a la cabeza "_serás mía Sakura_".

Sakura, Ino y Sai tomaron asiento en la mesa, donde estaban un Sasuke muy provocador, una Hinata apenada y un Naruto embobado, la ceremonia fue bastante aburrida, sora había traído sus tan anhelados poemas, y unas cuantas palabras, otro discurso lo había dado una chica llamada Temari, que logro conmover a casi todos, resaltando la importancia del último año y las enseñanzas de los profesores, posteriormente pasaron a él bufet, y cada uno se sirvió lo que quiso, comieron y después de un rato de charlar, se volvieron a apagar las luces, lo que por lógica indicaba que la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar, el dj empezó con la canción "the time – Black eyes peas"

-Sasuke ven a bailar conmigo – chillo Karin, lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo a la pista y el estúpido de sasuke no había puesto resistencia, luego ino se llevo a Sai y Naruto saco a Hinata después de mucho rogarle, y ahí se encontraba ella en la mesa sola, como una estúpida, mientras veía la linda escena de Karin bailándole muy pegado a sasuke, y este le mandaba estúpidas sonrisitas.

Sakura no se aguanto más y se levanto de allí, así se fuera para el baño no soportaría tener que ver "eso" y estar completamente sola, se mezclo entre la gente, que por suerte la mayoría estaba bailando y se perdía de vista, cuando se dirigía al baño vio a Tenten llorando, tratando de que nadie la viera, pero fue inútil, y aunque sakura casi no hablara con tenten se acerco.

-Tenten que te paso – Llamo con delicadeza Sakura.

-Nada – Corto y se limpio las lágrimas.

-Se que casi no nos hablamos, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mi, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte o por lo menos te desahogas, porque créeme que no te vez nada bien así y para serte sincera yo no la estoy pasando muy bien que digamos – Tenten la miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Bueno… De acuerdo… Te voy a contar –Susurro muy pasito Tenten – Es que qque –Empezó a lloriquear, Sakura la abrazo y logro calmarla –k-Kiba me termino – Rompió en llanto Tenten y sakura la abrazo.

-Cuanto lo siento Tenten.

-Y lo peor es que esta bailando con otras chicas… Como si lo nuestro nunca hubiera sido – Sakura miro en la pista y pudo divisar a Kiba bailando muy animadamente con una chica.

-Sabes Tenten, el no te merece, no tiene ni idea de la mujer que perdió- Afirmo Sakura.

-Pero ¡yo lo amo! – Volvió a romper en llanto Tenten y Sakura se molesto.

-Mira tenten, de que te sirve amarlo, si él no te ama, y que pena decírtelo así de duro, pero es la verdad aunque duela, si él te amara no te habría terminado y no estaría bailando de esa forma.

-Entonces ¡que hago! Es mi fin – se quejo Tenten.

-No es tu fin Tenten, creo que el disfruta verte derrotada y lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es fingir que no te dolió que hayan terminado, y si sé que es difícil, pero debes hacerlo supongo que para él será peor si te ve feliz y finges que no te importa, nada resuelves aquí tirada llorando.

-Tienes razón – Tenten se limpio las lagrimas y se paro – Gracias Sakura – La abrazo – Ahora ven acompáñame – Jalo a Sakura hacia las barras de bebidas - Me das un whisky – Pidió Tenten al barman.

-¡Qué haces! -Exclamo Sakura.

-Solo necesito olvidarme de algunas cosas y disfrutar la fiesta.

-¿Segura? – Pregunto sakura ante el repentino cambio de humor de tenten.

-Claro Sakura, pide uno tu también, al fin y al cabo me dijiste que no la estabas pasando muy bien –Sakura vacilo por un momento pero luego pidió uno, no era de las que le gustaba tomar mucho, ni tampoco era de las que nunca había tomado, era de las que sabia hasta que punto llegar, cuando les sirvieron los vasos, vio como tenten se lo tomo todo de un sorbo y luego una sonrisa algo maquiavélica se formo en su rostro.

-Gracias Sakura por tu consejo, tienes toda la razón, esta noche le voy a demostrar a Kiba que sin el puedo vivir – Tenten se paro y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

-Ok – Apenas murmuro Sakura algo sorprendida, cogió el vaso de whisky en su mano y por alguna razón se volteo, después de hacerlo se recrimino mentalmente, ante sus ojos estaba Sasuke bailando con Karin mas pegados que antes, no pudo contener algo de rabia al verlos así, apenas había llegado, le pareció que sasuke le echaba los perros y ahora estaba bailando con la zorra esa, por suerte Sasuke estaba de espaldas y no la había visto, Sakura bufo y al igual que Tenten, se llevo todo el liquido a su boca, sintió como el alcohol le quemaba la garganta, pero no le importo, ella venia a divertirse no a mirar que hacía y que no Sasuke, total ella no era nada de él , ni lo seria.

Se dirigió hacia los sofás modernos, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por una mano que le jalo el brazo

-Sakura podemos bailar – Hablo lee con timidez

-Mmm… bueno – Algo era algo, aunque lee no fuera un partidazo, por lo menos se distraería un momento mientras entraba en ambiente.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto incrédulo.

-Si –Sakura rodo los ojos.

-¡Genial! ¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás! –Grito eufórico Lee, Sakura no respondió solo asintió con cierto aire de sarcasmo, ya se empezaba a arrepentir de haber aceptado, cuando lee la estaba llevando a las pista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de cierto azabache que seguía bailando con la zorra de Karin, Sasuke la miro con Lee y sonrió de lado, ¿Qué le causaba tanta risa? Lo que faltaba, que sasuke se burlara de ella.

Sakura enarco una ceja y agarro a lee de la camisa y lo llevo a la pista cosa que lo sorprendió bastante, empezó a moverse según el ritmo de la música, no dejaría que Sasuke le viera la cara de tonta, aunque Lee no bailaba muy bien que digamos, por lo menos capto la atención de Sasuke y el licor ya estaba empezando a dar sus efectos, lo que hizo que se soltara mas y que su cordura empezara a ceder conforme el momento, empezó a pegársele mas a Lee y el pobre estaba anonadado, Sakura miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke y noto que la seguía observando y lo mejor era que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y ya no le ponía cuidado a Karin, el ego de Sakura se incremento y eso sumado a que se estaba prendiendo con el alcohol hizo que una gran sonrisa surcara su rostro.

La canción termino y Sakura se fue hacia la barra de bebidas, no le importo que lee la estuviera llamando, esta vez pidió un vodka, el barman se quedo observándola pero al final le dio el trago, se lo bebió como si su vida dependiera de ello y volvió a la pista, sus ojos mecánicamente buscaron a Sasuke, quien estaba en medio de Karin y Tayuyá, Sakura frunció el ceño y esquivo la mirada del azabache, aunque este se había dado de cuenta, recorrió el salón en busca de alguien con quien bailar, pero en su camino se topo con unos ojos perlados, que le tendieron la mano como invitación para bailar, Sakura sonrió y acepto.

Ignoro a Sasuke, aunque con su vista periférica había notado que este la estaba observando, pero aun así seguía como sándwich en medio de las estúpidas de Karin y Tayuyá, Neji la cogió de la cintura y la llevo hacia el, Sakura no protesto, simplemente le siguió el juego, empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de Neji en movimientos bastante sensuales, neji apenas la observaba con su sonrisa y Sakura volvió a elevarse de la misma forma que bajo, y en una rápida mirada vio como Sasuke la miraba y empezaba a bailar sensualmente con las zorras, Sakura no se dejo y puso sus brazos en el cuello de Neji y se le pego aun mas, este la tomo de la cintura y empezó a hacer movimientos con sus manos en la cintura de Sakura.

Sasuke gruño cuando observo la escenita y cogió a Karin de la cadera, y la volteo para que quedara su pecho contra la espalda de Karin y la obligo a bajar con él, Tayuyá los siguió por atrás, y mientras lo hacían, sasuke observo como Sakura enarcaba una ceja, una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en el rostro de él azabache y también enarco la ceja a modo de reto.

Sakura se volteo, dándole la espalda a Neji y volvió a bajar moviendo su cola con sensualidad, a lo que Neji trago saliva y la siguió cogió su cintura y la pego hacia él, nuevamente la música termino y Sakura le dedico una sonrisa a Neji y le dio un beso en la mejilla, poniendo a un Neji acalorado y a un Sasuke bastante celoso aunque no lo aceptara, como ya era costumbre en esa noche Sakura se dirigió a la barra de bebidas y pidió una margarita, el mesero se quedo observándola

-¿Qué? – Le dijo Sakura algo cabreada.

-No es muy bueno que mezcles bebidas alcohólicas y menos que te las tomes tan rápido, vas a terminar borracha y vomitando.

-Ha, por favor –Espeto Sakura – Como se nota que no me conoces, yo no me emborracho tan rápido y muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, ahora si eres tan amable me das mi margarita – Escupió con sarcasmo, el barman movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, reprobando la conducta de la pelirosa pero aun así le sirvió.

-A que juegas sa-ku-ri-ta -le dijo una voz ronca en su oído, y el dueño de esa voz puso sus manos en su cintura

-¿Yo? –Fingió inocencia – Yo no juego a nada.

-No te hagas, o no me digas que todo lo que has hecho es producto de el alcohol –Comento cuando vio como Sakura tomaba un coctel de margarita.

-No sé de que hablas –Rezongo Sakura una vez que se bebió el liquido de su coctel en un sorbo –Además eso debería preguntártelo ¿a qué juegas sa-su-ke? – Se volteo quedando al frente de el, que seguía con sus manos en la cintura de Sakura, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, y Sasuke empezó a acercarse a su boca.

-Yo… Solo quiero algo…Y lo voy a tener – Rozo las mejillas de Sakura con sus labios.

-Y porque estas tan seguro de eso –inquirió Sakura divertida.

-Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero – Dijo sensualmente Sasuke, llevando sus labios a los de Sakura y cuando los iba a besar, Sakura lo empujo.

-Creo que esta vez, no vas a tener lo que quieres –Le contesto con una sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo a la pista, sus ojos buscaron a alguien y sin pensarlo dos veces sus piernas se encaminaron hacia alguien.

-Gaara quieres bailar conmigo –Llamo Sakura y no se percato que lo había dicho roncamente, Gaara acepto inmediatamente, ella arrastro a Gaara, y empezaron a bailar muy cerca de donde estaba Sasuke, Sasuke se molesto y cogió a Tayuyá que justamente pasaba por allí, Sakura empezó a moverse y se iba pegando a Gaara, este la tomo de la cadera, casi al inicio de su cola, y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, Sakura sonrió y dejo sus manos enredarse en el cabello de Gaara, Sasuke cogió a Tayuyá de la cintura y la pego a su pecho, y empezaron a bajar lentamente, Sakura apenas bufo, y pego su frente con la de Gaara, como si se fueren a besar, Sasuke subió con Tayuyá y le susurro algo en el oído a Tayuyá, a lo que esta se sonrojo y se rio penosamente.

Sakura los fulmino y se volteo quedando de espaldas a Gaara, y dándole la cara a Sasuke luego empezó a bailarle, provocando a gaara, que se pego más a ella, Sasuke la miro y sus ojos se conectaron, apenas y fueron capaces de ser consientes de todo lo que sentían sus cuerpos, Sasuke sin quitar la mirada de Sakura volteo a Tayuyá, y la pego hacia él, y fue ahí cuando empezó la competencia por quien daba más celos, pero aun así sus ojos nunca se separaron.

La música volvió a cambiar y Sakura y Sasuke se separaron de sus parejas de baile, sin siquiera reparar en ellos, ambos llegaron a la barra de bebidas, Sasuke pidió un whisky y Sakura lo imito.

-Parece que te diviertes -Comento Sasuke mirándola detenidamente.

-Sí y mucho -Le siguió el juego – Y ¿tú te diviertes?

-No me quejo, pero podría divertirme más –Le insinuó a Sakura y se acerco, pero su camino fue interrumpido por el vaso de whisky que ella se llevo a la boca, Sasuke también se bebió su vaso – creo que no deberías beber tan rápido, te podrías emborrachar y podrías hacer cosas "peligrosas"- enfatizo la última palabra.

-Hmp, no me importa – Replico con calma, y se paro en busca de una nueva pareja, pero se dio de cuenta que la única música que sonaba era "radar" de Britney Spears, no era tan necesario bailar con alguien, Sakura empezó a bailar sola, bajando y subiendo conforme a ella se le antojaba, Sasuke que estaba al frente de ella la observaba atentamente y concluyo que ella estaba bailando así por él, jamás la había visto tan provocativa, bailaba y juagaba con su cuerpo, se pasaba la mano por su cabello y lo desordenaba, si alguien merecía la palabra sensualidad era Sakura, lo hacía tan bien que Sasuke sintió como su miembro reaccionaba a ese espectáculo, quería besarla, tocarla y hacerla suya.

Ella bailaba y de vez en cuando lo miraba de una forma algo pervertida, no sabía qué demonios tenia sakura pero lograba dominarlo con tan solo bailar de esa forma, había visto a muchas bailar, pero definitivamente ninguna le llegaba a los talones a Sakura, y eso sin contar que sakura es bellísima, sus ojos lo enredaban, su cuerpo lo hipnotizaba, su sonrisa lo cautivaba y su boca lo llamaba, no se explicaba como una mujer podía manipularlo tanto, era el prisionero de ella.

Sentía unas ganas inmensas de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de desnudarla y hundirse en ella, definitivamente sakura lo hacía enloquecer y tener que verla bailar enfrente de él no ayudaba, todo su cuerpo lo llamaba a hacer que sus pensamientos se volvieran realidad, y Sasuke no se opuso, se dirigió hacia ella, y la música cambio, era "noche de sexo de aventura", Sasuke sonrió y sakura se alejo de él, pero sasuke fue más rápido y la tomo del brazo y la volteo para que quedara enfrente de el, poso su mano en la cintura de Sakura y la acerco delicadamente, Sakura no se molesto y le siguió el juego, empezaron a bailar, al ritmo de la canción.

-Te la dedico – Le susurro Sasuke al oído y Sakura se sonrojo, pero no se dejo vencer y empezó a moverse.

Sasuke la apretó tanto que sus pechos rozaron y ambos contuvieron un gemido, empezaron a bajar tortuosamente y sasuke unió su frente a la de ella, se miraron fijamente y podían sentir el deseo inundando el ambiente, Sasuke volteo a Sakura, y esta se pego a él, lo que hizo que su cola rozara su miembro, Sasuke gimió y Sakura sintió un deseo que no supo descifrar, empezaron a bajar, Sasuke llevo sus manos a la cintura de Sakura, y esta cogió sus manos y las enredo, Sasuke empezó a besar su cuello, y Sakura arqueo la espalda , Sakura bajo provocativamente y luego subió, para darse la vuelta y quedar enfrente de el, instintivamente ambos se pegaron, y Sasuke logro capturar sus labios, se ahorraron el paso de besarse lentamente, sus labios parecían desesperados y se movían al compas del otro, como si hubiesen sido piezas perfectas que encajaban a la maravilla.

Sus lenguas hicieron contacto y sus cuerpos se estremecieron, se pegaron a un mas, si es que eso era posible, un fuego empezó a consumirlos por dentro, haciendo que cualquier parte del cuerpo que estuviera quieta, cobrara vida propia, sus manos se movían incesantes y sus labios pedían más demanda, seguían bailando y no les importo si los miraban o no, era un mundo oscuro en el cual solo existían ellos dos, la música cambio y ellos solo se separaron para tomar aire, pero nuevamente sus labios se unieron y sus lenguas también lo hicieron, Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, que hizo que el deseo aumentara, Sasuke se percato de que su pantalón empezaba a apretarle, a regañadientes se separo de Sakura y esta lo miro interrogante, Sasuke solo relampagueo esa sonrisa torcida y la jalo del brazo, conduciéndola hacia el ascensor que estaba en el salón de bailes.

Pulso el botón del ascensor y antes de que sakura preguntara volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, escucharon el sonido del ascensor y posteriormente las puertas abrirse, se despegaron por un instante y entraron, Sasuke oprimió un numero y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sakura.

Sakura –La llamo con una voz tan ronca y tan irresistible, que hizo que el cuerpo de Sakura temblara, puso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, y empezó a besar su cuello provocándole a Sakura un ataque de pasión, y su cuerpo comenzó a arder intensamente, Sasuke unió sus labios con los de ella, y frenéticamente empezaron a besarse con un desesperó prácticamente irreal, Sakura llevo sus manos hacia los cabellos de Sasuke y empezó a jalarlos suavemente, Sasuke bajos sus labios por su mandíbula y bajando por su cuerpo, provoco que el cuerpo de sakura se erizara de una forma incomprensible pero no por eso menos lujuriosa, Sasuke empezó a mover sus manos por la espalda de la pelirosa, deleitándose con cada rose que ella le ofrecía.

Maldijeron mentalmente cuando el sonido les aviso que habían llegado al lugar indicado y tuvieron que separarse, Sakura no tenía ni idea de nada, y era lo que menos le importaba, jamás en su vida había tenido esa pasión emerger de su cuerpo, como un huracán desordenando todo a su paso, no recordaba si aquello que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, solo vivía el momento, jugando con fuego y quemándose a cada paso que cedía ante Sasuke.

Sasuke la llevo a una habitación del hotel, y entro como si fuera viviera allí, una vez a dentro Sasuke la recargo contra la pared, tomo la cara de Sakura y empezó a besarla con fuerza, sentía una necesidad de hacerla suya y tenía que lograrlo a toda costa, hundió su lengua en la cavidad de la chica y el calor empezó a emerger, empezó a recorrer toda la boca de Sakura de una manera tan intensa que Sakura gimió y ese sonido fue el motor para que Sasuke se excitara mas, Sakura por su parte estaba embriagada de deseo cada sensación era nueva y peligrosamente adictiva.

Sasuke la llevo hacia la habitación sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, la acostó en la cama y se posesiono de su cuerpo, empezó a morderle el cuello, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, Sakura volvió a gemir y Sasuke la beso demandantemente, paso sus manos por la espalda de Sakura y le bajo el sierre del vestido y se lo quito, Sakura se avergonzó ante la clara mirada de deleite que poseía Sasuke, sus ojos estaban embelesados mirando el cuerpo de Sakura, sabía que Sakura era hermosa pero no tanto, sakura no se quedo atrás y comenzó a quitarle la camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto un pecho muy bien marcado, fruto de hacer ejercicio, Sasuke sonrió al ver la cara de la pelirosa, tomo su cara y la beso, haciendo que su pecho rozara con los senos de Sakura, ambos dejaron escapar un gemido.

Sasuke, recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura con sus manos, extasiándose con cada rose, Sakura por su parte llevo sus manos a la cintura de Sasuke y le bajo la cremallera, lo que provoco a Sasuke un gemido y una fuerte oleada de deseo, Sakura sonrió abiertamente dándose cuenta de lo que provocaba en Sasuke, el azabache se quito el pantalón, los zapatos y las medias, y los tiro en algún lugar de la habitación, se separan por falta de aire, pero luego los labios de Sasuke nuevamente cobraron vida, empezaron a bajar por el cuello de Sakura, luego por sus pechos y cogió uno con su mano y lo apretó ligeramente, Sakura gimió sonoramente y arqueo la espalda.

Sasuke volvió a descender bajando por su obligo y llegando al inicio de su entrepierna, Sakura volvió a gemir, y sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quitarle la ropa de una vez, deslizo sus manos por las piernas de Sakura y le quito los tacos, luego subió y desabrocho el sujetador, dejando al descubierto, unos hermosos y redondos senos, Sakura rozo sus pechos con el pecho de Sasuke y ambos gimieron, Sasuke llevo un seno a su boca chupándolo levemente y Sakura no pudo evitar gritar su nombre, Sasuke empezó a lamer su seno y a morderlo ligeramente, mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el otro seno, luego lo hizo con el otro seno, mientras Sakura gemía.

Luego llevo sus labios a los de Sakura, y se fundieron en un beso apasionante, sentían como su cuerpo ardía en llamas, como si estuvieran en el mismísimo infierno, y si eso era el infierno vivirían allí eternamente, Sasuke bajo sus manos hacia las bragas de Sakura y empezó a bajarlas, Sakura dejo de sentir tanto placer y detuvo las manos de Sasuke, el la miro extrañado.

-Sasuke… Es mi… Primera… Vez – Dijo Sakura apenada y casi sin aliento, Sasuke se sorprendió pero rápidamente se formo una sonrisa en su rostro algo arrogante.

-No te preocupes, lo hare despacio – Beso a Sakura con una ternura que la dejo completamente sorprendida, e hizo que le diera confianza, Sasuke le quito sus bragas y admiro su entrepierna, Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke solo sonrió, lo que no sabía nadie era que también era la primera vez de Sasuke, claro que no lo admitiría, Sasuke se mordió levemente el labio y sintió como su miembro empezó a doler, y noto como su bóxer estorbaba, se lo quito y le causo risa la cara de Sakura que reflejaba sorpresa y algo de vergüenza, la beso de una manera tan extraña que la dejo sin aliento, se posesiono en medio de sus piernas y empezó a entrar en ella suavemente, Sakura se aferro a su espalda fuertemente, y sasuke siguió penetrándola hasta que se topo con un barrera, tomo fuerza y la penetro, Sakura emitió un grito de dolor, Sasuke no se movió, para que ella se acostumbrara, en cambio acaricio con una ternura, que sorprendió a sakura en medio de su dolor.

El azabache empezó a moverse lentamente, atento a los gestos de Sakura, que pronto pasaron de dolorosos a deseosos, Sakura empezó a gemir y Sasuke también, se inundaron en un mar de sensaciones inexplicables y excitantes, no fueron capaz de tener un pensamiento racional, estaban en un mundo que fue hecho solo para ellos, Sasuke tocaba lugares demasiado sensibles para Sakura, que jamás en su vida había imaginado que podía sentir, las estocadas empezaron a aumentar y Sakura gemía armoniosamente para Sasuke y sus uñas se clavaban fuertemente en la espalda del azabache, lo incitaba a mas y mas, ambos estaban probándolo lo que en verdad significaba la palabra éxtasis.

Sus miradas estaban sumergidas en la del otro y la ola de placer se incrementaba cada vez más, Sasuke embestía cada vez más rápido entrando y saliendo de ella, llevándola afuera de los limites, finalmente el cuerpo de Sakura exploto y ella grito su nombre, entonces Sasuke entendió que había llegado al orgasmo, segundos después Sasuke también llego al orgasmo, ambos jadeaban en busca de aire, sus cuerpos no respondían, estaban mucho más allá del éxtasis, observo a Sakura, completamente sonrojada por la agitación y sus labios estaban hinchados, Sasuke la beso con pasión y finalmente derramo su liquido preciado en ella, ambos gimieron al unisonó y luego de unos momentos de observasen los dos, Sasuke salió de ella, y se puso al lado de ella, se quedaron mirándose sin decirse nada y finalmente el sueño los venció.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**by Dianithaxsasusaku**

holaa! ¿que les parecio?

gracias a

Queen Scarlett haha te lo agradezco un monton ñ.ñ

hasta lla conti

suerte!


	14. Masoquismo, culpabilidad al 100

**MASOQUISMO- CULPABILIDAD AL 100%**

Una luz empezó a tornarse molesta y conforme pasaban los minutos se hacía aun más molesta, no quería desprenderse de esa sensación tan pacifica, tan tranquilizante que llegaba a ser imposible, pero como todo lo bueno acaba pronto, la sensación fue desvaneciéndose y logrando que sus ojos empezaran a abrirse, quería seguir durmiendo eso era una realidad, y como abandonar la comodidad que sentía, muy pocas veces se había sentido de esa manera.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se abrieron sin su permiso, y lo único que alcanzo a divisar fue una fría pared color crema, entonces puso más atención a la pared y sus ojos siguieron recorriendo la habitación en la que se hallaba, la sensación de tranquilidad la abandono, dejando una sensación de confusión.

Miro a sus lados y se dio de cuenta que estaba en un cuarto, la cabeza empezó a dolerle, pero desconocía el diagnostico, miro a su izquierda y noto que estaba sola en una cama y lo peor era que estaba desnuda, como si de masoquismo se tratara, unos viles recuerdos la golpearon con intensidad, pasando imágenes que apenas su mente era capaz de devorar, cuando reacciono ante la brutalidad de su mente, se encontró con una verdad tan caótica que era capaz de hacer temblar todo su cuerpo a la misma vez.

Empezó a aclara su mente y a recordar algunas imágenes vagas que le había proporcionado su mente, y se dio de cuenta de que su realidad tal y como la conocía, estaba a punto de colapsar, y pese a tantas cosas que ocupaban su mente en ese instante, había un pensamiento que sobresalía mas y era igual de punzante que los demás.

"_Me acosté con Sasuke"_

La sola reflexión de esa pequeña frase, hizo que un mar de sentimientos la atacara precipitadamente y sin aviso alguno, ¿cómo había podido hacer tal cosa? Necesitaba despejar su mente y pensar con tranquilidad, porque hasta el momento su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, resentimientos, sentimientos de odio, amor, confusión, culpabilidad, frustración y aparte de eso estaba llena de recuerdos que se cruzaban y aparecían abruptamente en su mente.

Se levanto de la cama y vio como la ropa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior, yacía esparcida por toda la habitación junto con la ropa que instantáneamente reconoció que era de Sasuke, un sonido continuo, la saco de su observación, llevo su mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel sonido, y se percato de que se había olvidado preguntar algo _¿Dónde estaba Sasuke en esos momentos? _De nada valía preguntar ahora, porque su respuesta ya había sido contestada, Sasuke se encontraba bañándose, su corazón se acelero muy fuerte, pero ya no era como las otras veces, ahora su corazón latía con algo de miedo, sabía perfectamente que lo único que no deseaba, era encontrarse con la persona culpable de todas las desdichas que la atormentaban en esos momentos.

Pese a que su mente estaba en un trance, su cuerpo reacciono, salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse a toda prisa, aunque era una tarea difícil ya que no solo tenía que vestirse sin hacer ruido y muy rápido, sino que también tenía que buscar su ropa perdida en la habitación, se vistió y salió de la habitación, una vez en el pasillo del hotel, sus movimientos dejaron de ser precavidos, y como si se tratara de una película de terror, empezó a correr por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor.

Al llegar al ascensor, presiono los botones incesante, para su suerte el ascensor llego rápido, entro y presiono el botón que daba al primer piso, espero en el ascensor mientras empezaba a experimentar la claustrofobia, cuando sintió que la cajita de horror en la que estaba se abrió, salió disparada para la salida del hotel, pero su camino se vio troncado

-Oye oye muchacha –Llamo la recepcionista, Sakura no iba a parar de no ser por que vio la cara de la recepcionista, era un tanto… ¿angustiada?, Sakura se detuvo y la miro – ¿Está bien? – Pregunto, de seguro se refería a que estaba corriendo o tenía que verse muy mal para que esa recepcionista preguntara algo así, Sakura asintió no muy segura y corrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no paro cuando la recepcionista la volvió a llamar.

Apenas salió del hotel se sintió algo a salvo, por lo menos ya no estaba allí a dentro, pero empezó a sentir como el frio la golpeaba, observo el panorama, y no era nada alentador, hacia mucho frio, y las nubes eran grises, si hubiera un presentador del clima de seguro diría que se acercaría una tormenta, ella apenas estaba vestida con su vestido de la noche anterior, lo que la llevo a pensar ¿Dónde había dejado sus cosas? Intento recordar el posible lugar donde las había dejado, pero su masoquista mente no le mostro precisamente eso.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejarse, e intento concentrarse a un mas, empezó a recordar cada instante que había pasado, necesitaba algún indicio o alguna pista que la llevara a deducir donde estaban sus cosas, segundos después recordó, que le había dado su bolso a ino, por consejo de esta misma, ahora sabía que ino tenía su bolso, y en él su saco, su celular, las llaves y unas cuantas cosas de chicas y lo peor, su dinero. Ahora como pretendía volver a casa, bueno si es que quería, contemplo la situación como un problema de matemáticas y llego a una conclusión.

A donde se fuera a dirigir, tenía que hacerlo a pie y sin ningún tipo de recurso que le pudiera ser útil, segundo tenía solo 2 opciones:

Opción 1: podía irse a su casa caminando, y llegar quien sabe a qué horas, enfrentarse a sus padres, ya que no tiene llaves y notarían que algo raro pasaba con ella, por consiguiente se ganaría una cantaleta de su madre, podría suceder que se encontrara con Itachi y sabía perfectamente que no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, se sentiría peor de lo que ya estaba, o mucho peor, podría encontrarse con sasuke y eso no le apetecía para nada, seguro se burlaría de ella, porque finalmente había caído en su juego.

Opción 2: podía irse a la casa de Ino que era más cerca, y reclamar sus "objetos perdidos" pero eso le acarrearía que Ino notara su estado y la sometiera un mar de preguntas, como si fuera un detective, y sabía perfectamente que ella terminaría contándole todo, pero también sabía que ino era la mejor en consejos de ese tipo.

Se encontraba en un dilema, pero sabía que la opción 2 es más factible, se dirigió al lado contrario y doblo la esquina, en cuanto lo hizo un rayo surco el cielo, ¡genial! Ahora sabía que iba a llover, siguió caminando, pero sin prisa, se percato que la gente la miraba de forma extraña, se detuvo en una estantería y vio lo mal que estaba, tenia ojeras, su pelo estaba enmarañado y sin brillo producto de haberse encrespado el día anterior, y estaba pálida, sin contar que la cabeza le dolía un poco, sentía mareos y nauseas, seguramente por el licor que había ingerido.

Inevitablemente su mente la llevo a recordar lo que había pasado, y de nuevo sintió la opresión en su pecho, siguió su camino sin importarle como se veía, por más que se arreglara, sabía que por dentro se sentía miserable, miro el reloj que había en una iglesia, marcaban las 12, no podía creer que se haya despertado hasta ahora, aunque no tenía ni idea de a qué horas se había acostado, y tampoco podía creer que haya caído tan bajo.

Si era una pesadilla quería despertar, porque sin duda esta sería la peor de todas las pesadillas que haya soñado, no se reconocía, como era posible que ella, hubiese sido capaz de hacer tal cosa. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? Le había hecho infiel a Itachi, a su novio, a la persona que amaba, al hombre de su vida, lo había engañado con Sasuke, su hermano, definitivamente era la peor rata de alcantarilla.

Las lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos sin ningún permiso, Sakura solo las dejo caer, se sentía muy mal, ¿Cómo le había podido hacer eso a Itachi?, él le había dado la vida, cuando lo conoció, su vida cambio, ha sido el único novio que ha tenido, recordaba que al principio era algo tímida, pero Itachi era excepcionalmente dulce con ella, la hacía sentir tan bien, siempre se preocupaba por ella, llego a sentir un amor extraordinario, como los cuentos de hadas que había visto, se juro que jamás lo cambiaria porque él era el hombre perfecto para ella, todos lo sabían y ahora ella había manchado esa relación tan bonita y había roto su juramento.

Si Itachi se enterará seguro que terminarían y nunca más lo volvería a tener, se quedaría sola, y todo por un desliz, porque había sido tan tonta, porque no había pensado mejor las cosas, ahora ya no era virgen, y eso le dolía aun mas, nunca pensó que perdería su virginidad así y menos con el idiota de Sasuke, sabía que no podía culparlo, porque desgraciadamente también había sido su culpa.

Otro trueno impacto en el cielo, acto seguido, la lluvia empezó a descender y no era una llovizna, era un torrencial aguacero, las gotas eran grandes y empezaban a caer con más velocidad, la gente salió corriendo, de un lado a otro, unos sacaron sus sombrillas, otros apenas se ponían sus sacos en la cabeza y salían corriendo, todo el mundo se amotinaba en las tiendas y unos corrían de un lado para otro, todos evitaban mojarse, todos menos Sakura.

Era irónico que lloviera justo en ese momento, justo cuando ella se sentía tan mal, tuvo la sensación de que el cielo compartía su dolor, obviamente no cuadraría un día hermoso y ella llorando, era algo de realismo, incluso podía decirse que era una sensación agradable, sus lagrimas salían, y se mezclaban con el agua, de alguna forma eso le permitía desahogarse mejor, ni siquiera sentía frio, de hecho mejor no podía estar, ya la mayoría de las calles estaban vacías, y la poca gente que la veía, la miraba extraño, de seguro pensarían que estaba loca o algo así, pero Sakura apenas era consciente de esas miradas.

Su mente estaba en otro lugar, su cabeza la hacía sentirse de lo peor, de todas las mentes que existían en este mundo, la suya tenía que ser justamente masoquista, y decía masoquista, porque reproducía imágenes en su interior, imágenes cruzadas entre su relación con Itachi y lo que había pasado con Sasuke, la culpa seguía intacta ignoraba que mas podía tener en su cuerpo más que culpa y otros sentimientos no muy gratos.

Pronto llego a un sector bastante conocido, sin duda pronto estaría en la casa de Ino, sabía que no se podía aguantar, que explotaría delante de ino, pero al menos debía tener un poco de valor para que no fuera demasiado temprano.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de su amiga, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que horas eran, ni siquiera le importaba su aspecto, ahora solo quería hablar con Ino, se había dado dé cuenta de tantas cosas que la hacían sentir tan miserable como una cucaracha, no podría creer que hubiera caído tan bajo.

Presiono el botón del timbre y espero, la lluvia seguía cayendo incesante, evitando que la gente saliera de sus casas y de sus trabajos, la puerta se abrió y tras de ella se encontraba la mama de Ino, que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verla.

-¡Sakura por dios que te paso! –Saludo horrorizada, por suerte la lluvia se había mezclado con sus lágrimas y así nadie se daría de cuenta que había estado llorando.

-Bueno… Es que Ino se llevo mi bolso… Y yo… - Genial no se había inventado una excusa válida que justificara donde había pasado la noche.

-Pasa pasa y me cuentas – La hizo seguir Naomi, la madre de Ino.

-Pero puedo mojar la casa –Se excuso.

-¡Sakura! Deja de ser tan amable – La regaño – Entra de una buena vez.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa, sonrisa que se esforzó demasiado en sacar, casi era amarga, era difícil cuando estabas tan mal por dentro y tenias que aparentar que eres feliz. Sakura entro a la casa y cerró la puerta, pudo sentir el calor que emanaba allí, fue entonces donde su cuerpo reacciono y empezó a tiritar de forma repentina.

-Debes tener mucho frio – Apunto… -Mejor sube y te duchas, y le dices a Ino que te preste ropa y de paso la despiertas porque yo no he podido hacerlo, al parecer fue una noche agitada – La codeo y de nuevo las imágenes que le costaba evitar aparecieron, rectificando lo que decía Naomi - Anda no te quedes parada, sube – le ordeno Naomi.

Sakura subió las escaleras y llamo suavemente a la puerta de su amiga, se notaba que ya no tenía ganas de nada, tuvo que repetir el procedimiento pero nadie apareció por ahí, eso confirmaba que era cierto lo que decía… de que no había podido despertar a su hija, Sakura rodo la perilla y abrió la puerta.

El cuarto de Ino estaba sumido en una oscuridad absoluta, las cosas de Ino estaban revueltas y en medio de la gran cama, que ocupaba gran espacio de la habitación, se encontraba su amiga durmiendo profundamente, ni siquiera se había quitado el vestido, Sakura se acerco.

-Ino ¡Ino! Despierta –No había respuesta -¡Ino! ¡Ino!... Sai está aquí – Como si hubiese sido la palabra mágica, Ino abrió los ojos de repente.

-Eh… - Ino se sentó en la cama – Creí escuchar que ¡Sai está aquí! –Exclamo

-Era broma –Contesto apagadamente Sakura, Ino la observo y tuvo la misma expresión que su madre, luego empezó a mirarla detalladamente y finalmente dijo.

-¿Qué te paso saku? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿y porque estas así? – Sakura no pudo evitarlo y un sollozo escapo de sus labios, abrazo fuertemente a su amiga, mientras que esta estaba perpleja, pero al instante correspondió al abrazo, dejo que Sakura se desahogar, no supo muy bien cuanto habían permanecido allí, y eso aumentaba su preocupación, finalmente Sakura dejo de llorar y dejo su abrazo.

-Gracias –Susurro.

-Saku dime que te paso.

-Ah, Ino no tienes ni idea, Me siento tan mal –Volvió a sollozar.

-Por dios, cuéntame que paso –pidió, Sakura vacilo unos segundos.

-Hice algo terrible.

-¡¿Qué? –Casi grito Ino.

-…. Me…. Me acosté con Sasuke –Ino se llevo las manos a la boca.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, tú… Tú.

-¡Engañe a Itachi! – Se reprocho Sakura y rompió a llorar de nuevo, Ino la abrazo.

-Ya, ya, cálmate saku – Sakura se tranquilizo - ¿Cómo fue que paso? Creí que odiabas a Sasuke.

-Hay cosas que no te he contado – Dijo con voz inaudible.

-¿Qué no me has contado? – La cara de Ino reflejo un total desconcierto, Sakura asintió levemente – ¿Y qué es lo que no me has contado? – La regaño.

-Pues… Desde hace un tiempo… Sasuke me ha venido buscando.

-¿Qué? – Grito y Sakura la miro reprobatoriamente – Lo siento continua.

-Como te decía... Sasuke me ha estado buscando y yo le he dejado en claro que no quiero nada con él y que… Amo a Itachi – Su voz se quebró al final - Pero algo pasa y no sé que es, y a veces me dejo llevar por él, es como si me hiciera olvidar de todo, como si por un momento no fuera capaz de razonar y lo único que deseara son sus labios y… A él, no lo entiendo, jamás me había pasado esto, pero yo en verdad disfruto esos momentos, y… Es como si fuera otra, estoy centrada en lo que tengo que hacer pero de repente llega él y lo cambia todo, es bastante raro.

-Entiendo – asentía Ino como una psicóloga examinado a su paciente.

-Aun no puedo creer que me haya acostado con él, no tienes ni idea de lo culpable que me siento, engañe a Itachi, a mi novio, al que siempre ha estado ahí conmigo y me ha hecho feliz, al hombre de mi vida, y lo peor es que lo engañe con ¡su hermano! Puedes creerlo ¿Qué pasaría si Itachi se enterara? Le causaría mucho daño y yo no puedo permitirme eso, no sé que estaba pensando, de hecho no creo que estuviera pensando, lo único que me importaba era Sasuke, como si no existiera otra cosa más, lo deseaba ¡en verdad lo deseaba!, y termine acostándome con él, perdí mi virginidad ¡puedes creerlo! Toda mi vida desee perderla en un momento especial, con el hombre de tu vida y luego pensé que la iba a perder con Itachi y en cambio a eso, la perdí borracha y con mi cuñado ¿Qué dirá Itachi cuando se entere? -Sakura empezó a llorar nuevamente –También perdí mi dignidad y mi orgullo, soy un asco.

-No digas eso saku, tú no eres un asco, es verdad que tomaste una decisión apresurada, pensando en el momento, en las hormonas, pero no por eso debes culparte tan feamente.

-¡Como que no! ¡Engañe a mi novio! ¡Me acosté con su hermano y quieres que no me culpe! – Escupió Sakura, sus palabras eran ponzoña viva.

-Mira saku, yo no voy a discutir contigo sobre eso, sabes que te metiste en un lio y muy grave, lo único que puedes hacer ahora, es alejarte de Sasuke, porque nada bueno te trae el, probablemente solo quería acostarse contigo, y ahora que lo logro te deje – Sakura sintió como su pecho se oprimía, y una sensación oscura la invadió, no es que desease volver a estar con Sasuke, pero era triste que él, la haya utilizado y solo quería acostarse con ella.

-Se que te gusta – soltó Ino de repente, examinándola – Y quizás el hecho de que te hayas acostado con él, significaría que tu relación con Itachi no iba del todo bien, como dicen "para que buscar algo por fuera si lo tienes en casa" según lo que me has dicho seria una falta de pasión.

-¡Ino! – La reprendió.

-No, piénsalo Sakura, porque lo único que buscas en Sasuke es pasión carnal y no digas que no porque no hubieras cedido tan fácil, deberías examinar la relación con Itachi, tal vez no lo notes pero puede ser que su relación haya caído en la monotonía.

-¿Qué hago Ino? – Suplico Sakura.

-Bueno pienso que debes alejarte de Sasuke lo mas que puedas, y deberías pensar en tu relación con Itachi, no se… Sal más seguido con él, invéntate hacer otras cosas con él, la pasión tiene que volver, toma lo que paso como si hubieras hecho un alto en el camino y hubieras visto otros horizontes para luego regresar a dónde estabas, porque de nada vale que sigas llorando, mientras Itachi te necesita y Sasuke se retuerce de risa.

-Gracias Ino, te lo agradezco- Sakura la abrazo fuertemente y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Un consejo.

-¿Cuál?

-Ve y báñate, que estas terrible, no es noche de halloween ni el día de los zombis para que andes así – Le dedico una sonrisa y Sakura se la devolvió.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llamadas le había hecho a Sakura, lo tenía apagado, pero aun así el insistía, no sabía porque pero tenía mucho afán de saber de Sakura, su angustia y su furia iban en aumento.

**FLASH BACK**

_Había permanecido mirando a Sakura bastante tiempo, pero no le importaba, se veía hermosa, desnuda al lado de él, pero no era que le gustara o algo parecido, solo que no creía que hubiese logrado acostarse con Sakura, al parecer todo estaba conspirando para que su venganza se pudiera hacer, definitivamente, las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que había planeado, Sakura había hecho que todo resultara tan fácil, sabía que ella caería, ninguna mujer se resistía a Sasuke Uchiha, ninguna._

_Una sonrisa torcida y malvada se formo en su rostro, pronto Itachi sabría lo que es sufrir, lo que es sentir dolor, lo que es sentirse desplazado, pronto lo sabría y Sasuke sería feliz, Sasuke se fue levantando de la cama con sumo cuidado, no es que le interesase que la pelirosa se incomodara, era solo que si despertaba no sabía qué hacer._

_Una vez de pie, se dirigió al baño, no sin antes pasar una mirada por el cuarto donde estaba la ropa de él con la de Sakura tirada por el suelo, eso lo llevo a recordar la grandiosa noche que habían pasado, para ser la primera vez de los dos había sido mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, cuando estuvo en el baño, se hecho una mirada a l espejo, lucia cansado y con algo de ojeras, no tenia mareo ni nada por el estilo, el estaba acostumbrado a tomar mucho, paso a la bañera y abrió el grifo, luego se metió en la bañera, el agua estaba caliente, nada mejor para relajarlo, cuando se sumergió totalmente, noto como su espalda ardía levemente, recordó como Sakura se aferraba a su espalada y de vez en cuando hundía las uñas en el, sasuke ensancho su sonrisa siniestra y sentía como una especie de poder lo invadía._

_Luego de unos minutos más en la bañera, salió y se enrollo la toalla en el abdomen dejando libre sus torso, se hecho una mirada al espejo, y salió del baño, pero cuando lo hizo se quedo en completo shock, la persona que se suponía debía estar en la cama ya no estaba, miro el piso, y la ropa de sakura no estaba por allí, salió del cuarto y la busco en la estancia pero tampoco estaba allí, busco por todo la habitación del hotel y no la encontró, sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue a su cuarto, se puso sus bóxers, un pantalón y lo zapatos y salió corriendo de la habitación, ni siquiera le importo salir medio desnudo, todas las miradas iban para él._

_El ascensor duro como un milenio, y Sasuke desesperado empezaba a golpear la pared del ascensor, cuando por fin el eterno milenio se acabo, salió disparado para la salida del hotel, pero se detuvo al ver la recepcionista, de pronto Sakura aun no había salido del hotel._

_-Ha visto si una muchacha de pelo rosa salió del hotel –Escupió sin cortesías._

_-J-joven-n… s-sas-suke – La recepcionista no paraba de observarlo, sasuke se molesto, ahora no tenía tiempo de tonterías._

_-¡Oye! Mi cara esta aquí – Espeto y la recepcionista lo miro y un gran sonrojo surco su cara – Has visto o no, a una chica de cabello rosa salir –Volvió a insistir._

_-Eh… Si, si vi a una chica de pelo rosa salir de aquí – Contesto algo ataviada, Sasuke se fue directo a la puerta pero una voz lo detuvo – Parece que está mal – Dijo la recepcionista._

_-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido_

_-La chica, parece que está mal, salió corriendo y su aspecto no era muy bueno, salió hace como 5 minutos, quizá pueda alcanzarla- Sasuke salió sin decir siquiera gracias._

_Se encontró con la calle que le parecía inmensa, de repente un rayo surco el cielo, al parecer iba a llover, miro a lado y lado y no encontró ninguna silueta parecida a la de Sakura, segura ya se había ido a su casa, Sasuke se devolvió al hotel, cogió el ascensor y cuando entro a la habitación se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, luego bajo y saco su carro, seguro podía alcanzarla antes de que llegara a la casa, cuando salió noto que empezaba a llover._

_Empezó a marcar el número de Sakura, pero se iba a buzón, hizo ese procedimiento unas cuantas veces, mientras miraba si de pronto Sakura estaba por ahí cerca._

END FLASH BACK

Y ahí se encontraba el, completamente desesperado y si tener ninguna pista de donde se encontraba Sakura, doblo la comúnmente esquina y paro el carro, no había nadie, la calle estaba vacía, y estaba lloviendo, no sabía si Sakura ya había entrado o aun no llegaba, espero unos minutos más, haber si Sakura entraba, porque ni loco iría hasta la casa a golpear, conocía sus límites, minutos después termino cansándose de esperar, y decidió ir a otro lugar, le parecía ridículo que estuviera allí , al fin y al cabo ¿Qué le iba a decir? No tenía sentido seguir allí.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Entro al baño, sus pupilas estaban hinchadas, podía sentirlo, le provocaban ganas de dormir, probablemente había sido por llorar tanto, sin embargo agradecía al cielo, tener una amiga como Ino, sin duda la había hecho sentir un poco mejor, aunque se sentía desfallecer y la culpabilidad seguía ahí, persiguiéndola como su propia nube negra.

Se acerco al espejo y sintió lastima por sí misma, ahora sabia porque le preguntaban si estaba bien, su estado era verdaderamente deplorable, efectivamente tenía los ojos hinchados, tanto que difícilmente se veía sus orbes verdes, tenia ojeras bastante pronunciadas, el rímel se había corrido de una forma espantosa, sus labios estaban morados y partidos, su piel era pálida como la de un muerto, y su cabello estaba enredado y mojado.

Sakura dejo de contemplar esa imagen y se fue al baño, la ausencia de calor empezaba a incrementarse, se quito el vestido mojado y se metió en la ducha que por fortuna tenía el agua caliente, dejo que unas cuantas lágrimas escaparan, sentía como sus ojos habían llorado mucho, dudaba que volviera a llorar, permaneció así un par de minutos, metida debajo de la regadera, recordando cada cosa que deseaba olvidar, tenía que cambiar, su amiga se lo había dicho, no podía seguir jugando al juego de Sasuke que había logrado quemarla.

Tenía que olvidarse de él, tenía que hacerlo, ahora su vida dependía de ello, no en vano recordaba la frase que alguna vez Hinata le dijo a Ino cuando había terminado con su novio:

"_De los tropezones y caídas solo quedan las heridas. Sanan con el tiempo. Y no quedan si no cicatrices. Aquellas que solo al verlas se recuerdan pero si no se ven se olvidan" _

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**holaaa! xd**

**gracias por leer la historia y gracias a las chicas que comentan simepre =) **

**nos vemos la otra semana**

**hasta la conti!**

**suerte!**


	15. Huir no es de cobardes

**HUIR NO ES DE COBARDES**

-Ah por cierto aquí están tus cosas - Comento desinteresadamente Ino, pasándole el bolso a Sakura.

-Gracias- Apenas susurro, por fortuna ya se sentía un poco mejor, definidamente le había ayudado ese baño que había tomando, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse mal.

Abrió el bolso y noto que todas sus cosas estaban en perfecto orden, cogió su celular y lo prendió ¡genial! Tenía llamadas perdidas, cuatro eran de su madre, 5 de su padre, 7 de Itachi y 15 de ¿Sasuke? No podía creerlo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Sasuke la había llamado 15 veces? Pero como, inmediatamente un mar de preguntas atravesó su cabeza, ¿para que la llamaba? ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Qué habría pensado cuando no la encontró en la cama? ¿Se había preocupado? La sensación que presencio fue tan desconcertante, hace un momento estaba deprimida por lo que había ocurrido, y no quería saber nada de Sasuke y ahora le agradaba a la idea de que Sasuke se preocupara por ella, que diablos era lo que pasaba con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Ino preocupada, al ver que su amiga se había quedado en el limbo –Saku – La llamo.

-Eh… - Reacciono.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste soñando o algo así ¿sucede algo?

-No - Respondió secamente y evito la mirada de Ino.

-Jump, buen intento, pero a mí no me engañas, cuenta –ordeno.

-Bueno… Acabo de revisar mi celu, y tengo 15 llamadas perdidas de… Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- Grito ino- No lo creo, déjame ver- Le quito de las manos el celular, y lo miro, acto seguido, se llevo las manos a la boca para callar un grito – No puede ser saku.

-¿Qué crees que signifique? – Pregunto inconscientemente, Ino alzo una ceja – B-bueno… Me refiero a ¿Por qué me habrá llamado?

-No tengo ni idea- Por primera vez su amiga Ino, no tenia respuesta, eso la dejaba aun mas confundida – Pero aun así, debes olvidarte de el – Sentencio, Sakura solo asintió no muy segura de eso, su cabeza se había convertido en un pandemónium de sentimientos confusos e inexplicables.

-¡Chicas a desayunar!- Llamo la madre Ino.

-Vamos- Ino a garro a Sakura de la mano y la jalo.

-Espera- Ino se volteo y la miro interrogante – Primero debo avisarles a mis padres que estoy aquí y… ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? – Pidió con algo de tristeza, Ino asintió mecánicamente -…Avísale a Itachi… Que estoy acá… Y que no me busque… ¿Por qué?...-Vacilo tratando de encontrar una excusa válida para que su novio le creyera.

-Porque estas muy cansada, por la fiesta y te vas a quedar a dormir acá – Completo, Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, apenas notoria – Ya sabes saku que en mi puedes confiar – Ambas se abrazaron y bajaron a desayunar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La gente lo miraba reprobatoriamente, seguro irían directo a contarle a su padre, pero eso le tenía sin importancia, en su mente había espacio para algo aun mas intrigante, que no sabía qué posición asumir al respecto.

Seguía en el hotel, y más exactamente en el bar, tomando un preciado whisky, le había cansado la persecución absurda de Sakura, no había logrado verla, ni tampoco había hablado con ella y sentía tanta curiosidad de saber donde estaba y como estaría, ni el mismo sabia como carajos había tomado la decisión de ir a buscar a Sakura y de haberla llamado, luego se sorprendió por lo que había hecho, quizá había sucedido, porque él jamás pensó no encontrar a sakura en la cama y eso lo llevo al desespero, o algún sentimiento parecido, no era muy bueno definiendo sus emociones.

Sabía que por una parte estaba muy contento porque había logrado que Sakura cayera en su trampa, pero por otro lado, tenia incertidumbre, no tenía ni idea de cómo se darían las cosas luego, no sabía que había pasado con Sakura, y no se atrevía a imaginar lo que estaba pensando sakura al respecto, pero aun así tenía algo de tranquilidad, pasara lo que pasara tenía la certeza de que volvería a ver a Sakura y ya sabía que era muy fácil que ella volviera a caer.

Su mente le permitió revivir esos momentos, y la verdad es que jamás se imagino que tener sexo fuera tan placentero, cada sensación fue única y experimento el mismísimo paraíso, le daba algo de risa saber que ambos habían perdido la virginidad, pero aun así lo habían hecho tan bien como si hubieran nacido para ello, haría cualquier cosa por repetir ese momento, por volver a deleitarse con el cuerpo de Sakura, el lo lograría de nuevo, porque un Uchiha siempre lograba lo que quería, una vez que Sakura confiara en el, pondría en marcha el plan para destruir a Itachi.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Saku! ¡Saku!- Alguien la llamaba, pero no tenía intensión de averiguar quién era y que quería- ¡Sakuraaa! – Ese grito la hizo retractarse de sus palabras, y abrió lo ojos de golpe y vio a su amiga ino, muy cerca de ella

-¿Que quieres? –Espeto.

-Itachi viene.

-¿Qué? No te dije que le digieras que yo…

-Saku, eso fue ayer-

-¿Ayer?

-Hey amiga, has dormido como la bella durmiente, hoy es domingo – Comento Ino divertida.

-No pude haber dormido tanto- Dijo mas para sí misma.

-Pues si lo hiciste, ahora levántate que Itachi viene por ti, y antes que digas algo, intente de todas las formas convencerlo de que no viniera, pero no me hizo caso, dice que está preocupado por ti, y que será mejor llevarte a tu casa – Sakura suspiro pesadamente – Saku no pretenderás esconderte de Itachi toda la vida, intenta no pensar en lo que paso, recuerda que debes salvar esa relación- Con una sonrisa en su rostro ino salió de su habitación.

Sakura volvió a suspirar, tenía que enfrentar a Itachi, tenía que hacerlo por esa relación, y aunque fuera difícil tendría que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para ser miserable y aparentar que nada paso, solo de esa forma, su vida volvería a encontrarse en equilibrio, se levanto de la cama lentamente, las cortinas seguían cerradas, dio tres pasos cuando se paralizo por completo, su vista empezó a deformarse y lo único que veía era estrellas por todas partes y cada vez mas grandes haciendo que su visión se tornara negra, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y su respiración se volvió más dificultosa, como pudo se tiro de nuevo a la cama y poco a poco volvió a la normalidad, sabía que había estado a punto de desmayarse o al menos eso creía, pero no entendía a que se debía eso.

Una vez se tranquilizo volvió a levantarse, esta vez con normalidad, se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo del lavamanos, para lavarse la cara, necesitaba refrescarse, en cuanto se agacho, sintió como un pitido se hizo presente en su cabeza y un dolor sumamente molesto se alojaba en su cabeza ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, se levanto y noto como el pitido desaparecía pero el dolor no, no se suponía que los síntomas de la resaca los vivías luego de la borrachera, a estas alturas, ella debería estar bien, ya que había dormido mucho, al menos agradeció que no tenia nauseas ni mareo, como el día anterior, fuera lo que fuera no pudo evitar sentirse asustada, no era algo normal quizá luego pasaría, porque no era de las que le daba dolores de cabeza, rogaba al cielo que no fuese nada malo.

-Estas lista – La animo Ino, Sakura negó con la cabeza - ¡Sakura!

-Entiende que para mí no es fácil -Le reprocho.

-Lo sé, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, Itachi está abajo con mi madre y no pretenderás hacerlo esperar demasiado, ¡baja de una buena vez!- la reprendió, Sakura solo la miro con la duda dibujada en su cara- Yo estaré contigo, veras como las cosas se van a solucionar.

Sakura decidió dejarse de vacilaciones y tomar al toro por los cuernos, Ino tenía la razón, nada solucionaba demorando el tiempo, ya era imposible y tenía que poner de su parte, por más que los nervios y la culpabilidad la invadieran como un asqueroso virus, tenía que luchar contra ellos y restablecer sus defensas, al fin y al cabo no le quedaba de otra.

Sus pasos fueron cada vez más lentos, tanto que ino la miraba confusa, pero sabía en verdad no estaba preparada para afrontar la situación y sobretodo darle la cara a Itachi, Sakura siempre había sido de las mujeres correctas y todo eso había sido destruido por un idiota llamado Sasuke.

Llego a donde empezaban las escaleras y suspiro, miro a su amiga con car de suplica, pero esta solo la obligo a bajar, cada paso que daba sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, como si estuviera caminado a la entrada del infierno.

-¡Sakura!- Llamo la voz que tanto había querido evitar – Amor te extrañe- De acuerdo bienvenida a el infierno, ahora sí que se sentía mucho peor, había detenido su paso con tan solo verlo, el estaba allí parado con un ramo de flores y con esa mirada de ternura que tanto le gustaba a ella, ¿Cómo había podido engañarlo?, Ino la jalo y la obligo a bajar, ya que la misma sakura no parecía responder.

-¿Cómo estás?- La saludo con un casto beso, que ella no pudo ni corresponder – Me dijeron que te la habías pasado durmiendo – Esbozo una sonrisa tan tierna, que rayaba en lo irreal- Veo que te divertiste bastante, es una lástima que solo hayan ido los del instituto -Si tan solo Itachi hubiera ido nada de esto estaría pasando- Amor contéstame, estas muy pálida ¿te sientes mal?- Sakura se quedo mirándolo, mientras que para su suerte o maldición, Ino le pellizco el brazo, solo así pudo reaccionar.

-…No solo estoy, algo cansada – Susurro

-Hmp, pero si te la has pasando durmiendo… Bueno no importa vámonos, adiós Ino, adiós señora Naomi – Hizo una leve reverencia.

-Adiós chicos.

-Adiós Itachi… Cuida a Sakura, está un poco… Cansada, así que déjala… Descansar – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Claro, lo hare – Respondió gustoso.

-Adiós señora Naomi, Adiós Ino… Muchas gracias – Su voz sonó tan apagada.

-Ok saku, ya sabes – le dijo y le pico el ojo.

Itachi abrazo a Sakura y le puso su abrigo, ya que Sakura tenía la ropa que Ino le había prestado

-Estoy seguro de que quieres volver a casa- Le dijo antes de que subieran al auto, Sakura hizo el amague de sonreír pero no lo logro, en ese momento maldecía que Itachi fuera tan bueno con ella, no se lo merecía.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los estudiantes empezaban a llegar, pero no había ningún atisbo, de esa persona que quería ver, no entendía porque sus manos, sudaban y su corazón latía fuertemente, es como si de repente sintiera nervios de verla, quizá era porque no se habían hablado desde lo que había ocurrido el viernes, pero de todas formas necesitaba verla, solo así aclararía las dudas que se había imaginado durante el fin de semana, por lo menos unas habían sido respondidas había escuchado la conversación de Itachi con su madre.

**FLASH BACK**

_Miraba la tele pero aun así, estaba distante en otro mundo, es__cucho cuando llego itachi en su carro, frunció el entrecejo, ya tenía que venir Itachi a fastidiar, porque no se quedo, donde hubiese estado, ya debería irse de la casa, al fin y al cabo ya era mayorcito, seguro era para no despegarse de papa, y así ganar terreno._

_-Hola mama, hola Sasuke ya llegue – Se anuncio Itachi en la entrada._

_-Ya nos dimos de cuenta, baboso –Murmuro Sasuke sin que nadie lo escuchara._

_-Hola hijo como te fue._

_-Bien mama, tuve que recoger a Sakura en casa de Ino- ¿Sakura? El azabache puso más atención a la conversación. _

_-¿Ino? – pregunto Mikoto._

_-Ah mama lo siento, se me olvido contarte, Sakura se fue a dormir a la casa de una amiga porque le quedaba más cerca, y no quería molestarme – Eso explicaba porque el había salido a buscarla y no la encontró, Sakura se había ido a donde Ino, que iluso era _

_-"Hermanito si que eres estúpido, Sakura no quería llamarte para molestarte, claro que no, porque en ese momento estábamos teniendo sexo "- pensaba Sasuke mientras miraba a su hermano con rabia y a la vez diversión._

_-Esa Sakura, siempre tan comprensiva – Sonrió Mikoto._

_-Sí, pero me dejo preocupado._

_-¿Preocupado? – Pregunto Mikoto._

_-Sí, cuando la recogí estaba muy pálida y casi no hablaba, me dijo que estaba muy cansada._

_-¿Cansada? Pero si la fiesta fue el viernes._

_-Si mama, pero quizá estaba enferma o algo así porque no me quiso hablar casi- Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que había dicho Itachi, seguro que Sakura ya no quería a Itachi después de lo había pasado._

_-Espero que se recupere- dijo Mikoto._

_-Yo también –Menciono Itachi, sumido en sus pensamientos._

**END FLASH BACK**

Ahora solo esperaba verla y… Sus pensamientos se vieron estancados al ver como Naruto llegaba, pero sin Sakura, acaso no se venían juntos.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito como de costumbre – Como te fue el viernes, porque no respondiste mis llamadas, si vieras lo que paso, ¡Hinata y yo somos novios! – Comento estallando de júbilo, Sasuke solo asintió, estaba buscando la manera de preguntarle por Sakura – ¿No me vas a felicitar? – Pregunto Naruto.

-Hmp, no te creo.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que si! – Dijo con la voz un octavo más alta, a lo que todo el mundo volteo a verlo.

-Cállate Naruto – Espeto Sasuke.

-Cuando estábamos bailando, no sabía qué hacer, si decirle que fuera mi novia o no, ¡viste lo hermosa que estaba! Luego pensé que…

-Que milagro que no vengas con Sakura – Lo interrumpió algo impaciente pero demostrando desinterés.

-Eh… a Sakura, ella no va a venir.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto de repente, Naruto se quedo mirándolo –… Es que si nos ponen trabajos de dos, ya sabes es mi compañera – Argumento torpemente.

-Bueno está enferma, esta mañana me llamo y me dijo que no podía venir, que se sentía muy mal, seguramente estaba enferma.

-¿Enferma de qué? – Pregunto al instante.

-No lo sé, no me quiso decir, dijo que era muy probable que mañana tampoco viniera.

-¿Por qué? – Volvió a repetir

-No lo sé Sasuke, no me presiones, si tanto quieres saber ve y pregúntale – Le contesto sinceramente – Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres con sus secretos, mejor nos vemos más tarde, porque acaba de llegar ¡mi novia! Qué bonita palabra ¿verdad? – Dijo Naruto mientras se marchaba.

Sasuke por su lado se quedo en shock, ¿Cómo que Sakura estaba enferma? ¿Enferma de qué? ¿O acaso mentía? Ninguna de esas opciones le gustaba mucho, todo había pensado menos que Sakura hoy no fuera y lo peor es que probablemente tampoco viniera mañana, se sintió tan raro, que no supo cómo explicarlo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya era insoportable, se sentía tremendamente mal, había vomitado el desayuno y no paraba de sentir mareos, su cabeza taladraba como si estuviera en una obra de construcción, seguramente se había contagiado de un virus, aunque en parte agradecía, porque eso le impidió ir al instituto, y más exactamente ver a sasuke. No le había dicho nada a su madre Por qué se preocuparía y de seguro la llevaría al hospital, a veces llegaba a ser demasiado intensa.

De nuevo sentía mareos, no había logrado conciliar el sueño desde que se despertó para ir al instituto, se había arreglado y había desayunado, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su cabeza, pero luego de haber comido sintió mareos y luego su comida se reusó a quedarse en su estomago, Sakura opto por llamar a Naruto y decidir quedarse en casa.

Estaba tirada en la cama y daba vueltas de un lado al otro, nunca se había sentido tan mal, estaba desesperada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era el colmo, porque Ino lo miraba de esa forma, estaban almorzando y de vez en cuando lo miraba y lo hacía de una forma algo asesina, además le contestaba secamente, seguro estaba en sus días, hasta donde tenía entendido las mujeres eran más sensibles en esos días.

-Deberíamos visitar a Saku -Comento Hinata de repente, y Sasuke la observo inmediatamente.

-Tienes razón – Concordó Naruto con la que ahora era su novia.

-Sería una buena idea – Coincidió Ino, al lado de Sai.

-¿Sai vienes?

-No puedo, tengo que ayudarle a mi padre, pero aun así le mandas mis saludos a Sakura.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Sasuke vienes? – Pregunto Naruto y la mirada de Ino se poso sobre el.

-No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Comento como si nada, obviamente no iba a ir.

-Perfecto, entonces apenas salgamos del instituto vamos a la casa de Saku –Ordeno Ino y los demás asintieron, menos Sasuke y Sai.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ding dong, se escucho desde la cocina mientras Sakura preparaba aromática, Sakura se asomo por la ventana y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quiénes eran, inmediatamente corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, ¿que hacen aquí? –Saludo Sakura.

-Vinimos a mirar como estabas y veo que sigues estando mal- Apunto Ino, mirando a Sakura.

-Aja, mira las horas que son y tú en pijama.

-Cállate Naruto- Lo reprendió Ino.

-Saku ¿Qué tienes? -Pregunto Hinata.

-No estoy segura, creo que tengo un virus o algo así.

-¿Virus? – Grito Naruto mientras se alejaba.

-Oye idiota, son solo suposiciones, ven acá –Ordeno Ino, Hinata y Sakura rodaron los ojos.

-¿Qué síntomas has tenido?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Bueno pues tengo dolor de cabeza y mareo, ya sabes nada grave.

-¿mareo?- pregunto Ino

-Aja, pero no creo que sea nada grave, ahora estoy mucho mejor que antes.

-que bien, entonces mañana puedes ir al instituto- Afirmo Naruto – Mira que tienes a Sasuke preocupado.

-¿Preocupado?- Repitieron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Aja, esta mañana me pregunto por ti.

-En serio – Dijo Sakura algo efusiva, a lo que Ino la miro y esta tuvo que cambiar su expresión.

-Sí, como eres su compañera – Dijo Naruto inocentemente.

-Qué raro, cierto chicas – Comento Hinata – Hasta de pronto Sasuke no es tan malo como parece – Ino y Sakura compartieron una mirada fugaz cargada de duda.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BY Dianithaxsasusaku**

**h0o0laa!**

**gracias a todos los que leen el fic :D**

**nos vemos en el prox cap**

**suerte!**


	16. Enfrentando la dura realidad

**ENFRENTANDO LA DURA REALIDAD**

¿Qué la vida no es complicada? Aquellos que lo digan, son ignorantes o tiene mucha suerte, porque justo en ese momento sentía que todo caía en picada, sentía que su vida se derrumbaría como lo hace una fila de domino.

No podía entenderse, eso era algo imposible, no tenía ni idea de cómo diablos había aparecido en esta situación, ¿ironía? Posiblemente, ya ha estas alturas no sabía que esperar ¿podía caer más bajo?, probablemente, pero si algo tenía claro justo ahora, era que tenía que evitar eso a toda costa, había analizado las posibilidades y ninguna de ellas le apetecía, todas terminaban en lo mismo, quizá lo mejor era tratar de ignorar aquello que volvió su vida caóticamente destructiva, tenía que tener en mente sus verdaderas prioridades, aquellas que se supone debía seguir, por lo menos debería hacer un esfuerzo bastante grande.

-¡Sakura! – Grito Naruto, sacando a la pelirosa del mundo en el que se hallaba.

-¡Que pasa! – Exclamo aturdida.

-Eso te digo ¿Qué pasa? Te estoy contando mis cosas y ni siquiera me pones cuidado.

-Lo lamento Naruto – Susurro

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Sigues enferma? ¡Vamos a la enfermería!.

-¡No! –Lo detuvo – Naruto estoy bien – Comenzó tranquilamente – Solo que estaba algo distraída, pero no es nada.

-¿segura?, porque estamos a tiempo de ir a la enfermería, aun no entramos a clase.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien – Le dedico una sonrisa falsa, cosa que Naruto no se percato.

-Está bien, como te decía…

No podía concentrarse en nada, primero: aun no se recuperaba de los extraños síntomas que tenia, aun así lo ocultaba, no era mas grave que ayer, pero sabía que si decía que estaba mal, se formaría un alboroto por parte de sus amigos, inclusive no le había dicho a sus padres.

Segundo: no había podido dormir, tenia desespero y no dejaba de soñar con cierto azabache, que la había puesto en esta situación, había sido como una pesadilla sin fin.

Tercero: su cuerpo respondía intensamente, a lo que se aproximaba, estaba en el instituto y a pocos metros de entrar al salón de clase, y a pocos metros de verlo nuevamente, en su interior se arremolinaban sensaciones indescriptibles y aumentaban con los pasos que daba, su corazón se detenía y luego latía demasiado rápido, tanto que temía que le fuera a dar un paro cardiaco.

Tenía miedo, un miedo bastante extraño, y eso sumándole a cada cosa que pensaba, hacia que su cabeza se preparara para explotar, como un gran volcán, huir ya no estaba en sus opciones, aunque ahora lo estaba reconsiderando, se esforzaba por mantener en su cabeza las palabras de aliento que le había dicho ino, pero cada vez era mas y mas bajas, sabía que llegaría el momento y no era nada fácil en verdad se estaba esforzando demasiado, no pretendía saber, cuanto más duraría esa fachada.

Hasta que el demonio toco su puerta, se detuvo precipitadamente, y cierto rubio la miro extrañado, le pareció que sus piernas se volvieron de mantequilla, y la invadieron unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo, si eso haría, entonces porque sus piernas no reaccionaban, estaba parada y no se movía, como si hubiera echado raíces, que sensación más espantosa estaba viviendo.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a entrar al salón? – Pregunto un rubio muy extrañado parado a unos 3 pies de la entrada del salón.

Tenía ganas de gritar, de pedir ¿ayuda?, pero nuevamente su cuerpo no reacciono y de su boca no emitió ningún ruido.

-¿Sakura? ¡¿Sakura? – Empezó a gritar Naruto y se hizo notar en el pasillo.

-He… - Apenas dijo.

-H-hola chicos- Saludo Hinata

-¡Hinata! – Saludo Naruto y le dio un casto beso, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron.

-Saku- Saludo Hinata.

-H-hinata- Susurro

-Entremos – Dijo hinata y arrastro a Sakura hacia la entrada.

Entro al salón torpemente y en cuanto se hallo a dentro, sus ojos no vacilaron en mirar hacia una dirección, y como era sabido, se encontró con unos orbes negros, que reflejaban sorpresa y luego se volvieron algo duros e impenetrables, sus ojos se unieron a los de de él como imanes, de pronto todo se volvió lento, y se quedaron atrapados en una dimensión del espacio, que ahora carecía de importancia, posteriormente, su mente le trajo consigo las imágenes que tanto deseaba olvidar, su corazón latió aun más de prisa, si eso era posible y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por consecuente bajo la mirada, recordar todo eso en frente de el, no era algo que quisiera volver a vivir, justo tenía que ser masoquista.

Por otra parte cierto pelinegro sonrió al ver como la chica que estaba parada en la puerta se había sonrojado y había agachado la mirada, eso hizo que la tranquilidad lo inundara, al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado del todo.

-¿saku? Vamos –La llamo Hinata unos pasos de ella, Sakura reacciono y se fue con ella gustosa, era su única vía de escape en esos momentos. Al rato llego Ino y se reunió con ellas, no sin antes mirar a Sasuke.

-Pensé que no vendrías- Le dijo Ino a Sakura con doble sentido, el cual Hinata ignoraba – Al parecer te arriesgaste ¿no?

-Ehh… Si…- Dijo con voz baja, si tan solo Ino supiera que estuvo a punto de retroceder.

-Claro que se arriesgo, mira, se ve mejor que ayer, obviamente tenía que venir a clases – Contesto Hinata con sinceridad.

-Pero… ¿Estás mejor?- Indago Ino nuevamente.

-Si – Afirmo procurando parecer segura.

-Hola chicos

-¡Genial! Clase de matemáticas- Bufo Ino.

-Que ya nadie saluda- Apunto el profesor Yamanto, algunos saludaron con pereza – Bien vuelvan a sus puestos, hoy empezaremos con función cuadrática- Se escucho un bufido en general.

- Bueno hablamos luego chicas- Comento Ino con pereza y antes de irse se dirigió a Sakura – Cuídate saku- Le guiño el ojo y se fue.

-Señorita Haruno a su puesto- Ordeno Yamanto, lentamente se movió a su puesto donde Sasuke la miraba divertido, suspiro con nerviosismo y resignación y se sentó al lado de el.

Los minutos pasaban y aun no dejaba de estar nerviosa, apuntaba lo que veía en el tablero, pero no era consciente de lo que hacía ¿la razón? Muchas pero la que la tenia al borde de el colapso, era que no podía pasar desapercibido que Sasuke se la había pasado mirándola, y en esos momentos lo hacía, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se iba hacia el tablero y luego de nuevo hacia ella.

Tenía un dejavuu, ya le había pasado esto en otras ocasiones, pero ahora era diferente, porque ya había sucedido algo entre ellos y la ansiedad era aun mayor, y peor si recordaba lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

-No te hagas la lista conmigo- Al fin hablo Sasuke, Sakura se sorprendió, pero ignoro eso – Ah y pretendes ignórame ¡por favor!, se que sigues siendo la misma de siempre- Su comentario sonó tan venenoso y pese a que Sakura tenía unas ganas de contestarle, no lo hizo, solo apuntaba en su cuaderno lo que escribía Yamanto – Ahora ¿Qué pretendes?- Espeto Sasuke y la cogió del brazo. Sakura se levanto precipitadamente y todos se quedaron mirándola, Sasuke la solto de inmediato y se quedo observándola, confundido.

-¿Qué pasa Haruno? – La llamo Yamanto.

-Me deja ir al baño- "pidió" Sakura.

-Eh… Bueno pero no tardes – Sakura salió a paso rápido del salón.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada lo que sucedía, pero eso no se quedaría así, arranco una hoja en blanco de su cuaderno y se levanto, y todos lanzaron sus miradas a Sasuke

-¿Y ahora que Uchiha? – Pregunto Yamanto.

-Tengo que entregar esto a la directora Tsunade, olvide entregárselo ahorita- Dijo mientras salía sin esperar permiso de el profesor y salió.

-Bueno- Dijo Yamanto sin dar mucha importancia.

-¡Yo también!- Se levanto Ino, haciendo ruido.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Yamanto confundido.

-Yo también tengo que entregar algo a la directora – Chillo Ino.

-Entonces, ahora a todos se les dio por salir – Se molesto yamanto.

-Pero es que…

-Nada de eso esta es mi clase y nadie sale más.

-Es que es muy importante lo que le tengo que entregar, ¡Por favor!- Suplico Ino.

-De acuerdo- Ino sonrió – Pero después de que llegue Sasuke – Su sonrisa se deformo – Y nadie más sale ¿entendido?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Tranquila, respira profundo, cuenta hasta 3, - Repetía Sakura – No le pongas cuidado, ya pasara.

Se miro al espejo y se sonrió para darse ánimos, no dejaría que Sasuke la fastidiara con sus comentarios ácidos, tenía que salvar lo que le quedaba de su vida, bebió agua de el grito, se volvió a mirar si salió del baño, cuando lo hizo una mano la agarro fuertemente y la empujo hacia la pared, cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, su pesadilla estaba al frente.

-¡Suéltame! – Protesto

-Y que si no lo hago- Sasuke se acerco a ella y Sakura volteo su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Suéltame! - Replico Sakura.

-Porque esa actitud sa-ku-ra – Le tomo de el mentón obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? ¡Déjame en paz!- Le grito – Ya obtuviste lo que querías ahora déjame en paz.

-¿Y que fue lo que obtuve? – Pregunto divertido.

-No te hagas Sasuke, tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-Aaa… ¿Te refieres a lo que paso en la fiesta?- Sakura no contesto – Pues creo que ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos ¿no?

-No sé de que hablas –Rezongo Sakura cansada y sabiendo a donde quería llegar Sasuke.

-Claro que lo sabes perfectamente, sé que me deseabas y querías que eso pasara- Le dijo en el oído.

-¡Claro que no!- Se defendió.

-A ¿no? y entonces por qué te entregaste a mí, yo no te obligue – Sus palabras eran ponzoña.

-¡Cállate!- Le grito Sakura.

-Hmp, al fin y al cabo no eres tan santa como dicen en la familia…- Sakura dirigió su mano a la cara de Sasuke pero fue inútil, porque el, atajo su mano.

-¡Ya cállate!- Grito Sakura ¿Por qué no había nadie para defenderla?

-¿Que pasa? Ahora te sientes indefensa porque sabes que se te cayó la máscara, que mal- Sasuke movió su cabeza reprobatoriamente, Sakura mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo– Y pensar que Itachi te ama tanto y tú lo engañaste conmigo, ¡con su hermano!- Sakura ya no aguanto más.

-¡Ya cállate imbécil! ¡Yo no lo engañe! Yo amo a Itachi y esa noche solo paso eso porque estaba borracha ¡entiendes!, deja de tratarme así, tu eres un ser miserable y repugnante, no quiero volver a saber más de ti ¡nunca! ¡Aléjate de mí! De una buena vez y que te quede claro que… - Negro, de repente todo se volvió negro, y ya no supo que sucedió.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- La llamaba Sasuke, mientras la tenía en sus brazos, pero sakura no reaccionaba.

¡Demonios! Solo eso le podía pasar a él, seguro que ella se sulfuro tanto que termino perdiendo la conciencia, y si bien en un principio no había planeado discutir con ella, la situación lo amerito, le deba tanta rabia que ella se comportara así, después de lo que habían vivido.

La cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a enfermería, no podía hacer más que eso, simplemente diría que se la había encontrado tirada por ahí y la había llevado a enfermería, si eso haría, empezó a caminar más rápido, menos mal que ella casi no pesaba, lo sorprendió la angustia que sentía, ¿y si le pasaba algo a Sakura? O ¿si alguien los vio? No nada de eso sucedería, más bien debería apresurarse para llegar a la enfermería lo más rápido posible.

-¡Abran! – Llamo desde afuera, ya que tenían la puerta cerrada y el tenia los brazos ocupados, una asustada enfermera salió.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto observando a Sakura.

-Eh… La encontré tirada y esta inconsciente.

-Siga, siga – Apuro la enfermera y Sasuke entro – Déjela en la camilla- Sasuke la dejo en una de las camillas que habían – Ahora espere afuera

-¿Qué?

-Que espere afuera- Exigió la enfermera, Sasuke se retiro y se sentó en una silla.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Hey espera ya no puedo mas- Jadeaba Hinata.

-Vamos – Ordeno Ino.

-¡Ino! Qué diablos te pasa – Grito Naruto cansado.

-Si es cierto Ino, ¿Qué pasa?¿ Por qué corremos tan deprisa?- Ino bufo.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Sakura– Explico.

-A ¿Sakura?- Repitieron los dos.

-Claro, que no se dan de cuenta que saku, no volvió a clases, de seguro le paso algo y si es asi, es culpa de tu amigo- Se refirió a Naruto.

-¿De Sasuke? –Pregunto sumamente confundido.

-Ahora necesitamos encontrar a saku.

-Ino, ella ya debe estar en el salón, ya no corramos.

-¡No! Sé que algo le paso – De eso estaba segura y era bastante sospechoso que saku se fuera de repente al baño y luego Sasuke inventara eso.

-Pero no tiene caso Ino, donde la vamos a encontrar, el instituto es muy grande –Era cierto pero Ino estaba desesperada.

-¡Ya se! Porque no la llamamos – Comento Naruto, como no se les había ocurrido eso.

-Por fin dices algo inteligente, pero a la próxima ¡procura decirlo antes! – Grito Ino mientras sacaba su móvil, Naruto solo agacho la cabeza - ¿Sakura? –Contesto Ino - ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Ya vamos para haya – colgó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se asusto Hinata.

-En el camino les digo, vamos- Y de nuevo Ino salió corriendo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿Cómo esta? – Le pregunto a la enfermera que acababa de salir.

-Estable, en unos segundos recuperara la conciencia.

-¿Pero por que le pasó eso?

-Pueden haber varias causas, aun así debemos esperar a que despierte para preguntarle –La enfermera se retiro, Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿será que Sakura lo acusaría?

-¡Ahí estas! – Se oyó la voz de Ino detrás suyo, Sasuke se volteo y vio como llegaba Ino corriendo y Naruto e Hinata atrás- ¿Que le hiciste? – Grito Ino.

-¿De qué hablas? – Espeto Sasuke.

-No te hagas, tu le hiciste algo a mi amiga ¿Qué fue? – Chillo Ino.

-Nada, solo la encontré desmayada – Comento con fastidio.

-Si claro – Escupió con sarcasmo.

-Entonces ve y pregúntale – Casi rugió, Ino salió disparada a la enfermería, seguida de Hinata y de Naruto que jalo a Sasuke.

Vieron a Sakura acostada en una camilla, Ino se acerco y empezó a hablarle, seguida de Hinata y Naruto, Sasuke mantuvo la distancia.

-Donde le hayas hecho algo a mi amiga, me las pagas – Advirtió Ino, Sasuke bufo.

-¿Por qué le echas la culpa a Sasuke? –pregunto Hinata.

-Porque…

-D-donde… E-estoy – Todos miraron hacia la camilla, y la que hablaba era Sakura, que había despertado.

-¡Saku! Despertaste – Grito Ino.

-En d-donde… Q-que paso – Sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke, no podía verlo con claridad pero veía su figura y su cara inescrutable, no entendía lo que había sucedido y la cabeza le dolía horrores, parecía que todo daba vueltas.

-Al parecer te desmayaste – Comento Hinata.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Sakura un tanto confusa.

-Aja, no recuerdas porque te desmayaste – Dijo Ino lanzando una mirada voraz a Sasuke.

-Pues… Recuerdo que- Sakura hizo memoria y de lo último que se acordó fue de la discusión con Sasuke y luego… Nada.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Ino inquieta.

-Eh… Recuerdo que – No le quedaba de otra que mentir, seguro luego le contaría a Ino, Sasuke la observo y ella retiro la mirada – Recuerdo que estaba en el baño y… De pronto no sé, ya no recuerdo, supongo que me desmaye – Sasuke se tranquilizo.

-¿Pero por…

-¡Hija! ¿Qué te paso?- Todos miraron a la mama de Sakura, que acababa de llegar.

-¡Mama que haces aquí!

-Me llamaron de instituto, pero ¿estas bien? ¿Cómo que te desmayaste?, Mejor recoge tus cosas y te llevo al hospital.

-¿Qué? Mama no es necesario, estoy bien- Aseguro.

-Yo pienso igual que tu madre, además con esos mareos y lo mal que estuviste ayer, como no viniste y… - Naruto no entendió porque Sakura lo miraba mal.

-¿Cómo que mareos y que estuviste mal? ¡¿No fuiste a estudiar? Tú no me contaste nada- la reprendió.

-Creo que metí la pata- Comento Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

-Tú qué crees – Le regaño Ino.

-Lo siento mami, no quería preocuparlos…

-¿Cómo que no querías preocuparnos? ¿Te pudo pasar algo grave? – La volvió a reprender- Pues ahora con más razón te vas a ir al hospital, recoge tus cosas y te espero afuera – Ordeno y salió de la habitación.

-Chicos pueden salir, yo le ayudare a saku a alistarse – Mando Ino, sin esperar respuesta, Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada a Sakura, al igual que esta y se fue, seguido de Naruto y de una Hinata bastante sospechosa por la actitud de Ino.

-¡Qué fue lo que paso? Y quiero la verdad – Exigió Ino una vez estuvieron solas – Porque estoy segura que Sasuke tuvo algo que ver – Sakura suspiro ampliamente, no le quedaba de otra que contarle a su amiga.

-Discutimos –Afirmo – Y creo que me enoje tanto que me desmaye.

-¿Discutieron? ¿Qué te dijo? – Su voz sonaba angustiada y amenazante.

-Ino, creo que te contare luego, ahora tengo que irme al… Hospital – Bufo – Ni siquiera fue tan grave, ya estoy mejor… Ah mama sí que exagera.

-Una pregunta saku… Cuando tu… Y Sasuke… Tuvieron Relaciones… ¿Se protegieron? –Indago.

-Eh… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Solo responde – La afano.

-No… Lo sé… Creo que… No ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Se molesto.

-Piensa saku… Has estado mal, te dan mareos, nauseas, vómitos, dolor de cabeza y ahora te desmayaste, si no se protegieron… Puede que tu estés… - No tuvo necesidad de terminar la frase, Sakura entendió y emitió un sonido ahogado mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

-N-no… No puede ser no – Estaba aterrada.

-Es una posibilidad.

-Piensa en los problemas que eso me dari…

-Chicas muévanse – Llamo Sakí desde la entrada y se fue.

-¡Oh no! y ahora voy al hospital, ¿y si mi mama se da de cuenta? ¡No! – Grito

-Cálmate saku, seguro solo te hacen un chequeo, y ya, no creo que te hagan una prueba… Tendrías que inventarte síntomas diferentes… Sin embargo niega, que hayas tenido relaciones, y luego compramos una prueba de embarazo y… Miraremos – Trato de ayudar Ino.

-No creo que sea tan fácil.

-Es lo único que se puede hacer, además si deberás estuvieras embarazada… Yo te apoyare eso no lo dudes.

-Gracias Ino- Sakura la abrazo, y sintió algo de confianza pero no era suficiente para dispersar el miedo que sentía.

En el camino al hospital había permanecido callada, sumida en sus pensamientos, sentía como el miedo la carcomía lentamente, la idea de estar embarazada no era nada buena, le sumaria más problemas de los que ya tenía, no quería pensar en abortar, era una posibilidad, pero no se le antojaba pensar en eso, ni en nada, pretendía distraerse pero no lo lograba, la duda era muy latente.

Cuando llego su misma madre la chequeo, cosa que volvió más difícil, porque no podía mentir muy bien, su madre dio una serie de posibles diagnósticos, a si que le mando a hacer unas pruebas, fue cuando sakura casi se desmaya de nuevo, ahora ya no habría escapatoria, seguro se enteraría, su madre le tomo una muestra de sangre, y a unos cuantos exámenes con las demás doctoras.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todo el día se la pasó en el hospital, deseaba que estuviera acompañada pero había estado muy ocupada, su madre la llamo al consultorio para darle el verdadero diagnostico de lo que le sucedía, su corazón latía fuertemente, tanto que juraba que se escuchaba a 2 metros, se sentó lentamente y analizo a su madre que estaba leyendo los resultados.

-Es inconcebible que me hubieras ocultado esto – La miro a los ojos molesta, entonces Sakura supo la respuesta de los exámenes pero no se atrevió a confirmarlo.

-Mama… Yo lo lamento… Las cosas no son como parecen… Yo puedo explicarlo…

-Me decepcionas – La interrumpió – Siempre te dije que te cuidaras saku, y no entiendo porque no hiciste caso, es el colmo que tengas las defensas bajas, y que te vaya a dar gripe por seguramente resfriarte - ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablaba su madre?- Te dije que te arroparas y te cuidaras de los virus, pero no me hiciste caso, ahora te va a dar gripe- La regaño, pero a Sakura no le importo, estaba feliz, al parecer no estaba embarazada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**by Dianithaxsasusaku**

**holaaa!**

**daa saku no estaba embarazada :P**

**y como decia ppor ahi una lectora era demasiado rapido haha xd **

**relajense que falta mucho por pasar**

**prox cap "el demonio tiene cara de angel"**

**hasta la conti**

**gracias por leer**

**suerte!**


	17. El demonio tiene cara de angel

**EL DEMONIO TIENE CARA DE ÁNGEL**

-Me decepcionas – La interrumpió – Siempre te dije que te cuidaras saku, y no entiendo porque no hiciste caso, es el colmo que tengas las defensas bajas, y que te vaya a dar gripe por seguramente resfriarte - ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablaba su madre?- Te dije que te arroparas y te cuidaras de los virus, pero no me hiciste caso, ahora te va a dar gripe- La regaño, pero a Sakura no le importo, estaba feliz, al parecer no estaba embarazada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Pues veras saku, en los exámenes que te tomamos, nos informa que tienes las defensas bajas, ya sabes que son agentes importantes para proteger nuestro cuerpo de virus y mantenernos en completo equilibrio – Sakura asintió – Bien pues, al tener las defensas bajas, seguro cuando llegaste mojada a la casa de Naomi, fue cuando te…

-Espera- La detuvo - ¿Cómo que llegue mojada a la casa de Naomi?

-Sakura a poco no crees que Naomi me lo conto, bueno claro después de que nos llamara Ino – Aclaro, y era más que lógico, Naomi era amiga de Sakí, como no cayó en cuenta de eso – Bueno –Continuo – Te resfriaste y te va a dar gripa, fue más fácil para el virus ingresar a tu organismo, los síntomas que tienes, se deben a que las pocas defensas que te quedaban estaban combatiendo contra los anti cuerpos y como el virus fue más fuerte logro penetrar en tu organismo, al haber entrado el virus, empezó a reaccionar y aun lo hace, mas tarde no se te haga raro que tengas gripe oficial.

-¿Pero si a mi casi no me da gripe? – Pregunto escéptica.

-Eso fue lo más raro, y aun no tengo respuestas para eso, siempre has sido muy saludable y se me hace bastante raro que se te bajaran las defensas - Dijo pensativa- Ya lo descubriremos, ahora regresa a casa, por lo menos debes empezar a arroparte para que no te de fuerte, yo te hare algunos remedios, no te preocupes y si de…

-Disculpe doctora Sakí, el joven Itachi está aquí – Interrumpió una enfermera, Sakura solo sintió como su corazón se acelero, pero no precisamente por verlo.

-Ah claro, Yumite, dile que siga – Contesto amablemente – Ahora te puedes ir con él, que bien – Se dirigió a Sakura con una sonrisa y Sakura se la devolvió secamente.

-Hola Saki- Saludo Itachi desde la puerta, Sakura volteo lentamente- Hola amor ¿Cómo estás? – La saludo con ternura, y se acerco hacia ella, le dio un beso en la frente y saco de sus manos un ramo de rosas escondido – Mira te las traje porque me entere que seguiste mal y te desmayaste, así que deje la universidad y me vine corriendo ¿Cómo sigues? – Aun seguía con la mano extendida, Sakura reaccionó ante la atenta mirada de su madre y las recibió.

-Eh… un poco mejor amor… gracias por las flores – Murmuro y se aclaro la garganta – Aunque no tenias que dejar la universidad por mí, no era necesario, créeme.

-¡Claro que era necesario! ¡Mi novia se había desmayado! ¡Tenía que venir! – Exclamo Itachi.

-Gracias Itachi, por estar tan pendiente de mi hija, de verdad son la pareja ideal- Apunto Saki a la "pareja"

-Lo hago con mucho gusto – Le dedico una sonrisa y abrazo a Sakura. De verdad que había sido una estúpida, haber engañado a Itachi con Sasuke, seguía sintiéndose miserable, Itachi era todo un hombre al contrario de Sasuke, que a su parecer solo buscaba herirla, pero aun así debía volver a poner su vida como estaba, bueno por lo menos mantenerla en equilibrio -¿Amor te parece si nos vamos? – Pregunto delicadamente.

-Si chicos vayan que ya se les hace tarde – Respondió la madre de Sakura.

-Adios Saki- Se despidió Itachi con una reverencia.

-Adios mama… gracias – Se despidió Sakura con su voz aun inaudible, al parecer sus palabras hoy no querían salir.

-Ok, chao chicos – Se despidió.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el camino se sintió mejor, por varios momentos se sintió como si nunca hubiese pasado lo de Sasuke, sentía como si estuvieran en el pasado, Itachi era tan bueno con ella como siempre, su estado de ánimo empezó a cambiar, y pudo decir más que monosílabos, como lo había hecho el día anterior, Itachi tenía una presencia tan cálida, ahora sabia porque lo amaba, se notaba que estaba muy preocupado y en el camino le había hecho incesantes preguntas, como si ella fuera sospechosa de un crimen, pero poco a poco se fue aflojando, hasta el punto de olvidarse de todo, solo existían ellos dos, en un tiempo de espacio que justamente ahorita no importaba definir.

Pero no todo es bueno, y en cuanto llego a su casa recordó porque tenía aun la culpabilidad en su ser, justo cuando llegaron e ingresaron a la casa, se encontraron con el papa de Sakura y el resto de la familia Uchiha, incluyendo obviamente al inmaduro de Sasuke, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¡Saku! por dios niña ¿qué te paso?, nos tenias angustiados, menos mal Sasuke nos conto y así le avisamos a tu hermano – Sakura miro a Sasuke de reojo mientras este fruncía aun más el ceño - ¿Es verdad que te desmayaste?

-Eh…

-Mama ya déjela tranquila, tiene que descansar - La reprendió Itachi

-Oh, lo siento Sakura – Se disculpo.

-¿Pero no fue muy grave?- Pregunto Fugaku con su voz ronca.

-No, no señor – Contesto incomoda por la mirada penetrante que le dirigió cierto azabache.

-Hija mejor ve y descansa un poco – Propuso el padre de Sakura, Sakura asintió, la verdad si necesitaba descansar.

-Sakura, ya sabes si necesitas algo me dices – Aviso Mikoto – Igual vamos a estar aquí.

-De acuerdo, gracias… a todos - Tuvo que evitar mirar a Sasuke, aunque lo hizo por un milisegundo – Yo… me retiro – Todos asintieron, Sakura se iba a voltear cuando Itachi le dio un beso en la boca.

-Cuídate – Le susurro, Sakura le sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Sasuke estaba que ardía como si fuera un mismísimo volcán, tenía ganas de matar a Itachi por besar a Sakura, aunque no conocía exactamente la razón de su ira, pero la sintió cuando Itachi le dio ese beso, lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño y mirar la escena con furia, ya bastante había tenido con haberlos visto llegar juntos y felices, eso no era lo que él se había imaginado, al parecer las cosas no habían salido como él lo pronostico, incluso Sakura parecía normal, como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada.

Relajo un poco su rostro y miro hacia otro lado, ya que Itachi se había vuelto hacia ellos, aun así seguía la furia corriendo por su cuerpo, como un incendio forestal, quemando todo a su paso.

-Siéntense – Propuso Ren, el padre de Sakura.

-Gracias- Repitieron todos excepto Sasuke y se dirigieron a la sala.

-¿Cómo está Sakura? – Pregunto Mikoto a su hijo una vez estaban todos sentados, las miradas de todos, incluyendo las de Sasuke se posaron en el.

-Bueno por ahora bien, lo que sucedió es que se resfrió y le va a dar gripa, según lo que había hablado con Saki, no va a hacer muy fuerte, eso espero – suspiro Itachi.

-Ah no se preocupen, mi Sakura es muy sana, seguro que le pasa rápido – Aseguro Ren

-Menos mal que Sasuke nos llamo – Agradeció Mikoto y Sasuke rodo los ojos, en realidad no había querido llamarlos, pero Naruto presiono tanto que no le quedo mas remedio, lo último que quería era que Itachi se enterara y fuera a mirar a Sakura, le convenía que estuvieran distanciados, pero como era su maldita suerte, eso precisamente había sucedido y mucho peor para el.

Aunque Sasuke se sintió culpable y eso aunque le costara no lo podía negar, en un principio pensó que había tenido la culpa de que Sakura se hubiera desmayada, y fue entonces cuando se angustio, pero luego entendió que no había sido su culpa ¿o sí?

-Em… si, pero la verdad es que hubiera agradecido que Sasuke, me hubiese llamado a mi primero y no que yo me hubiera enterado por mis padres – No oculto su molestia.

-Si hermanito, pero no quería que dejaras la universidad por Sakura, como ella se encontraba bien – Comento con evidente sorna.

-No importa, a Sakura le paso algo y yo tenía que estar con ella, hermanito – Contraataco.

-No era necesario, simplemente harías un estorbo, ni que Sakura estuviera tan mal, la verdad es que ella…

-¡Ya! ¡Para sasuke! – Sentencio Fugaku - Tu hermano tiene toda la razón, a la próxima le avisas a él, ¡está claro!

-Si – Dijo entre dientes y frunció el ceño.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Sakura despierta- La voz de su madre era tan dulce – Sakura – Murmuro de nuevo, Sakura entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa mama?- Pregunto con voz soñolienta.

- Todos vamos a cenar, quieres venir o mejor te quedas durmiendo – Propuso con calma, la propuesta de quedarse a dormir era tentadora, pero su estomago no dejo que ella aceptara, desde arriba olía bastante bien.

-No mama, yo voy a cenar.

-¿Segura?

-Aja, espérame en 5 minutos – Su mama asintió y se fue.

Sakura tomo un largo respiro y empezó a levantarse, muy perezosamente, fue al baño y medio se arreglo y bajo, por lo menos estaba mejor, llego al comedor y se sentó en la única silla vacía, la de en medio de Itachi y Sasuke ¿podía tener mejor suerte?

La cena continuo bastante incómoda, claro solamente para Sakura, no era nada fácil estar en la mitad de los dos, lo bueno es que las conversaciones la distraían un poco.

-Dime Sakura, ¿qué has pensado estudiar cuando salgas del instituto? - Pregunto Fugaku una vez todos acabaron, la pregunta la cogió por sorpresa, nunca había comentado acerca de eso con ellos, ni siquiera con su familia.

-Mmm… quiero estudiar medicina, me gustaría ser pediatra y…

-¿Medicina?- La interrumpió su padre.

-Sí, es lo que me gusta y…

-Claro que no, tu estudiaras leyes – Ordeno.

-¿Qué? Pero si a mí no…

-Nada de peros, estudiaras lo que yo diga.

-¡Eso no es justo! – Chillo – A mi no me gustan las leyes, yo quiero estudiar medicina.

-¡Que no! Y es una orden.

-¡Mama!- Se quejo Sakura.

-Pero Ren, yo soy doctora y…

-Nada de eso, no me convenzas Saki, Sakura debe entender que es lo mejor para ella, yo ya tengo un puesto reservado, a si que Sakura aceptara.

-¡no elijas por mi! –Replico Sakura, levantándose de la mesa precipitadamente y bastante enfadada.

-Sakura, es lo mejor para ti, nuestra familia debe tener una abogada, y tu eres nuestra única hija, además en mi trabajo eso vendrá bien, y ahora esa carrera es muy rentable y no hay necesidad de que te la pases estudiando toda la vida.

-¡Papa!- Exploto Sakura, no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-El tiene razón- Comento Fugaku, ganándose la mirada asesina de Sakura - Es una profesión muy rentable, y favorecería mucho a tu familia- Continuo sin refrenarse por la mirada enfadada y atónita de Sakura – Además con todo respeto Saki, la carrera de medicina no es muy fiable, los hijos deben estudiar lo que les favorece a sus familias y sobre todo a sus padres, no veo porque Sakura tenga que estudiar medicina, si ya hay una doctora en casa, a si que Sakura debe estudiar algo mas importante como leyes o incluso la carrera de su padre – Sermoneo con bastante calma, como si eso fuera una verdad absoluta.

-¡No! Yo no voy a estudiar nada de eso, a mi me gusta medicina y es lo que quiero hacer, no me importa si mi mama también es doctora, pienso que cada quien debe estudiar lo que le gusta y no lo que le impongan, además si…

-Cálmate Sakura – La tranquilizo Itachi – Sinceramente te digo que tu padre tiene razón, el sabe lo que hace solo debes obedecerlo- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, en realidad estaba escuchando bien, su novio estaba de parte de ellos, ¿cómo le había dado la espalda? Acaso no entendía la dimensión del problema, no pudo evitar sentirse como un ratón, acusado y observado por todos, ni su madre la defendía, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba sola.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura- Sasuke comento como si nada, llevándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos y aun más la de Sakura – El que se le impongan a los hijos las profesiones que deben tomar, me parce una tontería, no tiene ningún sentido, además eso es de los años más viejos, simplemente estudiar lo que uno quiere será más beneficiosos que estudiar esas basuras.

-Cuida la boca, Jovencito – amenazo a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? Porque sabes que es verdad y no quieres reconocerlo – Ataco Sasuke.

-¡No le hables a si a mi padre!- Se levanto Itachi, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, sus miradas estaban cargadas de furias, de un momento a otro, se habían volteado las cosas, ahora era Sakura la que observaba.

-Y tu lo dices, apuesto a que ni querías estudiar hotelería –Escupió.

-Tú no sabes nada – Replico con calma.

-¡Suficiente Sasuke te vas a la casa ahora! – Fugaku grito enfadado.

-No me importa y de una vez te digo, yo no voy a estudiar hotelería, yo voy a estudiar arquitectura.

-¿Qué? de ninguna manera, esa carrera no es para un Uchiha no voy a permitir eso.

-Pues es eso, o no estudio, así de simple- Lo reto, Sakura continuaba atónita, nunca había presenciado semejante pelea, y ver a Sasuke tomar esa determinación le daba valor para hacer lo mismo.

-Harás lo que yo diga, como lo hizo tu hermano – ordeno.

-¡No!

-Ya paren, por favor – Suplico Mikoto – Arreglaremos esto en la casa, será mejor hablar con calma.

-Me parece bien, pero Sasuke hará lo que yo diga.

-Y Sakura también – Acordó Ren.

-¡No! – Repitieron Sasuke y Sakura.

-Ya lo dije estudiare medicina y si no… tampoco estudiare nada – Todos se sorprendieron, Sakura no era de las que desafiaba a sus padres, Sasuke la observo detenidamente, una sonrisa muy mínima surco su rostro.

-¿Qué? No salgas con las ideas de Sasuke – La regaño su padre.

-No me importa, Sasuke tiene razón y… yo hare lo mismo – Repuso ella a la defensiva, ni siquiera se reconocia, se había "aliado" con Sasuke.

-Sasuke es una mala influencia, ¿Sakura qué te pasa? tú no eres así, que no ves que tu padre tiene razón – Rezongo Itachi.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? No puedo creer que no me apoyes, no vez que esto es injusto –Replico e hizo mala cara.

-Claro que no lo ve, siempre estará del lado de mi padre, inclusive si se trata de ti – Aseguro con voz lánguida, Sakura en vez de defender a su novio, solo lo pudo ver con ira y decepción, aunque no lo creyera, era verdad y esta vez las pruebas estaban justo al frente.

-¡Cállate! – Grito Itachi, casi rugió y se lanzo contra Sasuke, pero antes de hacerlo su camino se vio interferido, por alguien, alguien que jamás pensó haría eso, Sakura.

-Ni lo pienses- Comento Sakura, Sasuke se quedo como una estatua, nunca se imagino algo así – Es increíble que me des la espalda Itachi.

-Eso no es verdad -Susurro.

-Si no, entonces porque no la defiendes – Su voz sonó mas aguda, agregando mas veneno.

-¡Sasuke te vas a casa ahora! –Se levanto Fugaku furiosos - ¡No permitiré más desorden! ¡Lárgate!

-Pues bien lo hago, pero esto no se quedara así -Lanzo una mirada furibunda a Itachi y se fue, Sakura se quedo mirando a Sasuke, pronto todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, entonces de nuevo se sintió sola, sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura salió corriendo, ante los gritos de los demás, y se lanzo a la calle.

Vio como Sasuke caminaba despacio y con las manos en los bolsillos, sus piernas se movieron instantáneamente, pronto estuvo al lado de él, después se dio de cuenta que había sido una estupidez, y se detuvo.

-¿Piensas devolverte después de todo lo que paso? – Pregunto tranquilamente Sasuke, Sakura reacciono y volvió a caminar al lado de Sasuke.

-Tengo que hacerlo, no me quedare toda la vida por fuera de casa- Sasuke no dijo nada y ella tampoco lo hizo, solo siguieron caminando, ni siquiera se detuvieron cuando pasaron por la casa de Sasuke, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, indagando cada minuto de la discusión que habían tenido hace un momento.

Pronto llegaron a un parque, para nada conocido, o quizá se debía al efecto de la noche, Sasuke decidió sentarse en un banco que había, y como si se tratara de imanes, Sakura lo siguió, sin percatarse muy bien.

-¿Porque me sigues?- Pregunto Sasuke después de un suspiro, Sakura arqueo una ceja y lo miro, pero para su sorpresa Sasuke tenía la cabeza levemente inclinada y con los ojos cerrados, Sakura se desvaneció ante eso, se veía tan lindo, sin ningún atisbe de maldad, incluso llegaba a ser tierno – Deja de observarme y responde- Exigió, Sakura se sonrojo por completo, ¿Cómo se había dado de cuenta?

-Eh… ¡yo no te estoy observando! Y… ¡no te estoy siguiendo! –Exclamo

-A no, y entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?- Esa pregunta la corcho, ¿Qué diablos estaba asiendo ahí?, ¡con Sasuke! Al parecer hoy no estaba razonando, había sido un día tan largo, estaba cansada, primero enfrentar a Sasuke, que no fue nada fácil, luego la discusión tan fuerte y después el desmayo, luego vinieron sus suposiciones del embarazo, que la mantuvieron inquieta todo el día, y luego lo que paso en la cena, no pudo evitar sentirse triste, desde cuando su padre era así, francamente era otra persona, diferente a la persona que la apoyaba siempre, y para rematar su novio le da la espalda y como había dicho Sasuke, siempre iba a estar al lado de Fugaku, a si ello tuviera que ver con ella, una lagrima escapo de su mejilla, desde que momento su vida se volvió tan miserable.

-¡Bienvenida al otro lado! – Comento Sasuke, Sakura lo miro y sus ojos se conectaron, pero esta vez de una forma tan transparente que daba miedo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que la vida no es perfecta, de que hay sufrimientos con los cuales tienes que convivir y luchar, y aun así aparentar estar bien – Sakura quedo atónita, ese no era el Sasuke que ella conocía, de repente sintió como si Sasuke, necesitar a ser salvado ¿pero de qué?- Supongo que no debe ser fácil, que tu padre no te apoye y… mira a Itachi, a el no le importa nadie, con tal de complacer a mi padre.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Lo Defendió.

-¿A no? Y entonces porque no te ayudo, y en vez de eso le hallo la razón a mi padre sabiendo que era una estupidez – Comento con molestia, Sakura solo se cayó, por más que quisiera ignorar esas palabras sabia que eran verdad –Vez, ya te diste de cuenta –Afirmo, Sakura miro hacia un punto fijo y sin darse cuenta sollozo, no podía ocultar que le dolía, era como si hubiese estado con un desconocido -¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto Sasuke, seguramente en otra ocasión Sakura le hubiera dicho "_que te importa_" pero el ambiente era tan pacifico, que no quería guardarse nada.

-No lo sé… tal vez siento algo de decepción, o frustración, incluso rabia, es increíble que mi padre salga con eso, cuando el siempre me apoyaba, siempre me aconsejaba, no entiendo porque de un momento a otro cambio a ser tan duro, eso me duele ¡es mi padre! Y aparte Itachi salió a favor de ellos, ni siquiera me escucho, ciento como si fuera otro, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido en realidad… -El volumen de su voz bajo hasta convertirse en un susurro, dando inicio a las lágrimas, pero de repente el mundo se quedó quieto y eso no pareció molestarse, pero si la sorprendió, Sasuke la estaba abrazando, y era una sensación tan calmante.

No entendía porque tenía esa debilidad, pero en cuanto Sakura empezó a llorar, sus manos se movieron sin su permiso y la abrazaron, y ahora que lo hacía, no podía soltar el abrazo, como si sus brazos se hubieran quedado pegados, pero curiosamente dejo llevarse por ese momento, y apretó aun mas a Sakura, cuando empezó a llorar.

Los minutos pasaban pero ninguno de los dos se incomodo, Sakura ya había llorado lo suficiente y ahora respiraba profundamente sobre el pecho de Sasuke, pero aun no se dormía.

-P-parece … que tienes frio –Comento como quien no quiere la cosa, soltó su agarre y se quito la chaqueta, y se la puso a Sakura encima.

-N-no es necesario – Tanta amabilidad le resultaba sospechosa.

-Sakura no te rogare, lo único que te digo, es que no me hare responsable si algo te pasa… además vas a tener gripa y no estas arropada… no es que me interese… pero no quiero cargar con una enferma – Argumento torpemente y desviando la mirada.

-… Eh si… la verdad no se me antoja enfermarme más…- Contesto algo sonrojada y Sasuke se percato de ello, una sonrisa torcida surco su cara. Luego pasaron algunos minutos, en un silencio cómodo – Sasuke… yo… -Sasuke la miro directamente, lo que dificultaba las palabras de la pelirosa –Yo… te agradezco el que… me hayas apoyando en la cena- Susurro.

-Yo solo decía mi punto de vista, no pretendía ayudarte ni mucho menos.

-¿Siempre tienes que contestar a la defensiva?

-Hmp

-Es… solo que me sentí sola, y cuando tu hablaste me llene de valor, me… sentí… ah olvídalo – Dijo como excusándose.

-¿Cómo te sentiste? – Pregunto con interés fingido.

-No es nada –Finalizo, Sasuke llevo su mano a la cara de ella y la obligo a verlo.

-¿Dime?- Esa palabra sonó tan provocativa, Sakura se sonrojo bastante y Sasuke sonrió ampliamente.

-N-nada… s-solo … sentí como si… la única persona con la que podía contar… e-eras t-tu – Dijo con un temblor en la garganta, causado por la presencia de Sasuke.

-Siempre puedes confiar conmigo, Sakura – Dijo roncamente, pero las palabras salieron sin su permiso y ya era tarde para devolverlas.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, sintiendo como emergían sentimientos agradables, sin que calcularan en ello, fueron acercándose poco a poco, sus respiraciones se toparon, y sus ojos se hundieron en el mar del otro, rozaron lentamente sus labios, con mucha delicadeza, era un movimiento muy placentero y puro.

Sus labios se unieron al del otro, y ambos gimieron ante el contacto, sin embargo mantuvieron la calma, preservando cada rose y atesorando cada sensación, eras un beso que los dejaba sin aliento, era suave y delicado, muy diferente al de los otros y esta vez ellos estaban consientes de lo que hacían, pero eso no les importaba, solo estaban deleitándose con ese momento, cada movimiento era disfrutado con una ansia indescriptible.

El beso subió de nivel, y sus roces eran más profundos, pero aun así ninguno de los dos quiso profundizar el beso, simplemente querían hacerlo de una manera distinta pero no menos placentera.

Sakura se aferro al cuerpo de él, como evitando que Sasuke se escapara, cosa que le agrado bastante al azabache, pero finalmente sus cuerpos pedían oxigeno para sus organismos rebosantes de pasión.

Sin embargo continuaron mirándose, aquello había sido diferente de lo que habían experimentado algún día, simplemente era indescriptible, pero lo bueno se acaba muy pronto, y Sakura la abarco la duda ¿Qué se supone que haría luego? Entonces observo a su lugar, algo que se le dificulto porque estaba muy cómoda mirando a Sasuke, se percato de que tenía que volver a su casa, pero sabía que la pelea continuaría, y eso ya no le apetecía por hoy, necesitaba descansar.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Sasuke delicadamente.

-Tengo que regresar- Hizo mala cara – Pero no quiero ir a mi casa.

-Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé – Comento Desganada

-Yo tampoco quiero regresar a mi casa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Me quedo en un hotel.

-Pero mañana ahí clase- Sasuke bufo.

-¿Tu iras? –Pregunto interesado, Sakura se sintió extrañada.

-Si… claro… creo que mejor me voy a casa de alguna de las chicas y ellas me prestan ropa, además aun llevo puesto el uniforme – Ni siquiera había podido cambiarse.

-Entonces yo luego voy donde Naruto – Sakura se soltó de su agarre a pesar de que su interior se lo reprocho y empezó a caminar.

-¿En qué te irás?

-Cogeré un taxi.

-¿Tienes plata? – Sakura se detuvo, su bolso lo había dejado en la casa – Eso pensé, toma – Sasuke le tendió unos billetes.

-Yo no…

-No seas terca y tómalos, además no es gran cosas para mí – Comento orgulloso, en silencio Sasuke la acompaño a coger el taxi, y cuando este se detuvo, ambos se miraron, Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro un _"cuídate"_ y se fue, Sakura lo observo y luego subió al taxi.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**by Dianithaxsasusaku**

**gomen! por la demora**

**la U me tiene ocupadisima**

**espero les haya gustado**

**prox cap: ilusion epalagosa**

**hasta la conti ñ.ñ**

**gracias por leer**

**suerte!**


	18. Ilusion Empalagosa

**ILUSION EMPALAGOSA**

Lo vio irse caminando hasta que se perdió en la penumbra, Sakura estaba en un trance tan profundo que la asustaba, pero ese temor no llegaba a ser tan grande como las otra sensaciones empalagosas que adornaban su mundo, ¿eso había sido real? Por alguna razón se sentía tranquila, con una paz que llegaba a ser irracional, quizá fuera por el hecho de que jamás imagino que encontraría apoyo en esa persona, en Sasuke, se le hacia una idea tan efímera, pero los hechos hacían que pudiera palpar cada sensación que vivió con él.

¿Desde cuando las cosas habían cambiado? Le sorprendía bastante la forma en la que Sasuke se había mostrado, como si en ese instante el reloj se hubiera parado y se diera la hora de mostrarse tal cual eres, si era así entonces sasuke no era tan malo, como aparentaba, quizá el demonio en realidad era un ángel.

Recordó el beso que se dieron, había sido un beso diferente, muy sincero, o al menos eso pensaba, aunque era bastante difícil contradecir eso, porque las sensaciones demostraban una verdad absoluta, la cual su corazón no se empeñaba en ocultar, cuesta decirlo pero ese beso había sido mucho mejor que el que se daba con Itachi, era una situación alterna, pero demasiado especial.

Sabia los peligros que corría entregarse a ese momento, pero por primera vez en su vida, se dejo atrapar por aquel momento, se deleito con cada recuerdo que ahora hacían parte de su pasado, solo quiso entregarse fielmente a ese instante, a cada roce, cada palabra, cada gesto, había sido completamente surreal.

Ni siquiera le importo, lo que pasaría luego con sus padres, o hasta con el mismo itachi, solo le daba dolor de cabeza pensar en ello, mejor seguía encerrada en su mundo lleno de fantasía, donde no había paso a la tristeza, solo a un mar de sensaciones que ni ella podía definir.

-Ya llegamos – La interrumpió el taxista.

Sakura se sorprendió bastante al ver que ni siquiera había puesto cuidado en el camino, le había parecido tan rápido, pago al taxista y se bajo, toco el timbre de la casa, no tenia mejores opciones sabia que allí podía quedarse.

-¡Saku! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo? – Atendió una pelirrubia sorprendida.

-Mejor déjame entrar que tengo mucho que contarte –Ino la hizo seguir con la duda sembrada en su rostro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Había actuado como un completo imbécil, ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Jamás había tratado a una mujer de esa forma y menos a Sakura, fue como si de pronto el no estuviera razonando, se le hubieran extinguido las neuronas o algo parecido, aunque no podía negar que se sentía bien, quizá más que bien y eso si que era raro.

Aunque sintió satisfacción, por lo que sucedió, mágicamente las cosas se habían volteado a su favor, si bien no quería interferir en la discusión que mantenía Sakura con sus padres, sabía que Sakura tenía toda la razón, y ya que su padre e Itachi intervinieron, ¿porque él no? Así de una vez le decía a su padre que quería estudiar arquitectura, y aprovechar que Itachi se encontró en desventaja, sabía perfectamente que haría cualquier cosa para darle la razón a su padre.

Pero luego lo sorprendió la manera en que Sakura lo defendió, eso ni en broma se lo había imaginado, y de repente sakura se puso a su favor, las cosas habían resultado más fáciles para él, el que Sakura hubiera salido de su casa para quedarse con él, lo dejo perplejo, eso tampoco lo habría imaginado, pero lo que siguió fue aun mejor, solo que se sintió como un completo imbécil, por comportarse de esa manera.

Pero que podía decir, simplemente actuó diferente y sintió la necesidad de animar a Sakura y apoyarla, además que sintió una confianza tan amplia, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sin duda había ganado porque logro que Sakura creyera en él, y aun mejor, se besaron y esta vez el no la obligo, solo lo hicieron magnéticamente.

Sasuke paso por una ventana y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente absorto, su reflejo en la ventana, le había mostrado aun Sasuke sonriente ¿acaso había estado sonriendo? Qué diablos le pasaba, se sacudió tratando de alejar los pensamientos empalagosos

Debía ser consciente que el se había acercado a Sakura con un propósito, el cual cumpliría, así que debía mantener los pies sobre la tierra, si bien lo ocurrido había sido un golpe de suerte, tenía que aprovecharlo para llevar a cabo su venganza, antes de que su mente procesara más información, Sasuke se dio de cuenta que tenia al frente a Itachi y tan solo estaba a unos metros de su casa

-¿Dónde está Sakura? - Pregunto sin ningún atisbo de amabilidad, Sasuke no respondió y siguió caminando - ¡Sasuke! Te hice una pregunta ¡contéstame!

-Que te importa – Espeto y continuo con su camino, pero se vio interrumpido por una mano que agarró su camisa y lo giro.

-¡¿Dónde está Sakura? Responde Sasuke- Advirtió y puso mala cara – Se que ella se fue contigo ¿Dónde está?

-Lo único que te pienso decir es que ella decidió ir a otro lugar, donde no te tenga que ver- Su voz sonaba dura, cínica.

-¿Mientes?- Grito

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto con voz lánguida.

-¿Qué sucede con Sakura? ¿Qué le has hecho? –Inquirió.

-Hmp ¿de qué hablas?

-No te hagas Sasuke, se que tu tuviste que haberle dicho algo, o le hiciste algo, porque Sakura no se comportaba así.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella se haya dado de cuenta la verdadera persona que eres.

-¡Cállate! -Exploto.

-Hmp, no me digas que no es verdad, porque yo de ti la hubiera apoyado así me ganara de enemigo a su familia, porque en realidad ella tiene razón, simplemente la hubiera ayudado como novio y…- Sus palabras se desvanecieron, con forme se había hecho consciente de lo que había dicho, no solo estaba defendiendo a Sakura, sino que se había puesto en el lugar de Itachi, en el lugar de novio, obviamente la cara de Itachi reflejaba el desagrado y la sorpresa.

-¿Qué te traes con Sakura?- Pregunto sumamente molesto.

-Hmp, no se dé que hablas, ni me importa –Trato de sonar despreocupado.

-A mi no me puedes engañar, Sasuke, porque no te fijas en tus acciones, ¿Por qué la defiendes?, y ¡¿Por qué dijiste lo del novio?

-Ah por favor que insinúas, Itachi –Bufo.

-Tú nunca defiendes a alguien más, que no seas tú mismo, como es que hablas así de Sakura… acaso… ¿a ti te gusta Sakura? – La pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa, pero aun así supo disminuir la reacción.

-¿Qué? –Comenzó a reírse- ¿Qué te pasa Itachi? Si que estas mal.

-Contesta –Espeto.

-Hmp, parece que no me conoces, Itachi, a mi no me gustan las chicas como ella, las prefiero… más atrevidas… ah no me digas, estas celoso, hmp celoso de tu hermano, no me hagas reír- La nota de sarcasmo de su voz, cargo de acidez la frase.

-¡Claro que no!- Se apresuro a decir- Solo sé que tú no eres una persona de fiar, y simplemente se me hace bastante raro que ella, no me haya escuchado, te haya defendido y se haya ido contigo, pese a que yo la llame.

-Ah veo entonces estas celoso de que ella me prefiera a mi- Aseguro.

-¡No es eso!

-¿No? Claro que sí lo es, te sientes mal, de tan solo saber que Sakura prefiere estar conmigo y no contigo – Disfrutaba decir aquellas palabras.

-¡No!, solo no quiero que te metas con ella, porque sé que tú no eres una persona con buenas intenciones.

-¿No me digas que desconfías de el amor de Sakura?

-Por supuesto que no, ella jamás me haría infiel.

-Bueno si eso piensas, no debes sentir miedo…además a mi no me importa lo que pase con Sakura, no me interesa como mujer…

-¿Entonces que es Sakura para ti? Responde.

-Hmp es solo… una _amiga _– Entono la última palabra, pero Itachi no noto la doble intensión.

-Hmp, mas te vale… ¿Dónde está Sakura?- Pregunto tranquilizándose tan solo un poco.

-No te puedo decir – Sasuke sonrió –Lo único que te puedo decir es que esta muy decepcionada de ti, al fin y al cabo tu prefieres darle la razón a nuestro padre antes que a ti mismo.

-Eso no es…

-Solo piénsalo I-ta-chi – Se soltó de su agarre y se fue a la casa, dejando a Itachi pensativo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Sakura!- Grito Naruto como de costumbre, pero esta vez el escenario cambio, porque se encontraron en la entrada del colegio, y además Sakura iba con Ino –Hola Sakura, hola Ino- Saludo jadeante por haber corrido.

-Hola Naruto-Repitieron juntas, solo que Sakura le sonrió.

-¡Sakura! Porque no me avísate de que te venias con Ino, estuve esperándote, y eso que hoy me había levantado más temprano para darte la sorpresa, y el sorprendido fui yo, hasta que me canse y vi que se hacía tarde y si no seguirá esperándote –Le reprocho Naruto.

-Lo lamento Naruto, se me paso decirte, es que ayer no dormí en mi casa sino en la de Ino…

-¿Y porque en la de Ino? ¿Paso algo?

-Eh…

-Naruto no seas chismoso, simplemente hicimos una pijamada y ya – Contesto Ino.

-¿Pijamada? Y ¿Por qué la hicieron ayer? Eso no se hacen los…

-Ya, ya Naruto, tu no entiendes a las chicas –Se burlo Ino, Naruto agacho la cabeza.

-Supongo que tendré que preguntarle a Hinata.

-¡No! – Grito Sakura.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-Porque se pondrá brava si se entera que no la invitamos – La salvo Ino, Sakura le había dicho que no le contara a Hinata, para no preocuparla, además solo le había contado algo de lo que paso ayer, lógicamente había omitido la parte en la que estuvo con Sasuke, porque sabía que se llevaría un regaño de la rubia.

-¡Ah! –Grito Ino - Saku ya viste lo apuesto que esta Sai, voy a saludarlo – Comento emocionada y se fue, su amiga sí que era un gran problema, Sakura y Naruto siguieron hasta el salón, y al entrar, Sakura se topo con alguien, que iba en dirección contraria.

-Lo siento- La cogió Sasuke de la cintura, evitando que se cayera, Sakura se ruborizo al ver la cercanía entre ella y Sasuke, Sasuke por su parte le mostro una sonrisa torcida, y llevo sus ojos a los labios de Sakura, ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

-Hasta cuándo se van a quedar mirándose –Interrumpió Naruto burlonamente, ambos reaccionaron, Sasuke soltó a Sakura, maldiciendo no poder estar en otro lugar.

-Hola Sakura- La saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Sakura se obligo a no hiperventilar delante de ellos, no sabía porque Sasuke lograba arrancarle el aire.

-H-hola… S-Sasuke –Susurro apenada, y desviando la mirada.

-¡Hola Sasuke!- Saludo animadamente Naruto, pese a que nadie le ponía atención, Sasuke solo asintió y se fue detrás de Sakura.

-No se supone que te ibas a salir- murmuro Sakura, cuando noto que Sasuke la había seguido hasta el puesto.

-"Se supone" –Enmarco la frase – Pero ya cambie de opinión.

-Así y ¿que se supone que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta, Sa-ku-ra – Su nombre sonó alarmantemente sexy, viniendo de Sasuke, Sakura a penas y pudo mantenerse consciente, además ella sabía a lo que se refería el, solo que prefirió no procesarlo o estaría segura que no aguantaría.

-¡No se de lo que hablas, ni me interesa!- Se apresuro a decir.

-¿Segura? ¿Y porque te ruborizas? –Sakura se puso más nerviosa.

-Y-yo… no estoy ruborizada, vez cosas donde no las hay –Dijo precipitadamente.

-Hola chicos – Saludo la profesora Kurenai, de artes- Antes que nada les voy a dar una información, saben que próximamente se acerca el concurso de baile anual, y es indispensable que se forme un grupo de baile, para competir con los demás cursos, el curso ganador, ganara un viaje en crucero a una de las mejores playas que hay en el país, aun no se han confirmado, pero será un viaje, ya saben que pueden bailar la música que deseen, el jurado calificara, expresión corporal, manejo de escenario, y originalidad, les doy tiempo para que piensen quienes van a participar.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Ino salió corriendo al puesto de Sakura, llevando consigo a la pobre de Hinata.

-¡Tenemos que participar! – Dijo efusivamente.

-Ni loca –Reprobó Sakura.

-aAja – Acordó Hinata con Sakura

-¿Qué? ¡Están locas! ¿Qué no quieren revancha? – Abrió los ojos abruptamente.

-¿Revancha?- Repitieron juntas.

-¡Claro! O no ven que es el primer año que la tonta de Karin, no está con nosotros, y siempre era la única que bailaba con sus amigas, y ni nos escogía, lo bueno era que ganábamos, pero esa no es la forma, ¡bailemos! ¿Sí?, quieren verle la cara a Karin, cuando nos vea bailar y ganemos, vamos por todas las cosas malas que nos ha hecho ¿sí? – Suplico con cara de perrito tierno.

-No estaría tan mal- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Y tu Hinata ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto Ino en el mismo tono de suplica.

-Yo no…

-Piensa en el premio, si ganamos, ¡nos vamos en un crucero! –La animo Ino.

-No creas que me vas a convencer con eso.

-Hinata, no me dejes sola con la loca de Ino – Pidió Sakura, Ino puso mala cara – Además si bailas, te prometo que te hago "ese favor"- Dijo Sakura enmarcando las comillas con sus dedos, a lo que Hinata se resigno.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Ah genial! Un momento, como que "ese favor", que saben que yo no sé, respondan –Amenazo Ino.

-No seas chismosa Ino, luego te contamos.

-Mmm de acuerdo, voy a hablar con las demás chicas haber que dicen –En cuanto termino la frase desapareció.

-Ya nos vemos Saku – Se despidió Hinata.

-¿Bailar?- Pregunto Sasuke mas para sí mismo y mostro una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Qué chismoso eres? No te han enseñado a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas.

-Hmp, es imposible con los gritos de Ino, además no tengo la culpa que estés precisamente a mi lado, pienso que sería interesante verte bailar –La miro directamente a los ojos, Sakura se ruborizo de nuevo.

-Pervertido –Susurro Sakura, pero fue audible para él, Sasuke se echo a reír y Sakura solo hizo un puchero.

-Hasta te ves linda haciendo pucheros – Le dijo muy cerca, Sakura solo se aparto, tener a Sasuke cerca de seguro la mandaría a un hospital.

-¡Cállate! –Mascullo entre dientes.

-prefiero la Sakura de anoche, era más… transparente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto confundida.

-A que cuando estas vulnerable, eres más sincera, ahorita tan solo reprimes tus verdaderos sentimientos- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a semejante conclusión?

-Eso no es verdad –Se defendió.

-Sí lo es, y me lo demostraste anoche, tan solo actuaste como eres en verdad y eso me demuestra que yo te gusto –Concluyo Sasuke acercándose mas.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Es obvio que no me gustas… anoche solo fue…

-La realidad, acéptalo Sakura, yo te gusto – En un movimiento rápido Sasuke se acerco a Sakura, la cogió de la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella, Sakura trato de apártalo, pero no lo consiguió Sasuke era muy fuerte, para su desgracia sus labios se movieron al igual que los de Sasuke, y su juntaron en un beso apasionante y peligroso, que consiguió robarle hasta la mínima parte de su aliento.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, y como por arte de magia se transportaron a la escena de la noche anterior, se deleitaron con la ambrosia que surcaba el ambiente, Sakura reacciono, aunque mareada y aparto a Sasuke de ella, quien parecía que con el beso había perdido todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando se separaron, Sakura miro hacia todos los lados, aparentemente nadie los había visto, porque todos estaban discutiendo lo de el baile, aun así había sido bastante peligroso haber hecho eso, pero no supo que le sucedió, había reaccionado de una manera diferente y había deseado ese beso, ni se podía creer eso.

-¿Te gusto?- Le pregunto Sasuke jadeante.

-Como se te ocurre hacer eso, alguien nos pudo ver y…

-Eso no me importa.

-¿Qué?

-Sakura haruno- Llamaron desde la puerta, todos voltearon a verla – La necesitan en la dirección –Sakura asintió.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-Creo que se dé que se trata- Sakura se levanto de la mesa y salió, con la mirada de un azabache puesta exclusivamente en ella.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Su mirada no se podía concentrar en un solo lugar, era ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera sintió cuando Naruto se cayó, en la mitad de la cafetería y todo el instituto se burlo de él.

Tan solo estaba algo pensativo, Sakura no volvió después de ese llamado, y el tenia una vaga idea de lo que se podría tratar, recordó las palabras de la noche anterior

"_-Me quedo en un hotel –Dijo Sasuke._

_-Pero mañana ahí clase- Sasuke bufo._

_-¿Tu iras? –Pregunto interesado, Sakura se sintió extrañada._

_-Si… claro… creo que mejor me voy a casa de alguna de las chicas y ellas me prestan ropa, además aun llevo puesto el uniforme – Ni siquiera había podido cambiarse –Supongo que mañana me llamaran mi mama vendrá al instituto o algo así."_

Seguro su madre había venido, a verla, o es que pasaría algo peor, de repente se levanto de la mes, todos lo miraron y Naruto le pregunto algo, pero Sasuke no presto atención, simplemente salió de la cafetería, solo quería cerciorarse de que las cosas estaban bien, y que no había ocurrido ningún problema.

Siguió el camino hacia la dirección, solo se asomaría por ahí, vería si las cosas estaban bien y se iría, doblo la esquina que daba al pasillo donde estaba la dirección, y se quedo frio como el hielo, tal vez hubiese sido mejor no haber tomado esa decisión.

Al frente suyo, estaba Sakura con Itachi, besándose ¿Qué no estaban peleados?, no supo porque pero sintió, como su corazón se oprimió y una sensación desconocida lo invadió, Sakura se percato de su presencia y retiro a Itachi

-¡Sasuke!- fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras este la miraba de una forma extraña.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**by Dianithaxsasusaku**

**O.o ¿que les parecio? hahahaha **

**luego sabran que sucedio en el prox capi llamado: Celos Peligrosos**

**gracias por leer**

**y gracias a las chicas que siempre comentan **

**las tengo muy en cuenta**

**hasta la conti**

**suerte!**


	19. Celos Peligrosos

**CELOS PELIGROSOS**

Camino lentamente, previniendo la razón por la cual había sido llamada, era de esperarse que algo como eso sucedería y lastimosamente no estaba preparada para enfrentar a su familia, si bien pudo razonar en la noche, no pudo hacerlo, un factor había imposibilitado esa acción, en la noche no pudo más que revivir la escena del parque, había permanecido en esa ensoñación, que no había logrado poner en marcha un plan para hacerle frente a la situación.

Toco la puerta y escucho a Tsunade darle el permiso para entrar, cuando abrió la puerta, confirmo parte de sus sospechas, en la dirección se encontraba su madre frente al escritorio de Tsunade, pero no estaba sola, para su sorpresa estaba Itachi ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Sakura enmudeció y se quedo quieta como una roca, la falta de su cuartada perfecta.

-Siéntate Sakura- Pidió calmadamente Tsunade, Sakura asintió y se sentó en la única silla libre, al lado de su mama, el ambiente empezó a tensarse –Tu madre me pidió el favor de darte un tiempo para que hablen ¿ya sabes de qué? –Sakura asintió –Bien entonces yo me retiro –Anuncio y se fue.

-Eh… yo también- Dijo Itachi, quien también había permanecido callado, parecía molesto, Sakura opto por restarle importancia.

-No voy a cambiar de idea – Aviso, Sakura anticipándose a cualquier reacción.

-No voy a pedirte que cambies de opción –Comenzó Saki tranquilamente, Sakura observo su rostro, se dibujaba cansancio y tristeza –Lo único que quiero es pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?- Se sorprendió.

-Así es, quiero pedirte perdón por no haberte ayudado ayer, se que tienes razón, yo lo comprendo y debo reconocer que eso me hace muy feliz, francamente no entiendo como tu padre tomo esa actitud, la verdad me sorprendió bastante escucharlo decir tales cosas, me sorprendió a tal punto que no fui capaz de decir nada, me quede pensativa y hasta algo dopada- Su madre sonrió con amargura.

-Mama, yo se que…

-Déjame terminar Sakura – La interrumpió –Ahora que soy más consciente de lo que sucedió, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, si eso significa ponerme en contra de tu padre.

-No tienes porque…

-¡Escúchame! Ayer me di de cuenta, porque fue que tu padre tomo esa decisión… por Fugaku – Sakura abrió los ojos como platos – Y puede ser que sea tu suegro, Sakura, pero me di de cuenta de que fue él, quien le lleno la cabeza a tu padre de estupideces – Ahora su madre parecía enojada – Esa ridiculez de imponerle a los hijos las profesiones, por el bienestar y la conveniencia de la familia suena a los años de mi abuelo- Sakura rio al igual que su madre- Sinceramente ese Fugaku me cae cada vez peor.

-¿A ti te cae mal Fugaku?- Pregunto desconcertada.

-Es solo que he notado que tiene ideas bastante posesivas, mira que no dejar trabajar a Mikoto es… pero bueno el caso es que debes luchar por lo que te gusta, sabes que yo te voy a apoyar, pero eso sí, me encargare de que tu padre cambie de opinión, y vuelva al mundo real –Ambas rieron y Sakura abrazo a su mama.

-Gracias mama.

-Bueno para eso estamos las mamas, para ayudar a las hijas y contradecir a los padres – Su madre volvió a reír, Sakura pudo notar como su madre había cambiado de expresión, ahora era como siempre, en verdad se había sentido muy mal por lo de ayer, por lo menos había logrado desahogarse- Por cierto te traje tu maleta, aunque te las arreglaste para venir, pero aun así aquí están tus cosas, las necesarias.

-Gracias mama, si que las necesitaba, menos mal que Ino me prestó ropa, y cuadernos, ya sabes todas esas cosas – Su madre asintió -¿Tu sabias que estaba con ino?

-Sí, bueno lo supuse, Itachi me conto lo que hablo con Sasuke.

-¿Cómo? ¿Itachi?... ¡¿Hablo con Sasuke? – Pregunto preocupada.

-Aja, ellos hablaron y bueno Sasuke no le dijo dónde estabas, Itachi nos conto porque nos preocupamos, y cuando Itachi me conto eso, sabía que buscarías quedarte en la casa de Hinata o Ino, y fue un alivio, porque tu padre ya iba a llamar a la policía, solo que logre convencerlo –Sakura suspiro profundamente- Por cierto hija ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Sasuke? – Sakura se puso roja como un tomate.

-Que… q-que… n-nada… ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Desvió la mirada.

-Ah solo lo digo porque, parecía como si ustedes dos tuvieran una conexión especial…

-¡¿Qué? … claro que no, por supuesto que no.

-Tranquila Saku, me refiero a que son amigos o algo así, porque se defendieron mutuamente y tu preferiste quedarte con él, así que debes apreciarlo.

-¡N-no!... solo fue… Sasuke solo es mi compañero y ¡ya! – Aseguro con un leve temblor en su garganta.

-Di lo que quieras, Sakura, al fin y al cabo a una madre no se puede engañar – Sakura se quedo pasmada, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, por lo menos habían cortado la conversación –Bien yo ya me voy…

-Mama espera ¿Por qué Itachi está aquí? – Tenía esa duda desde que entro.

-El me dijo que quería hablar contigo y que no le importaba si perdía clases, ah por cierto Fugaku no sabe, ya sabes cómo es – Su madre rodo los ojos – Y bueno de camino para acá, se me pego.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no espero hasta que saliera?

-No lo sé hija, pregúntale a él, parece algo triste, sabes que él te ama, así que no creas las palabras que te dijo Sasuke -Saki se levanto recogiendo su bolso – Vamos hija, Tsunade solo me prestó unos segundos – Sakura salió junto con su madre, afuera estaba Itachi mirando al piso –Yo los dejo chao chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Rompió Sakura con el silencio que inundaba el ambiente.

-Necesito hablar contigo – La miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué ahora? – Espeto.

-Sakura, necesito hablar contigo y no puedo esperar mas.

-No veo de que podemos hablar – Su voz era dura, pero no podía negar que le dolía lo que había pasado.

-Sakura por favor, sabes perfectamente lo que sucedió.

-Aaah sí, que tu no me apoyaste y te pusiste del lado de mi padre, claro, algo que haría un novio – Dramatizo.

-Pero él tiene razón, Sakura…

-¿Qué? Veo que sigues estando de su parte –Sakura bufo.

-Solo estoy de parte, de lo correcto – Itachi avanzo hacia a ella, imponiendo su figura.

-Entonces yo estoy en lo incorrecto – Replico e hizo mala cara.

-Sakura no empecemos una discusión estúpida, aquí lo que importa es…

-Ah y es que te parece estúpido apoyar a tu novia, que tiene la razón –Puntualizo lo ultimo.

-Sakura por favor, no quiero pelear contigo -Suplico, Sakura bufo.

-veo que Sasuke tenía razón –Musito.

-¡¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sasuke? – Su voz ahora era aguda.

-Pues él me dijo que tú no eras capaz de ver por nadie, si no es tu padre, y así yo tuviera la razón tú nunca me apoyarías -Su voz empezó fuerte pero al final se quebró.

-No puedo creer que le prefieras creerle a él en vez de a mí, dime ¿Quién es tu novio el o yo?

-¡Pues parece que él! –Replico en el tono de voz más alto –Porque por lo menos el me apoyo, a diferencia de ti, el si me entendió y me dio la razón.

-¡Ya basta Sakura! –Itachi suspiro –Escucha por favor, yo se que nuestras opiniones son diferentes, y no podemos permitir que un problema como este afecte nuestra relación, nos amamos y es lo que importa, entiendo que te guste la medicina, no me lo esperaba, pero bueno son tus gustos, yo solo veo las cosas como son en la realidad –Sakura puso mala cara- Mira es lo que me parce pero eres tú la que decides, yo te voy a apoyar, porque en ningún momento me puse en contra, solo di mi opinión, y créeme que no he podido dormir, no sabes cuánto me dolió haber peleado contigo, nunca lo hacemos y…

-Y crees que a mí no me dolió, que hubieras dado esa "opinión" –Enmarco las comillas – Porque cualquiera que estuviese ahí, hubiera dicho que no me apoyabas, ¡cómo demonios crees que me sentí! , no se supone que un novio apoyaría a su novia, no se pondría en contra, incluso llegaste a ser grosero, y no solo conmigo, si no con Sasuke también –De repente su corazón se acelero ¿Qué extraño? -… ¿Cómo es posible que el cuñado te apoye mas, que tu propio novio?

-No es así, Sakura, yo te amo y lo sabes y siempre estaré ahí, yo… yo de verdad lamento lo que hice, de acuerdo no actué de la mejor forma y me aborrezco por eso –Acepto –Soy un idiota, pero un idiota que se muere de amor por ti, que anhela que su novia lo perdone y le dé una cachetada si se lo merece, Sakura por dios, no vez que me mata estar así contigo, no sabes la noche que pase y de solo saber que Sasuke hizo mejor trabajo, que yo me duele, porque significa que no estoy haciendo bien mi papel y es la primera vez que sucede, no quiero que te pongas brava y menos cuando me voy –Sakura abrió la boca pero Itachi le puso su dedo índice sobre ella – Si Sakura, me voy, pero no te asustes, solo será como un mes, es un trabajo de la universidad y tenemos que estar en conferencias y todo eso, así que no me quiero ir de aquí, sin que mi novia me perdone y me… odie –Una pequeñita lagrima se escapo de sus ojos atormentados.

-Y-yo no te odio… sería incapaz de odiarte –Sakura bajo la guardia- Y también te amo, solo que estaba molesta por lo que paso, pero será mejor olvidarlo, yo no quiero pelear contigo.

-Perdóname – Pidió, Sakura vacilo un minuto.

-Mmm… de acuerdo –En la cara de Itachi se dibujo una sonrisa de alivio –Pero tienes que apoyarme, estar ahí cuando lo necesito ¿bien?

-Sí, si lo que quieras, solo quiero que sigamos bien, nada me pone más feliz que tenerte a mi lado –La beso en la frente.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo es que te vas? ¿Cuándo?

-Me voy mañana.

-¡Mañana!

-Hmp, te iba a decir ayer pero se me paso y luego… bueno el caso es que me tengo que ir mañana, habrán conferencias, contratos y todas esas cosas pero solo con los mejores y es realmente un lujo que podamos ir, la universidad solo lleva a los mejores –Comento con orgullo –Pero tendré que quedarme cerca de un mes, no sé exactamente cuánto tardara, por lo que es campaña de empresarios, comisionistas, negociantes, todos los de el medio y traen propuestas innovadoras.

-Que bueno, seguro te irá bien… te extrañare –Puso cara triste.

-Yo también, eso no lo dudes –Itachi la abrazo –Eso es lo único que no me gusta, para mi seria genial llevarte conmigo y eso no se puede, además tienes que andar pendiente de tus estudios, y de tu salud –Sakura asintió.

- ¿A qué horas te vas?

-A las 6:30 –Dijo pasivo.

-¿Qué? ¡Rayos no te puedo acompañar! –Se quejo.

-Lo sé, por eso vine temprano, para hablar contigo y decirte esto, posiblemente no nos veamos más tarde, tengo que descansar y arreglar lo del pasaje, pero te estaré llamando.

-Osea, que será la última vez que nos veamos, hasta que regreses.

-Eso creo – Sakura hizo un puchero –Prometo llamarte todos los días, sin falta, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti – Le alzo el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos –Te amo, Sakura Haruno –Y acortando la distancia existente entre los dos, la beso.

Sakura se percato de algo, el beso era simple y extraño, por alguna razón su corazón no se aceleraba, mas aun la invadía una sensación extraña, incapaz de deducirla, pero que en vez de ser provechosa, era miedosa, o algún derivado parecido, su boca se movía mecánicamente, casi carente de pasión, de repente recordó sus besos con Sasuke, y su corazón se acelero, como si hubiese descubierto el detonante de aquella reacción, se asusto al comprender, que deseaba mas los besos de Sasuke que los de Itachi.

Antes de terminar su hipótesis, sintió unos pasos cerca, abrió sus ojos, y lo que vio la dejo estupefacta, como si Sasuke hubiera respondido a su llamado, estaba ahí parado, con los ojos abiertos, igual o más sorprendidos que ella, su semblante cambio y Sakura reacciono.

-¡Sasuke! –Sus labios se despegaron de los de Itachi y su cuerpo busco afanosamente soltarse del agarre de Itachi, luego se dio de cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya era muy tarde, noto como Itachi la miraba sospechoso y luego miraba a Sasuke con un atisbo de enojo, este por sus parte mantenía su mirada en Sakura.

-¿Sasuke qué haces aquí? –La molestia de Itachi inundo el pasillo.

-Pues este es el instituto… es lógico saber que estoy haciendo aquí –Comento con cinismo.

-Me refiero cerca a la dirección y deja de hacerte el payaso –Espeto.

-No lo hago, solo soy sincero.

-¡Responde! –Arremetió contra el -¿Qué no ves que nos interrumpes?

-Ah, lamento haber interrumpido al par de tortolitos- Hizo un sonido bajo de pura repulsión y miro a Sakura con expresión dura.

-Como sea ¿dime qué quieres?- Dijo realmente enfadado.

-De ti nada, de Sakura si – Dijo con sarna, Itachi la miro por un segundo, Sakura se sorprendió.

-¿Qué? –Susurro confundida.

-La profesora Kurenai, te mando llamar –Comento como si nada.

-¿A la hora del almuerzo? –Inquirió Itachi desconfiando ampliamente.

-Hmp –Se encogió de hombros –Si tienes algún problema, dile a ella, en todo caso me dijo que te necesitaba urgente- Se refirió a Sakura.

-¿Por qué te mando a ti? –Itachi seguía sospechando, no se comía ese cuento.

-Yo pasaba cerca, es todo –Se volvió a encoger de hombros –Ya te dije que si tienes problemas, ve a quejarte con ella –Itachi gruño, pero Sakura lo cogió del hombro.

-Tranquilo, yo voy, seguro es para lo del baile.

-¿Baile? –Itachi se relajo solo un poco.

-Aja, pero después te cuento.

-Creí haber dicho que era urgente –Se hizo notar Sasuke.

-¡No te metas! –Repuso bruscamente.

-Me meto porque se me dala la gana –Puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Alguien debería enseñarte… -Dejo la frase sin terminar y se dirigió a Sasuke, arremangándose la camisa, este mostro una sonrisa retadora y se preparo.

-¡No!- Sakura dio un grito ahogado y se puso en la mitad, mirando a Itachi -Por favor Itachi, no empieces una pelea –Susurro Sakura asustada, Itachi la miro y suspiro.

-De acuerdo pero solo porque tú me lo pides –Dijo Itachi y acaricio su mejilla, Sasuke bufo.

-No tenemos todo el tiempo –Anuncio Sasuke.

-¿Tenemos? –Inquirió Itachi.

-Hmp, la misma Kurenai me dijo que la trajera conmigo, ¿algún problema I-ta-chi?

-¡Ya basta Sasuke! –Grito Sakura y Sasuke permaneció quieto – Itachi, será mejor que me vaya… te extrañare –Sakura lo abrazo algo incomoda.

-Yo también amor – Y sin previo aviso la beso de nuevo, pero duro unos instantes hasta que Sakura lo separo, cosa que molesto a Itachi.

-Me llamaras –Aviso.

-Lo hare- confirmo, –Te amo.

-Yo igual – Se atragantó y fue lo único que respondió, Sasuke se aclaro la garganta, y Sakura se acerco a Sasuke, los "hermanos" ni se despidieron, Sakura camino con Sasuke al lado, y volteo a ver, Itachi se iba por la dirección contraria, de nuevo sintió una sensación extraña, de repente lo sintió distante.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siguieron el recorrido, pero Sakura se percato de que no se dirigían a la sala de los profesores, únicamente se adentraban en los pasillos cercanos a los salones vacios.

-¿Dónde está kurenai? – Pregunto afanada, Sasuke no respondió, Sakura se estremeció, y el miedo la invadió fuertemente –T-tu… kurenai no te llamo –En vez de pregunta confirmo, Sasuke solo emitió una risa de maldad, eso hizo que Sakura se detuviera de golpe -¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Por qué mentiste?

-Te mentí por necesidad, solo quería alejarte.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –Sasuke inspiro hondo.

-Solo pasaba por ahí por curiosidad, y al ver que estaba Itachi ahí contigo, solo pensé en confirmar algo, y por eso tenía que alejarte… de el.

-¿Confirmar? ¿De qué hablas? –Exigió saber.

-Primero, confirme que no eres la niñita mimada de la que nos muestras a todos –Sakura quedo pasmada y luego se molesto –No te hagas, ya te descubrí, Sa-ku-ri-ta, estas con los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo – Sakura se indigno tanto, que mando su mano directamente a la cara de Sasuke, sin éxito, ya que como era de esperarse Sasuke la atrapo - ¿Te duele la verdad? –Escupió con gusto Sasuke, llevaba tanta furia contra ella, que no le importo decirle tal cosa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil? –Grito Sakura enfadada.

-Pero dime si no es cierto, o ¿es que no amas a Itachi?

-¡Claro que lo amo! – Contesto casi histérica.

-Solo me queda confirmar algo –Sakura se aterro - ¿A quién deseas más? ¿A Itachi o a mí? –Sakura enmudeció, no sabía ni que responder –Y ¿sabes que es más interesante? Que ya se como descubrirlo- Sasuke la empujo contra la pared y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, Sakura atrapo un gemido.

Lentamente Sasuke se dirigió a su boca, y Sakura cerró los ojos, deseaba que la besara y Sasuke noto como entreabría los labios, solo se quedo viendo su reacción, Sakura al percatarse que el beso no llegaría, abrió los ojos, y en cuanto lo hizo, Sasuke, se acerco, Sakura cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero el beso llego en su mejilla, Sasuke abría y cerraba su boca simulando un beso, comenzó a bajar lentamente por su mejilla, Sakura intentaba refrenar lo que estaba por salir de su cuerpo, trataba de contener la cordura, pero era tan complejo, cuando Sasuke le hacia una tortura tan desquiciada mente sexy, cuando llego a la comisura de sus labios , bajo por su mentón y volvió a subir, provocando en Sakura unas ansias terribles porque la besara.

No aguantaba mas, necesitaba hundir su boca en la de Sasuke, y este tan solo la provocaba, ¡Dios! Si no lo hacía, la iba a matar, acaso no la iba a besar, solo la provocaba cada vez más, al punto de llegar al colapso, seguro se desmayaría, lo necesitaba con urgencia, su cuerpo se lo pedía, anhelaba esa boca que le daría la vida. No aguanto más y cogió la cara de Sasuke y hundió sus labios en la boca de este, la sensación fue tan ardiente, que emitió un gemido tan provocativo, logrando que Sasuke se excitara, ahora había confirmado sus sospechas.

La beso con demanda, al igual que ella, noto como cada célula de su cuerpo reacciono, ese beso era digno de cualquier sinónimo a la palabra paraíso, sus labios se movían sincrónicamente, como piezas perfectas en un rompecabezas, mientras los segundos pasaban, mayor era la capacidad de dependencia que sentían, sus lenguas no se hicieron esperar, se unieron como dos amigas entrañables, provocándoles un pasión cada vez más grande, al tiempo de convertirse en una acción obsesionada y dopadora, ¿Cuánto lo habían deseado? Y sorprendentemente cada vez era mejor que la anterior, parecías conocerse tan bien, pero a la vez parecían unos completos desconocidos.

Sus cuerpos eran tan fascinantes les brindaba la posibilidad de encontrar nuevas experiencias, con las cuales anhelaban mas y mas, la falta de respiración, los golpeo egoístamente, sus labios se separaron lentamente, pero unieron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos.

Ojos cargados de una pasión insaciable, tan nublados y con una carga extra de lujuria, Sasuke la cogió de la cintura, sin separase y la llevo a uno de los salones vacios, cuando entraron, Sasuke se posesiono de su boca de nuevo, mientras llevo sus manos a las piernas de ella y la alzo, Sakura enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke y se pego aun mas, tanto que alcanzo a rosar su miembro, una pasión aun mas endiablada, los poseyó como fuego ascendiendo y quemando cada centímetro de piel que poseían.

Sasuke la llevo a la mesa de donde se supone se sienta el profesor, y la acostó poniéndose el encima, ya que la mesa de el profesor era más grande, Sakura enredo de nuevo sus piernas en su cintura, casi excitándolo a que llegaran al acto y no podían negar que eso era justamente lo que quería, Sasuke llevo una mano a sus piernas, recordó la noche de la fiesta, y como habían terminado, el haber recordado eso, lo puso peor y lo noto gracias a que su pantalón empezaba a molestarle, o más bien estorbarle.

Dolorosamente Sasuke despego sus labios de los de Sakura y los llevo a su cuello consiguiendo arrancarle unos gemidos excitantes, solo lo impulsaban a mas, era música para sus oídos, sus manos viajaron a la camisa de Sakura, y la abrió de un tirón, con un botón que escucho cayó al piso, se deleito mirando el cuerpo de Sakura, aun lo recordaba tal cual, poso su mirada en el busto, incapaz de pensar algo decenté, lamio su ombligo y metió la lengua en el, otro gemido se escapo de Sakura, era algo tan embriagante que estaba segura de que se volvería loca.

Sasuke empezó a subir despacio, tanto que Sakura le molestaba, llego hasta su pecho, metió sus manos en la espalda con el fin de deshacerse de esa prenda molesta, pero se detuvo y toda la pasión fue evaporada reemplazada por el miedo, miro a Sakura y esta parecía tener la misma expresión.

Mientras estaban disfrutando de la ambrosia, se escucho el timbre de entrada, ambos maldijeron, pero tenían que cortar contacto, o los pillarían, Sasuke se levanto y ayudo a Sakura a ponerse de pie, de inmediato se arreglaron, Sakura salió del salón, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Espera, te falta abotonarte aquí – Le dijo Sasuke y la abotono rozando sus pezones, que pudo notar estaban duros, Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke le mostro su sonrisa torcida, también se percato que le faltaba un botón pero era el de abajo, nada grave –Ahora sí, vamos – La arrastro de la mano teniendo cuidado de que nadie los pillara, ¿ahora que harían para bajarse el calor?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**by Dianithaxsasusaku**

**hola! les saludo bastante decepcionada**

**seguro se preguntaron ¿porque no actualizaba? **

**y como dije estoy decepcionada... no me parece justo que ni siquiera me apoyen con sus reviews**

**en el anterior capitulo no recibi ni un comentario.. por eso trate de esperar casi por un mes y sin embargo no recibi respuesta**

**frente a todas las visitas que recibi...**

**es sumamente triste, ya iriamos en el capitulo 26 mas o menos..**

** y si las cosas continuan asi.. con todo mi pesar no volvere a actualizar...**

**agradezco a las poquitas chicas que me escribieron alguna vez..**

"cuando bebas agua, recuerda la fuente"


	20. Sin Mascara

**capitulo dedicado a: **_Citrus-Gi::: Eiko23::: Dai-chan uzumaki ::: .Azuka no star._

**SIN MASCARA**

-Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, no olviden la tarea – Finalizó el profesor kakashi.

Ciertamente no sabía si eso era malo o bueno, malo porque ya no tendría la presencia de Sasuke que en cierta parte llegaba a ser agradable y bueno porque podría alejarse de él y ponerse a pensar en las cosas que se supone no debió haber hecho.

Pero para que lamentarse, ya estaba bueno de regañarse a cada nada que cae en los brazos de Sasuke, tenía que afrontar que no podía hacer nada al respecto, simplemente era como si una fuerza magnética los atrapara, y eso ya pasaba a ser una teoría, porque ya lo había comprobado tantas veces, no podía resistirse, su razón no era más fuerte que el instinto que la empujaba mas allá de un comportamiento adecuado.

Miro de reojo a Sasuke y se encontró con la mirada de este, intento desviar su mirada, pero no lo logro, había algo que no la dejaba perderse de esos ojos, ¿Cómo explicar eso? Últimamente las miradas secretas se habían vuelto el pan de cada día, y cada vez aumentaban, acompañadas de la tonta y no menos deliciosa, sonrisa torcida de Sasuke, Sakura empezaba a preguntarse si la perfección no era tan lejana.

-¡Sakura! – Grito Naruto, rompiendo el trance en el que se encontraban, ambos lo miraron molestos, pero naruto ni siquiera se percato – ¡Sakura vámonos ya!

-¿Qué?- Casi que grito.

-Por favor Sakura, en el camino te cuento –Le rogo Naruto y la jalo de la mano, Sakura apenas alcanzo a coger su maleta, y dedicarle una mirada a un Sasuke sorprendido, salieron a tropezones del salón y se juntaron en la multitud que ansiaba llegar a casa.

-¡Saku! ¡Saku! – Sakura dio la vuelta y pudo alcanzar a ver la cabeza de su amiga Ino, gritándole por todo el pasillo, Sakura no alcanzo a responderle, porque Naruto la saco corriendo en medio de la multitud que crecía, aun así escucho los gritos de su amiga que se hacían cada vez más pequeños.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Naruto? –Pregunto cuando pudieron salir de el colegio y casi que corrían para tomar el bus.

-¡Es terrible! –Respondió jadeante.

-¿Qué es terrible? Más bien el hecho de que me hubieras sacado así –Se detuvo Sakura.

-Lo lamento Sakura, pero ¡Es que me iban a matar! –Grito exagerando con las manos.

-Ah Naruto, no exageres ¿Qué paso?

-No exagero es verdad, kiba me iba a matar.

-¿kiba? –Se mofo Sakura.

-¡Sí! –Palideció -¿Qué no viste lo tenso que estaba en clase? - Y como responder, si se la paso pensando en otras cosas.

-… No – Vacilo por un segundo.

-Pues tuviste que estar en otro planeta porque la mayoría lo noto - ¿Tan ida estaba?

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Ya te dije que estaba tenso, y bueno yo… lo provoque sin querer… ¡Es que se metió con los rubios! – Se excuso.

-¿Qué diablos te la pasaste haciendo en clase? –Lo reprendió -¿Cómo que los rubios? No se supone que deberías estar atendiendo en la clase.

-Pero Sakura, nadie le ponía atención a kakashi, la clase fue muy aburrida y bueno nos pusimos a hablar… pero kiba estaba de malas pulgas y terminamos peleando, dijo que los rubios, eran unos tontos superficiales, y que la mayoría eran gay, hasta me insinuó que yo era gay, viste que nos peleamos y hasta kakashi intervino, luego me amenazo, cuando nadie ponía atención y…

-¡Naruto! –Grito Sakura, lo más fuerte que pudo –Eres un idiota, solo por eso me has llevado como una loca por todo el instituto, sin siquiera despedirme de… ah… eres un crio, un tonto, no sé cómo fue que llegaste a ultimo grado –Descargo toda su furia en el pero luego se arrepintió, al ver la cara de naruto.

-Lo… siento Sakura… -Susurro Naruto con la cabeza gacha y triste.

-Naruto – Sakura lo abrazo -No, no yo lo siento, no debí decirte esas cosas, siempre me has parecido un chico genial, un amigo que me hace reír, y a veces algo torpe, pero eres mejor que cualquier chico que conozco.

-¿De veras? – Alzo la cabeza con una sonrisa grande.

-Aja, pero aun así, eres muy exagerado, ni que kiba fuera el matón de la ciudad –Se burlo.

-Sakura, créeme kiba no es nada fácil, y si vieras como me amenazo, es peor que Sasuke cuando esta bravo – Sakura se rio –Escuche que tiene un perro que ha matado a varios.

-¡No exageres!

-Es la verdad.

-Ok, ok, ya dejemos esto y vamos a coger el autobús -Naruto se tranquilizo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De camino a casa se percato de que no había dejado de pensar en Sasuke, recordaba todo lo que había pasado en el día, incluso recordó otros días con él, ya se estaba asustando, tenía un serio problema mental, y no sabía cómo dejar de pensar en el, era imposible.

-¡Mama! –Se sorprendió –has llegado temprano.

-Aja, no había mucho trabajo y el director me dejo venirme unos minutos antes –Comento con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra, mama así podemos… -Dejo la frase sin terminar, porque el celular de su mama empezó a sonar.

-Si –Contesto - ¡Sasori! – Sakura se sorprendió – Pero hay un problema –Sakura empezó a hacerle señas a su madre pero ella la ignoraba – A caso es muy importante… ya veo… pues es tu problema por no quedarte aquí… no lo sé –Sakura seguía haciendo le señas, hasta que su mama reparo en ella- aaa… tengo una idea…dame la dirección del hotel…-Anoto algo en un papel- No te preocupes que los tendrás… por supuesto… adios –Su madre colgó.

-¿Era Sasori? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está aquí? ¿Cuál problema? ¿Qué es lo que necesita? ¿Cómo que no se quedo acá? ¿Eso significa que está aquí? ¿Un hotel? ¿En cuál esta? ¿Pero no debería estar con Shizune? ¿Ella también está aquí?

-Ya para Sakura, me vas a volver loca… si, Sasori está aquí -Sakura esbozo una sonrisa grande –Y el muy tonto, prefirió pagarse un hotel, en vez de quedarse aquí –Se quejo.

-¿Pero cómo es que…?

-Déjame te cuento, simplemente el vino por un viaje de la universidad a nuestro hospital, y está haciendo algunos trabajos, ayer llego, solo que no te pude decir porque… bueno ya sabes – Prefirió no recordar lo que paso ayer –Tu primo a veces es raro y diría que demasiado modesto, el me dijo que necesitaba unos parciales de odontología, para estudiar, yo ya los conseguí y ahí es donde entras tu.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, el necesita los parciales, pero tiene que irse a estudiar, así que no puede venir, y yo tengo que irme a donde tu padre, no sé qué es lo que necesita, pero bueno, el caso es que vas a ir al hotel y le entregas esto –Su madre le tendió una bolsa –Solo se lo dejas con la recepcionista y ya.

-Pero Sasori no va a estar –Comento con desilusión.

-Ya te dije que no, quizá y luego lo veamos.

-Bueno yo voy, ya me cambio –Dijo Sakura.

-Procura no tardarte.

Sakura se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, con un simple vestido azul y un saco blanco, cogió un bolsito y la dirección del hotel y se fue.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Dónde demonios quedaba ese hotel? Las calles se cruzaban y hacían que se sintiera pérdida y desprotegida, no calculaba cuanto se la había pasado, buscando el maldito hotel, estaba desesperada, y a punto de llorar, era una reacción tan infantil pero se sentía sola e impotente, empezó a preguntarle a todo el mundo, mientras unos hacían cara de no conocer el nombre del hotel, y para su suerte parecía que iba a llover.

-Disculpe señora conoce esta dirección – Le dijo con voz queda y le tendió el papel a una anciana que pasaba cerca.

-Claro –Afirmo, Sakura suspiro ampliamente, por fin alguien lo conocía- De hecho y voy para allá.

-¿En serio? –Se alegro, la anciana asintió – No sabe cuánto me alegra, he estado dando vueltas y nadie tiene idea.

-Es normal niña, estamos algo lejos de allí, y por aquí nadie conoce ni donde vive –Se rio y Sakura hizo lo mismo –No te preocupes iremos juntas, ya verás que será fácil.

En el camino siguieron hablando, no pudo evitar recordar a su abuela, era justo como esa anciana, amable y divertida, hablaron un poco de sus vidas, hasta que llegaron al hotel, pudo entregar la bolsa a la recepcionista y salir triunfante, ahora solo era cuestión de irse a su casa y pasar el trago amargo.

Comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección con la que había caminado con la anciana, pero luego el miedo empezó a emerger, de nuevo estaba perdida, odia ese estúpido barrio, a quien se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de cruzar las calles, se sentía como un ratón en un laberinto, solo que era mucho peor, porque de la nada empezó a llover y ella ni siquiera había traído sombrilla, maldijo por lo bajo, ahora estaba perdida y mojada.

Pero no se iba a dejar vencer fácilmente, tendría que llegar a un lugar conocido, o alguno donde hubiera autobuses, ni loca se atrevería a escampar en ese barrio, que parecía un cementerio, no había nadie a la vista.

Comenzó a andar a paso firme y rápido, de igual forma no tenia caso correr si ya se estaba mojando, tomo una de las calles y luego otra, sintiendo como el corazón se le salía prácticamente, del pavor que la estaba carcomiendo, finalmente pudo divisar una avenida en medio del mar de calles aterradoras y frías, estaba salvada, su corazón descanso y una satisfacción la envolvió.

Mientras se dirigía a la avenida, sintió un fuerte jalón que la volteo en dirección opuesta a donde iba, para su sorpresa delante suyo estaba un imponente hombre o quizá eso fue lo que imagino, aquel sujeto tenía las manos en su bolso y lo jalaba, afortunadamente ella tenía terciado el bolso lo que le dificultaba al hombre tomarlo.

Sakura reacciono y empezó a empujar al ladrón dándole puños y cachetadas, sus movimientos eran desesperados, fue cuando se lamento no haber tomado las clases de defensa personal que su padre le había ofrecido, de la nada sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que la boto implacable, fue tan duro que la dejo paralizada, su cuerpo cayó en el asfalto frio y duro.

Pudo distinguir como el hombre se acercaba, el miedo se apodero de ella, necesitaba ayuda, de repente un nombre se le vino a la mente S_asuke, _deseo que él estuviera allí, pero lamentablemente no era así, el hombre tomo el bolso de un jalón brusco, Sakura se percato que el hombre estaba sangrando, quizá había sido un rasguño, luego el ladrón le dio una patada en su estomago que termino por acabarla completamente, se quedo sin respiración y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir, apenas vio como aquel hombre salía huyendo y luego la nada, todo se volvió oscuro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Quítense! ¡Hey! ¡Llevo a alguien herido! ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! ¡Atiéndanme de una maldita vez! –Todo empezaba a darle vueltas, no comprendía lo que pasaba, de lo que estaba segura era de que su cabeza y su estomago empezaron a dolerle horrores.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esta grave, un tipo la golpeo –Escucho una voz cargada con odio y rabia – ¡Rápido llévesela! ¡Ahora! –Esa voz, Sakura empezó a reaccionar y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de el dueño de esa voz – ¡Traiga una camilla! ¡Muévase! –Grito.

-Sí, sí señor.

-Sa… Sasuke – Susurro Sakura, el interpelado fijo su cara en la de ella y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, una sonrisa que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-¡Sakura! Es… estas bien –Pregunto Agitado.

-¿Qué… que pasa?

-Señor póngala aquí – Llamo la enfermera, Sasuke reacciono y la deposito en la camilla, su corazón latía a cien, pero tenía la tranquilidad de que Sakura había despertado.

-Atiéndala lo más posible que pueda –Exigió.

-Si por supuesto –Aseguro una enfermera apurada, mientras se llevaba la camilla.

-Sasuke… no me dejes –Le rogo Sakura, Sasuke se quedo pasmado, no supo como reaccionar, la enfermera se llevo a Sakura, y fue cuando se dio de cuenta que su mano había permanecido unida a la de Sakura, no pudieron evitar separarse, el terror lo invadió calcinando su piel.

-¡Espere! ¡Espere! ¡Yo quiero estar con ella!– Trato de detener a la enfermera que llevaba la camilla, pero fue detenido por otra enfermera.

-Le ruego que se calme, el doctor la va a atender, solo le vamos a hacer una revisión para verificar los daños causados, ahora, quiere acompañarme para darme los datos de la paciente, y responder algunas preguntas- Sasuke miro hacia la puerta, donde era el área restringida y luego asintió para acompañar a la enfermera.

Respondió algunas preguntas inútiles para él, había llamado a la madre de Sakura, pero ella no respondía, y no tenía el numero de Ren, la posibilidad de llamar a Itachi era nula, y si llamaba a sus padres, seguro le avisarían a Itachi, y el no lo permitiría.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La espera lo estaba matando ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en el hospital esperando, o eso creía él, ya iban siendo las cuatro de la tarde cuando noto como un medico se acerco.

-Ya la hemos examinado, no hay ninguna zona comprometida gravemente- Hablo el doctor encargado- Aun así recomiendo que la paciente descanse, y recupere fuerzas, también le daremos algunos analgésicos para el dolor y para la gripe, hemos encontrado que la paciente tiene comienzos de gripe, así que debe abrigarse bien, y seguir las recomendaciones medicas – El doctor le tendió un papel –Ya podemos darle de alta, solo necesitamos que page a la recepcionista y ella le dará la orden de salida.

-¿Puedo verla? –Pregunto angustiado.

-Si claro, habitación 103-A… -Sasuke salió corriendo, sin esperar mas respuesta del médico, al llegar abrió la puerta inmediatamente, la vio recostada en la camilla, sus ojos estaban centrados en la ventana pero luego los fijo en el.

-¡Sasuke! – Dijo Sakura con cierta alegría.

-¿Estás bien? – Se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla inconscientemente, Sakura no oculto el desconcierto aun así le agrado el gesto.

-Si estoy bien, o al menos eso creo… bueno me duele la cabeza y el estomago, pero supongo que estoy bien –Dudo, pero luego recordó algo -¿Cómo es que…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y tu…? –Estaba muy confundida.

-Ya te explicare, por ahora alístate, que te dieron de alta- Comento con cierta ternura que le sorprendió, Sakura asintió y se levanto lentamente, con la ayuda de Sasuke, arreglo sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida Sasuke pago y se montaron al carro de el.

-¿Tienes… hambre?- Le pregunto dudoso, Sakura asintió –Bien te llevare a un café cerca.

-Ahora si me vas a contar ¿Qué… que paso? –Dijo titubeante.

-Bueno, que te puedo decir… ah cierto –Sasuke saco una bolsa de la gaveta y se la entrego –Ino te mando esto.

-¿Ino? –Pregunto desorientada - ¿Qué tiene que ver Ino con esto? ¿Acaso ella sabe….?

-Ino tiene que ver mucho – Interrumpió – De hecho le debes mucho.

-¿Eh?

-Hoy… cuando el idiota de Naruto te llevo a rastras, Ino te estaba llamando –Sakura recordó a su amiga gritando, mientras se alejaba de la multitud –No le preste atención, pero ella me llamo, y me dijo que te entregara eso, que lo miraras bien-Sakura abrió la bolsa, en ella habían papeles y unos cds.

-Esto… esto son canciones, también hay imagines de vestidos y…- Sakura se cayo.

-¿Y?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-Ya entiendo – Sonrió Sakura –Es para el baile, Ino me mando una nota.

-¿Una nota? ¿Qué dice?–Pregunto con interés.

- Dice _"Sakura quiero que mires los cds, y cuando digo que lo hagas, lo haces, no seas holgazana –S_akura se rio _- tienes que chequear toda la información, el mismo material lo tiene Hinata y las demás chicas, tenemos que hacer una buena presentación, porque es la única forma de ganarle a la… zorra de Karin _–Susurro con pena y molestia_ – Te mando esto con Sasuke, ya arreglaremos luego "_-Termino Sakura y Sasuke empezó a sonreír.

-¿Qué es gracioso?

-Nada –Corto

-Si no es nada, entonces porque te ríes.

-Ya, ya déjalo, solo me acorde de algo –Sakura alzo la ceja y lo miro con desaprobación, Sasuke volvió a reír.

-Ves, te estás riendo ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunto haciendo pucheros.

-Olvídalo- Sakura puso mala cara – Es solo que… te ves linda cuando estas brava –Sakura se sonrojo.

-¿Eh?

-Es por eso que siempre te busco pelea, me gusta verte molesta, para serte sincero, eres la única mujer que se opone a muchas cosas de las que hago, y la única que me ha rechazado varias veces –Comento con orgullo.

-No esperabas que todas se derritieran a tus pies –Apunto Sakura algo molesta y con un sonrojo aun más pronunciado.

-Desde luego que si, aunque tú eres diferente, aun así también caíste a mis pies –Sonrió con arrogancia, Sakura desvió la mirada.

-¿Y… y como… resulte en el hospital? –Pregunto cambiando de tema, nuevamente Sasuke sonrió al notar como la pelirosa evadía el tema.

-Bueno ya que Ino me dijo que te lo entregara urgente, fui a tu casa, tu madre ya estaba saliendo, le pregunte si estabas y ella me dijo que te fuiste a dejar un paquete a tu primo –Comento con desprecio, no le diría que fue esa la razón por la que decidió irse a buscarla, en vez de esperar, Saki había mencionado que la llevaba muy bien con Sakura - Y… como era urgente le pedí a tu madre la dirección y me vine, no era difícil –Sakura bufo -¿Qué? –pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no era difícil? si a mí me costó un montón encontrar la dirección, Y fue por eso que luego me perdí y paso lo que paso -Espeto.

-Eso te pasa por tonta –Sakura volteo a verlo –Si pusieras más atención, no te habría pasado eso ¿Por qué eres tan imprudente?, ¿Qué no vez que te pudieron hacer algo peor? ¿Solo a ti se te ocurre perderte en un barrio como ese? –Exploto.

-Acaso tengo la culpa, yo que iba a saber que me pasaría eso, no se a quien se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de hacer las calles cruzadas, eso dificulta llegar a tu destino –Se desquito.

-Pudiste haberme llamado para que no te pasara eso.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-¿Por qué te hubieras evitado todo eso?- La regaño

-¿Y porque me regañas? ¿Esto que te importa?

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Me importas tú! y si algo te llega a pasar no me lo perdonaría… -Sasuke calló al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Sakura ni se atrevió a decir nada, el ambiente se torno tenso, Sasuke saco de la otra gaveta el bolso de Sakura y se lo tendió.

-¡Mi bolso! ¿Pero como…?

-Cuando me dirigía al hotel, vi que en una calle, había una mujer forcejeando con un hombre pero luego me percate de que eras tú, y baje del carro –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y sus manos se convirtieron en puños – Vi como el hombre te pegaba, y te tiraba al piso, para luego… -Sasuke emitió un gruñido – Cuando el hombre se alejo, no se dio de cuenta que venía hacia a mi- Sasuke bufo – Yo lo detuve Y…

-¿Y?

-Y lo golpee.

-¿Qué?

-Claro Sakura, como iba a permitir que te hiciera tal cosa, de solo verlo tratarte así me hirvió la sangre y me lance contra él, sin ninguna consideración, estaba lleno de furia y…

-¿Te hirió? –Pregunto Sakura examinándolo.

-¿tan debilucho parezco? –Sonrió, Sakura no supo que decir – Claro que no me hirió –Solo un poco, bueno la verdad es que resulto algo herido, pero no se lo contaría.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, lo deje inconsciente –Aseguro con prepotencia – Luego me fui corriendo a dónde estabas y bueno recupere tu bolso –Sin esperárselo Sasuke sintió un delicado beso que lo saco de la realidad, Sakura se había acercado a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Sasuke –Susurro algo apenada ante lo que hizo, pero simplemente sintió las ganas de agradecerlo de esa manera, Sasuke por su parte se había quedado como un bloque de hielo – Para serte sincera esperaba que de alguna manera, me ayudaras y parece que así fue y no puedo estar más contenta por eso, no sabes lo horrible que fue para mí pasar por todo eso, me alegra que hayas sido tu el que me haya salvado –Se sincero.

-Yo seré quien siempre estará a tu lado, Sakura, eso te lo prometo –Le aseguro Sasuke dirigiéndole una mirada que la dejo sin palabras, tan solo tembló – Creo que mejor vamos a una boutique.

-¿A una boutique?

-Hmp, que no vez que traes la ropa mojada, ¿Qué no tienes frio?- Sakura apenas y se percato.

-No es necesario…

-Lo es –Corto sin darle paso a oponerse.

Fueron a la boutique más cercana, y Sasuke le compro un vestido a Sakura color azul aguamarina, y le repuso el otro saco, solo que de mejor calidad, pese a que Sakura se opuso, pero ya que era sasuke no se le podía llevar la contraria, luego la llevo a un café, donde la hizo comer hasta llenarse.

Luego se fueron a la casa, Sakura agradeció que nadie se hubiera enterado de lo que paso, o se armaría un gran problema, sin embargo la situación que Vivian se les hacía de lo más extraña pero bastante cómoda, sus peleas eran menos y se rieron más de una vez.

Sasuke paro enfrente de la casa de sakura, con cierto disgusto.

-Recuerda que debes tomar tu medicamento -Le acordó a Sakura –Y… cuidarte… bien… para que mañana vayas a clase, porque seguro y nos ponen algo que hacer… ya sabes –Sakura rio, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan dudoso, casi desprotegido, como si fuera el de verdad y no una mascara.

-Sí, gracias Sasuke, por todo, ya sabes no le digas a nadie, será… será nuestro secreto –Sonrió Sakura.

-Entonces procura no ser tan cabezota, y… cuando necesites algo… no olvides en pedírmelo –Sakura asintió, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y al parecer Sasuke había resultado ser toda una cajita de sorpresas, ¿Qué mas pasaría?

-Lo tendré en cuenta… entonces… adios… Sasuke –Susurro Sakura no muy convencida de eso.

-Adios Sakura – Sasuke la abrazo y Sakura le correspondió, duraron unos minutos así, respirando el aroma del otro, y disfrutando de la tranquilidad, Sasuke se aparto y la dio un beso en la frente –Cuídate –Susurro y Sakura pudo ver un mínimo sonrojo en la cara de Sasuke, se despidió con una sonrisa y bajo del auto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BY Dianithaxsasusaku**

**hola!**

**espero que la hayan pasado bn en halloween..**

**gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews.. les agradezco mucho por comprenderme y tendre en cuenta lo que me escribieron**

**por eso el capi es dedicado a ustedes.**

**advierto**

**el proximo capitulo** **trae lemon!... ya depende si me apoyan...**

**suerte!**


	21. ¿cayendo al precipicio?

gomen! esta vez fue mi culpa.. tenia mucho por hacer y no habia actualizado :P

gracias a las chicas que comentaron, el capi dedicado a ellas por su gran apoyo::

**chan uzumaki... Eiko23... Citrus-Gi... marion-asakura... .Azuka no star. ...Anoniima**

**¿CAYENDO AL PRECIPICIO O ELEVÁNDOSE AL PARAÍSO?**

Sabía que algo andaba mal, era más como un presentimiento, pero obviamente el no creía en eso, sin embargo sentía algo en su interior que le molestaba, casi como una advertencia, pero aun así con un código indescifrable para él, o quizás era paranoia, seguramente, todo estaba como lo había planeado, era oficial que Sakura había caído en la trampa, ya la tenía en sus manos, pero tenía que esperar a que su hermano llegara, para completar su venganza, mientras podía divertirse.

Más aun cuando su hermano no estaba, y el ambiente era mejor, no tenía que ver esa presencia tan fastidiosa, apenas Itachi se había ido esa mañana, y el estaba más que dichoso, había estado con Sakura en el colegio y no le parecía que esta estuviera sufriendo, a cambio de eso parecía más interesada en el, lo que le daba una buena señal.

No había podido escoger mejor venganza, Sakura de verdad le movía el piso de una forma que ni siquiera él lo hubiera imaginado, podía ser tan inocente y a la vez tan sexy, lo notaba cuando se sonrojaba cuando lo veía y desviaba la mirada, y cuando sus besos eran demandantes, de una forma tan provocativa, que así tuviera toda la fuerza de este mundo, se devanaría y caería a sus pies

Pero aun seguía pensando que Sakura no era tan santa como aparentaba, debía reconocer que era una buena actriz, más de lo que creía, pero sin duda, el seria quien llevaría las riendas de la situación, caer era tan fácil, pero él no se lo permitiría, por más que Sakura fuera tan hermosa, solo lograría que ella obtuviera ventaja y lo dominara a su antojo, muchas eran así, y Sakura no sería la excepción, pero él estaba preparado, lo bueno era que Sakura ya había caído, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿En qué piensas Sasuke?- Pregunto Mikoto interesada, mientras que Sasuke volvía al mundo real.

-En nada –Comento frio.

-Primero, Sasuke soy tu madre y te conozco bien, y segundo, se nota porque solo has mirado en una sola dirección- Observo Mikoto.

-No es nada mama –Contesto fastidiado.

-Mmm no te creo, pareces casi que preocupado- Sasuke la miro con extrañeza- ¿Te pasa algo hijo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cuéntame –Pidió Mikoto.

-No molestes mama –Espeto y se levanto del sofá.

-Espera Sasuke –El azabache detuvo su paso hastiado, Mikoto se puso al frente de él y empezó a obsérvalo, Sasuke no mostro ninguna expresión, sabía que su mama podía ser algo analítica- Ah ya veo –Comento con sorpresa y algo de burla – Es algo que te da pena decirme –Aseguro.

-¿Qué? –Su rostro que había sido inescrutable, se transformo al total asombro.

-Aja, y es una chica –Concluyo Mikoto, Sasuke se sonrojo de nuevo, cosa que lo asusto, era la segunda vez que lo hacía, porque la primera había sido en el carro con Sakura, pero seguro ella no lo había visto, eso solo demostraba debilidad -¡Si lo es! –Mikoto sonrió ampliamente.

-Cla-claro que no, ¡por supuesto que no! –Casi que grito en su defensa.

-A mi no me mientes –Dijo burlonamente, Sasuke no supo porque tenía unas ganas inmensas de reírse, quizá era el nerviosismo, aun así tuvo que controlarse -¿Te gusta una chica?

-¡No! –Grito.

-Pueda que sí, porque estas muy pensativo y te sonrojaste –Sasuke desvió la mirada – Es la primera vez que te veo así, Oh mi Sasuke se ha enamorado –Se dijo así misma.

-¡Que no mama! ¡Cállate! –Alego, sin ser capaz de mirarla.

-¿Quién es ella?... por cierto tu nunca me has presentado a ninguna novia, y se bien que eres muy guapo, te parces a mi –Se enorgulleció –A sí que no entiendo, ya es hora de que nos traigas una novia, o harás como Itachi que nos trajo a Sakura, a los 18 años, ah recuerdo ese día –Sasuke frunció el ceño y su actitud cambio drásticamente.

-¡Ya párale mama! –Le grito y Mikoto se quedo quieta como una placa de cemento -¡No me gusta nadie! ¡Y nunca te voy a traer a ninguna novia! ¡No me gustan ese tipo de cursilerías! ¡Yo seré soltero hasta que me muera! –Le grito Sasuke exasperado, Mikoto parpadeo procesando la información.

-Eso ni te lo crees sasuke –se rio, y sasuke abrió los ojos de incredulidad –en fin, vienes conmigo –le dijo como si nada.

-Hmp… ¿a dónde vas? –Pregunto aun molesto.

-Voy donde Saki, me va a enseñar a preparar torta de plátano, ¡no es genial! -Comento eufórica, Sasuke bufo, y vacilo.

-Hmp- respondió de manera afirmativa, no le caería mal un vistazo a Sakura.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡AAAAHHHHH! –Grito desesperada y arrugo la hoja que tenía enfrente, era imposible, definitivamente ella no había nacido para eso, observo a su costado y vio la pila de fracasos que le había tocado desechar, la papelera estaba a punto de colapsar.

Lanzo el papel arrugado que yacía en sus manos, hacia la papelera de fracasos, y este reboto y cayó al suelo, Sakura gruño y cerro sus ojos, se la había pasado toda la tarde dibujando un bosquejo que les habían mandado a hacer, pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo le fallaba, una línea, un círculo, su asqueroso pulso, todo era un desastre.

Se acomodo en su silla y empezó a dar vueltas, ya que la silla tenia ruedas, se impulsaba y dejaba que la velocidad la llevara, si las cosas seguían así, seguro no llevaría la tarea, prácticamente era como pedirle a un pingüino que volara, simplemente no podía

Cuando la silla se detuvo, la dejo justamente al frente de la papelera, la miro con frustración y le dio una patada, todos los papeles habían salido a volar y la habitación estaba llena de papelitos arrugados

-Así que es esto lo que haces por las tardes –Sakura que mantenía su mirada en el piso, se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz, lentamente elevo su mirada y encontró a Sasuke recostado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo, casi burlándose de ella, aun así se veía muy sexy, no pudo ocultar el sonrojo que le produjo verlo.

-A… eh… Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo titubeante, Sasuke sonrió.

-Solo quería verte- Comento como si nada y se agacho a recoger uno de los papeles que había caído muy cerca a su pie.

-¡No! – Se paro Sakura de repente, pero Sasuke ya lo había abierto.

-Vaya, esto merece ser expuesto, seguro pagaran muy bien por esto – Comento en todo de burla y con una sonrisa que completo el cuadro.

-¡Cállate! – Replico y le rapo el papel, Sakura se agacho a recoger todos los papeles y ponerlos en la papelera.

-Veo que se te da muy bien lo del dibujo – Le dio un ataque de risa, Sakura le quito otro papel que tenía en sus manos, lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y siguió con su trabajo, cuando termino miro a Sasuke quien seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Mascullo entre dientes.

-Tu –Asintió Sasuke y soltó unas risitas.

-Pues te aviso que el circo Sakura acaba de terminar la función, así que puedes irte –Le dijo con sarcasmo y lo empujo hacia afuera.

-Pero yo quiero seguir viendo la función -Le dijo Sasuke impidiendo que ella lo moviera.

-¡Sasuke vete! –Le dijo Sakura hartándose.

-Te propongo algo – Sakura lo miro y alzo una ceja -Yo te puedo ayudar –Sakura se rio.

-¿Y a cambio de? –Inquirió Sakura.

-De ayudarte –Le dijo inocentemente.

-Si claro, Sasuke va a ayudarme a cambio de nada –Resoplo.

-No te preocupes linda, ya sabré como cobrarte el favor, mas tarde– Llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla y con su dedo índice hizo una ruta hasta llegar a sus labios, y los tocos suavemente, se veían tan provocativos, Sakura se aparto y se mordió el labio inferior.

-No me interesa- Comento con orgullo.

-¿A no? Qué prefieres, que te ayude y puedas llevar tu tarea sin la posibilidad de reprobar, o que tu lo hagas sola, cosa que dudo y tengas una amplia posibilidad de reprobar- Sakura dudo, el tenia toda la razón, y jamás en su vida había reprobado alguna materia, el solo hecho de hacerlo la asustaba, y por alguna razón la propuesta de Sasuke sonaba tentadora.

-De… d-de acuerdo –Susurro derrotada.

-¿Cómo? No escuche me repites –Dijo fingiendo.

-De acuerdo –Dijo Sakura con la mirada fija en el suelo –Pero a cambio de nada – Se dio la vuelta y Sasuke sonrió ante su respuesta.

-Ya lo veremos –Sakura prefirió ignorar lo que conllevaba esa frase.

Sakura se sentó en su silla y se quejo con sasuke de su problema, este simplemente la escucho mientras soltaba una que otra risita, al final tomaron un papel y un lápiz, Sasuke se hizo detrás de Sakura y unió su mano con la de ella, Sakura tembló ante la reacción, pero trato de disimularlo, Sasuke guio su mano con la de Sakura sobre el lienzo en blanco, y logro demostrarle sus cualidades de dibujante, demostraba el porqué había elegido arquitectura.

Sin embargo, era una situación bastante incómoda para ella, el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, le producía escalofríos, su aroma y su cercanía, se le antojaban cosas poco benévolas, a parte que el parecía notarlo y la provocaba aun mas, le hablaba muy cerca, prácticamente, estaba pegado a ella, con la diferencia de que ella estaba sentada y el estaba inclinado hacia ella.

-Vez no era tan difícil, si que eres un desastre, Sakura, ahora solo échale colores y ya –Le susurro cerca a su oído y aspiro su aroma, Sakura pudo sentirlo, por poco y le da un infarto, Sasuke la volteo quedando al frente de ella – No me vas a dar las gracias - Dijo con voz baja y con suavidad –Sakura trago saliva precipitadamente, y sin estar consiente se mordió el labio, un gran error, Sasuke dejo de mirarla a los ojos para hacer lo mismo con su boca, el corazón le latía muy rápido, sabía a lo que Sasuke se refería.

-Gracias –Intento sonar calmada pero se quebró un poco.

-Me gustaría que me lo agradecieras de otra manera – Dijo si quitarle la mirada de sus labios.

-No creo que… -No pudo terminar la frase porque su boca fue callada con un delicioso beso, en cuanto reacciono no pudo aguantarse las ganas de besarlo, era adicta a sus besos, y estaba desesperada por ellos, no sabía cuanto había esperado por revivir esa sensación.

Nunca nadie la había besado como lo hacía Sasuke, ella correspondió y Sasuke sonrió en sus adentros, le mordió el labio inferior y Sakura le dio la entrada, sus lengua se unieron ansiosas, como si hubieran esperado siglos, la sensación seguía siendo embriagadora tanto que sintieron un cosquilleo en la parte de la entrepierna, que los saco de razón.

Sakura enredo sus manos en el cabello de Sasuke y este llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella, el beso empezó a adquirir más intensidad, como ya se volvía costumbre.

-¡Chicos! –Grito la mama de Sakura, ambos se detuvieron y se separaron rápidamente -¡Chicos la cena está servida! –Grito Saki desde abajo, Sakura se levanto rápidamente, su corazón latía aun más fuerte, si eso podía llegar a ser posible, por un segundo vio el peligro en el que se estaba metiendo.

-¡Vamos! –Arrastro a Sasuke.

-Pero esto no se quedara así –Se soltó de su agarre y la abrazo por detrás, Sakura contuvo el aire, el simple abrazo le dio un revuelto de sensaciones, que estaba segura que en cualquier momento caería en el suelo, soltó las manos de Sasuke y bajo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Mira Sakura, tu madre me enseño a hacer torta de plátano –Le dijo Mikoto con emoción, mientras le señalaba el postre de la cena.

-¡Qué bien! Mi mama hace las mejores tortas de plátano, aunque hace arto que no las hace –Comento con un puchero.

-Entonces yo si te las voy a hacer- La abrazo Mikoto –Eres la mejor nuera que cualquier madre desearía –Comento con una gran sonrisa, a diferencia de la pobre pelirosa.

-Hey no intentes quitarme a mi hija –Amenazo Saki con una sonrisa –Mejor vamos a comer que está muy rico, sigue Sasuke –Sugirió cuando Sasuke hacia su aparición.

-¡Prueben! – Pidió Mikoto, entusiasmada por su nuevo logro, Sakura y Sasuke tomaron una prueba.

-Mmm delicioso –Concluyo la pelirosa.

-Hmp, por fin haces algo rico –Se burlo y abrazo a su mama, era una suerte que Mikoto lo conociera bien.

-¡Genial! –Chillo Mikoto – Tengo que mostrárselo a Fugaku, le encantara, porque hace arto que no trato de crear una nueva receta.

-¿En serio? Pregunto Saki sentándose en la mesa, al igual que todos.

-Claro, no encontraba algo tan rico como esto ¿te gustaría que lo hiciera en casa? –Le pregunto a su hijo, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y luego asintió –Ah veo que te gusto, entonces te la preparare, y será una de tus favoritas al igual que la compota.

-¿Compota? –Pregunto Sakura enarcando una ceja.

-¡No! –Se apresuro a decir Sasuke.

-Ah por favor hijo estamos en confianza –Dijo tranquila.

-¡Cállate mama! –Grito Sasuke.

-Cuéntanos Mikoto –Pidió Sakura en tono de burla y recibió una mirada asesina que no estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho-

-Es solo que a Sasuke le encanta la compota…

-¡Cállate! –Grito pero fue tarde, las carcajadas se empezaron a escuchar, la de Sakura era la más notable, no podía de la risa, sentía que su estomago estaba a punto de estallar, y sentía un cosquilleo fuerte y casi doloroso, pero aun así no paraba de reírse.

Hasta que oyó un golpe fuerte en la mesa y luego una mirada cargada de furia, entonces toda su alegría se desvaneció en un santiamén, Sasuke se paró de la mesa y se fue furioso.

-Oh, dije algo malo –Comento Mikoto –No era para tanto, eso es normal – Dijo algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Mikoto, yo hablare con el –Anuncio Sakura y se paro del comedor.

-Creo que tendremos que cocinar menos –Reparo Saki –Ultimamente nadie se queda a comer –Finalizo con una sonrisa a una Mikoto que asentía.

Salió corriendo de su casa, miro hacia la fría calle, y pudo distinguir la leve sombra de Sasuke entrando a su casa y perdiéndose en la oscuridad, de inmediato reacciono y corrió hasta la casa de sasuke.

Fue fácil entrar ya que la puerta no se había cerrado correctamente, pero fue peor adentro, todo estaba en una inmersa oscuridad y un inquietante calma, escucho un fuerte portazo, que juro hizo temblar la casa, con sumo cuidado intento caminar por la oscuridad, evitando chocarse con algo, conocía muy bien la casa, pero en la oscuridad era otra cosa y no podía encender la luz o sasuke se daría de cuenta.

Subió las escaleras, una por una, calculando cada movimiento que producía, hasta llegar segura al segundo piso, utilizo su memoria para recordar el cuarto de sasuke y tanteando llego a una puerta de la muchas que habían, giro la perrilla lentamente, y logro entrar al cuarto, en la cama vislumbro un azabache acostado boca abajo, con la misma cautela se acerco a él y le susurro al oído

-Menudo berrinche solo por eso –Se burlo Sakura.

- ¡Sakura! –Se sobresalto - ¡Lárgate! –Le grito sin siquiera mirarla.

-Y si no lo hago que –Lo desafío, Sasuke levanto su cabeza para mirarla –Me aventaras una compota –Sakura empezó a reír, Sasuke la tomo de las manos con fuerza, la arrastro fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-No es para tanto – Sakura tomo la perilla pero esta ya tenía candado –Sasuke abre la puerta, ¡Sasuke!, no seas tonto, abre, ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke! –Golpeo la fuerza con desespero, aun así no recibió repuesta alguna - ¡Abreme!, no me voy hasta que no me abras ¡abre! –Ni siquiera el sonido de una mosca.

Sakura se dejo resbalar, hasta caer al suelo –De acuerdo –suspiro –Perdón por burlarme de ti, yo no pensé que te gustaran… las compotas… es que tu…-Se volvió a reír pero recibió un gruñido en respuesta –Lo siento… es que… no pensé que te gustaran… es por tu personalidad… no me cuadra –Un largo silencio incomodo los invadió – Ya abre, no te hagas el rogado, ¡abre! –Ya se estaba exasperando al no escuchar a Sasuke – A mí también me gustan, son ricas y dulcecitas, no tienen nada de malo… no eres el único… ah Sasuke no me dejes hablando sola, lo lamento, ya te lo dije, prometo no burlarme de ti ¿sí? – Lastimosamente el azabache ni se inmuto – ¡Ya perdóname! Hare lo que tú quieras pero ábreme –Como si hubiese dicho la contraseña la puerta se abrió de inmediato y Sakura cayó al piso, ya que se había mantenido apoyada a la puerta.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? –Pregunto mientras se agachaba y clavo una mirada bastante desconcertante para ella, Sakura de inmediato se levanto.

-No… no exactamente –Trato de parecer lo más calmada posible, escucho un bufido y lo siguiente la puerta se cerraba nuevamente –Espera –Alcanzo a poner el pie, evitando que se cerrara de nuevo –Sasuke no seas infantil –Se quejo.

-¡Que! –Esta vez Sasuke abrió la puerta para mirarla directamente a los ojos – Tu eres la infantil ¿dime qué quieres? ¿Por qué me molestas tanto? –Grito exasperado.

-Yo… solo quiero… -Sakura se quedo pensando, exactamente porque había terminado allí, Sasuke pareció notarlo.

-Se te vuelve una costumbre ¿verdad?- Concluyo.

-¿Qué?

-El irte detrás de mí, se te vuelve una costumbre, no puedes evitar estar sin mi –Comento con arrogancia.

-¡No! Yo solo vine para pedirte disculpas, es solo eso.

-¿Segura? –Sasuke la acorralo contra la pared del pasillo, Sakura apenas y pudo ser consciente de lo que él le preguntaba, acaso era posible que Sasuke con solo hacer una acción, pudiera hacer que su corazón latiera tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho –Así que es verdad.

-¡No! Ya te dije que te pido disculpas, ahora déjame ir.

-No pareces muy convencida de quererte ir –Sakura se quedo perpleja, era como si Sasuke leyera su mente.

-Si quiero –Aseguro.

-De acuerdo, entonces vete –Soltó Sasuke como si nada, la soltó y entro a su cuarto, la pelirosa proceso lo que había escuchado, acaso Sasuke se rendía tan fácil, se sentía ¿decepcionada?, aunque no se lo creyera era así, sentía como se acrecentaba un sentimiento de vacío en su interior, ella en verdad deseaba que sasuke la besara, que la hiciera vulnerable como solía hacerlo, pero esta vez simplemente se aparto, ¿seguiría bravo?.

Sakura sin dudarlo entro a la habitación de Sasuke, pero antes de que diera dos pasos, sintió un fuerte agarre, y una leve y reconfortante presión en sus labios, Sasuke mantenía sus labios sellados a los de ella, ni siquiera los movía, solo procuro dejarse llevar por todo lo que eso le producía, luego se retiro, manteniendo a Sakura junto a él.

-No puedes negarlo, ya te has enamorado de mí –Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no pudo protestar porque Sasuke cayó su boca con un apasionante beso.

Y allí en medio de la oscuridad, sin que nadie los observara, dejaron salir todo lo que habían mantenido guardado en sus corazones

El azabache deslizo su mano a la cintura de sakura y la pego aun más a él, recibiendo un leve gemido por parte de la pelirosa, sonrió en sus adentro, tan solo había estado probando a Sakura, pero ya no había más que comprobar, Sakura estaba en sus manos, y ya lo había descubierto.

Llevo su labios a su cuello y empezó a succionar, Sakura se hecho para atrás y Gemio sonoramente, sus manos viajaron a su cabeza y la jalaron ligeramente, prácticamente exigiendo que continuaran lo que habían dejado ayer, por alguna razón deseaba a Sasuke mas que cualquier cosa y lo que deseaba, seguro la condenaría eternamente, pero ese peligro sonaba bastante provocativo y más cuando no había nada cerca que los hiciera parar, ya habría tiempo para reflexionar, pero como decía su amiga Ino, primero el gusto y luego el disgusto. Sakura sonrió y Sasuke la pillo

-No te querías ir- Sakura abrió la boca para responderle, pero Sasuke se la cerró con un beso que la dejo sin alentó, sentía como el calor empezaba a subir y con el la efervescencia de alcanzar de nuevo el cielo.

En un movimiento rápido Sasuke tiro a Sakura a su cama y rápidamente se posesiono de ella, como un león hambriento por su presa, Sakura abrió las piernas y lo rodeo, no lo podía evitar lo deseaba como si fuera una maldita droga, sin importar si los pillaban ¿los pillaban? Sakura reacciono y antes de que Sasuke se volviera a apoderar de sus labios le llevo una mano a su boca.

-Para Sasuke… nos van a descubrir – Le dijo jadeante, Sasuke retiro su mano.

-No me importa –Lamio su cuello, Sakura volvió a gemir –Y creo que a ti tampoco –Confirmo

-Pero Sasuke… -Sus palabras se desvanecieron con las fuertes ganas de gritar, Sasuke le mordió su labio ligeramente y de una forma tan sexy, que estuvo segura que su corazón se había detenido, fue incapaz de protestar, solo se arqueo provocándolo aun mas.

Sasuke le quito su blusa impaciente por tocar su piel y lamer sus senos, se encontró con un sujetador negro, perfecto Sakura sabia como volverlo loco, deslizo sus dedos por el abdomen de Sakura, ella se aferro a las sabanas y volvió a arquearse, Sasuke sonrió, como le gustaba verla así, empezó a lamer y llevo su lengua muy cerca al inicio de su pantalón.

-Sasuke –Gimió su nombre, eso lo volvió loco y definitivamente lo encendió por dentro con gran furia.

Llevo de inmediato sus manos a su sujetador y se lo saco, dejando a la vista unos hermosos senos, sin pensarlo se llevo uno a su boca, notando como Sakura deliraba de placer, lo mordió ligeramente, sintiendo como sakura temblaba debajo de el, se acerco al otro seno y lo lamio de una manera lenta y profunda.

Sakura apenas y podía respirar, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse viva, ya había olvidado lo torturador que podía llegar a ser Sasuke, no iba a poder aguantar más, saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y aparto a Sasuke, este la miro confundido, pero ella sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso encima de el, y beso su cuello.

Sasuke no oculto su sorpresa pero sentirla así era excitante, parecía llena de deseo al igual que él, y solo bastaba con ver sus orbes verdes completamente nublados, la pelirosa llevo sus manos y le desabotono la camisa, dejando al descubierto un abdomen marcado, como vagamente lo recordaba.

Sin ninguna restricción empezó a lamerlo y sus manos viajaban contentas por todo el pecho de sasuke, se acerco a un pezón de Sasuke y lo lamio con la punta de la lengua, Sasuke gruño, provocando que Sakura se sintiera orgullosa por verlo tan vulnerable, así que se atrevió a mas y lo mordió ligeramente y algo fuerte, que logro arrancarle al azabache un gruñido intenso, que le provoco una risa mas traviesa.

Sasuke la volteo y la puso debajo de el, Sakura se arrepentiría de lo que hizo, le quito el pantalón que traía, mientras esta terminaba de quitarle la camisa, y se aferraba a su espalda, Sasuke la beso con demanda al tiempo que unían sus lenguas desesperadas, Sasuke llevo sus manos a los muslos de Sakura y empezó a acariciarlos lentamente, provocando a Sakura, quien se arqueaba contantemente.

Luego le quito las bragas y lamio su la intimidad de la chica, esta grito fuertemente por el placer que eso le producía, Sasuke si sabia como hacerla sufrir de puro placer, jalo los cabellos de él bruscamente, sintiendo como empezaba a llegar a un nivel cada vez mas alto.

Sasuke movía su lengua con profesionalismo, seduciéndola en cada roce que le hacía, ya era demasiado tarde como para parar, su razón se desapareció y ella la despidió gustosamente, cada que estaba con Sasuke descubría cosas nuevas, no se imaginaba cuantas cosas la faltaba por experimentar.

-Sasuke –Suspiro cuando el azabache lamio su clítoris, el fijo su mirada en al de ella, podía notar lo excitada que estaba, veía en sus ojos un mundo perfecto en el cual él quería seguirla hasta al final, se acerco a ella y la contemplo, sus ojos se conectaron como nunca lo habían hecho, era más que una simple mirada, solo ellos sabían el secreto detrás de esa mirada.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso igual de profundo a los otros pero más lento, degustando la sensación de tener al otro cerca, sakura bajo sus manos y le quito el pantalón, con la ayuda de Sasuke, aun sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro.

El azabache llevo sus dedos a la intimidad de la chica, recibiendo un grito de lo mas lujurioso que hizo que su miembro palpitara fuerte, ya era poco lo que podía aguantarse, solo quería hundirse en ella definitivamente, hacerla suya definitivamente, solo suya y de nadie más.

La miro una vez más, en su rostro podía notar lo bien que la estaba pasando, de pronto se le vino a la mente la imagen de itachi provocándole todas esas sensaciones a sakura, alcanzo a imaginar a Sakura susurrar el nombre de Itachi, eso le calcino la piel como si le echaran agua hirviendo, el no lo permitiría, haría que Sakura lo deseara intensamente, que el primer hombre en el que ella pensara fuera él, solo así ganaría.

Retiro sus dedos de la intimidad de la chica, y noto como esta lo miraba con cierta molesta, el solo rio y sin esperar más se quito la ultima prenda que les impedía unirse definitivamente, mostrando a su miembro erecto y palpitante.

La pelirosa desvió su mirada, aun no se acostumbraba a mirar esa parte de Sasuke, que le causa nervios, sobretodo el tamaño que le parecía imposible, escucho una risa por parte de Sasuke, y lo siguiente él se acomodo en medio de sus piernas, Sakura afijo su mirada en la de él, y en un segundo Sasuke entro en ella fuertemente, arrancándole el mayor gemido que hubiera hecho esa noche, era una combinación de placer y dolor que la torturaba.

Sasuke permaneció en ella esperando que se acostumbrara luego noto como sus ojos lo miraban expectantes seguramente incitándolo a que se moviera.

-Sakura, tu eres mía, solo mía y nunca te voy a compartir con nadie, ¡nunca! –Le dijo con prepotencia, mientras ella se quedaba pasmada, antes de que pudiera procesar esa información Sasuke salió de ella y volvió a penetrarla con fuerza.

Ahora el calor que desprendían era alucinante, y sus cuerpos se pegaron perfectamente como si hubiesen estado destinados como amantes fugases, las embestidas de Sasuke eran profundas y algo lentas, que tenían un solo objetivo

-Sasuke… mas… mas ra-rápido –Pidió jadeante Sakura, y Sasuke sonrió ampliamente, su objetivo estaba cumplido.

Empezó a embestirla con más fuerza y mucho más rápido de lo que Sakura hubiera imaginado, sus cuerpos estaban bañados por una fina capa de sudor que los arropaba elegantemente, esta vez había sido mucho mejor que la primera vez, y seguramente era porque el alcohol les impedía recordar con exactitud, pero de lo que estaban completamente seguros, era de que se encontraban en el mismísimo cielo y nada haría bajarlos de allá.

Sakura empezó a sentir como el aire prácticamente se evaporaba y era un mas difícil cuando Sasuke mantenía besándola con tal demanda, estaba por venir y se aferro fuertemente a sasuke, luego sintió como su cuerpo se deprendía y una gran cantidad de electricidad le era administrada a todo su cuerpo, era la sensación mas desorbitante y placentera que había sentido en toda su vida

-¡Sasuke! –Grito de nuevo su nombre y le clavo las uñas como una fiera, fue cuando él se dio de cuenta que sakura había tenido su orgasmo, pero no pudo pensar demasiado, porque en el siguiente segundo el también llego.

Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, anhelando tener una cantidad de oxigeno que les permitiera recuperarse de todo lo que habían vivido.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte _

_Que te quiero amar_

_Que por un beso puedo conquistar un cielo_

_Y dejar mi vida atrás _

_(Por besarte lu)_

Ese era el celular de Sakura, estaba guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón que yacía en algún lugar de la habitación, sakura trato de moverse pero Sasuke no la dejo.

-Olvídalo

-Pero…

-Ahora, estas conmigo –Espeto Sasuke - ¿Qué te importa lo demás? ¿Quién te llamaría a esta hora?- Ambos se quedaron callados, mientras el celular seguía timbrando, solo un nombre cruzo por sus mentes "Itachi", tenían la total certeza de que era él.

Sasuke se posesiono de su boca de nuevo, besándola con total fiereza, haciendo que ella solo se fijara en él, luego la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Es muy tarde para arrepentirse, tu ahora me perteneces- Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, y luego sintió como el placer de hace unos momentos volvía a emerge, Sasuke estaba dentro de ella nuevamente y empezó a penetrarla más fuerte que antes, arrancándole más gemidos, el molesto celular quedo en un segundo plano, hasta que simplemente ya no se escucho.

Ellos ya estaban embelesados en lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos, y en cada sensación que sentían cada que se unían, mientras se besaban mirándose a los ojos, sus manos revoloteaban unas por todo lado, aumentando la efervescencia y calor que inundaba la habitación, esa sería una noche que nunca olvidarían, posiblemente ya era un comienzo para sus entierros, pero nunca el peligro estuvo más excitante.

A los pocos minutos ambos explotaron de nuevo, gimieron al unisonó el nombre del otro el segundo orgasmo de la noche había llegado, golpeándoles con tal fiereza que era imposible conseguir recuperarse, el cuerpo de Sasuke quedo sobre el de Sakura, ambos intentando de nuevo conseguir el preciado oxigeno que les permitirá vivir.

Sasuke noto como la chica que estaba debajo de el, empezaba a cerrar los ojos, podía notar lo cansada que estaba, se hizo a un lado de ella y atrajo su cobija para cubrirlos, luego volteo a Sakura uniendo sus ojos de una manera completamente diferente, simplemente habían tenido la mejor noche que habían vivido en toda su vida, y si algo era seguro es que tendrían más.

Estaban destinados a ser amantes, ese era el detonante de sus vidas aburridas, ni siquiera existía el miedo de que los descubrieran en ese preciso momento, y esa oscuridad que llegaría, podía volverse más cercana, aun así ese peligro solo los excitaba mas, habían terminado juntos, y así se mantendrían, de algo si estaban completamente seguros lo prohibido era lo más deseado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BY DIANITHAXSASUSAKU**

**Ho0olaa antes que nada**

**ACLARACION: este fic ya lleva capitulos adelantados en otra pagina, para que lo recuerden ;)**

**No habia podido subir la conti y pido perdon! estaba ocupada y aparte tengo gripa! aaa que horror**

**Asi que estoy aprovechando el tiempito que me dejaron en la universidad para actualizar**

**.. haha y aqui estoy a escondidas :P**

**bueno chicos espero les haya gustado el capi, tratare de poner la conti el prox viernes que creo que tengo tiempo.. pero recuerden que depende de ustedes..**

**gracias a los que me sigen y gracias por los reviews**

**suerte!**

**hasta la conti?**

**xd**


	22. No cuenta si nadie lo vio y ¿si no?

_**gracias a: ...Dai-chan uzumaki**_**... _marion-asakura... Megara-1307... Eiko23... Azuka no star_... capi dedicado a ustedes, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review**

**NO CUENTA SI NADIE LO VIO ¿Y SI NO FUE ASÍ?**

Un sonido fuerte invadió el espacio precipitadamente, seguido de unas ligueras luces que a duras penas se distinguían, y no menos molestas, luego unos gritos, que hizo que toda la comodidad se fuera directo al precipicio, ambos se miraron con los ojos desorbitados, al tiempo que sus corazones imitaban los tambores de áfrica, y sus respiraciones llegaban a un nivel impensable.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!- Gritaba de nuevo la voz.

-Oh por dios… nos... nos…–No pudo terminar la frase, el pánico se apodero de ella, su lengua se quedo tan quieta como un bloque de sementó.

-Sakura vístete rápido- Hablo con la voz calmada ¿acaso el no estaba asustado? -¡Sakura! –Susurro para llamar su atención, ya que esta ni se había movido.

-Sa… Sasuke…no –Sasuke le cogió la cara con sus manos.

-Escúchame –Pidió –Haz lo que yo te digo, no te preocupes no nos descubrirán –La tranquilizo, pese a que el también sentía un mínimo de temor, pero no echaría a perder su plan de esa manera –Vístete –Le ordeno mientras se levantaba cogía sus bóxers y se dirigía a la puerta a colocar seguro.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke estas aquí! -La voz de su madre se iba siendo más clara, eso indicaba que ya estaría subiendo las escaleras, esta vez el azabache se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas y no había pensado claramente, recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que podía.

Mientras Sakura empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, no podía evitarlo, el terror la atragantaba, luego escucho la voz de Mikoto llamar a Sasuke, cada vez más cerca, la adrenalina tomo su cuerpo bruscamente y sin pudor alguno se levanto y recogió su ropa regada por la habitación, ignorando la mirada de Sasuke fija en ella.

En otras situaciones se hubiera apenado o incluso se hubiera disgustado, pero estas no eran situaciones normales, tenía que escapar a como diera lugar, ya podía imaginar todo lo que pasaría si en ese preciso instante Mikoto los descubriera, y si no se movía, en vez de ser una posibilidad podía llegar a ser su futuro.

En cuanto se vistió corrió a donde Sasuke estaba, la perilla empezó a moverse, lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar fuertemente del brazo a Sasuke, mientras este miraba hacia la puerta con una expresión indescifrable. Como era de esperarse la puerta no se abrió

-Sasuke no está –Anuncio Mikoto a alguien – La puerta tiene candado, seguro se fue a otro lugar y Sakura lo siguió.

-Aun así, no me gusta para nada las confianzas que tienen esos dos -Menciono con desprecio Fugaku, Sakura quedo inmóvil, Fugaku también estaba allí, eso sería peor.

-Ah cariño, como quieres que no estén juntos si son compañeros de clase y cuñados, es lógico que se lleven bien…

-Yo eso lo sé- La interrumpió bruscamente – Pero me preocupa que Sakura se deje influenciar de Sasuke, tú ya sabes cómo es el, nunca hace nada bien, no sé porque es mi hijo, hubiese sido mejor que no hubiera nacido –Finalizo cortante.

Sakura apenas y pudo devorar eso ¿Cómo era posible que Fugaku hablara de esa manera? De inmediato levanto su vista y miro a Sasuke, este tenía una mirada de furia y pudo notar como su respiración era irregular, y cada vez era peor, al punto de descontrolarse, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo, sabía que aunque Sasuke aparentara ser fuerte, lo que había dicho Fugaku lo había destruido por completo, se olvido de todo lo demás y apretó a Sasuke.

El azabache se sorprendió ante la reacción de Sakura, pero en cuanto ella lo abrazo, se sintió de una manera extraña, diferente, sin poder evitarlo correspondió al abrazo y se dejo caer apretando aun más fuerte a Sakura.

-¿Cómo dices eso Fugaku? ¡Fugaku! – Llamo Mikoto mientras Fugaku se iba.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte _

_Que te quiero amar_

_Que por un beso puedo conquistar un cielo_

_Y dejar mi vida atrás _

Su maldito celular empezó a sonar, ambos se miraron y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de ellos, Sasuke la levanto y la llevo hacia la pared

-¡Oye Fugaku! Sasuke dejo el celular –Aviso Mikoto pero no recibió repuesta, mientras que en la habitación, Sasuke le quitaba el bolso a Sakura y comenzaba a buscar el celular, maldecía el hecho de que Sakura llevara tantas cosas en su bolso, si no fuera por el sonido del estúpido celular nunca lo hubiera encontrado.

Miro la pantalla, había una foto de Sakura con Itachi abrazados y abajo decía "amor", le colgó al tarado de Itachi que estaba llamando, no entendía esas ridiculeces de Sakura, en vez de colocarle "Itachi" y no "amor", miro a Sakura con una mirada helada, pese a que ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-Sasuke se que estás ahí, ábreme, tu apagaste el celular – Ordeno Mikoto, ya los habían pillado –Solo te voy a hacer una pregunta, ¡Sasuke! , ¡Sasuke! – No hubo respuesta -¿Solo quiero saber si sabes algo de Sakura?, solo eso –Sus ojos se unieron de nuevo, no dirían absolutamente nada, solo deseaban poder salir de allí –Si no sales, voy a sacar la llave de repuesto y voy a entrar- Amenazo, Sakura miro expectante a Sasuke, este negó con la cabeza -¡Fugaku Sasuke está aquí! – Grito Mikoto, ahora si que estaban en problemas.

-Sasuke –Susurro Sakura.

-Shh – Se llevo su dedo índice a su boca.

-¡Pues ábrele! –Grito a lo lejos Fugaku hastiado.

-Sasuke… que vamos a… hacer –Apenas y pudo decir eso, su corazón latía como nunca en su vida ¿Por qué demonios se había dejado llevar? ¿Por qué era tan débil?

-Cálmate… tengo una idea – Sasuke se dirigió a la ventana, luego volvió a mirar a la puerta pensativo.

-De acuerdo voy por la llave –Aviso Mikoto esperando a que Sasuke le abriera – Bien –Finalizo, seguida de unos pasos que indicaban que se había ido.

Sasuke se fue rápido a la puerta, pego su oreja y luego abrió la puerta despacio, se asomo por el pasillo, y al ver que no había nadie jalo a Sakura rápidamente, puso de nuevo candado y entraron a la habitación de al frente.

-¿Pero qué…?

-La otra llave esta abajo, obviamente no podemos bajar, porque nos encontraríamos a mi madre y no podemos bajar por la ventana, ya que es muy alto y no hay nada que amortigüe la caída, a excepción de la baldosa del patio –Respondió adivinando la pregunta de Sakura, esta palideció y decidió confiar en Sasuke, no había de otra, dio la vuelta y se percato de donde estaban, era el cuarto de Itachi, su corazón dio un vuelco, otra vez lo había engañado.

No pudo seguir pensando, puesto que los pasos de Mikoto se escuchaban de nuevo, Sasuke abrió ligeramente la puerta para poder ver, su madre inserto la llave y entro al cuarto, sorprendida de que Sasuke no estuviera, noto como las sabanas estaban revueltas, y ningún celular a la vista, eso le dio mala espina.

Sasuke la volvió a jalar y salieron disparados, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, trabajo que era muy complejo, llegaron a las escaleras y Sasuke sin pensarlo, arrastro a Sakura hacia abajo, atravesaron la gran sala y salieron disparados hacia la salida.

Sakura cerró la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible, y tomo un gran respiro al igual que Sasuke, al parecer se habían salvado.

-Estuvo cerca –Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa que logro quemarle cada tejido de su cuerpo, incitándola a sonreír, aun así se negó.

-Eso no debió suceder –Confirmo.

-Sí, tienes razón, a la próxima vamos a un hotel –Dijo descaradamente, Sakura lo miro reprobatoriamente, ignorando lo que esas palabras le habían causado a su estomago -Porque habrá próxima –Anuncio mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Que te hace pensar que habrá próxima?

-Tu expresión –Sakura enmudeció, ¿cómo que su expresión? A que se refería –Y lo bien que la pasaste ahorita –La abrazo y sin darle tiempo de pensar o protestar se apodero de sus labios, de una manera lenta, que logro arrancarle un suspiro a Sakura.

-Espera – Lo detuvo Sakura con determinación, mientras miraba a su alrededor, Sasuke entendió a lo que se refería.

-Te llevare a tu casa, ya habrá tiempo para terminar –Con una gran sonrisa Sasuke la agarro de la mano y la llevo hasta su casa, una vez al frente la volteo –Que sueñes conmigo, nos vemos mañana - Le robo un beso y salió corriendo, Sakura sonrió no muy consciente de ello, y entro.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas? – La recibió su mama y pudo ver a lo lejos que su padre había llegado, no tenía ganas de verlo, le dedico una mirada fría y luego reparo en su madre y en su pregunta.

-Por ahí –Le respondió tranquila con una cierta nota de entusiasmo y se fue corriendo a su cuarto ante los ojos atónitos de sus padres.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Sakura pensamos que no ibas a venir!- Dijo Ino aliviada.

-Do… do –Empezó a decir Sakura y luego estornudo –Lo siento.

-¡Tienes gripa! –Comento Ino aterrada.

-Saku que mal, era mejor que no vinieras y te quedaras en casa, nosotras te contaríamos lo sucedido.

-¡Cómo crees! –Chillo Ino – Ella tenía que estar hoy aquí, es fundamental para el baile, eso solo es una gripita que se le pasara rápido ¿verdad? –Presiono Ino.

-Eso… es… es… –Volvió a estornudar –Espero,han… venido todos.

-Sí, todos están aquí, dentro de poco Tenten y yo, daremos toda la información, Tenten consiguió una chica que nos va a ayudar con la coreografía, se llama Temari, por cierto que pensaste de lo que te mande con Sasuke, no me contaste –Recordó Ino, Sakura abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar –No lo has visto ¿verdad? –Sakura negó con la cabeza –Ah, ¡eres una copia de Hinata!, aquí está mi paquete mírenlo y ahora me cuentan, sin excusas –Ordeno Ino, mientras se retiraba.

Ambas suspiraron y abrieron el paquete, comenzaron a mirar todo lo que Ino les había entregado, posibles canciones que bailarían, vestidos, decoración, peinados, fotos de coreografías y demás cosas que ino pudiera maquinar, era la copia exacta de lo que se supone debieron ver.

Sakura sintió la leve sensación de levantar la cabeza, sus ojos recorrieron el gimnasio en el que estaban, era difícil reconocerlos a todos, ya que estaban sin sus uniformes, se veía que algunos estaban fastidiados de estar allí, en vista de que era sábado, y las chicas corrían de un lado a otro, comentando muy emocionadas, a excepción de sora la sabelotodo, que miraba a todos con odio, siguió buscando se topo con naruto que miraba a su dirección, casi que babeando, Sakura sonrió, se notaba que Naruto estaba llevado por Hinata, y a su lado encontró lo que anhelaba ver.

Ahí recargado en la pared, con una pose muy guay, estaba Sasuke mirándola, sintió un vacio estremecedor en su estomago, se había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que había sucedido entre los dos que ni siquiera había pensado en Itachi como debía ser, seguro y se estaba volviendo loca, pero era imposible apartarse de Sasuke, no podía negar que quería verlo de nuevo, sentir su mirada intimidante, era el elixir que esperaba recibir todos los días.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Ino, haciendo que Sakura relacionará y reparara en ella.

-No lo sé Ino, esto no está muy… descotado –Se quejo Hinata.

-Como crees, responde Hinata, ¿cuál es nuestro mayor rival?

-Mmm ¿la mediocridad?

-Eh… oye en qué mundo vives Hinata –La regaño –Es Karin, ka-rin, repite conmigo ¡Karin!

-Karin –Susurro Hinata.

-Exacto es Karin, ¿verdad Sakura? –Pregunto Ino viendo como a Sakura le bailaban los ojos -¿A quién miras? –Se dio la vuelta Ino.

-A… e… a… ¡Tenten! –Dijo apresuradamente para no ser descubierta.

-¿A Tenten?- Preguntaron ambas.

-E… si –Volvió a estornudar – Do… vez… que –Saco un pañuelo y se sonó –No vez que esta como que peleando con Neji –Dijo tratando de sonar preocupada.

-Oye si, tienes razón, seguro y el idiota de tu primo no quiere colaborar –Le dijo a Hinata.

-A… a Neji no le gustan este tipo de cosas.

-Pues tendrá que gustarle, porque los hombres son indispensables para el baile, a cierto, Karin es nuestra rival, ¿y como creen que se va a presentar ese día?-Reanudo la conversación anterior

-Con una bufanda de falda y otra como camisa –Respondió Sakura rodando los ojos.

-Exacto, y si nos vestimos como monjitas, así tengamos la mejor coreografía ¿crees que vamos a ganar?

-Podría s…

-¡No! No vamos a ganar, como dicen "el que no muestra no vende", y lógicamente Karin tendría más puntos a su favor, no significa que nos vayamos a vestir como ella –Dijo Ino ante la cara de terror de Hinata –Pero tampoco como monjas.

-¡Ino! –La llamo Tenten.

-Bien chicas, es hora de hablar, ya regreso –Salió corriendo Ino, luego se detuvo y regreso –Necesito esto –Les rapo el paquete que tenían y se fue.

-¡Hinata! -Grito una voz bastante conocida, ambas voltearon y Naruto abrazo a Hinata.

-Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo… yo también… Naruto –Susurro Hinata apenada.

Se alegraba de que los dos estuvieran saliendo, eran un complemento perfecto, polos opuestos, Naruto era hiperactivo mientras que Hinata era muy tímida, además era irónico, que la mas tímida del grupo tuviera novio, mientras que la mas coqueta apenas y tenía un "amigo", nunca había visto tan lenta a Ino, los días estaban patas arriba.

-Estaba contando las horas para poder verte, fue un sufrimiento estar sin ti.

-No seas cursi, Naruto, no ha pasado un día sin que se vieran -Se burlo Sasuke detrás de Sakura, la pelirosa se volteo y allí lo vio, tan cerca de ella que le erizo la piel – Hola… Sa-ku-ra – Le susurro en el oído.

-Hola… Sasuke… –Estornudo bastante apenada.

-¿Tienes gripa? Eso te pasa por no cuidarte, no me digas que me la prendiste anoche –Se mofo, Sakura se sonrojo notablemente, cómo no recordar lo de anoche, inmediatamente miro a su lado, pero por fortuna Hinata y Naruto estaban completamente distraídos.

-Cállate –Sakura hizo un puchero, mientras que Sasuke se reía ampliamente.

-La bufanda se te ve bien –Comento mirándola de arriba abajo –Aunque estas muy tapada, menos mal que ya te he visto sin…

-¡Cállate! –Grito Sakura sonrojada como un tomate.

-Ustedes siempre terminan peleando –Concluyo Naruto acercándose.

-Hola chicos –Todos fijaron sus miradas hacia Ino y Tenten.

-Les agradecemos que hayan venido… al menos –Dijo con frustración Tenten.

-Para empezar, les quiero presentar a Temari No Sabaku, ella será la encargada de orientarnos en la coreografía –Ino presento a una chica notablemente mayor que todos, rubia de pelo rizo apenas cogido por unas coletas.

-Ella nos ha asesorado sobre algunas canciones, que sería mejor bailar, y tenemos la idea de hacer un mix con dos canciones, aunque aún no sabemos cuáles serán exactamente pero ya tenemos las candidatas –Anuncio Tenten.

-¿Qué es un mix? –Pregunto Naruto desorientado, Sasuke bufo por la torpeza de su amigo.

-Un mix, es la mezcla de dos o más canciones, lo que quieren decir las chicas, es que bailaremos dos canciones- Explico Sakura.

-¡Dos canciones!

-Aja, no seas perezoso Naruto –Lo regaño.

-Yo no voy a bailar –Aviso Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo no? Esto nos beneficia a todos –Se quejo Sakura.

-Solo hay una forma, para que yo baile.

-¿Cuál? –Sakura fingió interés.

-Que me ruegues –Dijo como si nada, mientras que Sakura se quedaba como una estatua.

-Sasuke no seas conchudo, yo no le veo nada de malo, aunque debo admitir que no bailo muy bien… pero voy a aprender y más si mi pareja es Hinata -Finalizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Hinata bajaba la cabeza.

-Entonces, me vas a rogar -El azabache le susurro al oído.

-¡No! –Respondió segura.

-Bien, entonces me voy, aquí no hago nada –Dijo secamente y se fue.

-¡Espera! –Le grito Sakura, no deseaba rogarle pero era indispensable que él estuviera allí para el baile, era solo eso.

-¿sí? –Sakura maldijo por lo bajo.

-Te necesitamos en el baile, así que… quédate… por favor –Pidió Sakura utilizando su última opción.

-De acuerdo –Acepto orgulloso –Si eso es lo que quieres- Sakura lo ignoro y volvió a su puesto.

-Vamos a hacer una votación, para elegir las canciones que quieren y así podemos empezar a practicar, acérquense al tablero y elijan, las otras cosas que faltan las elegiremos más tarde, y no olviden inscribirse, para saber quién va a bailar –Finalizo Ino, la mayoría de las chicas salieron disparadas a inscribirsen junto con algunos chicos dubitativos.

-¡Vamos! –Grito Naruto eufórico, mientras los otros lo seguían.

-¿Han visto a Sai? –Pregunto Ino.

-No –Respondieron al unisonó.

-¡Rayos! , Sakura ayúdame –Pidió Ino.

-Bue… -No pudo terminar porque Ino la llevaba a rastras –Es que es costumbre llevar a Sakura a rastras –Se quejo la pelirosa.

-No exageres, ni que lo hiciera todo el mundo.

-Pues sí, tu lo haces cada que puedes, Naruto es igual y ni hablar de… -Dejo la frase suspendida, no podía decir que era Sasuke, porque tendría problemas, pero era bien sabido que a Sasuke le gustaba arrastrarla.

-¿De quién? –Inquirió Ino.

-De… de…es… pera

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Ino extrañada luego vio como Sakura estornudaba de nuevo.

-Mi mama, ella también me arrastra – Finalizo con una sonrisa Hipócrita.

-¡Ino! – Grito Tenten – Necesito ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa? –Se asusto.

-Los chicos no quieren bailar, y todo es por culpa de Neji –Repuso enfadada.

-¿Por Neji? –Dijeron ambas.

-Así es, dice que no va a participar, que eso es ridículo, ya le he rogado, pero no me hace caso, y los demás chicos se dejaron contagiar.

-Ahora si me va a oír –Ino salió corriendo como un toro echando humo.

-Oye tu Neji, como es eso de que no vas a participar, aquí no estamos para rogarle a nadie, si no quieres participar, haya tu, pero no contagies a los demás.

-Yo no los contagio, solo los salvo de hacer el ridículo.

-No es ridículo, que no vez que debemos presentar el baile, y entre menos personas participen nos bajan puntos, al igual que si solo participan mujeres, ¡Ya madura! –Genial ahora Ino empezaba a pelear con Neji y este seguía igual de orgulloso, Sakura salió corriendo, tenía una idea.

-¡Sasuke! -Grito hacia la fila de inscripciones -¡Ven aquí! –Todos se quedaron mirando, mientras Sasuke salía con su sonrisa relampagueante.

-Hmp.

-Necesito tu ayuda –Lo agarro de la mano y lo alejo de la multitud.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitas? –Pregunto con arrogancia.

-A… eh, pues veras hay un problema con lo del baile –Comenzó algo incomoda, mientras Sasuke enarcaba una ceja –Tu eres hombre.

-Sí, ¿Que no lo sabías? –Se burlo con sarcasmo.

-Déjame terminar, a lo que me refiero es que hay un problema con los hombres, bueno en realidad el problema es con Neji, no quiere bailar y los demás le siguen la idea y bueno podríamos perder si ellos no participan.

-¿Y? –Pregunto sin entender.

-Y necesito que trates de convencer a Neji –Sasuke alzo ambas cejas –Ya sé que no se hablan, pero es mejor que oiga las palabras de ti y no de nosotras, ya sabes si lo convences, convencerás a todos y así ganaremos, por favor, solo inténtalo –Le pidió.

-Con unas condiciones –Se acerco a ella.

-¿Condiciones? -Sakura se alejo -¿Qué condiciones?

-Unas muy sencillas, primero que seas mi pareja de baile- Propuso con voz ronca, Sakura vacilo unos segundos.

-De acuerdo –No era Difícil.

-Segundo, que me des algo por adelantado- Soltó una risitas.

-A… ¿algo?... bien… entonces trato hecho –Sakura le tendió la mano, aunque el azabache se sorprendió de lo rápido que Sakura había accedido, aun así estrecho la mano de Sakura.

-Ahora cierra los ojos –Sasuke le hizo caso viendo como Sakura se acercaba –Abre la boca –La obedeció y luego sintió algo en su boca -¡Gracias! –escucho decir a Sakura y abrió los ojos, saboreo lo que tenía en su paladar y maldijo, era una goma de mascar -¡Sakura! –Grito delante de todos y esta salió corriendo fuera del gimnasio.

No se detuvo hasta que sintió como alguien la lanzaba contra la pared y luego la acorralaba

-¿Qué?

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti ¿qué es esto? –Ladeo su cabeza y escupió.

-Es una goma de mascar.

-Ya sé que es una goma de mascar –Dijo exasperado.

-Entonces para que preguntas –Le dijo sonriente viendo como Sasuke ponía cara de pocos amigos –Según tu segunda condición, tenía que darte algo adelantado ¿Qué no te gustan las gomas de mascar?

-Sakura, deja de hacerte la boba, que sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Es tu culpa por no especificar, lástima que ya te di eso –Miro hacia otro lado en una posición muy digna.

-No quiero eso, quiero un beso tuyo –Le dijo directamente, Sakura fue incapaz de articular palabra, luego respiro profundamente.

-Ya te di la goma… -Sintió como Sasuke se apretaba contra ella.

-Me darás el beso, porque yo lo digo, además no puedes escapar – Rozo sus labios en una de sus mejillas, Sakura utilizo la fuerza que le quedaba para no desmayarse por esa acción -Dejare que lo hagas tu -Sakura lo miro por unos segundos.

-Bien, pero cierra los ojos.

-Sin trucos –La amenazo.

-Claro –Aseguro, Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando volver a besarla, sintió unos dulces labios sobre los suyos y luego nada, Sasuke abrió los ojos de inmediato, ese había sido el beso mas fugaz que se habían dado.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero tengo gripa, no querrás contagiarte –Se excuso con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se sonaba.

-Hmp, me lo debes, luego que se te quite la gripa –Le advirtió y luego se fue.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Antes de que entrara a su casa, escucho como un automóvil se parqueaba justo detrás de ella, volteo lentamente y vio a cierto personaje bajándose del auto con una elegancia imposible

-¿Porque te fuiste? –Pregunto acercándose.

-Ino me pidió el favor de traerle unas cosas, así que me vine más temprano, igual ya sabes que ahorita tenemos que volver ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Inquirió dudosa.

-También tenía que volver temprano –Mintió, luego de enterarse de que Sakura se había ido él había ido detrás ¿Por qué? Solo fue un impulso que no resistió –Tienes que darme las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?

-Convencí a Neji.

-¿En serio? –Sakura se sorprendió.

-Por supuesto –Respondió prepotente –Y como dijiste los demás se unieron, así que ahora estamos todos en el bai…

-¡Gracias! –Sakura lo abrazo.

-¿Sakura? ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué significa esto?- Ambos se separaron rápidamente, ¿ahora quien los había pillado? A sus lados estaban Mikoto y Saki sorprendidas.

-Eh… nada, solo le estaba dando las gracias a Sasuke, el convenció a los chicos de bailar –Dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Baile? –Pregunto Mikoto.

-Sí, que Sasuke no le conto que haremos un baile.

-No, el no me cuenta nada –Respondió algo triste Mikoto –En fin, Sakura ya que estas acá, necesito hablar contigo , a solas –Comento bastante seria Mikoto, Sakura dejo de respirar, y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Mama porque no…

-Sasuke ya te deje el almuerzo, ve y almuerza, mientras yo hablo con Sakura, sin excusas –Ordeno bastante seria, eso no era una buena señal.

Sasuke miro a Sakura y luego se subió en su auto y se marcho.

-Entremos Sakura –Mikoto la cogió del hombro y la arrastro, sintiendo como el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella ¿de que quería hablar Mikoto?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BY DIANITHAXSASUSAKU**

**hola!**

**si ya se, debi actualizar el viernes pero bueno trabajos y mas trabajos**

**la buena noticia es que ya estoy en vacas, por lo que me quedara mas tiempo para ser cumplidita**

**y actualizar pronto..**

**gracias por leer mi historia y a las que toman su tiempo para expresar su opinion**

**espero reviews asi adelanto pronto!**

**hasta la conti**

**suerte!**


	23. Un respiro

**mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron, me motivan a seguir con el fic :D**

**Megara-1307**

**Eiko23**

**lau-chi94 sasusaku**

**Citrus-Gi**

**marion-asakura**

**UN RESPIRO**

Sakura trago saliva precipitadamente en cuanto su madre la dejo sola con Mikoto.

-Bien Sakura, antes que nada, me podrías decir ¿qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?- Fue directamente al grano, Sakura no sabía qué hacer, quedo petrificada en el sofá donde estaba -¡Sakura! –Llamo Mikoto al ver la reacción de Sakura.

-Aaa…. Aaa…eh… aayer… aaa –Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, estaba segura que Mikoto lo notaba, pero era una reacción involuntaria, producto del miedo que sentía -¿Ayer? –Dijo finalmente en un susurro.

-Si ¿ayer?, luego de que te fuiste por Sasuke –Mikoto parecía tranquila, como si fuese una conversación casual, mientras que la pelirosa empezaba a sudar.

-Eh… pues ¿no entiendo? –Era lo más estúpido que pudiera decir, pero estaba completamente bloqueada, no podía pensar bien y eso no le convenía.

-Sé que esto es repentino Sakura, se que tu y Sasuke son muy… unidos, y la verdad es que estoy algo intranquila –Sakura empezaba a temblar notoriamente, seguro y Mikoto ya sabía la verdad –Sasuke está bastante raro últimamente, sale mucho y hasta tiene mejor humor, y creo saber porque es ese cambio –Sakura trago aire precipitadamente – Mírame Sakura –Sakura la miro con cierta dificultad –Mira a una madre que quiere una repuesta, yo solo quiero que Sasuke esté bien y ya que tu eres unida a él ¿quiero que me digas la verdad?

-¿La verdad? –Repitió tratando de evadir la situación.

-Sí, respóndeme algo Sakura ¿Sasuke tiene una chica? –Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, ahora sí que no entendía nada –Quiero que seas lo más sincera posible- Esa era una petición a la cual Sakura no podía complacer.

-Bueno… Mikoto… yo no sé qué decir… no sé si Sasuke… -¿Qué responder? Podía ser que Mikoto no supiera nada o bien podía ser que estaba esperando a que ella le digiera la verdad, seguro la estaba probando.

-Te ruego que trates de recordar alguna chica que haya estado con él, o alguna conversación, la verdad no me molestaría que Sasuke tuviera a alguien, de hecho me alegraría, lo que no me gustaría es que esa persona no lo llevara por un camino correcto y lo metiera en problemas –Sakura prefirió desviar la mirada – El hecho de preguntarte que paso anoche, es porque tengo una duda que prefiero no imaginar –Mikoto sacudió la cabeza –Necesito que me digas si te lo encontraste anoche o si lo viste con alguien –Sakura se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

-Yo si me encontré con el –Afirmo Sakura, pero su valentía se estanco –No… -Seguro se odiaría por mentirle – No lo vi con nadie –Concluyo, al fin de cuentas no había dicho algo que no fuera cierto.

-¿Segura? –Inquirió Mikoto, Sakura asintió –Paso algo raro ayer –Comento como si nada –Sasuke tenía con seguro la puerta, luego su celular sonó y juraría que estaba cerca, yo lo escuchaba claramente, luego de abrir la puerta, me encontré con la cama revuelta, ¿Cómo si se hubiese acostado? Y recuerdo que yo arregle su cuarto, y el celular no estaba en ningún lado, y como si fuera poco, encontré esto –Mikoto le tendió la mano a Sakura y esta recibió un objeto con cierto desdén.

-¿Qué e…? – No termino la pregunta cuando vio lo que tenía en su mano, su arete ¿pero cómo? No recordaba haberlo extraviado.

-¿Sabes de quién es? –Sakura quiso terminar con eso de una vez, pero y si Mikoto era ajena a todo, seguro lo arruinaría, solo quedaba algo que hacer.

-No no se dé quien es, y desconozco si Sasuke sale con alguien, y de hecho no somos tan unidos como parece –Le dijo cortante después de un momento tenso, esperando el regaño de Mikoto, esperando a que le digiera mentirosa o hasta perra, o incluso se decepcionara.

-Bien, la verdad es que albergaba la posibilidad de que tú me contaras -Sakura agacho la cabeza - Pero no te culpo –Sakura la miro sorprendida – Sasuke es muy reservado, me equivoque al pensar que tu sabias algo, sabes, mejor le pregunto a Naruto, aunque él es muy fiel a Sasuke, pero bueno algo me dirá ¿me devuelves el arete? –Pregunto sonriente, Sakura se lo devolvió casi que mecánicamente –Bien, adios Sakura, ah y espero que te mejores de la gripa –Salió Mikoto.

Sakura no pudo despedirse, estaba en un completo estado de shock, ¿Qué había sido aquello? No podía creer su "suerte", Mikoto no sabía nada y eso le daba la ventaja de tratar de alejarse de Sasuke, aunque sinceramente no sabía si podía lograrlo, últimamente su presencia era reconfortante para ella.

Su celular empezó a vibrar, ya que era mejor de ese modo

-Alo- Contesto distante.

-Sakura –Afirmo una voz que la trajo de vuelta al mundo real –Aun sigues con mi madre.

-… No

-¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto con interés.

-Que te importa -Se mofo.

-Ya, no seas graciosa ¿Qué te dijo?- Se molesto.

-No te lo diré.

-Bueno, si estas para hacer bromas, supongo que no te dijo nada malo –Concluyo, Sakura reparo en todo eso.

-¿Para qué llamas? –Espeto.

-Hmp, solo para decirte que alistes tus cosas y almuerces, que yo te llevo al instituto –Se ofreció.

-No es necesario.

-Lo es.

-Pues no me interesa y no me montare en tu auto, porque escúchame bien, a partir de ahora yo ya no…

-Te estaré vigilando, y en cuanto salgas te irás conmigo, o si no te obligo, a menos de que no quieras ir, pero lamentablemente tienes que hacerlo –Sasuke colgó sin darle tiempo de protestar, definitivamente era un caso imposible separase de Sasuke.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No era el momento indicado para andar pensando en eso, y sobre todo por lo atareada que estaba, pero era imprescindible el no pensar en el, curiosamente era lo que se la pasaba haciendo en los últimos días, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, solo sabía que eran esporádicos los momentos en el que ella se la pasaba pensando en Sasuke.

No pudo alejarse de Sasuke por más que lo intentaba, bueno en realidad no lo intentaba, solo decía unas cuantas cosas, pero si lo hubiese querido justo ahora estarían lejos, pero la presencia de Sasuke era más que adictiva.

Durante esos días estuvieron más juntos, los trabajos grupales estuvieron a la orden del día, y más cuando las vacaciones iban a empezar, los profesores se jactaban mandando trabajos, como si pretendieran que las vacaciones era la época de estudiar.

Lo que si podía hacer Sakura, era evitar situaciones comprometedoras, aunque no fue exenta de algunos besos robados, aun así cada que podía evitaba, quedarse con Sasuke un mayor tiempo, para no tentarse ninguno de los dos.

Una de las causas por las que no decidió alejarse del todo de Sasuke fue por Itachi, últimamente este no la llamaba a menudo y cuando lo hacía, era bastante seco, lo que hizo que ella perdiera interés en él y aunque le costara admitirlo, prefería estar con Sasuke a que la llamara Itachi, y quizá eso ya era peligroso, pero como siempre, trataba de omitir eso, luego se entero de que Itachi se quedaría otro mes, algo que se le hizo extraño pero prefirió ignorar eso.

No quería pensar mucho en lo que era bueno o no si ello dependía alejarse de Sasuke, hubo veces en las que intento en vano ignorarlo, pero como ignorar semejante hombre, y todo lo que él era capaz de proporcionarle, cada día buscaba su mirada, alguna palabra que él le digiera, hacia que su corazón fuera un completo caos, aprendía a conocerlo, y a la vez no, habían días en los cuales era el hombre más considerado y amable, mientras que otros era un seductor experto, que la hacía temblar, la hacía olvidarse de todo completamente…

-Saku aun no terminas, muévete que ya nos toca irnos –Era Ino llamándola, estaba algo histérica, y como no estarlo, hoy tendrían que presentar el baile que habían practicado tanto tiempo.

Practicaron demasiado y se podía sentir la confianza que irradiaban todos, aun así, estaba el temor de la competencia, y aunque digieran que lo importante era participar, todos deseaban ganar, era lo poco que merecían por el esfuerzo

-Ya estoy lista -Sakura salió del vestiré luciendo su atuendo.

-Te queda bien –La alago Ino, mirándola de arriba abajo –Definitivamente no me equivoque, tienes que ver a Hinata, ¡esta hermosa! Solo que se la pasa con un gabán –Ambas rieron –Bueno ya está todo… ¡ahhh! Tengo nervios.

-Igual yo, pero tenemos que hacer lo mejor posible –Se froto las manos.

-Las alumnas ya pueden pasar a sus sitios reservados –Aviso un coordinador del evento, recibiendo un grito como respuesta, todas estaban maquilladas y vestidas, pero se sentía el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

-Vamos ¡Saku! –La cogió Ino de la mano -¡Hinata! Ah ven –La llamo.

-No inventes Hinata, tampoco estamos muy destapadas es solo el pantalón, la camisa y la chaqueta.

-Eso creen ustedes, pero no me gusta usar camisas tan cortas.

-¡Cortas! Si apenas te llega al ombligo -Chilló Ino.

-Es solo por el baile Hinata, luego podrás quitártelas, además se te ve bien.

-Aja, deberías utilizar más de estas.

-¡Oye! –Repitieron Hinata y Sakura.

-Y con esos trajes de abuelitas piensan ganarnos –Se burlo Karin que aparecía en el camino.

-Y tu vas a bailar o vas a trabajar –Le dijo Ino mirándola de arriba abajo, ya que esta llevaba un conjunto bastante sugerente.

-Piensa lo que quieras peli teñida, todos saben quién es mejor aquí-

-¡Peli teñida tu abuela! –Grito Ino indignada.

-Mira Karin, aquí lo que importa es saber bailar y hacerlo bien porque para insinuarse a los hombres mejor vamos a un cabaret –Le contesto Sakura y jalo a sus amigas dejando a Karin con la boca abierta.

-Ya vieron esa faldita y esa camisita, por dios, esta chica necesita unos padres –Se aterro Hinata.

-Ves te dije que ella se iba a… -No pudo completar la frase porque habían llegado al coliseo.

Era impresionante la cantidad de gente que había allí, todos gritaban y apoyaban a sus cursos, el coliseo era bastante grande y en las gradas se podía notar el colorido de todos los presentes, habían pancartas por todo lado, el escenario estaba decorado con flores, con paisajes, pinturas y algunas cosas que no podían distinguir y en la tarima ya se encontraban los profesores coordinando todo, el jurado estaba en las gradas, se notaba por el título tan grande que los mencionaba.

-¡Por dios! -Dijeron ambas.

-Ya me dio miedo.

-Hinata no te vayas a retractar, con todo lo que hemos hecho ni locas, debemos pensar que lo haremos bien, mejor vayamos a nuestro lugar –Las jalo Ino, y las llevo a los lugares donde estaban los demás grupos.

-Hola Ino, todo bien –Saludo Tenten algo asustada.

-Perfecto –Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Todo eso para mí- Le susurro cierta voz, Sakura lo miro con un leve sonrojo –Estas hermosa.

-Gracias –Sasuke la jalo y se la llevo, donde no pudieran estar sus amigas, Sakura ni protesto solo estaba en su nubecita personal.

-Deberías vestirte así más a menudo –Se sentaron.

-¿Eso crees? –Le siguió el juego.

-Por supuesto –La recorrió con la mirada.

-Tu deberías vestirte así –Y como no si llevaba un esqueleto y apenas un pantalón corto, Sasuke sin duda se robaba todas las miradas.

-Crees que me veo bien así.

-Por algo lo digo –Reconoció Sakura desviando la mirada.

-¿Te provoco así? –Le dijo Sasuke acercándose.

-Eso jamás lo diría.

-Pero lo sientes –Afirmo Sasuke capturando su boca, un beso peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que había mucha gente, pero en varias ocasiones habían tentado al destino y hasta ahora habían salido victoriosos.

-No sabes las cosas que se me ocurren hacerte con esa ropa –Le hablo entre besos, Sakura se alejo.

-Mejor vamos a nuestro lugar –Se apresuro Sakura pero una mano la freno.

-¿Por qué huyes?

-Yo no huyo, es solo que debemos volver, ya va a empezar el concurso –Y para suerte de ella, Tsunade llamo a todos a que hicieran silencio y se ubicaran, Sakura le dedico una sonrisa a Sasuke y se fue a su lugar seguida de él.

Tsunade empezó con sus palabras aburridas acerca de la importancia del baile para la sociedad, discurso que nadie escucho, luego de unas cuantas palabras por parte de los profesores se dio inicio al concurso, empezaron los cursos pequeños, mientras los jurados calificaban, algunos recesos y mas bailes, hasta que por fin llego la categoría juvenil, en la que participaban los últimos cursos.

-Bien sigue Karin –Anuncio Ino –Veamos con que "baile" va a salir –Dijo enmarcando las comillas.

-Recordemos que en esta categoría se calificara: expresión corporal, manejo del escenario, participación del curso, originalidad y vestuario -Recordó el presentador del concurso.

El coliseo hizo silencio de inmediato, todo el mundo estaba pendiente del baile que seguía, obviamente los hombres eran los primeros en callarse y prestar atención y las mujeres por su parte dispuestas a criticar.

Karin entro en el escenario con Tayuyá y a sus espaldas los demás chicos del salón, ya se sabía que ella siempre exigía protagonismo, igual que Tayuyá.

-Ah por favor, ni que fueran las ultimas Coca-Colas del desierto –Se quejo Sakura.

-Todavía siguen con sus ridiculeces –Dijo Ino hastiada, se referían al vestuario de Karin y Tayuyá, llevaban faldas cortas, demasiado cortas, camisas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y tacones, todo de color rojo, mientras que los demás iban vestidos de color azul –Si que tienen un mal gusto, solo porque muestran, todos están así, a parte quien trae tacones a un baile juvenil–Se molesto Ino.

Las luces se apagaron y una luz se situó donde estaban Karin y Tayuyá mirando al piso.

-¡Ah se copiaron! –Grito Ino.

La música empezó a sonar, era la canción "don't cha" Karin y tayuyá empezaron a moverse en un baile que dejo a todos con la boca abierta por sus insinuaciones.

-Eso es legal –Exclamo Sakura.

-Shh –La callaron sus amigas.

Luego los demás empezaron a moverse y así las luces se encendieron, no se podían quejar, tenían una buena coreografía aunque no faltaba el paso en el que trataran de ser sensuales.

-Siento que estoy en un cabaret.

-Yo opino lo mismo –Convino Sakura con Hinata.

-¡Ese paso se nos copiaron! Ni saben bailar, que feo se mueven y todos se quedan viéndolas embobados ¡Los chicos las están viendo! –Ino seguía criticando pero cuando menciono lo ultimo todas voltearon a mirar hacia atrás.

Hacia arriba estaban Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, sin contar a los demás, embelesados mirando el baile, Naruto ya empezaba a babear, Sasuke solo sonreía y Sai, bueno el solo observaba.

-Ni que fueran la gran cosa –Escupió Sakura con furia.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Hinata igual de furiosa.

El resto del baile, se dedicaron a criticarlas, odiaban cada que ella hacia un buen paso, no en vano había ganado los últimos concursos, luego de un final en el que ellas quedaron en la cima, la mayoría se levanto a aplaudirlas, a excepción de las chicas de últimos grados.

-Chicas alístense que siguen después del otro grupo –Menciono kakashi haciendo su aparición.

-¡kakashi! –Se sorprendieron.

-Eh sí, bueno tengo que animar a mi curso y para serles sincero, yo quiero el premio –Todas rodaron lo ojos.

-Bueno chicos es hora de bajar –Aviso a todos.

Se dirigieron hacia una parte del escenario esperando que todo el grupo presente terminara de bailar.

-Oigan todos, hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo y lo vamos a demostrar, chicos ustedes solo quieren el premio así que luchen por él, y chicas queremos venganza, vamos a demostrar que nosotras también sabemos bailar –Ino empezó con su discurso para animarlos a todos.

-¿Desde cuándo Ino se volvió la líder del curso? -Pregunto Sakura aterrada.

-No tengo idea, pero por lo menos la escuchan –Ambas rieron.

-Oigan chicas –Se unió Ino después de terminar el discurso –Tenemos que demostrar lo mejor de lo mejor, vamos a bailar bien, recuerden ser sensuales.

-¡Ino!

-Hinata tu no estabas furiosa porque Naruto veía a Karin y Tayuyá -Hinata se quedo callada –Demuéstrale que tu eres superior, que lo puede volver loquito, y no digas que no, que en las fiestas bailas bien.

-Exacto demostrémosles de que estamos hechas –Sonrió Sakura y chocaron las manos.

Temari les recordó algunos pasos, les dio sugerencias y también les dio ánimos, finalmente el grupo termino y ya era el turno de ellos, Sakura empezó a respirar profundamente y a frotarse las manos, sus ojos recorrían el escenario y las gradas, mientras recordaba algunos pasos, empezaba a temblar, tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien y una burla sería una gran desgracia, el pavor la consumía al ver que por fin había llegado el tan anhelado baile.

-¿Nerviosa? –Pregunto Sasuke que llegaba a su lado.

-Para nada –Negó rotundamente, no podía evitar molestarse por como Sasuke miraba a Karin, lo había visto unas cuantas veces y el solo se quedaba viendo el baile con su risa tonta, ni siquiera la miro.

-Eso no se nota –Sasuke la observo, ella solo se limitó a mirar hacia al frente -¿Estás molesta?

-No –Contesto rápido, lo que le dio la repuesta a Sasuke.

-Lo estas –Afirmo, ella solo lo observó con el Ceño fruncido.

-Chicos vayan al escenario –Anuncio kakashi.

Sakura se olvido de todo y reflejo el temor que sentía, ya había llegado la hora, se quedo estática pero reacciono al sentir una calidez en su mano, era Sasuke que había enredado su mano en la de ella.

-Tranquila, se que lo harás bien, te he visto y eres la mejor que lo hace, te lo digo de verdad además estarás conmigo y bueno yo hago todo bien –Comento con orgullo, Sakura sonrió y caminaron hacia el escenario con las manos juntas, al momento de separarse se dedicaron una sonrisa y se acomodaron en sus lugares, Sasuke había logrado mitigar el temor de Sakura.

Dieron el inicio y todas las chicas pusieron sus cabezas abajo con el gorro de la chaqueta puesto, la música empezó a sonar, era "pon the replay", todas las mujeres empezaron a bailar con pasos sensuales, como indicaba la canción, luego el turno de los hombres, luego todos se encontraron haciendo una coreografía impecable que hizo temblar a Karin y Tayuyá.

Sasuke llevo su mirada a Sakura y vio como esta se movía incluso mejor de lo que la había visto, sonrió ampliamente sabía lo que se había esmerado por aprenderse lo pasos, últimamente se la pasaban muy juntos y eso era perfecto para su plan, podía jurar que Sakura ya se estaba enamorando de el, y si era de esa forma podía darle el final a su plan.

Pero para eso tenía que esperar que Itachi regresara y apenas llevaba un mes y medio, tenía que hacer caer a Sakura y que Itachi se enterara, así Itachi tendría el mismo dolor de ser remplazado y excluido, sabia cuanto amaba a Sakura, se la pasaba hablando de ella, era lógico que iba a sufrir.

Sintió un vacio estremecedor, la razón no la obtuvo, pero era consciente de que no era nada bueno, como todo un uchiha decidió no prestar atención, el simplemente obtenía lo que deseaba y solo había una forma de ser feliz, vengarse de Itachi, eso si lo haría feliz.

Después de algunos pasos, la canción se paro y todos quedaron quietos, el público se asusto, pero luego empezó a sonar la segunda canción, todo estaba premeditado y la coreografía cambio ahora sonaba "temperature", y todos se unieron.

Sasuke cogió a Sakura y con una sonrisa empezó a bailar.

-Te ves linda sonrojada –Le dijo cerca al oído mientras bailaba, sabía que era por el baile que estaba así, pero por las palabras de Sasuke se puso completamente roja.

-Y tú te ves… tan vulnerable –Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme? Ya que estoy vulnerable -Sakura se reprocho el no haberse quedado con la boca cerrada.

La pelirosa bajo sensualmente hasta el piso enfrente de Sasuke como era la coreografía, sin notarlo empezaba a olvidarse que estaba en un concurso, Sasuke la levanto y la llevo contra si y empezaron a bailar juntos.

-¿No me contestas? –Sakura se rio picaronamente.

-Pienso hacerte quedar en ridículo.

-¿Qué? –Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Aja, yo bailo mejor y tu ni combinas tus pasos –Sasuke asustado miro hacia sus lados pero se percato de que iba bien, solo era una mentira de Sakura, quien empezó a reírse.

-Boba –Espeto, mientras esta le sacaba la lengua infantilmente.

Sakura recordó las palabras de Ino y si que le demostraría que Karin no le llegaba a los talones, se movía calculando cada paso y haciéndolo más provocativo, le lanzaba sonrisas traviesas a Sasuke , mientras que este sentía que se iba a salir de control y eso le aviso un dolor en sus partes nobles.

-No hagas eso –Susurro.

-¿Qué? Solo estoy bailando –Le dijo y sin querer le rozo el miembro –Sasuke tuvo que contenerse como nunca en la vida.

Termino el baile, cada uno satisfecho por lo que habían hecho, todos menos Sasuke que se fue directo al baño ante la mirada de burla de Sakura.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Llego la hora de dar el segundo puesto en categoría juvenil -Ino, Hinata y Sakura se tomaron de las manos rogando que no fueran ellas.

-Dios te prometo estudiar bien si nos das el primer puesto.

-¡Ino!

-Y el segundo puesto es para… wow el penúltimo curso, el de Karin –Todas emitieron un grito ahogado abriéndolos ojos desmesuradamente, Karin había quedado de segundo puesto, esta por su parte no recibió el premio y empezó a alegar con Tayuyá a su lado.

-No puedo creerlo –Decía Ino- ¡Quedo de segundas! Para que nosotros… para que nosotros –No podía ni terminar la frase.

-Creen que ganaremos –Dijo Naruto acercándose –Yo quiero viajar –Dijo tomando agua de su botella.

-Solo piensas en eso –Apunto Sasuke llegando con Sai.

-Bueno y el primer puesto es para… para… ¿Quién será?... es para… a la una… a las dos… y alas de pollo –Se rió el presentador abusando de los nervios de los demás –Ahora en serio es para…. Para… ¿Quién creen?

-¡Ya dígalo de una maldita vez! –Grito Hinata y todos quedaron aterrados.

-Bueno es para el último grado -Dijo regañado.

Todos estallaron en jubilo, todas se abrazaron, mientras Naruto alzaba las manos con emoción, todo era felicidad inmensa.

-¡Naruto! –Grito Sasuke enfadado y todos se quedaron quietos –Mira lo que hiciste -Naruto había mojado a Sasuke con la botella de agua que llevaba en la mano.

-Lo siento Sasuke –Se disculpo.

-Hmp, voy a secarme –Se fue algo disgustado, los demás rompieron en risa.

-Naruto que tarado –Le reprocho Ino mientras este se sobaba la cabeza.

-Ino vamos –La llamo Tenten, ambas fueron a la tarima y recibieron el premio, ahora si se iban de viaje con todo incluido.

-¡Lo logramos! –Hinata abrazo a la pelirosa –Vamos al vestiré.

-Eh… adelántate… yo voy a hacer algo.

-Ok

Sakura quería buscar a Sasuke para celebrar la victoria, pero entre tanta gente, era imposible, hasta que logro divisar su cabello, Sakura fue corriendo pero se detuvo.

-Bailaste bien Karin.

-Y tú no te quedaste a tras sasukito –Sasuke se rió.

-Lo hize por ti –Sakura abrió la boca y lo empujo mientras salía corriendo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Hinata ya me voy –Le dijo.

-Pero así te vas- Le señalo su ropa.

-Si-contesto rápido y salió.

¡Maldición! -Grito afuera estaba lloviendo, sin embargo decidió irse, no se quedaría como una boba y menos si tenía que verle la cara al idiota de Sasuke, le hervía la sangre de furia

-¡Sakura! –Escucho el grito de quien menos quería ver, ella simplemente siguió su camino, luego el mundo dio vueltas y se encontró con unos labios sobre los suyos moviéndosen al compás de la mejor canción –Que celosa te has vuelto, con solo una provocación y explotas –Le dijo Sasuke mirándola con su sonrisa relampagueante, mientras ella abría la boca.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BY Dianithaxsasusaku**

**holaa! perdónenme por la tardanza **

**tuve una situación dificil, mi mami se enfermo así que no puede actualizar**

**gracias a Dios que lo pude hacer hoy...**

**gracias por leer el fic, por dejar reviews, agregar a favoritos y alertas**

**...**

**ah por cierto gracias a las chicas que son de la otra pagina.. que igual me apoyan**

**...**

** el prox capitulo que se llamara DESPUÉS DE LA CALMA LLEGA LA TORMENTA**

**AVISO: de una vez digo que solo quedan 7 capitulos para el final**

**...**

**hasta la conti**

**suerte**

**n.n**


	24. Después de la calma llega la tormenta

**Este capitulo ve dedicado a: *****Monse Uchiha* *****Megara-1307* *****Azuka no star* *****Anoniima* *****Eiko23***

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**DESPUÉS DE LA CALMA LLEGA LA TORMENTA**

¡Maldición! –Grito, afuera estaba lloviendo, sin embargo decidió irse, no se quedaría como una boba y menos si tenía que verle la cara al idiota de Sasuke, le hervía la sangre de furia.

-¡Sakura! –escucho el grito de quien menos quería ver, ella simplemente siguió su camino, de repente el mundo dio vueltas y se encontró con unos labios sobre los suyos moviéndose al compás de la mejor canción –que celosa te has vuelto, con solo una provocación y explotas –le dijo Sasuke mirándola con su sonrisa relampagueante, mientras ella abría la boca.

-¡Qué dices! –Soltó con sorpresa –yo no estoy celosa, ni siquiera se dé que me hablas, no… no sé nada.

-Seguramente te creería, pero sé perfectamente que mientes o acaso explícame ¿Por qué estas molesta? y ¿Por qué nos empujaste? –apunto reteniéndola.

Maldijo el momento en el que sus sentimientos se apoderaron de ella, era indiscutible la molestia que sintió y el actuar precipitadamente la había puesto al descubierto

-¡Qué no se dé que hablas! ¡Suéltame ya! –opto por la negación, de cualquier modo seria humillante si aceptaba.

-¿A quién pretendes engañar? -dijo serio- ¿Por qué siempre reservas todo lo que tu corazón siente en verdad? –la pregunta la cogió por sorpresa.

-¿Qué pretendes Sasuke? Siempre me lo he preguntado ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Porque… -cayó de inmediato.

-Sakura, tu tan solo evades cuanto puedes las situaciones comprometedoras, se te hace tan difícil aceptar tus razones, ¿acaso pretendes seguir con la fachada de mujer buena? – se exaspero.

Pero no más que Sakura, que logro plantarle una cachetada debido a la indignación, Sasuke no se tomo la molestia de evitar dicha cachetada.

-¡Cállate! –le grito mientras unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se confundían con la lluvia.

-Y ¿piensas que pegándome vas a ignorar la realidad?

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi? –grito desarmada, siendo consciente de que sasuke decía la pura verdad.

-¡Yo solo quiero que aceptes que te has enamorado de mi!

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! –negó con la cabeza, como si la acción le diera mas validez a lo que había salido de su boca.

-¿A no? Bien Sakura entonces responde ¿porque estamos en esta situación? ¿Por qué te dejas llevar por mí? ¿Por qué sientes celos cuando estoy con otra chica? ¿Por qué siempre me buscas? ¿Por qué siempre me deseas? ¿Por qué te has acostado conmigo? ¡¿Por qué traicionaste a Itachi? – Sasuke exploto.

Tantas preguntas que invadían su mente, lo único que quería era que sakura aceptara la verdad que él podía ver

-O acaso dime si sientes lo mismo por itachi, que por mi ¿a cuál prefieres? –Sakura enmudeció, no sabía que responder.

-Entonces tu respóndeme ¿Por qué traicionaste a Itachi? Eh ¿Por qué te metiste conmigo? ¿Por qué me buscas? – contraataco harta de la situación.

-Eso no es importante –corto secamente al encontrarse en una encrucijada.

-¿Qué no es importante? Tú eres el que ha venido con esas preguntas, acaso no puedes contestar las mías, o debo hacer como tú y concluir que tú te has enamorado de mi –se le quebró la voz al final, agotando la poca energía que tenia.

Sasuke palideció, nunca en su vida habría pensado que estaba enamorado de Sakura, y nunca lo haría, porque él solo estaba haciendo su plan, su venganza y era lógico que Sakura solo le estaba devolviendo lo que él le había dicho, era la verdad y nada más que eso, aunque no sonara muy convencido.

-No digas estupideces, Sakura -murmuro.

-Bien –fue lo único que dijo la pelirosa, algo contrariada y no muy segura de decir algo más.

En los siguientes segundos se enfrascaron en un silencio bastante incomodo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra, el único sonido era el que hacia la lluvia tocando el asfalto, estaban empapados en la mitad de la calle sin tener idea de cómo proceder, hasta que un ruido sordo corto el espacio.

-Creo… creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, no será buena idea pescar un resfriado y sobre todo para ti –sugirió, Sakura asintió lentamente.

La lluvia comenzó a ser cada más fuerte, advirtiendo lo que parecía seria una tormenta, y en un instante bolitas de hielo descendieron del cielo, Sasuke jalo a Sakura y corrieron hacia una cabina de teléfonos.

-¿Dónde está tu carro? -pregunto Sakura agitada.

-No lo traje –dijo tranquilo –quería que nos fuéramos los dos juntos –Sakura omitió lo ultimo aunque su corazón no estaba satisfecho.

-¡¿Qué? Y… y entonces que haremos.

-Caminar.

-¡No pretenderás que nos iremos caminando en medio de la lluvia hasta la casa! –chillo Sakura, el azabache esbozó una sonrisa -¡no! Yo voy a coger un autobús.

-No lo creo, tu vas conmigo –El azabache salió de la cabina con Sakura a sus espaldas.

-¿Desde cuándo? –lo volteo.

-Desde que unimos nuestros labios- con un movimiento ágil capturo sus labios, degustándolos como solía hacerlo siempre.

La presencia de la lluvia les revolvió el estomago, de la manera más emocionante conocida hasta ahora, sentían tanta pasión y a la vez un sentimiento difícil de descifrar, las gotas de agua rozaban su labios de una forma imposible haciendo que todo en cuanto estaba alrededor se estancara. Se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ello, aferrándose el uno al otro, compartiendo el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, seguros de que nadie podría separarlos, no les importaba si alguien los estuviera observando, solo existían ellos.

-Y dices que no estás enamorada de mi –se burlo agitado, después de que sus pulmones protestaran por el tan anhelado oxigeno.

-¡Claro que no! –su mano cogió el aire, ya que su finalidad no se completo, Sasuke esquivo su golpe, retrocediendo algunos pasos y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – ¡vas a ver!

Sakura salió corriendo en su dirección mientras el trataba de alejarse, carcajeándose en cuanto Sakura no podía alcanzarlo, era lógico que Sasuke era más rápido y los esfuerzos de la pelirosa eran en vano, sin embargo ella se resistía a fracasar.

-¡Que lenta eres! Pareces una tortuga.

-¡SASUKE! –grito Sakura en busca de venganza.

Y sin importarles la lluvia se perseguían, hasta que finalmente las piernas de Sakura no pudieron más y decidió parar lamentándose por no haber alcanzado a Sasuke.

-¿Quién… demonios… te enseño… a correr de esa manera? –replico con voz entrecortada.

-Te cansaste –se mofo – que lenta eres –dijo acercándose –hmp, tendré que tomar el plan b.

-¿El plan…? –antes de mencionarlo Sasuke la levanto del suelo y la cargo, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sakura.

-Así será mejor regresar –dijo con voz baja y con suavidad.

-No bájame! –murmuro con un sonrojo notable.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Te lo digo Saki, algo no me da buena espina, ya sabes nosotras las madres tenemos un sexto sentido, y hay algo que presiento que no está bien, y no voy a descansar hasta averiguarlo.

-Ah Mikoto, cuanto lamento que las cosas sean así y si te soy sincera Sasuke… bueno el me parece algo rebelde, lo bueno es que es amigo de Sakura y eso me da cierta tranquilidad, además ella no me ha dicho nada raro, espero que todo esté bien – se llevo la tasa de café y bebio, hasta que escucho el timbre con cierta insistencia -¡ya voy! –grito y se dirigió a la puerta -¡oh por dios! pero que…

-Déjanos entrar –pidió la chica al frente de ella.

-¿Pero que les ha pasado?- se sorprendió y a su lado llego mikoto abriendo los ojos como platos ¿Dónde está tu sombrilla jovencita? ¿Cómo es que no cogieron un autobús? ¿Y tu carro Sasuke?

-Está en reparación -contesto Mikoto, Sakura volteo a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigo, según el había dicho que no lo había llevado para que estuvieran juntos ¡que mentiroso!, Sasuke apenas dibujo su sonrisa torcida –aun así tenias plata o me hubieras llamado, ¿Cómo permitiste que Sakura se mojara?

-Que no ven que pueden enfermar, y tu Sakura, no puedes resfriarte de nuevo, bastante me toco hacer para que se te pasara esa gripa.

-Lo siento –Sakura agacho la cabeza.

-No importa ve dúchate y cámbiate –le ordeno Mikoto, quien siempre la salvaba de los regaños de su madre, Sakura asintió y subió -y tu Sasuke vas a la casa y te cambias.

-No, como crees mikoto, aun está lloviendo –se aterro y luego miro a sasuke- mejor dile a saku que te preste ropa de ren, seguro algo te quedara mientras tanto –sasuke agradeció y subió dichoso

-sakura pásame al… -se detuvo al ver que sakura no estaba en su cuarto, pero su ropa mojada estaba tirada por ahí y había un sonido que le dio una gran idea.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había sido un día largo y extraño, no podía definirlo de otra forma, puesto que las cosas que sucedieron la dejaban aun más intrigada, sobre todo el hecho de…

-ah –sakura no alcanzo a gritar ya que una mano aprisiono su boca.

-es mejor que no digas nada –sonrió sasuke con malicia mirándola de arriba a abajo y retiro la mano

-¿Qué haces aquí? – susurro sakura asustada y sonrojada

-solo vine a bañarme contigo –repuso como si nada y se metió a la ducha, mientras era observado

-¡no! ¡Vete! – susurro mas angustiada

-no quiero –actuó inocente, se veía desgraciadamente bien - ¿tu quieres? –pregunto roncamente, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, acorralando como una presa

-no… no… no creo… que –no podía ni hablar, sasuke se acercaba de una forma tan tentadora que ya se le había olvidado lo que quería decir.

La atrajo hacia él y la beso con demanda, sintiendo como sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban provocándoles los más bajos pensamientos. Sakura contuvo un gemido pero al hacerlo, rozo sus pezones con el pecho de sasuke, sacándole un gruñido, el azabache se aferro mas a ella y le mordió el labio inferior

-eres la mujer más ardiente que he conocido en la vida- susurro en su oído y provocando que sakura se pusiera de mil colores –y sabes que…

-¡sakura!- llamo saki, desde abajo y la nombrada aparto al azabache con brusquedad y salió de la ducha

-¿Qué pasa mama? –se seco con la toalla lo más rápido que le daban sus dedos y trato de vestirse

-dale ropa a sasuke, es mejor que le des la que está en la caja amarrilla, la que era de tu padre cuando joven

-sí, mama, yo tengo todo bajo control –dijo casi sin aliento

-¿segura? ¿Quieres que te ayude con…?

-¡no nada! Todo está bien –le aseguro y salió del baño apenas con su ropa interior, buscando que ponerse

-¡sasuke! ¡Sasuke! –lo llamo con voz casi inaudible

-¿Qué? –salió del baño desnudo y empapado, sakura volteo a mirar hacia el otro lado- ¿Por qué no te tapas?

-¿con que? Ni siquiera tengo toalla –repuso tranquilo, sakura bufo y le saco una

-tapate –se la tiro

-como si nunca me hubieras visto desnudo –fingió molestia, mientras se ponía la toalla en su cadera

-¡ya! Vete –lo empujo –en el cuarto de mis padres vas al armario y sacas una caja amarilla, ponte lo que quieras –lo saco de su habitación y cerró la puerta con un sonoro suspiro, sería difícil que no los pillaran con las locuras que hacia sasuke

-¿Qué mal servicio? –se quejo sasuke al otro lado, haciendo que sakura soltara un bufido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿hinata aun no ha llegado? –pregunto sakura con extrañeza

-ella no va a venir –dijo ino seria

-¿pero porque? ¿No la dejaron venir?

-yo no le dije que viniera –ino seguía con una postura seria pero sakura parecía no percatarse de ello

-¡Ino que olvidadiza! –La reprendió – y eso que me insististe para que viniera, llamare a hinata, así nos dices lo que nos tengas que decir del paseo –sakura saco su móvil de su bolso

-¡no la llames!

-eh, ¿por qué no?- ino suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en su cama, sakura la siguió preocupada -¿pasa algo?

-en realidad te dije que vinieras no para hablar del paseo sino para hablar seriamente contigo, sakura –la pelirosa se quedo como hielo, su amiga jamás le decía así, y mucho menos le mentía, siempre iba al grano

-entonces ¿porque me dijiste que…?

-era la mejor forma, ahora escucha quiero que seas lo más sincera posible, yo soy tu amiga y sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y también sabes que no me gustan los secretos entre nosotras

-no entiendo, a que quieres llegar

-¿quiero que me digas la verdad de lo que pasa entre sasuke y tú? –la pelirosa sintió como su corazón se detenía abruptamente

-¿la… la verdad?

-si la verdad –ino parecía molesta –intente ignorar lo que ante mis ojos era visible, pensando en que todo eran alucinaciones mías, casi pensé que me estaba volviendo esquizofrénica –exagero –pero veo que con lo ocurrido el viernes , no puedo seguir tapándome los ojos y creo que te he apoyado demasiado como para merecerme tu silencio y tus mentiras

-yo… ino, lo lamento –sakura agacho la cabeza –se que no he sido sincera, pero la verdad, no me animaba a contarte lo que pasaba, yo ni siquiera sé lo que pasa

-¿desde cuándo están saliendo? -pregunto sin cuidado

-no, no estamos saliendo –comento alarmada

-entonces, que tipo de relación llevan

-… no lo sé- respondió sinceramente –¿cómo es que tú lo sabes?

-el viernes, tenten y yo recibimos el sobre que contenían los tickets para el viaje aparte de otros papeles indispensables, nos dijeron que debíamos ir al colegio para firmar la hoja que nos certificaba como ganadoras, ya sabes todo ese protocolo, le avise a hinata y me dijo que tú te habías ido, Salí con tenten pero neji la llamo y ella me dijo que me adelantara, afuera estaba lloviendo por suerte traía mi sombrilla, fui a coger el autobús cuando… -ino se detuvo

-cuando ¿Qué? –pregunto impaciente

-¡cuando los vi besándose! –Exclamo –de verdad que pensé que era mi imaginación pero lamentablemente no fue así, ¿en qué pensabas sakura? Tuviste mucha suerte, porque neji llamo a tenten y los demás no querían salir porque estaba lloviendo, porque si no de seguro los habrían pillado y ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Sabes que la mayoría conoce a itachi, no entiendo que tenías en la cabeza –la regaño

-ni yo misma lo sé – susurro

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Puedes por lo menos contarme que es lo que ha pasado? Digo, si aun me consideras tu amiga

-¡ino! –su amiga solo continuo observándola expectante –bien, se que después de lo que sucedió con sasuke, te dije que no me metería con él, pero no pude hacerlo, es demasiado complicado, sasuke siempre ha estado tentándome todo el tiempo y yo no he podido resistirme, es que simplemente no puedo – puso sus manos en su frente, ino comprendió y la abrazo

-amiga, Cómo es posible que te hayas dejado llevar, ¡él es tu cuñado! Tienes idea del problema en el que estas metida, si itachi se entera

-lo sé, lo sé, pero sasuke logra hacer que me olvide de todo y en verdad cuando estoy con él me siento bien y con decirte que anhelo sus besos, la forma en que me mira, como me acaricia, hace que tiemble y que desee estar con el

-espera –ino se asusto –ustedes… ustedes han vuelto a acosta… -sakura asintió logrando que ino gritara como nunca -¡por dios saku!... tu lo quieres, estas… estas enamorada

-¡no ino! ¡Por supuesto que no! –elevo la voz aterrada, eso nunca podía ser

-bueno, eso… está bien, si estuvieras enamorada entonces sería más complicado ¿Qué piensas ahora de itachi? ¿Aun lo amas?

-claro que si –se apresuro a decir

-dilo sinceramente, piénsalo bien, recuerda que estás conmigo y yo no te voy a juzgar –ino la varazo dándole confianza

-bueno yo siento que lo sigo amando, es mi novio –sakura sonrió –itachi ha sido muy especial conmigo y yo lo amo, sé que no nos hemos visto pero espero verlo, espero abrazarlo, pero por otra parte sasuke- sakura soltó aire – es diferente, es como una pasión desenfrenada que no se cómo explicar

-¡lo tengo! –Grito ino, ante la cara confusa de la pelirosa –es simple saku, itachi te da cuanto cariño puede y es muy bueno contigo y te da mucho amor el problema es que el no te da esa pasión que en verdad anhelas y que la has encontrado en sasuke, es simple sasuke es tu amante

-¡ino! –se escandalizo

-es la verdad o acaso prefieres que lo adorne con palabras bonitas, ¡él es tu amante! –Esas palabras se multiplicaron en la mente de sakura repitiéndose como eco –si querías un amante, porque tenías que escoger a tu cuñado, a sasuke

-¡yo no quería un amante! –negó moviendo la cabeza

-pero lo tienes y ya no puedes negarlo –sakura se froto la cara con las manos en una acción desesperada, la pelirrubia volvió a abrazarla esta vez con más fuerza –se que para ti será difícil resistirte pero debes encontrar una solución a esta aventura, porque si no las consecuencias serán graves, puedes correr el riesgo de tener que escoger con cual quedarte, lo que implicaría un gran escándalo en tu familia, y algunas peleas ganándote el resentimiento del que no elijas o puedes quedarte sin los dos, con la confusión de uno y el odio del otro, creo que debes pensarlo muy bien saku, porque el viernes fui yo, pero luego no sabemos quién mas los pueda pillar

-gracias ino, tienes razón –le agradeció pensativa

-hey pero cambia esa cara, ¡hoy nos vamos de paseo! –chillo ino eufórica dejando de lado la otra conversación –no sabes lo ansiosa que estuve el fin de semana y eso que me toco viajar donde mi primo deidara, pero al fin es lunes y hoy nos vamos, en… -ino miro su reloj –¡oh por dios en dos horas! Y aun no he terminada de empacar

-y entonces esas maletas –señalo 3 maletas grandes bastante llenas

-como crees saku, aun me faltan dos más

-por suerte yo ya empaque todo

-saku, tengo que llevarme la mejor ropa para mi sai, si vieras el vestido de baño que me compre seguro y sai me pide que seamos novios –sakura se rio

-cómo es posible que aun no lo sean, hasta hinata tiene a naruto y tu…

-no lo digas, no lo digas, créeme que es una pesadilla, me aterra la idea que sea la única lenta, pero no tengo opción sai es así de lento, y estoy segura que le gusto pero no me pide nada, ya hasta nos besamos pero ¡él sigue sin pedírmelo! –suspiro resignada

-ino creo que deberías pedírtelo tu misma –ella la miro como si hubiese dicho la peor adversidad de este mundo – no me mires así, es verdad, sai no parece de los chicos que dan la iniciativa, será mejor que se lo pidas

-claro que…

-solo piénsalo, no te cierres tan pronto, no pierdes nada con intentarlo

-yo no soy de las que… -ino no completó su rotunda negativa cuando el celular de saku empezó a vibrar, había aprendió a dejarlo de esa forma

-¡itachi! –Ino la miro reprobativamente pero sakura no pudo evitarlo -¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?- últimamente itachi solo la llamaba en las noches o en las tardes debido a su agenda apretada

_-hola amor, no te preocupes te tengo buenas noticias _

-¿Cuáles? –le pregunto impaciente

_- voy en un taxi para llegar a casa_

-¿Qué? –sakura apenas puedo asimilar eso – ¿no se supone que te quedarías este mes? –ino le hacía muecas para que le contara

_-pensé que eso te haría feliz- comento con decepción_

-sí, si me hace feliz, es solo que hay un problema

_-¿Cuál problema? –pregunto itachi algo molesto_

-me voy de paseo y no vuelvo como en una semana, ¿te acuerdas de el concurso que ganamos?

_-¿por qué no me contaste? ¿Viene precisamente para verte? –ahora si estaba molesto _

-lo lamento itachi, ni siquiera sabía que hoy me iba si nos es por ino que me avisa yo no me hubiera ido –se disculpo

_-no vayas –pidió itachi –quédate conmigo –sakura trago saliva precipitadamente_

-no es tan fácil

_-hazlo por mí- sakura enmudeció ¿no sabía qué hacer?_

-lo pensare –fue su respuesta

_-¿lo pensaras? –Dijo itachi incrédulo -¿Dónde estás?_

-estoy con ino

_-te espero en mi casa –le dijo itachi y colgó, sakura abrió la boca sorprendida _

-¿Qué paso? –inquirió ino con mucho interés

-no lo sé –ino puso mala cara – te llamo luego –sakura salió corriendo dejando a ino anonadada

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura llego hasta la casa de los uchihas, le había tocado pagar un taxi, fuera cual fuera su decisión tenía que tomarla deprisa contaba con una hora para llegar al aeropuerto, si es que iba a ir, francamente ella no sabía si tomar las suplicas de itachi.

Aunque quería verlo, ella también quería ir al paseo ¿o más bien estar con sasuke? Sakura se sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, iba a timbrar pero la puerta se abrió y apareció mikoto

-¡sakura! Me imagino que ya sabes las nuevas ¡itachi está aquí! –Mikoto estaba radiante y la abrazo fuertemente –ve a verlo está en su cuarto, yo voy a el mercado ya vuelvo

Sakura entro y fue directo al cuarto de itachi, pero en las escaleras se topo con sasuke que la miro con rabia, sakura se quedo inmóvil, no sabía porque sasuke actuaba así.

-ya vienes a ver a tu noviecito –le dijo sasuke con desprecio y con una rabia que no podía ocultar –no se te olvide que eres mía, sakura haruno –dijo con las mismas palabras de rabia y luego se marcho

Sakura se quedo inmóvil, preguntándose por lo sucedió, camino con parsimonia pensando en la decisión que tomaría y en la reacción de sasuke, llego al cuarto de itachi y con un leve suspiro abrió la puerta, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una imagen que jamás en su vida se abría imaginado ni en su peor pesadilla.

Al frente suyo estaba itachi con una chica besándosen, cuando repararon en ella ambos la miraron espantados, y sakura pudo reconocer quien era la chica, la compañera de estudio de itachi, era la amiga de itachi, era konan.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**by Dianithaxsasusaku**

**H0o0laa!**

**Lamento la tardanza pero la pagina no me dejaba actualizar..**

**Actualizare esta semana, solo si tengo varios reviews.**

**A si que depende de ustedes si quieren la conti rapido..**

**En fin hasta la conti!**

**suerte!**

**n.n**


	25. Aveces se pierde otras se gana

**Este capitulo va dedicado a: *Azuka no star * *****Queen Scarlett* *****Megara-1307* *****fanny sasukita* *****Eiko23* *****Monse Uchiha***

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**n.n**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A VECES SE PIERDE OTRAS SE GANA**

Sakura se quedo inmóvil, preguntándose por lo sucedió, camino con parsimonia pensando en la decisión que tomaría y en la reacción de Sasuke, llego al cuarto de Itachi y con un leve suspiro abrió la puerta, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una imagen que jamás en su vida se abría imaginado ni en su peor pesadilla.

Al frente suyo estaba Itachi con una chica, besándosen, cuando repararon en ella ambos la miraron espantados, y Sakura pudo reconocer quien era la chica, la compañera de estudio de Itachi, era la amiga de Itachi, era konan.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero esas palabras no se atrevieron a salir, se quedo estática mientras sentía como una ola de tristeza la golpeaba fuertemente, sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar, sacudió su cabeza y dedicando la última mirada a aquel cuadro, se marcho rápidamente.

Corrió por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa saltándose unas cuantas, notando como las lágrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos.

-Supongo que debes estar dichosa por… -Sasuke detuvo sus palabras al ver como la pelirosa bajaba las escaleras llorando y todo vestigio de "celos" fue borrado -¿Qué te paso Saku…? –Y antes de preguntar Sakura ya había salido de la casa.

Su instinto lo impulso a salir de la casa, no sabía lo que sucedía, pero tenía unas ganas de dañar a aquello que la hubiese hecho llorar, pero aquello desapareció cuando logro alcanzarla y vio como su rostro estaba empapado de lagrimas unido a unos sollozos que le quebraban el corazón.

-¿Sakura qué fue lo que te paso?- Vio unos orbes verdes suplicando calmar ese dolor, e inesperadamente Sakura abrazo a Sasuke, pudiendo así desahogar todo ese dolor -¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Sasuke desesperado al no recibir respuestas.

-Es mi culpa –Susurro entre sollozos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es tu culpa? –Sasuke estaba impaciente.

-Yo hice que todo esto sucediera.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Sakura! –La voz de Itachi los alerto, la pelirosa se despego de Sasuke y salió corriendo -¡Sakura espera! –Itachi iba a seguir su camino pero se encontró con un obstáculo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Rugió Sasuke.

-No te metas, este no es tu asunto –Mascullo y dio unos pasos al frente, sin embargo Sasuke no se movió y en lugar de eso avanzo hacia el.

-¡Si lo es! ¡¿Qué le hiciste? –Replico en el tono de voz más alto.

-¡Quítate! –Exigió furioso.

-¡No! -Ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo con una mirada asesina.

-Itachi… en verdad…lo… lo lamento La voz de konan que aparecía en escena era demasiado nerviosa –Es… es…mejor que hable con Sakura.

-No, yo lo hare –Aseguro Itachi y salió corriendo.

Pero no dio unos pasos cuando sintió un fuerte agarrón en sus hombros y luego sintió como se estrellaba en el duro asfaltó

-No permitiré que des mas pasos de los que ya has dado –Advirtió Sasuke con mala cara.

-¿Por qué te metes Sasuke? ¡Este no es tu maldito problema! ¡No te metas! - Dijo realmente enfadado levantándose del suelo.

-Lo lamento Itachi, pero yo no permitiré que dañes a Sakura –Aseguro con voz lánguida.

-¿Por qué te importa ella? Tú nunca te preocupas por nadie a menos que seas tú mismo ¿Qué te pasa con Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Dijo con recelo.

-Eso no te importa.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¡Sakura es mi novia! ¡Sakura es mía! –Aclaro Itachi.

El azabache no aguanto más y arremetió contra él, le propino un puño cargado de toda su rabia que fue directo al estomago de Itachi, este se retorció de dolor y escupió sangre como resultado, aun así se compuso y le dio un puño a Sasuke en su cara rompiendo su labio inferior.

-¡Basta! –Grito konan aterrorizada, pero ninguno de los dos la escucho.

Sasuke se enfureció y se lanzo hacia el dándole puños a su estomago y luego con una patada lo volvió a tirar al suelo arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

-¡Sakura jamás será tuya! ¡Porque ella es…! –Sasuke cayó a tiempo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Es que? –Inquirió Itachi levantándose con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ella no se lo merece – Itachi se sorprendió y agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Sasuke miro hacia atrás, no sabía si Sakura estaba en su casa o estaba en otro lugar.

-¿konan que fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunto más calmado.

-Sakura… nos encontró besándonos –Sasuke enarco una ceja, Itachi no era del tipo infiel, sin embargo lo miro con desprecio y entro de nuevo a su casa, escuchando como konan llamaba a Itachi.

Suspiro, luego pensó en lo que había sucedido, sasuke se estremeció al pensar en una frase que salió de la nada.

_"-Ella aun lo ama -Se lo dijo su mente."_

Recordó como la había visto llorar, realmente ella sufría, realmente ella aun lo amaba, de lo contrario todo le daría igual, y lo que le daba más rabia, fue el hecho de que él había pensado que Sakura se había olvidado de Itachi, el había pensado que sakura estaba enamorada de él, pero todo fue una maldita mentira.

Estrello su puño contra la mesita que había en la entrada, tenia rabia y había algo más que no entendía, algo que le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba pensar con tranquilidad.

Sintió como si hubiese desperdiciado todo el tiempo que había estado con ella, como si no hubiese hecho nada, Sakura seguía enamorada de Itachi y el no entendía como podía estarlo, después de todo lo que ellos habían pasado, ella solo lo había utilizado y el había caído en la trampa.

Gruño desde sus adentros, en qué momento se había vuelto tan estúpido, tomo su móvil y marco la tecla conocida, esperando que la otra persona en la línea le contestara, si pensaba que Sasuke estaba para juegos, estaba completamente mal, el era quien ponía los juegos, el que controlaba la situación , el amo y señor de…

-Sasuke –Esa voz lo desarmo por completo.

-Sa… Sakura… ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo atolondrado.

-… No lo sé – Susurro Sakura, se podía notar que estaba llorando.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en mi casa… ayúdame –Le pidió y Sasuke vio como su corazón se oprimía aun mas –Ayúdame… yo me quiero ir… quiero estar fuera de aquí… quiero… quiero estar contigo – El azabache quedo estupefacto.

-¿Amas a Itachi? –Pregunto aun procesando la información anterior.

-… No lo sé –Respondió, seguido de unos sollozos.

Sasuke trato de descifrar a que se refería, lo único que se le ocurrió era que seguramente ella estaba decepcionada y confundida.

-Bien, ya paso por ti –Sasuke iba a colgar.

-¡Espera! Trae tu maleta de viaje, te espero –Le dijo y colgó, como si fuera la palabra mágica, Sasuke salió corriendo.

Recogió su maleta ya lista por el viaje, y saco su auto, afuera seguía Itachi con la cabeza agachada y konan parecía disculparse. Itachi se fijo en él y lo siguió con la mirada, Sasuke paro al frente de la casa de Sakura e hizo sonar la bocina, ella salió de inmediato y sin mirar hacia ningún lugar entro rápidamente al carro.

Sasuke avanzo y miro por el retrovisor a Itachi haciéndole gestos para que se detuviera, pero al contrario el acelero.

Se produjo un silencio bastante incomodo, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer sin embargo le lanzaba miradas a Sakura corroborando que estuviera bien, ella solo se había mantenido ida, su rostro era cansado, y reflejaba la tristeza que tenia, pero no lloro, ni dijo nada.

-Bájate –Ordeno Sasuke bajando del auto.

-¿Qué?- Sakura salió de sus pensamientos, cuando Sasuke había parado el carro, Sasuke le abrió la puerta para que bajara y así lo hizo.

-Será mejor si tomas algo –Lo miro sin entender y el solo la abrazo y la llevo al café que tenían al frente y que hasta ahora Sakura se había percatado.

-¿Qué es lo que desean? –Pregunto la camarera mas para Sasuke que para ambos.

-Quiero un café sin leche –Le dijo algo brusco, luego se tuvo que cuestionar el porqué de su actitud, la camarera solo tomo nota de mala gana.

-¿Y usted joven? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo que ella –La camarera asintió y luego se fue.

-¿No sabía que te gustara el café sin leche? –Pregunto desconcertado.

-No es que me guste, es como una manía –La miro interrogante – Desde pequeña acostumbraba a tomar café sin leche con mi abuela, cuando las cosas no salían muy bien, esa costumbre la herede, su sabor amargo va muy bien con los sentimientos que sientes –Dijo nostálgica y luego sus lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos pero no salieron.

-No fue tu culpa, si hay algún culpable, ese es Itachi, no debes sentirte mal por ello, el es el que hizo las cosas mal, así que él no merece tus lagrimas, no te permitiré que sigas llorando- Le paso una mano en su mejilla –Yo estoy aquí y el no… siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase te protegeré –Sakura se quedo observándolo, lo ultimo dicho por el fue un golpe bajo, que sintió como se graba en su mente para siempre.

Sasuke la abrazo fuertemente dándole su apoyo, Sakura lo noto y no pudo estar más agradecida.

-Disculpen –De nuevo la camarera –Aquí está el pedido -Puso en la mesa los cafés -¿Se les ofrece algo más?

Sasuke la miro, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Dame dos donas para llevar.

-¿Algún sabor en especial?

-De chocolate con chispitas

La camarera asintió algo decepcionada por no recibir ni una mirada del joven y de nuevo se marcho, Sakura lo noto y se rio con ganas.

-¿Qué es lo graciosos? –Pregunto inquietado.

-Nad… -Sakura se cayó al ver algo irregular en la cara de Sasuke – ¿Qué te paso ahí? –Señalo con su dedo índice el labio reventado de Sasuke.

-Ah eso, no es nada –Desvió la mirada.

-¿Nada? No sabía que a las personas de repente les aparecían heridas en sus labios.

-Hmp.

-Seguro te caíste o alguien te dio una paliza –Se rió Sakura.

Al ver a Sakura reír, hizo que su alma volviera al cuerpo, a diferencia de unos minutos ahora parecía que en verdad se sentía mejor.

-Sasuke Uchiha jamás se cae, y tampoco lo golpean.

-Menudo arrogante- Sasuke puso mala cara, pero no logro atemorizar a la pelirosa- Seguro que fue algo chistoso y te da vergüenza reconocerlo –De nuevo Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-Y… ahora ¿Qué hacemos? –Dijo después de un silencio tenso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, dijiste que no querías volver o al menos por hoy, ¿aun piensas ir al viaje? –Sakura lo medito –Tienes que decidir rápido, quedan… quince minutos para llegar –Contesto mirando su reloj.

-¿Quince minutos? –Se alarmo, el azabache solo asintió.

Si iba tendría que aguantarse las averiguaciones de Ino por su actitud y las preguntas de Hinata que al ser inocentes causaban más dolor, aun así, quería hablar con Ino, ella sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando a excepción de lo más reciente, trato de ignorar eso.

-¿Alcanzamos a ir?

-Conmigo al volante, por supuesto –Presumió Sasuke –Porque crees que tengo un convertible 911 turbo- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que le causo gracia a Sakura, y también rio.

Se levantaron de la mesa, Sasuke pago y recibió a cambio las donas que había pedido.

-Toma- Le entregó la bolsa con las donas, Sakura lo miro con extrañeza –Dicen que el chocolate y el dulce son buenos cuando estas deprimido o sin energía, tú ya sabes… te las vas comiendo, no quiero cargar con eso en el aeropuerto, y tampoco me ensucies el carro.

Sakura sonrió, era extraño pero sentía que Sasuke quería protegerla, aunque la forma en que lo hacía era poco ortodoxa.

Se bajaron del auto después de haber prácticamente volado, Sasuke si que servía para una de esas carreras de autos clandestinas.

-Vamos –Sasuke la tomo de la mano, no sabía cómo pero sentía que ella necesitaba ayuda, podía sentir que ella aun se sentía mal.

-Vamos –Repitió Sakura en un susurro, saco de su bolso unas gafas negras y se la puso, solo quería ocultar sus hinchados ojos, para que Ino no hiciera un escándalo, e Hinata se preocupara, Sasuke lo entendió y no dijo nada.

Entraron al aeropuerto, la gente pasaba con sus grandes maletas afanadas por el vuelo, había gran congestión y no era de extrañarse, era época de vacaciones y la gente quería viajar como si fuese el fin del mundo.

Atravesaron el mar de gente y pudieron divisar un gran cartel con el nombre del instituto y el curso, a medida que se fueron acercando pudieron ver quien tenía el cartel, seguido de un gran grito.

-¡Oigan! –Grito Ino, lo que logro que muchos de los presentes voltearan a mirarla -¡Por dios casi me muero de un infarto! –Salió corriendo hacia ellos –Estaba preocupada, son los últimos en llegar, pensé que no vendrían ¿Dónde demonios estaban?... Ok no quiero saberlo –Se imagino lo peor y lo dio a entender –Estos son sus tickets, vámonos, que nos van a dejar, ya todos deben de estar entrando al avión.

Ino sonaba muy atareada, siguió contándoles cosas que ninguno de los dos presto atención, una vez llegaron al avión ino dio su ticket y salió corriendo, alegando algo que ni entendieron.

Sasuke detuvo a Sakura, aun cogidos de la mano, Ino no lo noto por estar tan ocupada y eso era una suerte.

-Escúchame bien Sakura, una vez que subas a ese avión, te olvidaras de lo que ha pasado, las preocupaciones vendrán luego, por ahora solo procura disfrutar al máximo y olvidar los sentimientos que te hacen infeliz, tendrás una semana con Sasuke Uchiha y tendrás que complacerlo muy bien –Sakura se sonrojo.

Sasuke la beso y luego la condujo hacia el avión.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Disculpen ya vamos a aterrizar, abróchense sus cinturones –Dijo la azafata, lo que logro que Sakura se despertada.

-Oh vaya, me quede dormida –Dijo somnolienta.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué tengo tu chaqueta?

-Am… eh… solo tenía calor y la chaqueta me estorbaba –Desvió la mirada algo sonrojado.

Sakura sonrió, el hombre que tenía a su lado en verdad era único.

-Abróchate el cinturón –Ordeno, Sakura le devolvió la chaqueta y se abrocho el cinturón

Al bajar se encontraron con una gran delegación que los esperaba.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! –Gritaron Ino y Naruto.

-Ni que nunca nos hubiéramos visto- Dijo Sasuke cuando se acerco.

-No digas eso, Sasuke, mira ya llegamos, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer –Decía con euforia.

-Sí, si -Decía Sasuke con pesadez, mientras se alejaban.

-¿Por qué no te viniste con nosotras? –Le reclamo Ino – ¿Por qué te viniste con Sasuke?

-Sí, que extraño- Comento Hinata.

-No las vi.

-Si claro –Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-En serio, no las vi –Dijo sinceramente, ni siquiera se había dado de cuenta a qué horas se había sentado.

-No te preocupes Saku, nosotras estábamos dos puestos atrás y al lado izquierdo.

-Aja y pudimos ver todo –Dijo Ino con segunda intención.

-¿A qué te refieres con "pudimos ver todo"?

-A las atenciones del Uchiha.

-Sí, parece que él te quiere mucho, que bueno que todo lo malo haya pasado.

-¿Cuáles atenciones?- Se inquieto Sakura.

-Solo…

-Bueno –La interrumpió Ino –Se la pasaba mirándote y luego se saco su chaqueta para arroparte –Sakura se sonrojo, mientras era examinada por la detective Ino.

-No sabía que te gustaran las gafas de sol –Apunto Hinata.

-¡Oh por dios! donde las compraste, están divinas, me las prestas, dime que si por fa -Rogo Ino.

-Ok –Ino se las quito pero luego Sakura se acordó el porqué las llevaba puestas, aunque sus amigas no dijeron nada, seguro el descanso le había caído bien.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Este es nuestro plan de paseos, en el muestran las actividades que haremos esta semana y a dónde iremos – Aviso kakashi repartiendo los últimos folletos –Y aquí están la llaves de sus habitaciones, cada uno tiene una individual, ordenadamente pasare por… - No termino cuando una avalancha de estudiantes se le mando encima, quitándole las llaves.

-¡Tengo la 406! –Aviso Naruto.

-¡Yo la 317! –Grito Ino.

-Yo la 313 –Dijo Hinata.

-Sai cual tienes –Se esperanzo Ino.

-Mmm la 318.

-¡Ahhhhh! Nos toco seguidos –Chillo.

-¿Qué lástima que de un piso más que tú? –Le dijo Naruto a Hinata con decepción.

-No hay problema Naruto… nos veremos en toda la semana –Le dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-¿Cuál te toco Saku?

-La 414

- Ash, te toco con Naruto, que mal que no quedaras con nosotras.

-¿Sasuke cual te toco?- Pregunto Naruto.

-La… 427.

-¡Quedamos en el mismo piso! –Grito Naruto.

En algún momento Sakura pensó que Sasuke quedaría en la 415 o la 413, era mejor que no estuviera tan cerca, aunque para ser sincera, quería que quedaran juntos, Sasuke se percato de la mirada de Sakura y le devolvió la mirada haciendo que esta se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-¡Vamos! –Grito Naruto.

Todos subieron al ascensor, presionando la tecla de su destino, las primeras en bajar fueron Hinata, Sai e Ino, esta ultima le susurro a Sakura.

-Cuídate –Le dijoIno a Sakura señalando a Sasuke con la mirada, ella asintió algo apenada.

Luego los demás llegaron al piso siguiente.

-¡Qué bien me toca cerca del ascensor! –Grito Naruto tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el pasillo – ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – Grito y entro a la habitación, seguido de un grito exagerado, seguramente deslumbrado por la habitación.

-¿Qué Naruto con acostumbra a venir a este tipo de hoteles? –Le pregunto Sakura, si bien Naruto no tenia tanto dinero como los Uchiha, su familia también tenía buenos ingresos.

-No le gustan los sitios exclusivos, prefiere un lugar donde pueda estar cómodo y llamar la atención, aunque a veces le toca estar en estos sitios.

-Vaya -Dijo mas para sí misma –Esa es mi habitación –Señalo una al costado izquierdo, con el numero 414 en dorado, inserto la llave, pero se percato de que Sasuke seguía detrás suyo y se volvió, vio que Sasuke tenía una sonrisa pero omitió eso – Eh… ¿Ya encontraste tu habitación?

-Hmp –Asintió.

-Am ¿Por qué no vas? –Pregunto algo confundida.

-Porque está aquí.

-No me digas que te salió la 413 o la 415, no era que tenias la 427.

-Sí, tengo la 427.

-Entonces porque… -Sasuke se quito y señalo hacia el frente.

Sakura casi se desmaya, Sasuke tenía la habitación en frente de la de ella.

-Que coincidencia Sa-ku-ra, creo que el destino nos quiere juntos –Sasuke se acerco.

-Eh… si –Sakura abrió la puerta rápido –Adios Sasuke –la cerro de un portazo, mientras Sasuke se quedaba en el pasillo con una gran sonrisa de perversidad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura suspiro y desempaco su maleta, luego miro en el folleto lo que debían hacer en la semana.

-Lunes: paseo en la playa y bienvenida, martes: excursión hacia los lugares antiguos de la cuidad, miércoles: actividades extremas –Esa parte no le gusto – jueves: excursión al centro de la cuidad, viernes: fiesta de despedida –Sakura suspiro, no mas leyendo los títulos de los folletos podía imaginar lo que pasaría.

Se cambio de la ropa que tenia, y se puso su bikini rosa, el cual era un regalo de Ino, que seguro si no se lo ponía la mataría, luego se puso una falda de jean, y luego dejo su camisa rosa, al escuchar que alguien tocaba.

Se asomo por el ojo mágico de la puerta, pero estaba tapado, lo que la molesto al no saber quién era.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto pero no escucho respuesta, se volvió a asomar por el ojo, que esta vez le mostro la habitación de al frente, pero nadie por ahí, abrió la puerta de golpe para mirar quien había sido el pillo y lo encontró a un lado de la puerta.

-Sakura –Le dijo entrando a la habitación- Necesito que me prestes… -Sasuke se quedo mudo al encontrar a Sakura con el bikini y la falda de jean.

-¿Qué necesitas? –Dijo con un sonrojo bastante notable al ver como Sasuke la veía –Hey –Llamo su atención y Sasuke reacciono.

-Eh… a… etto…- Sasuke olvido lo que iba a decir y eso que se había matado la cabeza para encontrar una excusa para visitar a Sakura, Sakura enarco una ceja –Vengo a cobrarme mi regalo de cumpleaños -Le dijo acercándose.

-Tú no estás de cumpleaños –Lo acuso.

-Solo voy a disfrutar de mi regalo anticipado – Sasuke puso sus brazos al lado de Sakura y cerró la puerta con el pie.

-¡Tu regalo! Estas equivocado si piensas que… -Sakura fue cayada por los labios de Sasuke.

La beso casi con demencia, y la acerco hacia él, al verla de esa manera le había alborotado las hormonas, Sakura era hermosa y eso lo enloquecía, jamás se sintió así con una mujer, y tenía razón porque Sakura no era una mujer, era un diosa.

Bajo sus manos despacio y se deleito con la piel al descubierto de Sakura, cuando llego a la tira del bikini, sintió como una fuerza poderosa lo hacía temblar y sudar, bajo lentamente por su espalda y se encontró con la falda, lo que lo enloqueció y metió sus manos debajo de la falda de Sakura, recibiendo un gemido gratificante.

Beso su cuello con deleite y lo mordía ligeramente, aunque a veces sentía el dolor de su labio inferior, y eso no era mayor a la pasión que se enfrentaba.

La falda no permitía que sus manos llegaran lejos, así que paso su mano por la cremallera, provocando a Sakura y luego de bajar la cremallera, con las dos manos la jalo de un tirón, volvió a besar a Sakura y la alzo y la llevo hasta el sillón grande de la habitación.

Sin esperárselo Sakura le saco la camisa que llevaba, dando ella el primer paso, cosa que lo saco de sus casillas y lo enloqueció completamente, sin aguantarse más paso sus manos por la tira del cuello y la desamarro y luego la tira de la espalda y tuvo a su disposición los senos de Sakura, que en cuanto los vio se lanzó a morderlos y lamerlos.

Sakura llego al delirio con la acción de Sasuke, no pudo aguantar y saco un gemido desde lo más profundo de su alma, seguido del nombre del hombre que le había provocado eso, Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y la beso con demanda.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –La voz de Naruto tocando la puerta les daño el nidito de pasión, Sakura por reflejo tiro a Sasuke y se cubrió, buscando su ropa -¡Sakura!

-¿Qué… pasa Naruto? –Pregunto Sakura nerviosa poniéndose el bikini, escucho cerca de ella como gruñía Sasuke, prefirió no mirarlo.

-Has visto a Sasuke, ¡ya tenemos que ir a la playa! Y él no aparece.

-No sé nada –Grito Sakura alcanzando su falda.

-Entonces vamos los dos – Propuso.

-¡No! Yo me demoro, ¡los alcanzo luego! –Grito.

-De acuerdo – Naruto se alejo.

-Maldito Naruto –Susurro Sasuke, y Sakura lo alcanzo a oír.

-Vete –Lo jalo.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto tranquilo.

-Que no escuchaste ya nos toca irnos.

-Entonces ven conmigo –Sasuke la abrazo.

-No, yo tengo que terminar de vestirme –Sasuke Bufo.

-De acuerdo, pero ni creas que te has salvado, Sakura Haruno, este paseo voy a disfrutarlo y te hare mía muchas veces –Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, Sasuke sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios –Nos vemos… más tarde –Dicho eso se retiro con una sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse como el corderito al cual el lobo estaba acorralando.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BY Dianithaxsasusaku**

**Hoolaa!**

**Gracias por leer la historia... no saben lo feliz que me hacen, y mas cuando me cuentan lo que piensan de ella.**

**espero**** que les haya gustado y de una vez aviso que el prox capi habrá... ¡Lemon! **

**Y Tambien aviso que pronto se sabrá la verdad...**

**ya saben que si quieren la conti rapido, pues pongan reviews**

**hasta la conti**

**suerte!**

**ñ.ñ**


	26. El sabor de la vida

**Gracias a: fanny sasukita* ****Azuka no star* ****Monse Uchiha* ****Megara-1307* ****Citrus-Gi *****Eiko23. Este capitulo es dedicado a ustedes**

**EL SABOR DE LA VIDA**

Suspiro ampliamente, demasiadas emociones por un día, y eso que apenas empezaba la tarde, se puso la camisa y empaco las cosas que creyó necesarias, abrió la puerta para salir pero se llevo una sorpresa.

-¡Ah! Por dios casi me matas de un susto –Sakura se toco el pecho.

-Lo siento, iba a golpear pero tú te adelantaste.

-Bien, entonces vamos a la playa -cerro la puerta- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

-Cuando salimos de el cuarto de Hinata nos encontramos a Naruto, y bueno ya sabes, el par de tortolitos se adelantaron –le giño la rubia con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya me lo suponía… eh… pero cuando tu venias ¿no te encontraste con alguien más? -trato de disimular.

-¿Alguien más? –Ino pareció pensarlo –no, a nadie, subí en el ascensor y llegue aquí, ¿luego a quien debería…? Aaa -Ino pareció descubrir algo –Sasuke

-¿Lo viste?

-No, no lo vi, pero tu esperabas que así fuera -Ino observo atenta a los gestos de Sakura.

-¿Qué? No, no, solo te preguntaba por si habías visto a alguien del… del curso.

-No me mientas, y menos después de lo que me contaste hoy, ¿paso algo entre ustedes?

-No, no, solo que naruto me pregunto por él y yo no sabía dónde estaba solo eso -se defendió, no podía decirle a su amiga lo reciente, no era necesario -hablando de todo esto, Itachi me llamo.

-¡¿Qué? –Grito Sakura mientras entraban al ascensor.

-Aja, me dijo que tenias el celular apagado, y que necesitaba hablar contigo, para serte sincera, estaba extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Si, como ido, como triste, pero creo que es porque estas acá y no con el -Sakura agacho la cabeza.

-No creo que sea eso –Murmuro.

-¿Paso algo Saku? –pregunto ino inquieta por la reacción de su amiga.

-El, no te dijo nada mas.

-Mmm –Ino medito por un momento –me dijo algo raro.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Bueno me dijo que si yo sabía algo tuyo, le pregunte a que se refería y dijo "ah entiendo, solo dile que necesito hablar con ella" y se despidió- Sakura se quedo con la cabeza agachada.

-Tengo que contarte algo que te va a parecer descabellado pero es la mera verdad –Ino la miro angustiada, la pelirosa soltó aire y la encaro –Itachi… me fue infiel –Ino se tapo la boca emitiendo un grito ahogado.

-¡¿Qué? –grito Ino, Sakura juro que todo el hotel había escuchado el grito –no, no, eesto, esto no puede ser, me estás haciendo un broma ¿verdad? Itachi no, el no pudo- Sakura miro al suelo -¡por dios! No puede ser, Saku yo no sé qué decir, no puedo creerlo.

- Yo tampoco lo creía –dijo con pesar.

-¿Pero cómo diablos Itachi pudo hacer algo así? Te juro que lo tenía como el mejor hombre del planeta ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?

-Recuerdas que me llamo para que nos viéramos –Ino asintió y ambas salieron del ascensor –pues cuando llegue a su habitación, lo encontré besándose con konan ¿te acuerdas de ella?

-¡Con konan! –Grito ino deteniéndose, y los presentes las voltearon a ver –no puede ser –Ino se mando las manos a su cabeza – es imposible, estás segura que los viste besarse.

-Si Ino, por supuesto –dijo molesta al revivir esos momentos y la escena que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Dios, esto… no sé como asimilar esto –Ino parecía muy consternada, lo que le confirmo a Sakura que Itachi estaba en un pedestal para Ino –es increíble ¿Cómo diablos te ha hecho algo así? En todos estos años itachi jamás te había engañado.

-Eso no me consta –replico Sakura frustrada.

-Lo siento tanto amiga –Ino la abrazo –debiste llamarme, le hubiera partido la cara a Itachi, y te hubiera brindado mi apoyo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, alguien lo hizo por ti –Ino se separo de Sakura.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto confundida.

-Aunque no lo creas, Sasuke fue quien me apoyo, él fue quien me tendió la mano y si no fuera por el, seguramente yo no estaría aquí –Ino la observo, no muy segura de lo que había escuchado –Sasuke llego como una bendición.

-¿Es el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que va a nuestra clase y se junta con nosotros? –pregunto sarcástica.

-Ya sé que no pareciera que el fuese capaz de hacer algo así, pero durante todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que Sasuke tiene una coraza que no deja ver lo que en realidad es –Sakura sonrió.

-Vaya, la bella y la bestia.

-¡Ino! No te burles que es en serio, Sasuke ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha apoyado en los peores momentos, créeme, el es diferente conmigo, siento que con el todo está bien, es como una tranquilidad.

-Acaso no dijiste esta mañana, que Sasuke te producía deseo y todo lo demás –Ino siguió observándola atentamente.

–Bueno eso también –se sonrojo –es como una mezcla de todo eso, no sé cómo explicarte.

-Hace arto que no veía eso –dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-El brillo en tus ojos Saku, no me digas que te has enamorado de Sasuke –dijo como si nada.

-¡No! Claro que no, eso no es cierto, nunca, como se te ocurren esas cosas –sonrió nerviosa.

-Aun así Saku, ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?

-No tengo idea –Suspiro.

-Sea lo que sea que decidas yo te apoyare, pero eso si vete con cuidado –le sonrió ya Sakura hizo lo mismo –ok mejor vámonos que se nos hizo tarde –ambas se apresuraron a salir del hotel.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una gaseosa helada era lo que necesitaba, cuanto le molestaba que los interrumpieran en esos momentos, y sobretodo si era el idiota de Naruto, al ver a Sakura ligera de ropa ya se había imaginado estar con ella en la cama, pero tenía que llegar el tarado de naruto a interrumpir, ¿Qué nunca podrían estar juntos?

Últimamente solo eran interrumpidos, y eso le sacaba las canas, lo peor es que luego tenía que encontrar la manera de bajarse la calentura.

-aquí esta su cambio –le dio las vueltas la cajera que lo miraba casi babeando – y ¿tienes novia? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

El azabache solo alzo la ceja, acostumbrado a las insinuaciones de algunas mujeres

-si –respondió secamente, la cajera hizo mala cara

-debe ser una chica hermosa –aseguro con desprecio

-lo es –respondió con una sonrisa que se le escapo, tomo su gaseosa y se marcho rápidamente.

La playa estaba algo llena, intento ver si los demás estaban en algún lugar, pero solo encontró turistas divirtiéndose, se hizo debajo de una palma evitando el calor, porque ya bastante tenía con lo sucedido, y levanto su gaseosa

-¡gracias sasuke! –Naruto le arrebato la gaseosa y se la tomo –tenía mucha sed –comento jadeante.

-esa era "mi" gaseosa –naruto se puso nervioso al ver la cara de sasuke

-llo, lo, lo lament… lo lamento en verdad sasuke, no te pongas así –sudaba el pobre naruto

-¡idiota! – Sasuke se abalanzo hacia naruto, mientras escuchaba el chillido de hinata – ¡era mi gaseosa! –Le grito cuando lo tiro al piso -¿tienes idea de lo caliente que estaba? – el azabache se avergonzó por lo que había dicho

-ya sé que hace bastante calor, pero es que deje la plata en el hotel y la verdad es que vi esa gaseosa y me antoje

-si claro, era de esperarse de ti, me has hecho la vida imposible desde que llegue, ¡no te perdonare el hecho de que nos hayas interrumpido! –grito con rabia

-¿de que los haya interrumpido? ¿A quiénes? –sasuke paso saliva, al parecer su lengua hoy no quería controlarse

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – era la voz de ino.

Sasuke alzo a ver y como era de esperarse sakura estaba a su lado, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, parecía apenada

-eh nada, solo que naruto me quito la gaseosa, es todo –se levantaron

-lo siento sasuke –naruto se sobo la cabeza

-vale, pero tendrás que comprarme una luego

-¿de qué me perdí? –llego sai despreocupado

-¡ahhh! ¡Sai! –grito ino, dejando a los demás sordos

-bien, creo que estamos todos ¿vamos a almorzar? –dijo sakura con una sonrisa, estaba hambrienta

-¡almorzar! ¡Es lo más hermoso que has dicho sakura! –Naruto la abrazo fuertemente –tu si me comprendes

-suéltame… me vas a… ahogar –murmuro casi sin aliento

-¡suéltala naruto! – Sasuke puso cara de pocos amigos y todos los presentes se quedaron callados y sorprendidos –ddigo tengo mucha hambre… y… no quiero shows, es eso, así que vamos –sasuke se adelanto o más bien huyo

-tienes razón –dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa y se llevo a hinata

Ino le lanzo una mirada a sakura, y esta se sonrojo.

Llegaron a una cabaña que era específicamente para los ganadores, la mayoría del curso estaba almorzando, incluso kakashi que conversaba animadamente con una nativa del lugar, se hicieron en la única mesa grande disponible ya que en su mayoría todas tenían puesto para cuatro.

La increíble vista que les daba la cabaña a tan solo unos metros del mar, podían observar toda la playa e inclusive se divisaba el hotel.

-no te parece demasiado, naruto –le dijo hinata, cuando todos ordenaron sus pedidos

-es cierto, solo un tarado como naruto, se le ocurre pedir tanta comida y sobretodo sopa cuando estamos en un clima tan cálido – descalifico ino

-tengo mucha hambre, y además todo esto es gratis –emitió una risita

Sakura sintió como sasuke se acercaba a ella, arrastrando la silla, decidió ignorarlo y prestar atención a sus amigos

-aunque sea gratis, hay que mantener la etiqueta –comento con orgullo

La pelirosa vio de reojo como sasuke la miraba, respiro profundo y siguió ignorándolo

-¿etiqueta? Yo no tengo ninguna etiqueta, y creo que los alimentos de acá, tampoco vienen con una –comento extrañado

Sasuke empezó a acercarse lentamente lo que la puso nerviosa y se removió del asiento, recostándose en la silla.

-¡pero qué idiota eres naruto! Era de imaginarse que alguien como tú no sabe de etiqueta –ino bufo

El azabache sonrió ampliamente, lo que llamo la atención de sakura, y decidió mirarlo, pero se lamento por su decisión, sasuke se veía tan bien con esa sonrisa que su corazón empezó a acelerase y supo que se había sonrojado.

-ino no seas tan dura-se quejo hinata

Sasuke le guiño, completamente divertido de las reacciones de sakura, esta desvió la mirada, fingiendo ver a los estudiantes

-no es que sea dura hinata, pero es el colmo que tu novio no sepa de etiqueta, en qué mundo vive y eso que tiene dinero –se escandalizo

Sasuke carraspeo, y la pelirosa hizo facultad de su autocontrol para evitar mirarlo, desviando la mirada aun más, al punto que movió su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario.

-pues no creo que las etiquetas sean importantes, son solo papeles raros que nadie lee, y tu eres la idiota, que no sabe que la comida del restaurante no viene con etiquetas, si al caso el recibo de pago-naruto rodo los ojos

Sintió una respiración en su nuca, trato de no voltear pero fue inevitable, se encontró con la cara de sasuke a unos centímetros, y su aliento dio de lleno en su cara, lo que le produjo un montón de mariposas en su estomago, el entreabrió sus labios decidido a besarla.

-¡pero qué demonios! –grito ino

Ambos se separaron bruscamente y fijaron la vista al frente

-¡me acaba de decir que soy idiota! El es más idiota, con etiqueta no me refiero a la marquilla que llevaba la ropa, si no al comportamiento adecuado en los diferentes lugares, la etiqueta son normas de conductas apropiadas, entiéndelo ¡idiota! –comento enojada

Ambos se miraron, se habían salvado, sakura respiro ampliamente y le mando un gesto de protesta a sasuke, para que no se le ocurriera volver a hacerlo.

-pues a mí eso no me importa, solo quiero comer y ya, eso de la etiqueta debe ser muy aburrido –le resto importancia.

Sakura sintió un pequeño rose en su pierna, que le produjo un hormigueo, bajo la mirada disimuladamente pensando en algún insecto o algo así, pero lo que vio la dejo perpleja, el dedo índice de sasuke se paseaba sigilosamente, por el inicio de su rodilla, tosió ligeramente y se removió alejándose un poco de sasuke.

-pues no es aburrido, de hecho deberías leer un poco o que tu novia te enseñe para así no hacernos pasar vergüenza, pidiendo tanta comida con un cerdo –escupió ino.

Nuevamente sintió el cosquilleo pero esta vez sentía la mano de sasuke en su pierna, se sonrojo completamente, si eso era posible, trato de hacerle señas a sasuke, pero este estaba concentrado mirando la playa.

-¿cerdo? Porque no te miras en una espejo, ¡flacuchenta! Te hace falta comer, imagino que solo comes trozos de apio, y seguramente el viento te arrastra – se mofo algo cabreado

La mano en su pierna empezó a ascender lentamente, provocando que las mariposas en su estomago volaran como cohetes de un lado a otro, miro a sasuke y este seguía con la vista fija en el mar, trato de removerse pero la mano seguía aferrada a su pierna como un imán, y seguía ascendiendo.

-¡me ha dicho flacuchenta! –Chillo ino –porque no…

Sakura se levanto de repente y todos los presentes la miraron con sorpresa, inclusive sasuke que fingía

-voy al baño- dijo rápidamente y salió corriendo

-ven, ya incomodaron a saku con sus peleas –acuso hinata

-pero ella empezó –se quejo naruto

-no tu empezaste, con tus estupideces –lo acuso

-tú fuiste la que empezó con eso de la etiqueta -se volvió a quejar

Sasuke se retiro sin que nadie lo notara, o tal vez si

Se dirigió al baño de mujeres y abrió la puerta, sakura estaba agachada en el lavado

-¿Por qué te fuiste de repente? –sakura se sobresalto y volteo a verlo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-aun no respondes mi pregunta –se acerco – ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente? –fingió inocencia

-no te hagas, sabes perfectamente porque fue, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? – le dijo molesta

-tenía todo el derecho- dijo tranquilo y aumentando sus pasos

-… ¿derecho? Tú no tienes el derecho, ¿además que hubiera sucedido si nos hubieran pillado?

-hmp –la acorralo en el lavado

-eesa es tu respuesta –trato de apartarlo

-ya te lo dije sakura, tu eres mía -se acerco a su rostro

-eso no justifi… - sasuke la callo con un beso que solo ellos se sabían dar

Le mordió ligueramente el labio inferior y ella abrió la boca dándole paso a su cavidad bucal, y provocando que sus lenguas se unieran alegremente.

-oh… vaya –se separaron rápidamente al escuchar esa voz conocida y pusieron la vista hacia la puerta –me equivoque de baño –dijo sai y cerró la puerta.

Sakura y sasuke se miraron, y salieron del baño

-sai- lo llamo sakura con un leve temblor en su garganta, este se volteo

-¿sí? –pregunto serenamente

-eh… no yo… etto…eh –sakura estaba nerviosa

-no es… lo que… nosotros –sasuke atropellaba las palabras sin saber que decir

-ah ¿lo del beso? –Pregunto y ellos negaron abriendo la boca –no importa, ya lo sabía

-¡¿Qué? –pregunto sakura alarmada

-¿ya sabias?

-sí, ya sé que ustedes salen, es tan notorio y tan predecible, están enamorados y eso se ve a simple vista

-¡no! –grito sasuke

-Por supuesto que no –sakura negó con la cabeza

-Mmm como sea, no se preocupen que no le diré a nadie, aunque ya lo descubrirán los demás cuando se dejen pillar, ahora si me disculpan voy al baño –sai se metió en el baño de los hombres

-ese tipo dice tantas cosas estúpidas –sasuke desvió la mirada

-estoy de acuerdo… él es raro –convino –vamos…

-a comer –termino la frase y sakura asintió.

Al parecer se podía confiar en sai, era muy discreto y de vez en cuando hablaba, no aparentaba ser un peligro teniendo en cuenta que sabía que él y sakura andaban, y más aun si lo suponía desde hace tiempo y no había dicho nada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-hey uchiha –ino lo saco de sus cavilaciones –estas en periodo de prueba

-¿Qué? –pregunto, pero ino se había marchado, con una gran sonrisa.

Seguro estaría tramando algún plan descabellado, de los que suele atrapar a sakura y a hinata

Volvió su vista a la fiesta que les habían organizado como bienvenida, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo se encontró con sakura, hablando con hinata, aun seguían caminando en la playa, y eso que ya eran las siete de la noche.

Se la paso casi toda la tarde viéndola como se divertía con los demás, esa chica en verdad le llamaba la atención más de lo que había esperado, y francamente no sabía si considerar eso como bueno o lo contrario.

Camino hacia donde estaba sakura

-¡sakura! –la llamo y le hizo un gesto para que viniera

-¿Qué? –le dijo una vez llego hacia el

-¿te la vas a pasar toda la fiesta de bienvenida hablando con hinata? –le reclamo

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-se rio, al ver que sasuke estaba molesto

-ven a bailar conmigo –la jalo

Se fueron hasta donde estaban algunas parejas bailando suavemente, el azabache tomo su cintura y la guio en el baile.

-sasuke

-¿hmp?

-Tengo que agradecerte por lo de esta mañana… en verdad te agradezco por estar ahí –se sincero

-no tienes que agradecer nada, era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, y espero que con esto te hayas dado cuenta de la clase de persona que es itachi –sakura bajo la cabeza

-es increíble que las cosas se hayan dado de esta manera- dijo pensativa –jamás pensé que itachi… -sakura se cayó, no podía juzgarlo, porque sabía que ella era la menos indicada, aun así sentía un pequeño vacio en su corazón.

-ese es el problema de todos

-¿eh?

-sí, todos piensan que itachi es una santa paloma, que es el hombre más perfecto del mundo, pero no es así, solo yo se la verdad

-¿qué verdad? –pregunto sakura

-que es un imbécil que busca quedarse con el crédito de todos, y todo lo que hace, es para agradar a mis padres, pero eso tan solo es una fachada, se perfectamente que busca llevarse todos los premios y quedarse siempre con la protección de mis padres, desprestigiándome en todo lugar y haciéndome quedar en ridículo –comento con desprecio

Sakura se quedo observándole, nunca había oído hablar a sasuke de esa forma, se notaba en sus facciones que odiaba profundamente a itachi, eso la asusto, su instinto le anuncio algo, pero desafortunadamente ella carencia de interpretación.

-no se me hace raro que te hubiera engañado, suele hacerlo con todos, y yo soy el único que se la verdad, pero el mundo tiene que enterarse de la verdad, tienen que saber quién es itachi en reali… -sakura le llevo un dedo a su boca

-por dios no hables así, ni si quiera deberíamos hablar de él, no se lo merece- sasuke sintió una especie de paz automática, hablar de itachi no era de su agrado, pero ahora sentía que no le importaba nada, ni hablar mal de él –tengo una idea

Sakura cogió la mano de sasuke y salió corriendo, tratando de que los demás no se percataran, y fue una tarea fácil porque todos estaban ocupados.

Se alejaron de donde estaba la fiesta y corrieron por la playa hasta un lugar donde no fueran vistos

-¿pero qué…? –pregunto sasuke y ella volvió a poner su dedo índice en sus labios

-esta noche nos olvidaremos de todo el mundo y seremos solo nosotros –sakura se acerco a sasuke en puntitas y lo beso, dejándolo estático ante la reacción, pero luego la siguió.

Era lo que quería sakura, olvidarse de todo lo que la hacía ponerse mal, quería hacer lo que quería sin que por eso se culpara o se arrepintiera, tan solo quería estar con sasuke.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de sasuke y le saco la camisa, y la tiro en algún lugar de la playa, se deleito acariciando su pecho bien marcado, luego sintió como el agua del mar rosaba sus pies,

Sasuke le saco la camisita que llevaba puesta, y empezó a besar su cuello lo más despacio que podía, tratando de memorizar el sabor de su piel, puso su mano en la cintura de la pelirosa y poco a poco la fue acostando en la playa.

La pelirosa rodeo la cintura de sasuke con sus piernas, y luego se volteo quedando ella encima, cosas que solo logro excitar al hombre debajo suyo, le mordía suavemente en el cuello y se llevo las manos a las tiras de su bikini y se lo soltó.

Sasuke quedo boquiabierto, tenía la sensación de que no tenía el control, sino más bien era el seguidor, esa era una sakura que le empezaba a gustar demasiado.

-¿me vas a dejar hacer algo a mi? –le susurro al odio, sakura solo sonrió

-vas muy lento –le dijo con una gran sonrisa, sasuke enarco una ceja

-no tienes ni idea de lo que has dicho

Sasuke la volteo quedando el encima y le dio un beso que la saco todo el aire de los pulmones, luego la beso por el cuello y bajando hacia su pecho, paso la lengua por sus pezones sacándole un gemido, masajeo sus senos delicadamente y luego se los llevo a la boca, escuchando otro gemido, Sonrió con arrogancia

-y esto, hasta ahora comienza

Bajo por su ombligo y lo saboreo llevándose otro gemido a cambio, deslizo sus manos por la falda de sakura y se la saco, acaricio sus piernas con parsimonia y llego a las tiras de la última pieza que la tapaba y las saco, dejándola expuesta.

Sin dudarlo metió su lengua en la cavidad de la chica

-¡sasuke! –grito sakura sin poder aguantar las emociones acumuladas.

El sonrió ampliamente, sakura si que sabía cómo aumentar su ego

Fue metiendo dos dedos por su entrada preparándola para lo que venía, aunque podía palpar que sakura estaba muy excitada, y eso solo lo enorgullecía mas, sacaba y metía los dedos lo más rápido que podía, deleitándose con la música que llegaba a sus oídos.

Hasta que sintió como sakura había llegado al orgasmo, al escuchar su nombre fuertemente y se quedo inmóvil regulando su respiración.

Sintió como su pantalón estorbaba y se lo quito, seguido de su bóxer.

Sakura recupero algo de su compostura, pero se dio cuenta de lo que venía a continuación y respiro ampliamente, no podía negar que prefería estar allí que en cualquier otro lado.

El azabache se posiciono de sus piernas y entro en ella, el gemido por parte de los dos se fusiono con las olas del mar que se estrellaban en la arena de la playa.

Sasuke la penetraba con profundidad, haciendo que la pelirosa se trasportara a un destino de placer y efervescencia, se besaron con demanda y se acariciaban con desespero, ya ni sabían donde empezaba el uno y terminaba el otro, sus cuerpos se compactaban perfectamente como moldes especialmente creados.

Llegaron al orgasmo, sintieron como sus cuerpos experimentaban el mayor placer existente, sin embargo, no separaron sus ojos ni un segundo, como si por medio de ellos pudieran hablar y sentir al otro, tal poder que creyeron imposible y a la vez mágico.

El líquido de sasuke se derramo en ella como una poderosa tinta, que ni el más grande producto de limpieza borraría de ella. Una vez recuperaron fuerzas fueron capaces de seguir la faena, uniéndose mas y mas, permitiendo que hasta sus corazones se unieran y se formara uno solo, al ritmo de un mismo latido.

Escuchaban el sonido de las olas y el agua mojar de vez en cuando sus cuerpos calientes, solo ellos serian testigos de lo que había sucedido esa noche, reposaban cansados pero aun seguían unidos, como si temieran separase.

Sasuke acaricio la cara de sakura con suavidad, para no romper a la fina muñeca que tenía en sus brazos, ella se permitió cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño, y solo cuando su mente racional no estaba, su parte inconsciente hizo presencia

-te amo –el azabache quedo hecho piedra y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

La sola mención de esa frase lo puso a temblar, por un lado sintió una calidez incomparable, que le daba a entender que todo estaría bien, pero por otro lado algo le decía que aquello era peor de lo que esperaba, y sintió una presión en el pecho, en su corazón.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BY Dianithaxsasusaku**

**HOLA!**

**antes que nada mil disculpas por no poner la conti a tiempo**

**lo que sucedio es que mi mama fue hospitalizada y desde entonces no habia llegado a mi casa.**

**solo hasta hoy claro!**

**PERDONEN MI FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA... la verdad es que no puede arreglar bn el capitulo por el afan de subir! xd**

**les agradezco por leer la historia! me ponen de buen animo**

**y les digo algo *la verdad esta apunto de descubrirse y de la forma que menos esperaban***

**hehehe estare actualizando cuando pueda.. pero eso si reviews o si no nadita!**

**hasta la conti**

**suerte!**


	27. Amor o Imaginacion

**Capitulo dedicado a :Megara-1307" ****Azuka no star" ****sweetmaxi18" ****Monse Uchiha" c****itrus-Gi" ****Eiko23" gracias chicas por su apoyo tanto en el fic, como en el problema que tuve, gracias a sus buenos deseos y sus mensajes que me alegran! **

**AMOR O ****IMAGINACIÓN**

Sasuke se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado de los labios de la pelirosa que descansaba en su pecho, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la pelirosa se había quedado dormida.

Aunque se sentía cansado por alguna razón no podía tratar de dormir como ella, su cabeza no se lo permitía, lo único que hacía era repetirse esa frase "te amo", no podía ser tan malo ¿cierto?, de hecho era mejor de lo que había planeado, Sakura ya lo amaba, finalmente había caído en sus manos, mejor suerte no había tenido.

La infidelidad de Itachi le había caído como anillo al dedo, ahora que el había regresado y que sabía que Sakura lo amaba, podía dar el toque final de su venganza, pronto Itachi sabría que era sufrir de verdad, cuando se enterara de que su amada novia le había puesto los cuernos con su propio hermano, sonrió con maldad.

Todo el sufrimiento que le había tocado vivir, por fin se vería cobrado, si Itachi le había quitado a sus padres, él le había quitado a su novia y seguramente le dolería demasiado el saber que gracias a él, Sakura era una mujer de verdad, y que se habían acostado varias veces.

Entonces todo estaba planeado y no quería espera mas, una vez llegaran del viaje planearía todo para que Itachi los descubriera y con sus propios ojos viera el engaño en el que estaba, ensancho una sonrisa perversa, aunque no lograba espantar una sensación bastante incómoda que parecía agobiarlo.

Miro a su costado y observo a Sakura, al verla se olvido de todo y se dedico a contemplar su cara, en verdad ella era más de lo que podía imaginar, paso su dedo índice por la cara de la chica, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel nívea, pero de nuevo llego esa frase a su mente, que lo hizo sentirse inseguro, no sabía como una simple frase podía desarmarlo.

Una suave brisa los acaricio y Sakura se removió, sintiendo algo de frio, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, estaba algo desconcertada, escuchaba el mar tranquilo, y el sonido del viento, luego algo cálido a su lado, volteo su cabeza para mirar la fuente de calor y lo encontró, Sasuke la contemplaba con la mirada más intensa que haya visto.

-Sasuke –Susurro con una ligera sonrisa y luego se removió al sentir algo de frio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –Le dijo con una extraña calma en su voz.

Sakura asintió y se fue parando con la ayuda del pelinegro, buscaron sus ropas y se vistieron, Sakura tomo la mano de sasuke con una sonrisa, que él se vio obligado a devolver y lo jalo para ir más rápido.

Llegaron en donde se suponía era la fiesta de bienvenida, la mayoría se había ido, y solo unos pocos quedaban, Sakura se dirijo a donde estaban sus amigas conversando animadamente y riendo.

-Hola chicas.

-Ssakkuuuu –Respondió Ino algo enredada y entusiasmada.

-Bebió mucho –Le dijo Hinata respondiendo a lo que Sakura debería estarse preguntando.

-¡Estoy feliz! –Grito Ino -¡Saku estoy feliz!

-Por fin es novia de Sai –Tradujo Hinata.

-¡En serio! –Comento Sakura con una sonrisa, la pelirrubia asintió y luego emitió algunas risitas –Cuanto me alegro ¡felicitaciones! –La abrazo.

-Ssakkuu… amigga… tteniass…. razzon – Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Se le declaro a Sai y el acepto ser su novio -Volvió a traducir la ojiperla.

-¡Sí! –volvió a gritar.

-Ves te lo dije, tenias que probar y decirle.

-En realidad, hicimos una apuesta –Corrigió Hinata – Ya sabes que Ino no quería hacerlo, pero le dije que si lo hacía, le iba a regalar un bono en tiffany's, esa fue la única manera de convencerla y desde que sai la acepto no ha parado de tomar y de reír –Comento rodando los ojos.

-¡Unn brie… briendiss! –Grito entusiasmada y sin ser consciente de lo que decía.

-Será mejor llevarla al hotel –Apunto Hinata y Sakura asintió –Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas? Te desapareciste de un momento a otro.

No pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse, al recordar lo que había hecho, instintivamente desvió su mirada en busca de Sasuke y lo encontró con Naruto, al parecer trataba de levantarlo de la barra de bebidas.

El pelinegro, la volteo a ver y sus ojos se encontraron, Sakura suspiro inconsciente y Sasuke le guiño un ojo.

-¡Ppicarronna ¡-Grito Ino, haciendo que ella la mirara –Cho… sse… lo gue... hip… esstuvisste… hacciendoo –La acuso con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas Ino? –Pregunto Hinata ajena a todo.

-Nada –Se apresuro a decir Sakura –Ya sabes esta borracha y dice cosas sin sentido, mejor la llevamos al hotel – Hinata estuvo de acuerdo y la llevaron en los hombros, mientras ella no paraba de reír y decir lo feliz que estaba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿Dónde estarán? ¿Porque siempre se tardan tanto? –se volvió a quejar Naruto.

Sasuke se hacia la misma pregunta, no es como si le importara mucho sakura, pero ya se iban para la dichosa excursión por los lugares antiguos, y ella aun no llegaba con sus amigas.

No la había visto desde la bienvenida, porque el idiota de Naruto estaba pegado a la barra de bebidas como una babosa, y le toco llevarlo a su habitación con la ayuda de Sai, ya que por más que lo convenciera no quería irse sin seguir tomando el coctel que lo tenía enloquecido, luego de eso no pudo ver a Sakura, ya que se había tardado y está seguro estaba durmiendo.

Luego había planeado ver a Sakura en la mañana pero naruto se adelanto y no lo dejo solo ni un segundo, alegando haber extraviado su billetera.

Se admiraba de la paciencia que tenia, muy anormal tratándose de él, si hubiese estado como en otras ocasiones, ya le hubiera partido la cara a Naruto por interferir tanto en sus asuntos, prácticamente todo era culpa de el, al menos había podido estar con Sakura, seguramente por eso no estaba tan irritado.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!–Chillo Naruto con pesadez al ver que la chica no aparecía.

-Ya párale Naruto, no es para tanto, como si se hubieran separado hace siglos – Se molesto Sasuke.

-Claro como tú no estás enamorado, no me entiendes –Se enorgulleció.

-Hmp.

-Le habrá pasado algo –Se preocupo.

-Ya Naruto, deja de molestar porque no solo te fijas en otra cosa y listo, no demoraran en llegar –Comento hastiado.

-Ella es mi novia, tengo que saber que le pasa –Sasuke negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojo -El día en que tú te enamores, me entenderás.

-Eso jamás va a pasar, yo no sirvo para andar tras las faldas de una mujer –Se burlo con arrogancia.

-Estar enamorado no significa estar tras las faldas de una mujer, es un sentimiento que te llega de repente, cuando ves a esa persona, tu corazón se acelera y no sabes que hacer, se te revuelve todo por dentro y lo único que haces es mirarla, siempre estas pensando en ella y no puedes evitarlo, haces lo que sea para estar con ella y hacerla feliz, te preocupas si ella no aparece y te da mucha rabia si alguien se mete con ella, se convierte en una parte tuya y lo único que quieres es estar con ella para siempre…

-Ya Naruto, ahórrate el discurso rosa –Pidió cansado de tanta cursilería.

-No es un discurso rosa, es la pura verdad y cuando te enamores lo entenderás, aunque lo dudo con ese negativismo tuyo, pero ya me burlare luego.

-Ya cállate Naruto –Pidió molesto.

-Sai, tu si me entiendes ¿verdad? -Este asintió y sonrió levemente -¡Hinata! –Volvió a esclamar.

Sasuke se paro y le dio la espalda a Naruto, cansado de la actitud de su amigo, no entendía como podía ser tan ridículo.

_-"Te amo"-_

De nuevo esa frase en su cabeza, esa maldita frase que no lo dejaba en paz, que era lo que se supone él debía hacer al respecto, solo había sido una simple frase, nada del otro mundo, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?, algo no estaba bien pero la cabeza no le daba para más.

-¡Hinata! ¡Sakura! –Grito Naruto a sus espaldas, seguramente se seguía quejando.

-Hola Naruto –Escuchó esa voz y de inmediato se volteo.

Sakura sonreía y sus orbes verdes estaban mirándolo fijamente, se quedo congelado y no supo cómo reaccionar, el verla le producía tantas cosas que no alcanzaba a procesar, estaba hermosa con un vestido lila sencillo, y ella pareció notar como Sasuke la miraba porque sus mejillas se encendieron, algo que la hacía ver más hermosa.

-Hey Sasuke –Naruto le pego en la espalda, lo que lo hizo reaccionar –No te quedes como bobo y saluda –Comento con una sonrisa.

-Eh… si… hola –Susurro y se dio la vuelta de inmediato ante su penoso saludo, desde cuando se comportaba así, ni siquiera se había dado de cuenta que todos se habían saludado a excepción de él.

-¿Dónde está Ino? –Pregunto Sai, sorprendiendo a los demás por su preocupación.

-Bueno precisamente venimos del cuarto de ella, lamentablemente ella no va a venir, los tragos de anoche ya le hicieron su efecto y esta acostada en su cama, intentamos convencerla pero se negó –Explico Sakura.

-Bueno… me voy.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

-Mmm… estaré con Ino –Sai se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Al parecer si quiere al costal de huesos.

-¡Naruto! –Repitieron al unisonó Hinata y Sakura.

-Bueno, bueno –Se sobo la cabeza – Al parecer solo seremos nosotros cuatro –Dijo entusiasmado.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke quien seguía de espaldas, su cuerpo se erizo al recordar la noche anterior y un sin número de imágenes se le vinieron a su mente, provocándole un revoltijo en su estomago y las ganas de repetir lo de anoche.

-Vamos chicos – Dijo kakashi y todos se fueron a la excursión.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La excursión fue aburrida y divertida, fueron a todos los lugares antiguos de la cuidad acompañados de un guía, que les explicaba el porqué de cada cosa, las construcciones antiguas eran muy hermosas y se notaba que los antepasados habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantener todo en orden y con perfección.

Las miradas la pelirosa y el azabache estuvieron más conectadas que nunca, pero desafortunadamente no pudieron estar juntos ni un segundo, ya que el grupo se mantuvo unido, aun así las miradas que se enviaban eran más que suficientes.

No podía creer que las cosas se hubiesen dado de esa manera, ahora que estaba con Sasuke no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, y eso le daba tranquilidad, desconocida como hubiese sido todo sin él.

Nunca en lo que llevaban de noviazgo con Itachi, se había fijado en otro hombre, jamás había puesto su relación en peligro pero desde que conoció a Sasuke, sabía que nada podía ser igual que antes y fue cuando se aterro de que pudiese estar enamorada de Sasuke, pero como decía ino las evidencias lo decían todo.

Por extraño que pareciera, esa hipótesis no la hacía sentirse culpable, al contrario era una forma en la cual jamás había estado, y tampoco quería pensar en lo que todo eso le acarrearía, si es que fuese cierto, porque aun se negaba a creerlo, pero si fuera verdad la traería demasiados problemas y el miedo de pensar eso, no le permitía aventurarse a pensar más de la cuenta.

-Las casas tenían más de 800 años ,¿verdad Saku? –Pregunto Hinata -¡Saku! –La llamo en un tono más alto.

-Eh –Reacciono.

-No me estabas escuchando –Aseguro Hinata haciendo un puchero.

-Lo lamento Hinata.

Estaban en la habitación de Ino, desde que habían llegado de la excursión para mirar cómo se encontraba, aunque ya era tarde.

-¿Te sucede algo? –Pregunto preocupada, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Seguro está cansada -Dijo Ino salvándola.

-Sí, estoy cansada y por eso no te escuchaba –Mintió.

Era una suerte que Ino la conociera tan bien, sabía que si le contaba a Hinata, recibiría un fuerte regaño por su parte.

-Entonces será mejor que vayas a dormir –Le aconsejo – Yo estaré un rato mas con Ino, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-No, no es necesario Hinata, ya me voy, adios chicas –Se despidió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Adios –Recibió el coro en respuesta.

Tomo el ascensor y llego a su piso, el pasillo estaba en silencio alumbrado por las modernas lámparas que estaban en el techo, camino e instintivamente su mirada se fue directo a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

Al llegar se detuvo en el pasillo, se dirigió a la puerta de Sasuke, iba a tocar pero se detuvo al no encontrar una excusa para verlo, si quería verlo, deseaba verlo y no podía mentirse, pero no tenía una excusa válida y si no la tenía, seguramente terminaría tartamudeando.

Se volvió hacia su habitación, seguramente ya encontraría algo para poder ver a Sasuke, introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta, todo estaba sumido en oscuridad, se dirigió a prender la luz pero escucho detrás suyo como la puerta se había cerrado, antes de que pudiera voltear sintió unos brazos que la aprisionaban.

-¿Por qué no golpeaste? –Sakura se sobresalto.

Era la voz de Sasuke, y naturalmente era él, porque su olor varonil la invadió por completo.

-¿Por qué no golpeaste? –Repitió la pregunta, sacando a la pelirosa de su estado de shock.

Sakura se sorprendió de que Sasuke supiera que ella había intentado golpear pero no lo hizo.

-Como sabias…

-Estaba en el pasillo, y pude notar cómo te morías de ganas de ganas por verme –Le susurro al oído en un tono orgulloso.

-Y yo…. nno… -Trato de excusarse pero no le funciono.

-¿Quieres repetir lo de anoche? –Le pregunto Sasuke con suavidad.

Lo que hizo que la pelirosa temblara ante semejante pregunta, pero antes de poder contestar sintió los besos de Sasuke sobre su cuello, y de inmediato las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por su cabeza, reviviendo cada instante que pasaron juntos, hasta ahí quedo su cordura.

Se volteo sin poder aguantar más y sus miradas se encontraron, sin dar espera a nada, acortaron la distancia y se besaron intensamente, ambos lo habían deseado desde que se habían separado, Sakura llevo sus manos al cuello del chico para unirlo más, al tiempo que Sasuke llevaba sus manos a la cintura de Sakura y la pegaba a él.

Si en un principio el beso era suave y lento, tras transcurrir algunos segundos se volvió un beso demandante y fogoso, Sasuke le mordió el labio a Sakura y así logro entrar en su cavidad, su lengua comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de la chica y luego sus lenguas se rozaban incesantemente, provocándoles una descarga desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

La necesidad de sentirse unidos de nuevo, apareció junto con una oleada de placer que era imposible de ignorar, Sakura desabotono la camisa de Sasuke con cierta desesperación y se la saco rápidamente.

Sasuke sin pensarlo la llevo a la habitación donde se estaría hospedando y la acostó en la cama, posicionándose de ella, sus manos recorrieron sus bien formadas piernas, levanto el vestido que llevaba y se lo quito, dejándola con el sostén y las bragas.

Sasuke bajo por su cuello, succionándolo y mordiéndolo levemente, sintiendo como la deseaba y la deseaba profundamente como ninguna cosa en la vida, lo único que quería era hundirse en ella y permanecer así, juntos.

Sakura llevo sus manos al pecho de Sasuke, lo recorría y como no hacerlo, si Sasuke era perfecto, era un adonis, luego llevo sus manos al cabello de Sasuke yo jalo levemente invitándolo a que tomara de nuevo sus labios, y como si se lo hubiera dicho, sasuke se apodero de sus labios.

Sasuke desabrocho el molesto sostén, dejando al descubierto los pechos de Sakura, Sasuke sintió arder todo su cuerpo, se abalanzo hacia sus senos, metió uno en su boca y el otro lo masajeaba, Sakura emitió un gran gemido, luego cambio con el otro seno, lo besaba y lo mordía levemente, sintiendo como Sakura temblaba debajo de el.

La pelirosa apenas y podía respirar, cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de cada caricia que le daba Sasuke, llevo sus manos a la sabana y la agarro fuertemente, mientras un suspiro se salía de su boca sin su permiso.

El azabache llevo sus manos a las bragas de la chica y le quito la ultima prenda, dejándola expuesta, dejo sus pechos y empezó a descender por su vientre plano dando algunos besos, y lambiéndolo de vez en cuando, despendio aun mas provocando que Sakura se estremeciera.

Sakura fue consciente de que Sasuke hundió su cabeza en su entrada, apretó aun mas las sabanas, al punto que pensó que se romperían y se arco completamente ante el deleite de lo que estaba viviendo, sus caderas se movían incesantes esperando mas y mas, y el placer que la recorría era indescriptible, cada vez era mejor que la anterior y eso solo la hacía deséalo mas y mas.

Sintió que pronto llegaría al orgasmo y empezó a jadear constantemente el placer se expandió por todo su cuerpo y por fin llego a el orgasmo

-¡Sasuke! –Gimió cuando alcanzo el tan anhelado cielo y su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante al ver lo que le provocaba a la pelirosa, pero sintió como su miembro empezaba a palpitar, termino de quitarse todo lo que no le permitía estar con ella, y luego la beso intensamente, mientras se acomodaba en sus piernas, se abrazaron sabiendo lo que venía, y de una fuerte estocada Sasuke, entro en ella.

Ambos gimieron al unisonó, lo habían deseado tanto y por fin se habían hundido de nuevo, Sasuke empezó a moverse tortuosamente lento pero profundo, las estocadas eran más profundas y lentas, pero más tarde las embestidas empezaron a ser más rápidas.

Sus bocas capturaban sus gemidos y seguían besándose con más intensidad y efusividad, Sasuke miro a Sakura quien también lo veía con los mismos ojos nublados por el placer, el vaivén seguía cada vez más rápido y más profundo acabando con el poco aire que les quedaba.

Se separaron y Sasuke puso su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, oliendo el delicioso olor que ella despedía, sus cuerpos quedaron impregnados de una fina capa de sudor, el azabache sabia que pronto llegarían.

-Eres… mía Sakura- Le gruño corroborando lo que ya era cierto.

-Ssi… si lo soy –Lo acepto sin tapujos.

Sasuke dio una fuerte estocada y luego de eso ambos gimieron al unisonó, llegando juntos al clímax, Sakura se contrajo involuntariamente y luego sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke caía sobre ella, respiraron agitadamente la sensación era sumamente exquisita.

Sasuke logro recuperarse y sin darle tiempo a Sakura de hacerlo volvió a penetrarla, aun mas fuerte y profundo, quería volverá revivir la sensación de llegar al orgasmo.

Sakura por su parte se aferraba a la espalda de Sasuke, y clavándole las uñas en un intento de sacar toda la pasión que la desbordaba.

Sasuke volvió a besarla y sus lenguas de nuevo estuvieron juntas, danzando en aquel apasionante momento, después de unas estocadas mas, volvieron a llegar al orgasmo

-¡Sasuke! –Gimió Sakura llegando a su tercer orgasmo.

-¡Sakura! –Gruño aferrándose a la almohada.

Sus cuerpos quedaron quietos y en busca de aire, Sakura quedo exhausta y cerro sus ojos sintiendo como pronto el cansancio la vencería.

El pelinegro salió de ella y se tumbo al lado, con una mano atrajo a Sakura a su lado, estaban agotados pero inmensamente satisfechos sus miradas se unieron de nuevo y se besaron delicadamente, lo que sus fueras les permitían y en unos cuantos segundos quedaron sumidos en el más profundo de los sueños.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sus ojos se abrieron lenta y perezosamente, reviso el lugar en el que estaba, en una habitación, en la habitación de Sakura, sonrió arrogante al recordar la noche anterior, ladeo su cabeza para encontrarse con la chica que lo tenía tan contento.

Pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que no había nadie, la cama estaba vacía y el único que dormía era él, se sentó y miro hacia los lados, no había rastro de ella en ningún sitio, miro hacia el baño pero la puerta estaba abierta y no había ruido.

Se sintió frustrado, por alguna razón quería despertar y encontrarse con ella en sus brazos, miro su reloj y pudo notar que era temprano, ¿Por qué Sakura había salido tan temprano? Se dispuso a levantarse pero el sonido de la puerta, le impidió aquella acción.

La mujer por la que se preguntaba tanto estaba entrando, traía una camisa de él, y apenas unas bragas, sostenía lo que parecía ser una bandeja de comida, se veía hermosa y apetecible, ella simplemente tiño sus mejillas de un rosa bastante dulce y avanzo hasta la cama y dejo la charola con el desayuno

-Buenos días –Saludo suavemente y le dio un corto beso en la boca.

Algo en Sasuke se removió, esa situación era de lo más extraña para él, pero se sentía muy bien.

-Te levantaste solo para traer el desayuno -Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera y la atrajo hacia el.

-Tenía hambre –Hizo un puchero, el pelinegro se rió con ganas al ver a Sakura en esa situación y le arrebato unos cuantos besos.

-Yo también tengo hambre –Le dijo Sasuke con otro sentido que Sakura comprendió.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mucha –Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno… come esta manzana –Le paso una manzana roja que había en la charola y se levanto, Sasuke quedo con los ojos abiertos, pensando en la que pudo ser la otra reacción de Sakura si le hubiese entendido.

La pelirosa lo vio y se rió con ganas.

-¿De qué te ríes? -Simulo molestia.

-No más me rio de tu cara, eso no era lo que querías ¿verdad? –Sasuke negó –Que solo piensas en eso.

-¿En estar contigo? Si, solo pienso en eso –Se levanto, pero Sakura se dio la vuelta rápidamente simulando ir al baño -¿Quién te dio permiso para usar mi camisa? –La reprendió sereno.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y entro al baño, el pelinegro no perdió tiempo y fue detrás de ella, abrió la puerta y vio que ella se estaba duchando.

-¡Oye! Me estoy bañando –Le reclamo Sakura.

-Bañémonos los dos –Le dijo con una sonrisa picara, y cerró la puerta.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Salieron del cuarto y tomaron el ascensor, en un silencio cómodo, se les hacia extraño estar en esa situación, pero no podían negar que era bastante agradable, y es que ya que importaba lo demás, lo hecho estaba hecho, y ellos ya estaban unidos por algo más que lo físico.

En la misma paz y tranquilidad se dirigieron a encontrarse con sus amigos, no se tomaron la molestia de tomar caminos separados o de bajar en diferentes tiempos, simplemente estaban en un sueño del cual aun no despertaban.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! –Saludo Naruto en un grito.

En cuanto llegaron todos se saludaron

-¿Dónde estaban? –Pregunto Naruto extrañado.

-Se tardaron mucho, incluso kakashi ya llego –Explico Hinata.

Sus miradas culpables se encontraron y trataron de omitir una risita, al recordar lo que habían hecho, se bañaron juntos, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar un baño, aunque no llegaron a consumir el acto, pero sí que les falto poco y luego comieron lentamente, disfrutando la cálida compañía del otro.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ustedes estaban hablando con kakashi –Mintió Ino.

-Ah… si verdad… yo también los vi- Mintió Sai.

Lo que hizo que Sakura y Sasuke se quedaran sorprendidos, acaso ellos los estaban ayudando.

-Si los vieron, ¿por qué no nos dijeron? –Pregunto Hinata.

-Se nos olvido, estábamos pendientes de otra cosa, -Ino abrazo a Sai y le mostro una sonrisa cómplice.

-Y ¿de qué hablaban? –Inquirió Naruto.

-Eso no es lo importante –Hablo Ino rápido –Ko importante es que ya nos vamos –Señalo Ino a los estudiantes que se marchaban detrás de kakashi.

Subieron al autobús, Ino se hizo con Sai, Sakura con Hinata y a su lado Sasuke y Naruto.

Durante el viaje Sasuke no paraba de ver a Sakura, estaba atento ante cualquier reacción, aunque no la podía ver bien porque Hinata estaba tapando su vista, solo podía ver algunos movimientos, suspiro sonoramente y cerró los ojos

_-¿Qué me pasa? –pensó confundido _

Luego en su mente y sin previo aviso, recordó cierta conversación.

FLASH BACK

_-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!–Chillo Naruto con pesadez al ver que la chica no aparecía._

_-Ya párale Naruto, no es para tanto, como si se hubieran separado hace siglos – Se molesto Sasuke._

_-Claro como tú no estás enamorado, no me entiendes –Se enorgulleció._

_-Hmp._

_-Le habrá pasado algo –Se preocupo._

_-Ya Naruto, deja de molestar porque no solo te fijas en otra cosa y listo, no demoraran en llegar –Comento hastiado._

_-Ella es mi novia, tengo que saber que le pasa –Sasuke negó con la cabeza y rodo los ojos- El día en que tú te enamores, me entenderás._

_-Eso jamás va a pasar, yo no sirvo para andar tras las faldas de una mujer –Se burlo con arrogancia._

_-Estar enamorado no significa estar tras las faldas de una mujer, es un sentimiento que te llega de repente, cuando ves a esa persona, tu corazón se acelera y no sabes que hacer, se te revuelve todo por dentro y lo único que haces es mirarla, siempre estas pensando en ella y no puedes evitarlo, haces lo que sea para estar con ella y hacerla feliz, te preocupas si ella no aparece y te da mucha rabia si alguien se mete con ella, se convierte en una parte tuya y lo único que quieres es estar con ella para siempre…_

_-Ya Naruto, ahórrate el discurso rosa –Pidió cansado de tanta cursilería._

_-No es un discurso rosa, es la pura verdad y cuando te enamores lo entenderás, aunque lo dudo con ese negativismo tuyo, pero ya me burlare luego._

_-Ya cállate Naruto –Pidió molesto._

END FLASH BACK

No él no podía, definitivamente el no podía estar enamorado de sakura, no podía, el jamás se enamoraría, simplemente era un gusto por Sakura, un gusto que lo volvía loco.

Analizo las palabras del discurso rosa de Naruto y una sensación desconocida se alojo en su cuerpo, podía coincidir en algo, pero eso no significaba que estaba enamorado ¿o sí?

_-No, no, no, estas alucinando Sasuke, cálmate, el solo hecho de ser el amigo de Naruto te vuelve la cabeza un ocho, si, es solo mi imaginación –Trato de convencerse._

Pero no evito mirar a Sakura y recordó ese "te amo" que lo estaba desesperando, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se estaba volviendo loco, seguramente era eso, Sakura lo estaba volviendo loco.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**By Dianithaxsasusaku**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**la buena noticia es que mi mama ya salio del hospital**

**y yo ya regrese a casa!**

**... ... ...**

**gracias por sus buenos deseos**

**y bueno por fin llega el capitulo en el que se sabrá la verdad!... "El orgullo engendra al demonio"**

**entre mas reviews actualizo esta semana.**

**hasta la conti**

**¡suerte!**


	28. El orgullo engendra al tirano

**Gracias a *Monse Uchiha* Megara-1307*Azuka no Star*Eiko23* por comentar y dramen su apoyo**

**EL ORGULLO ENGENDRA AL TIRANO**

Suspiro serenamente, y era así como se sentía, sereno, algo que nadie le creía, tuvo a Naruto encima suyo, prácticamente toda la semana, preguntándole por los cambios de humor que el tenia, y tratando de averiguar el secreto.

No había ningún secreto, o al menos eso creía él, por arte de magia se encontraba de buen genio, hasta Naruto le decía que estaba más sonriente, algo que jamás sucedía, pero incluso las estupideces de Naruto no eran suficientes para enfadarlo, ya temía que se estuviera volviendo hippie, por su actitud pacífica.

La semana se había pasado tan rápido y eso le molestaba, porque era el único lugar donde podía estar con Sakura tranquilamente, se había vuelto algo monótono despertar con ella en las mañanas, y desayunar juntos, ahora que Ino y Sai, sabían de su relación era más cómodo, porque no tenían que inventarse tantas excusas baratas para hinata y Naruto.

Nuevamente en las noches se reunían para terminar amaneciendo los dos juntos y desnudos en la cama, y vamos que hasta ahora habían pasado dos días, pero al lado de Sakura era un eternidad y cuando la sentía lejos, era despertante, en ocasiones temía que pudiese estar enamorado de ella y se negaba a creerlo, era algo que lo agobia, pero que trataba de no pensar.

Sabía que Sakura lo tenía loco, adicto a ella, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, de tan solo mirarla, caía embobado en sus brazos, la deseaba como jamás allá deseado a alguien, cada día quería algo más de ella, cada día quería poder sentir sus besos, su mirada y desde luego unirse a ella.

Todo le parecía hermoso en ella, su cabello rosa exótico y sedoso, su piel blanca y suave, sus ojos verde jade que lo envolvían cada vez que la miraba, sus exquisitos labios rojos y tiernos que lo tentaban a probarlos, y ni hablar de su cuerpo que lo volvía demente, con tan solo sentir su piel.

Seguro Sakura lo había hechizado, le había dado algún brebaje mágico, para tenerlo en sus redes, estaba seguro que no había poder humano o sobrenatural capaz de alejarlo de ella, era prácticamente imposible.

-¿En qué piensas? -Su voz, su voz cálida y sonora.

-Hmp.

-Y ¿Eso qué significa? –Sakura sonrió y el pelinegro reparo en ella, observándola.

Su sonrisa, capaz de hacerlo olvidar cualquier problema que tuviera en su cabeza.

-¿Qué tanto miras? -Le pregunto con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Nada –Corto suavemente.

-Vaya que hoy estas raro- Enarco una ceja y se llevo una tostada a la boca.

En realidad, si se sentía raro, había amanecido muy pensativo, y no solo eso, sentía una sensación de vacío, algo no muy bueno, casi lo ponía algo inquieto, pero la presencia de Sakura lo había disuelto todo.

-Bien, me voy para donde Ino –Aviso, y se paro.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto extrañado.

-Bueno ya sabes cómo es ella, como dijeron que harían la fiesta de despedida, me dijo que pasara para arreglarme y todo eso -Rodo los ojos.

-Pero si tu no necesitas arreglo –Le dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un corto beso.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, últimamente Sasuke era tan especial con ella, que se sentía en el cielo, podía decir que era mejor que Itachi, pues Sasuke le daba prácticamente ambas cosas, cariño y también pasión.

Prefería no hablar de Itachi, sentía como el corazón se le oprimía, quizá jamás estuvieron destinados a estar juntos.

Sakura llego a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y la abrió.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta –Le dio un corto beso y salió al pasillo.

-Espera –La detuvo Sasuke.

Sasuke fue en dirección a ella y la tomo de la cintura, la beso lentamente disfrutando de la calidad de la unión, luego metió su lengua en la boca de Sakura, y volvió a recorrerla como solía hacerlo.

La beso con dedicación pero luego sintió el vacio en su estomago, era una sensación extraña y para nada agradable, sentía como si fuese el último beso, como si fuese una despedida.

-Espera –Le dijo Sakura jadeante y separándose de él –Será mejor que me vaya, Ino debe estar como loca –Explico con una sonrisa cálida, y se volteo para irse, aun así la mano de Sasuke se enredo con la suya y no le permitió irse, Sakura lo miro confundida.

-Cuídate –Le dijo en un susurro –Procura volver a mi -No supo como esas palabras escaparon de su boca, pero algo no lo dejaba arrepentirse por lo dicho.

-Ok –Exclamo Sakura bastante extrañada y entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura soltó la mano de Sasuke y camino por el gran pasillo, hacia el ascensor, presiono la tecla para bajar y automáticamente el ascensor se abrió, entro y miro hacia el pasillo donde aún permanecía Sasuke, este le mostró una sonrisa sincera, que Sakura estaba segura jamás había visto, y antes de poder devolvérsela el ascensor empezó a cerrase, lo último que vio fueron sus ojos mirándola fijamente, luego el ascensor se cerró.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Toco suavemente la puerta, esperando que la desquiciada de su amiga apareciera y así lo hizo, recibiéndola con un grito

-¡Saku! ¡Porque demonios tardaste tanto! ¡Mira las horas que son! –Exclamo Ino, empujándola a su habitación –Siéntate en esa silla –Le ordeno mientras cerraba la puerta –Veremos que podemos hacer.

-Ino no es necesario…

-Cállate y déjame trabajar –Le pidió y empezó a maquillarla –Mira no mas que tarde es, que crees que podemos hacer en veinte minutos –Se quejo –hasta Hinata ya esta arreglada.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto sorprendida, por lo general Hinata siempre se tardaba para los asuntos de belleza.

-Sí y no te muevas –Exigió.

Sakura observo a su amiga, llevaba el pelo suelto y un maquillaje bastante bonito y bien trabajado, no pudo observar que ropa traía ya que Ino no se lo permitía.

-Creo saber porque te demoraste tanto ¿es lo que estoy pensando? –Quiso saber.

-Depende de lo que pienses – Ino suspiro resignada, su amiga no lo confirmaría por si misma.

-Estabas con Sasuke ¿verdad? –Sakura vacilo unos segundos.

-Si –Respondió secamente.

-Espero que todo esto salga bien –Comento algo preocupada -¿Cómo le vas a decir a Itachi que andas con Sasuke? –Pregunto de repente provocando que Sakura se estremeciera.

-Eh… ¡Yo no salgo con Sasuke!

-¿A no? Y entonces ¿cómo le llamas a lo que tienen? –Sakura sudo frio y fue incapaz de articular palabra, ni siquiera ella lo sabia –Creo que es momento de aterrizar, Saku, hoy llegamos a nuestras casas y tendrás que verte con Itachi y enfrentar lo que tienes con Sasuke, es mejor que ustedes hablen y se pongan serios de una vez y por todas, si se aman tienen que saber…

-¡Ino! Yo no…

-¿Qué? Acaso me vas a decir que no amas a Sasuke, por dios Saku, si se nota a leguas que estas enamorada, Sai y yo ya lo hemos notado, y mira que sin temor a equivocarme diría que Sasuke también lo esta.

-¿Tú… crees? –Pregunto dudosa.

-Aja, no olvides que yo estoy para apoyarte, pase lo que pase –Dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias Ino, no sabría qué sería de mi sin ti-

-Serias un desastre -Ambas se rieron.

-Y ¿Bien? –Hinata apareció, sacándolas de su conversación y mostrándoles un lindo vestido rosa.

-Hinata que bien te queda –La aludió Sakura.

-Sabia que el color rosa también te quedaba –Apunto Ino –Agradezco que nos hayan llevado al centro de la cuidad, mira cuantas cosas lindas se encuentran, también te compre un vestido, Saku, y espero no me lo niegues porque sé que te va a quedar hermoso -Advirtió.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Terminaba de ponerse su camisa cuándo tocaron la puerta, ¿sería Sakura? Se asomo por el ojo mágico de la puerta pero se desilusiono al saber quién era.

-No me digas que otra vez se te perdió la billetera –Se burlo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Pero la mirada de su amigo, le demostró que no le había caído en gracia lo que le había dicho.

-Ya deja esa cara, no era para tanto –Exclamo.

-¿Puedo entrar? –Pregunto bastante serio, algo que logro asustarlo, ese no era su amigo.

-Sí, solo procura no tardarte.

Naruto entro a la habitación y la recorrió con la mirada, como si fuese la primera vez que entraba y luego se dirigió a Sasuke, que seguía en la puerta y con una cara bastante confundida.

Tomo bastante aire, antes de hablar, por fin había tomado la decisión de hablar, después de varios minutos de shock.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Inquirió.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Sasuke contrariado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Oh Saku te vez tan linda! -Chillo Ino.

-Si es verdad –Convino Hinata.

Sakura se miro de pies a cabeza, era verdad que se veía hermosa, Ino le había regalado un vestido azul aguamarina muy sencillo pero no menos hermoso y el maquillaje le sentaba bien, al igual que su pelo crespo.

Tomo espejo pequeño de Ino y se cercioro de que su maquillaje quedara bien, solo se imagino a Sasuke mirándola de arriba abajo y diciéndole alguna de las cosas, que lograban sacarla de sí.

Inesperadamente el espejo se resbalo y con un fuerte estruendo cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedacitos.

-¡Oh no! ¡Siete años de mala suerte! –Chillo Ino.

-No me digas que crees en esas estupideces –Sakura se agacho y recogió los pedazos con ayuda de Hinata.

-Cuando lleguemos, tendré que echarte agua bendita – Sakura se rio ante semejante ocurrencia - Es hora de irnos –Aviso Ino mirando el reloj de pared.

Todas salieron entusiasmadas, tenían bastante curiosidad en saber de que se trataría la fiesta de despedida.

-¡Ay no! -Exclamo Sakura –Olvide traer las llaves de repuesto para entregarlas en recepción, las deje en la habitación.

-¡Saku! ¡Pero donde tienes la cabeza! Ve y traerlas –Exigió Ino.

-Saku yo te acompaño –Acordó Hinata.

Salieron disparadas por las escaleras, ya que era más fácil por allí, llegaron al piso y se fueron corriendo a la habitación, pero a unos metros Sakura se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Qué sucede Saku?-Pregunto Hinata preocupada, vio como su amiga miraba a una habitación con el ceño fruncido, siguió su mirada y noto que había una habitación abierta.

-¿Qué? –Escucho una voz familiar, era la voz de sasuke.

Sakura se acerco a la habitación tratando de no ser vista, con el fin de escuchar mejor, lo que creyó haber oído.

-Te lo repito ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? –Era la voz de Naruto.

Si era lo que había escuchado, Sakura sintió un profundo pinchazo en su estomago, ¿acaso Naruto se había enterado?, pudo sentir como Hinata se hacía cerca de ella.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¿Qué sucede saku? –Volvió a preguntar Hinata desconcertada, Sakura no le prestó atención, solo quería averiguar de lo que ellos estaban hablando.

-¡Ya me arte! –Grito Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos – Hasta cuando planeabas mantener todo en secreto –Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que Sakura a unos metros de el.

Hinata por su parte seguía confundida y algo aterrada al escuchar como hablaba Naruto, parecía bastante molesto.

-¿De cuál secreto hablas? – Sasuke quería pensar que se trataba de otra cosa, y no la que se empezaba a imaginar.

"_-Nos pillaron –Pensó Sakura llevándose sus manos a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón intentaba salirse."_

-¡Ya basta Sasuke! Se lo de tu relación con Sakura –Sasuke sintió como un balde de agua helada caía sobre él.

La pelirosa fue consciente del oxigeno que abandono sus pulmones, se tiro al piso arrodillándose y con las manos aun en su pecho.

-¿Cuál relación? –Susurro Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuanta demora… -Ino detuvo sus palabras al ver a Sakura tirada en el suelo y a Hinata mirándola, se apresuro hasta llegar a ellas- Pero que… -Hinata la interrumpió, llevándose su dedo índice a sus labios, Ino seguía sin entender.

-¡Te vas a quedar así! ¡Sin decir nada! –Grito Naruto.

-Yo no tengo ninguna relación con Sakura, y si la tuviera no tengo por qué decirte – Soltó Sasuke.

Ino miro a sus amigas, maldiciendo internamente, al parecer ahora todos sabían la verdad, la pobre Sakura estaba arrodillada y con la cabeza agachada, y luego estaba Hinata, con cara de espanto, se podía notar que hacia un esfuerzo por no creer lo que había oído.

-¡¿Qué mierda tramas Sasuke? –Grito Naruto mas fuerte y más molesto por la actitud de Sasuke – ¡Yo los vi hoy! se estaban besando en medio del pasillo, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, pero prefería no creerlo… estoy pensando algo, pero prefiero que no sea verdad, así que dime ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? –Sasuke no parecía decir nada –Acaso ¿amas a Sakura? –El pelinegro se sorprendió y no fue el único.

Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca para reprimir un grito, ahora parecía ser más consciente de lo que sucedía.

Sakura levanto la cabeza levemente esperando la respuesta de Sasuke, al igual que Ino.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella? ¿La amas? O ¿Solo juegas con ella? –Escupió Naruto al no recibir respuesta.

-¡No! ¡No la amo! Y ¡No estoy enamorado de ella! ¡Simplemente estoy jugando con ella! –Replico cansado de la posición en la que lo había metido su amigo.

Sakura sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebraba en pedazos, tal y como el espejo que se había resbalado de sus manos, un frio oscuro la arropo y sus ojos empezaron a picar demasiado, sentía un nudo en la garganta, bastante grande que no la dejaba respirar.

Ino se agacho quedando a su altura y la abrazo fuertemente, como una mama tratando de proteger a su hija de un asesino.

Hinata aun no cavia de la sorpresa, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero el hecho de ver a sus amigas en esa posición le hacía pensar en lo peor.

-¡Eres una maldita basura! –Grito Naruto sumamente cabreado -Dime… dime que lo que he escuchado no es verdad, ¡dime que tu no estabas jugando con Sakura!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, en una actitud tan despreciable, si Naruto se había enterado de la verdad, ya no podía hacer nada, sabía que eso no era bueno, pero lo único que le importaba, era que no interfiriera en sus planes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sakura es mi amiga, ¿Cómo le haces algo así? ¿Ella sabe esto?

-Por supuesto que no, y ni se te ocurra decirle, no te metas en mis asuntos- Advirtió.

Con cada palabra Sakura seguía estática, era preferible salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero termino siendo masoquista, quería saber que mas tenía por decir Sasuke, inclusive quería que sus palabras fueran más fuertes, para así recordarse él porque, nunca debió estar con ese hombre.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Naruto tampoco salía del asombro y la furia –Sakura es la novia de tu… -Naruto detuvo las palabras, al darse cuenta que la respuesta la había dicho el mismo –Por eso lo hiciste –Concluyo –Porque Sakura es la novia de tu hermano, por eso decidiste meterte con ella, para joderle la vida a tu hermano.

Las tres muchachas que estaban en el pasillo quedaron atónitas, ante lo que había dicho Naruto, pero la más devastada era la pelirosa, sus ojos empezaron a parpadear rápidamente, hacia un esfuerzo por tratar de procesar lo que había dicho Naruto y tratar de buscarle sentido al remolino que se había formado la situación.

-El odio te cegó completamente… como no lo vi venir- Naruto se froto la cabeza con desesperación- No puedo creer el monstro en el que te has convertido, por la envidia de tu hermano, ya deja ese estúpido odio, que no vez que estas mal, estas equivocado…

-¿Equivocado? –Lo interrumpió -Tu eres el que está equivocado, todos lo están, acaso no puedes ver la clase de persona que es Itachi, me daño la vida, crees que es simplemente odio, eso va mas allá de lo que ves -Sasuke exploto.

Sintió como sus sentimientos empezaron a salir a la luz.

- El me quito todo, todo lo que me pertenece, se ha encargado de destruirme la vida, pero nadie lo puede ver, porque Itachi siempre ha sido el perfecto, el mejor de los hermanos Uchiha, acaso alguien ha dicho algo bueno de mí, lo único que hacen es compararme, diciéndome que soy el error de la familia, la oveja negra, ¡que nunca debí haber existido! Como crees que se sienta cuando un padre te diga eso, eh, pero tú no lo sabes porque jamás tuviste hermanos, pero yo he tenido que sobrevivir bajo la sombra de el, tratando de superarlo, pero nunca lo logro, porque el muy desgraciado los tiene comprados a todos, acaso nadie puede ver que soy mejor que el… -Sasuke paso sus manos por sus cabellos sentía como empezaba a exasperarse.

-Yo se que has tenido que sufrir, pero eso no justifica que hayas utilizado a Sakura, ¿Qué pretendías hacer con ella? Responde de una buena vez, creo que ya es suficiente de tantos secretos, ¡Dime la verdad! – Protesto e hizo mala cara -¡Dime la verdad de un maldita vez! –Arremetió contra él.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? –Pregunto con sarcasmo –Pues bien te la diré, la única razón por la que me metí con Sakura fue para vengarme de Itachi.

Sakura emitió un grito ahogado y por fin las lágrimas salieron de su escondite, empañando su visión, la respiración se torno dificultosa, tanto que olvido como respirar y empezó a jadear tratando de sobrellevar la dosis de dolor que había sido inyectada en su corazón.

Ino la abrazo más fuerte, mientras la rabia empezaba a llegar a su cuerpo, Hinata solo atino a agacharse y abrazarla al igual que Ino.

-Lo único que quería era vengarme por haberme quitado a mis padres, quería que sintiera el mismo dolor que sentía yo, cada que me hacia la vida imposible, por eso use a Sakura, sabía que él la amaba, simplemente quería quitársela para darle el mismo dolor, quería que supiera que su propia novia me había preferido a mí, que yo le había quitado algo tan preciado para él, que yo me había acostado con ella, lo único que quiero es que Itachi page por lo que me hizo, Sakura simplemente es un instrumento para llegar a esa venganza- Su voz era tan fría como el hielo.

-T-tu… ¡Tú te acostaste con Sakura! –Naruto desconocía completamente la persona que estaba parada al frente suyo.

Los sollozos de Sakura empezaron a hacerse notar, temblaba incontrolablemente.

-Hinata llévatela a tu cuarto –Susurro Ino.

-Pero…

-Llévatela –Susurro mas fuerte.

Sakura intento negarse a la orden de Ino, deseaba con toda su alma seguir allí, seguir escuchando todo eso, sabía que le hacía daño, pero tenía que seguir escuchando, tenía que ser capaz de pensar que esa era su realidad, que todo había sido un engaño, sin embargo de su boca no salió nada, era como si nunca hubiese sabido como hablar.

Hinata la ayudo a levantarse y era bastante difícil, era como intentar parar una hoja de cuaderno, sabía que en cualquier momento caería, podía sentir lo débil que estaba Sakura, paso el brazo de Sakura en su hombro y la ayudo a caminar.

Sakura la siguió sin protestar, con la cabeza baja y su rostro empapado por las lágrimas que salían incontrolables de sus ojos.

-¡Eres una maldita porquería! –Grito Ino haciendo su aparición en la habitación y sin esperar más, le dio una fuerte bofetada que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo -¡No sabes con quien te has metido! –Grito colérica y se lanzo a él, pero Naruto la detuvo, abrazándola por la cintura.

Sasuke quedo estupefacto, le sorprendió el hecho de que Ino haya aparecido, entonces lo supo, su plan se había ido al carajo, podía ver la total rabia marcada en la cara de Ino.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! –Gritaba Ino descontrolada y tratando de zafarse del agarre de Naruto –Nunca te perdonare que hayas utilizado a Saku, ¡Eres una escoria!, y pensar que Sai y yo te ayudábamos -Hizo un sonido bajo, de pura repulsión.

-¿Les ayudaban? –Pregunto Naruto desconcertado.

-Luego te cuento, ¡ahora déjame matar al estúpido este! porque si piensa que puede coger a mi amiga, burlarse de ella y luego irse tranquilo está muy equivocado –Replico bruscamente.

Sasuke por su parte, no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que ahora todo estaría acabado, alcanzo a imaginar el rostro de Sakura cuando se enterara y eso le produjo un vacio interior.

-Déjalo Ino, el no merece ni tus insultos –Naruto lo miro con desprecio.

Sasuke sintió un profundo vació, su propio amigo lo estaba despreciando, fue entonces cuando se sintió completamente solo.

-Lo único que deseo, es que pienses en lo que hiciste y que le pidas perdón a Sakura y a Itachi –Sentencio disponiéndose a salir con Ino.

Sasuke se echo a reír.

-¿Qué yo pida disculpas? –La nota de sarcasmo en su voz cargo de acidez la pregunta.

Naruto simplemente lo miro con lastima, e Ino con demasiada furia, luego de eso cerraron la puerta y Sasuke quedo verdaderamente solo.

Sasuke trato de rebobinar lo que había sucedido, el no tenia porque pedir disculpas a nadie, era Sasuke Uchiha no tenia que doblegarse ante nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura, Sakura, el pelinegro sintió un gran vacío, tal y como el que había sentido en la mañana, recordó su rostro, el más sincero que alguien le haya mostrado.

"_-¿Qué hice? –Pensó con demasiada impotencia."_

Era cuestión de segundos para que Sakura se enterara de la verdad, y sabia cuanto odio ella sentiría por él, lo aborrecería, y todo su plan se habría venido abajo, justo cuando faltaba lo último, justo cuando todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y justo cuando Sakura ya estaba enamorada de él.

Arremetió con todas las cosas cercanas a él y empezó a lanzarlas, boto los floreros, las mesas las tiro, deshizo los tendidos y en un minuto la habitación quedo hecha un desastre, Sasuke grito desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, quería expulsar todo lo que sentía por dentro.

Pero luego sintió algo que hace mucho no sentía de verdad, unas inmensas ganas de llorar, hundió sus manos en sus cabellos alborotados, y dejo escapar algunos sollozos, no entendía la exacta razón por la que lloraba, pero algo le decía que había algo muy valioso que había perdido para siempre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura se tiro en la cama de Hinata y su llanto empezó a ser más ruidoso, no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas salían imparables y el sentimiento de dolor no disminuía ni un segundo, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo pudo caer en las garras de Sasuke? Maldecía el momento en el que conoció a Sasuke, maldecía la vez en que unieron sus labios por primera vez, maldecía haberle seguido el juego, maldecía haberle entregado aquello que era preciado para ella, maldecía a Sasuke, por haberle arruinado la vida.

Hinata estaba bastante triste por su amiga, sabia que no era el momento para hacer juicios, sin importar lo que hubiese sucedido, era el momento de apoyar a su amiga, con tan solo verla podía sentir el dolor tan inmenso que sentía, fue por eso que prefirió dejarla sola, para que se pudiera desahogar, algo que Sakura agradeció.

Su llanto no cesaba, se sentía sucia, traicionada, se reprochaba así misma por haber caído bajo, sabía que lo que empezaba mal terminaba mal, aun así, prefirió ser egoísta y seguir su camino, pero tarde que temprano, la vida le enseñaría esa valiosa lección.

Por su mente solo pasaban las malditas palabras de Sasuke, mientras recordaba algunos momentos de hipocresía que había tenido con él, se odiaba así misma por haber sido tan fácil, detestaba cada momento que compartió con Sasuke, tan solo pensar que había sido un engaño, la cargaba de furia, incluso alcanzo a pensar que podría estar enamorada de Sasuke, entonces un recuerdo muy fresco llego a su mente.

FLASH BACK

_Sasuke se tumbo al lado de ella, y la acurruco en sus brazos, amaba la sensación de tenerla cerca, solo para él._

_-Sasuke… ¿Tú me quieres? –Pregunto la pelirosa adormitada y no muy consciente de lo que decía._

_El azabache igual de dormitado, respondió automáticamente, simplemente dejo salir lo que pasaba por su mente._

_-Más que nada en el mundo – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera, que Sakura no pudo ver, pero que le alegro, Sasuke le dio un beso en la cabeza para luego quedarse dormidos. _

END FLASH BACK

Sus gemidos de dolor subieron de tono, y su llanto fue más desesperante, esas palabras apenas se las había dicho en la noche, ahora podía ver el plan que había manejado Sasuke, tanta amabilidad era solo para una venganza.

Sakura hizo las manos un puño y mordió la almohada que tenia.

"_-¡Solo por una maldita venganza! –Grito en su interior." _

Por una estúpida venganza ella había terminado así, solo porque Sasuke quería vengarse de Itachi, le daba tanto coraje, el pensar que estuvo con una persona que creyó conocer, pero todo resulto una mentira, en realidad no sabía quién demonios era Sasuke Uchiha.

Quien era el hombre del cual se enamoro, porque si, lo aceptaba, había descubierto que ella amaba a Sasuke, por eso sentía el dolor más grande de toda su vida, no era ni comparado con lo que sintió cuando descubrió a Itachi con konan, no era ni la mitad de cómo se sentía ahora.

Su error fue meterse con los Uchihas, ese era su gran error, primero Itachi que era el novio perfecto, pero resulto engañándola y luego Sasuke, que se metió en su vida como una garrapata, la enamoro vilmente tan solo para vengarse de su hermano, incluso tuvo el descaro de haberla metido en la cama de él, es que acaso nadie la podía tomar en serio.

Definitivamente ella no estaba para nada que tuviera que ver con el amor, esa era su lección, vivió tanto tiempo en su burbuja llena de castillos y príncipes, que ahora que salía de ella, se había dado cuenta de la realidad, se había dado cuenta con su error y lo estaba pagando caro, muy caro.

Sakura llevo sus piernas a la altura de su pecho, y las abrazo fuertemente, quedando como un ovillo, en una posición tan vulnerable y era así como se sentía, vulnerable, sentía como había sido destruida podía notar como sangraba por dentro, era una hemorragia bastante grande y profunda, que no pararía ni con una fuerte presión, ni con sutura.

Lloro como nunca, podía sentir sus parpados hinchados, pero eso no hacía que mermara su llanto, con cada recuerdo su llanto se fortalecía aun más, no dejaba de jadear al sentir que el oxigeno salía huyendo de sus pulmones, como si este se avergonzara de estar con ella.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Saku! ¡Saku! Despierta –Llamo delicadamente Hinata, procurando no hacerle daño.

-¿Qué… pasa? –Pregunto somnolienta.

-Ya vamos a aterrizar –Aviso

Sakura abrió sus ojos, al sentirse confusa, pero en cuanto lo hizo, noto como sus ojos ardían, entonces entendió que aquella pesadilla había sido real, esa era su vida caóticamente destructiva.

Las lágrimas nuevamente salieron de sus ojos, y si pensaba que ya se habían secado, estaba equivocada, salían como puntillas clavándose en su cuerpo y haciéndole entender la cruel realidad.

Levanto levemente su mirada, pudo notar a sus dos amigas, mirándola con suma tristeza y preocupación, también vio a Naruto y a Sai, un puesto adelante, recorrió el avión con su mirada pero no lo vio, si que era masoquista, pero quería ver el rostro de Sasuke, quería ver el estúpido rostro causante de sus desgracias.

-Saku… abróchate el cinturón – Pidió Ino.

"_-Abróchate el cinturón –Ordeno, Sakura le devolvió la chaqueta y se abrocho el cinturón."_

De nuevo un recuerdo ataco su mente, cuando Sasuke con su cara hipócrita y falsa, le había prometido ayudarla a olvidar el dolor de Itachi, y si que lo había cumplido, la había hecho olvidar ese dolor, reemplazándolo por un más grande.

Aterrizaron con normalidad y cuando era la hora de la salida, todos la ayudaron, como si fuese una niña pequeña, la situación se le hacía ridícula y casi fastidiosa.

Su mirada de nuevo se paso por los pasajeros, pero tampoco logro verlo, no se atrevió a preguntarles a sus amigos el paradero de dicho personaje y no tendría porque importarle.

Recogió su maleta, al igual que todos, pero Naruto rápidamente se la quito, como si el peso de la valija le hiciera un daño peor, iba a reprocharle cansada de esa actitud.

-¡Sakura! –Escucho un grito, se volteo ligeramente, pero no vio a nadie, así que siguió con su camino por la sala del aeropuerto -¡Sakura! –La voz se hizo más clara, todos voltearon a ver.

Sakura casi se va de para atrás, cuando reconoció a la persona que la llamaba, la rabia en su interior la hizo caminar de nuevo sin prestar atención.

-¡Sakura espera! ¡Por favor! – La tomo del brazo, pero ella quito su mano.

-No ha sido suficiente con lo que me hicieron, vienes a contarme lo bien que la pásate con Itachi – Su voz sonaba dura.

-Por favor Sakura, tienes que escucharme, te lo suplico – Las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de konan, aun así Sakura se sostuvo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo –Volvió a caminar.

-¡Por favor Sakura! –El grito se escucho en todo el aeropuerto -¡Te lo suplico! –Konan rompió a llorar y se arrodillo.

Sakura volteo a verla y le sorprendió de la actitud de la chica.

-¡Por favor escúchame! Tú mereces saber la verdad, solo te pido que me escuches y luego te dejare en paz ¡te lo suplico! –Volvió a pedir.

Sakura se removió bastante incómoda, todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella y konan, los pasajeros estaban observando el bochornoso espectáculo.

-… De acuerdo –Le dijo después de pensárselo por un minuto, konan se levanto y sonrió.

-¿Pero Saku…? –Articulo Ino.

-Llévenme las maletas- Todos quedaron sorprendidos- En verdad les agradezco lo que han hecho por mí –Sakura trato de mostrarles una sonrisa, pero solo logro mover los labios.

Camino en dirección a la salida con konan a su lado, su mirada se desvió y supo la razón, entre la multitud reconoció esos ojos, esos ojos que acabaron con su felicidad, lo miro con profundo odio y luego retiro su mirada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Bien, te escucho –Le dijo sin rodeos, una vez se sentaron en un café cerca al aeropuerto.

-… Sakura esto no es muy fácil para decir, yo en verdad…

-Te soy sincera konan -La interrumpió- Lo único que quiero ahora es llegar a mi casa y descansar –Y era eso lo que quería, quería estar sola y descansar, al menos olvidarse de todo aunque fuera por un instante.

-Si te entiendo, te voy a decir toda la verdad de lo que sucedió ese día –Hizo una pausa – Sabes que Itachi ha sido mi amigo, desde que entramos a la universidad –Sakura rodó los ojos tratando que ella se apurara –Cuando tuvimos que irnos para las conferencias y todo eso, me di cuenta que yo… apreciaba más de lo que me imaginaba a Itachi -Sakura suspiro.

-Ya veo, lo que me quieres decir es que te gusta Itachi – Dedujo Sakura.

-B-bueno… si, y lamento decírtelo…

-Que sean felices –Dijo Sakura y se levanto, sabía que no podía tolerar más cosas.

-¡No! ¡Espera! no es eso, déjame terminar.

Sakura volvió a tomar asiento, tomando valor para lo que venía.

-Yo nunca trate de meterme con Itachi –Sakura alzo una ceja – Sabia que te tenia a ti, la verdad yo sería incapaz de meterme con él, sabiendo que tú eras su novia…

-Ah, ya entiendo, Itachi te beso a la fuerza –Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡No! Ese día que llegamos, tuve que acompañar a Itachi a su casa porque necesitaba unos trabajos de él, para mi tesis, en un momento el me estaba explicando y… -konan empezó a llorar.

-¡¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo desesperada.

-Lo lamento Sakura, en verdad lo lamento… – Sollozo.

Sakura tuvo que espera a que se calmara, aunque eso solo la desesperaba más.

-… Yo… lo bese –Nuevamente empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué? –Sakura lo pensó por un segundo –konan… yo puedo entender que a ti te guste Itachi, pero no por eso tienes que taparle los errores, es mejor…

-¡Yo no le estoy tapando nada! –La interrumpió –Lo que te digo es la pura verdad, puedes preguntárselo a él, de hecho el va a hablar contigo hoy.

-Júrame que lo que me dices es verdad -Insistió.

-Te lo juro por mi vida.

Sakura se agarro la cabeza con las manos

"_-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, ¡pero qué he hecho!–." _

-Yo me siento tan mal, contigo y con Itachi, pero te juro que fue algo que no pude evitar, paso simplemente así, fue un impulso que no pude controlar, justo entonces tu nos viste… Itachi te ama, más que a nadie en este mundo, créeme, habla con él, arreglen las cosas, no sabes lo que ha sufrido al no tener respuesta…

Sakura salió corriendo, no quería escuchar mas, su cabeza le taladraba y una culpa inmensa la ataco, Itachi era inocente, el nunca la había engañado, el había sido el sincero y ella lo había traicionado, lo había traicionado con un hombre que simplemente la utilizo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****BY DIANITHAXSASUSAKU****

**holaa! hace bastante que no actualizaba ¿porque? R: casi no hay reviews, esta vez fueron pocos así que los castigue como por un mes.**

**siento que el fic no les gusta, si es así, mejor háganlo saber, para no tomarme la molestia de subir el capitulo.**

**.**

**si creen que las cosas no se pueden poner peor, tienen que leer el prox capitulo "Distintos Destinos"**

**(claro si lo quieren pues comenten! y si no hay castigo )**

**depende de los reviews actualizo rapido!**

**ustedes diran!**

**.**

**¡bye!**


	29. Distintos Destinos

**Mil gracias a *Mitchel0420* monse uchiha* megara-1307* zutarian18* ayadabest* por sus comentarios, me subieron el animo.****.**

**"POR FIN SE SABRÁ TODA LA VERDAD."**

**DISTINTOS DESTINOS**

Sakura salió corriendo, no quería escuchar mas, su cabeza le taladraba y una culpa inmensa la ataco, Itachi era inocente, el nunca la había engañado, el había sido el sincero y ella lo había traicionado, lo había traicionado con un hombre que simplemente la utilizo.

Las ganas de llorar la atacaron nuevamente, ¿en qué momento su vida se había convertido en un martirio? Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba, quería huir, irse muy lejos donde nadie la conociera y empezar una nueva vida.

Se tiro al piso sin importarle que los demás la vieran, dejo salir sus lágrimas, aunque sus ojos estaban agotados, era increíble que siguieran produciendo líquido.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Como, intentar ponerse de pie nuevamente y avanzar, como dicen los psicólogos, eso era imposible, estaba tan destrozada, sentía una rabia inmensa con ella misma, por haber sido tan bruta.

-¿Señorita está bien? –Pregunto un señor.

La pelirosa ni siquiera se limito a verlo.

-¡Señorita! –Llamo -¿Está bien? –Volvió a preguntar.

-…No –Su voz se quebró.

-¿Quiere que le…?

-¡No quiero nada! – Lo interrumpió y se levanto – O sabe que si… quiero desaparecer –Le dijo y salió corriendo, dejando al señor atónito.

Llego a un callejón sin salida, no sabía cómo había terminado allí y no le importo, solo estaba sola como lo quería, se arrecosto en una pared de ladrillos viejos y se resbalo dejándose caer.

Se abrazo fuertemente mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo

-¡¿Porque? –Grito fuerte y miro al cielo.

Porque la vida era tan complicada, cuando sentía que todo iba bien, venia algo y la destruía, alguien trataba de hacerle daño, seguramente había sido muy mala en su anterior vida, eso justificaría sus desgracias, lo peor de todo, es que ella se lo había buscado.

¿Qué haría si se encontraba a Itachi? ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Si era verdad que él la amaba, ella no podía estar con él, no podía después de haberlo traicionado y luego haberlo juzgado, para posteriormente volver a engañarlo descaradamente.

Su cuerpo temblaba, era una reacción familiar, al igual que las lágrimas y sobre todo, el sentimiento que la agobiaba, no había salvación alguna, seguramente se iría al infierno y estaba segura que Sasuke iría detrás.

El recordar su nombre le dio una punzada de inmenso dolor, recordarlo a él, era ahora una sensación desgarradora, era tal cual como si te aplicaran alcohol en una herida, escocía profundamente en su corazón, su dolor era más que palpable.

Sintió unos pasos cerca a ella, por primera vez ni se inmuto, si le pasaba algo no le iba a importar, su vacio era más grande que cualquier instinto de supervivencia.

-Deja de llorar –Le pidió esa voz tan cálida, que sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto y lo abrazo, su llanto comenzó a ser mas fuerte –No te preocupes Sakura, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, no voy a permitir que el te siga dañando, como vez yo no te abandonare - El rubio la abrazo fuerte y la saco de ahí.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Esa mirada, esa mirada, jamás la había visto y nunca hubiese deseado verla, pero como pretendía no hacerlo, si tarde que temprano pasaría eso, lo que jamás pensó fue en Sakura, jamás pensó en el daño que le traería la verdad, siempre estaba sumido en su venganza, pero no vio todos los por menores que le traería su susodicho plan.

Sus gafas oscuras no permitían delatar el sufrimiento que llevaba, se sentía sumamente mal, como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón, pero seguía sin entender porque le dolía tanto, porque le dolía tanto haber perdido a Sakura, porque eso había hecho, perderla, quizá el ya sabía la respuesta, muy en el fondo lo sabia, pero aquello lo atemorizaba demasiado.

-Otro tequila doble –Le ordeno al barman. Estaba ahí metido en un bar, lo único que quería era tomar para olvidarse de lo que era su asquerosa vida, con lo que había sucedido, se había quedado sin venganza y sin Sakura, si tan solo Naruto no los hubiese pillado, nada de eso, estaría sucediendo.

Su pedido llego al instante, cogió la copa con su mano y la llevo a su boca, para luego saborear el líquido, que posteriormente quemo su garganta, algo que fue refrescante para él.

Se froto la cabeza con desespero, recordando la mirada que le dio Sakura en el aeropuerto, una mirada que le helo la piel, pero de una forma inexplicable, pudo sentir el inmenso dolor que ella llevaba como una carga, sabía que estaba destrozada podía verlo.

A su mente también llegaron los recuerdos que habían compartido, solo que con una diferencia, ahora eran sumamente dolorosos, le raspaban de una forma que jamás sintió, el vacio en su interior aumentaba.

Cada beso que le dio Sakura, ahora parecía que hubiese ocurrido hace mil años, temía el no volver a probar esos labios que lo volvían loco, temía no volver a verla, no volver a acariciarla, temía que ya nunca pudiera hacerla suya, temía que se alejara de él, para siempre, temía de una manera absurda pero inevitable.

Lo único que deseaba era estar con ella, en ese mismo instante, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, evitaría que Naruto interfiriera, y tal vez el hubiera encontrado una mejor manera de decirle la verdad, incluso su venganza no era tan fuerte como el sentimiento que poseía.

Odiaba que Sakura tuviera tal efecto en el, jamás había sufrido por una mujer, pero justo ahora lo hacía y no podía sentirse menos humillado, su ego estaba por el piso, pero lo sorprendente, fue que no le importo.

Otra sensación creció en su corazón, la necesidad de ir a buscarla, de hablarle, de explicarle, tenía que hacer algo, al menos eso sentía. Pero una imagen llego a su mente, konan en el aeropuerto con Sakura.

¿Qué demonios hacia konan? Y lo peor de todo era que Sakura se había ido con ella, ¿no se suponía que Sakura no quería saber nada de ellos?, un nuevo temor se alojo en su corazón, y este era el hecho de que Sakura volviera con Itachi.

Gruño desde sus adentros y tomo la copa que había en su mesa, nuevamente dejo que el alcohol invadiera su cuerpo.

Apretó sus manos fuertemente, tanto que las venas de sus brazos salieron a relucir levemente, el solo pensar que Sakura pudiera volver con Itachi, lo llenaba de furia, sentía como todo su ser hervía.

Pero la visita de konan al aeropuerto, lo hacía sospechar, si tenían que hablar porque no lo hizo más tarde, porque el afán, ese asunto no le daba buena espina, Sakura no podía volver con Itachi ¿o sí?.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿Estás segura que no necesitas nada mas? – Pregunto Naruto sumamente preocupado, temía que le sucediera algo a la pelirosa si la dejaba sola.

Sakura negó, porque simplemente no podía hablar, quizá era esa cargada de dolor que llevaba encima.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres que mejor vaya contigo a…? –Volvió a negar –De acuerdo –Se resigno –Pero estaré pendiente de ti, y si Sasuke te hace algo no dudes en llamarme –Le brindo una sonrisa no correspondida.

El pelirrubio se iba a bajar del autobús, así que Sakura saco fuerzas de donde no tenía.

-G-gracias… N-Naruto –Dijo en un susurro y de nuevo su voz se quebró como era costumbre ese día.

Naruto alcanzo a escuchar y le dedico una sonrisa amplia, levanto su pulgar hacia arriba y salió del autobús.

De nuevo estaba sola, quería que Naruto se quedara con ella, pero no quería molestar más a su amigo, ya bastante había hecho por ella al esperarla, en una gran medida, eso la reconfortaba porque sabía que contaba con sus amigos y eso la llenaba de alegría, pero no la suficiente para erradicar el dolor.

Su destino llego y por más que deseara quedarse en el bus debía bajar, solo en su casa podría estar tranquila y desahogarse sin que las miradas de todos se posaran en ella, pesadamente se bajo y arrastro sus pies hacia la calle donde estaba su casa, agacho la cabeza sintiéndose miserable, avanzo unos metros y ya estaba por llegar a su casa, a su intimidad…

-¡Sakura! –Ese grito la dejo fuera de sí.

Levanto su cabeza, confirmando que no había sido una alucinación lo que había escuchado, y al ver aquella persona, un remolino de sentimientos encontrados la ataco fuertemente, pese a que estaba en estado de shock, sus piernas reaccionaron, y salió corriendo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura espera! –Grito la voz detrás suyo -¡Por favor espera! ¡Escúchame!

Sakura temió que la alcanzara, así que acelero el paso, pero no sirvió de nada, cuando sintió una presión en su brazo que la detuvo y la volteo.

-¡No! ¡No! –Jadeaba intentando zafarse, no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas salieran de nuevo.

-Por favor escúchame, las cosas no pasaron como crees, yo nunca te he hecho infiel ¡te lo juro! –Itachi estaba desesperado.

La pelirosa aun no era capaz de mirarlo, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, después de todo lo que había hecho.

-Por f-favor, n-no digas… n-nada… mas-s -Pidió sollozando.

El hecho de verlo ahí, tratando de demostrar su inocencia, le partía el corazón, estaba segura que no aguantaría.

-Créeme Sakura, ese día yo no bese a konan, ella me beso, y sucedió cuando tu llegaste ¡en serio!, se que suena poco creíble, pero ¡es la verdad! jamás te he hecho infiel, yo nunca haría eso, sé que he sido un estúpido, pero te pido que me creas, te estoy diciendo la verdad…

-¡Basta!... b-basta… por favor-r –Pedía Sakura sintiendo como explotaría.

-Tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadada conmigo, lo comprendo, yo debí… yo debí explicarte todo antes, es mi culpa, si es mi culpa, lo lamento Sakura, no sabes cuánto, no sabes lo mal que me he sentido -Decía torpemente- Sin ti no soy nadie…

-¡No! –Exclamó Sakura, y lo miro a los ojos, pero lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, en el rostro de Itachi brillaba una lagrima, Sakura se sintió más miserable, Itachi estaba sufriendo por ella –N-no… yo no te merezco Itachi… –Empezó a llorar sin poder detenerse.

-¿Qué? Sakura no digas eso, soy yo quien no te merece, todo este tiempo me he portado tan mal contigo, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que salimos, yo soy el culpable, porque no me he dado cuenta de la mujer tan valiosa que tengo a mi lado, siempre con mi actitud fría, nunca te daba el tiempo necesario y siempre estaba ocupado -Las palabras de Itachi la apuñalaban -Yo no soy muy bueno en estas cosas, lo sabes, nunca he sido muy cariñoso, pero puedo serlo, en verdad que si Sakura, te puedo demostrar que las cosa pueden cambiar… no quiero perderte Sakura -Le suplico.

-Itachi… por Dios… n-no digas mas-s –Pidió entre sollozos.

-No Sakura, es verdad, he sido un patán, pero te juro que yo no bese a konan, ¡te lo juro! ¿Cómo te lo demuestro? Hablemos con ella, estoy seguro de que ella te explicara todo –Sakura negó con la cabeza – Perdóname Sakura, nunca quise hacerte sufrir, perdóname –Sakura sintió como una oleada de dolor se apoderaba de ella.

-Perdóname Itachi –Susurro para luego volver a caer en un llanto, la culpa la tenía tan destrozada, era ella quien debía decir aquello, era ella quien debía ser perdonada.

-No Sakura, no digas eso, no tengo porque perdonarte, yo necesito tu perdón, por todo lo que he hecho, te juro que yo no…

-Te creo –Lo interrumpió – Se que tu… nunca me has sido… in-fi-el –La última palabra resonó en su cabeza como un taladro y fue muy difícil de decirla – Perdóname Itachi… yo te he fallado… en realidad yo… cuanto me arrepiento…creo que es hora… de que sepas… la verdad… creo que es lo… mínimo que mereces… en realidad… fui yo quien te fue infi…

-¡Sakura! ¿De verdad me crees? –La interrumpió, dejando a Sakura con la confesión en la boca y desconcertada -¿De verdad? –Sakura asintió –¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confundida.

-No tienes porque reprocharte tan duro Sakura, esto… esto fue un malentendido que no volverá a pasar –La abrazo fuertemente.

-N-no, Itachi… yo en verdad tengo que decirte que…

-No importa Sakura –Le beso la frente –Ya todo ha pasado y a partir de ahora, empieza un nuevo futuro para nosotros –Comento con una sonrisa –Cuando estuviste lejos, me di cuenta de algo muy valioso, se que te amo y que lo voy a hacer siempre, eres la mujer de mi vida, con la cual quiero estar para siempre y tener una familia, jamás me arrepentiré de ello, jamás.

Sakura levanto su mirada y noto como el semblante de Itachi había cambiado, parecía feliz realmente feliz, como jamás lo había hecho, no quería acabar con esa felicidad, pero tampoco podía engañarlo, debía terminar con él, era lo mejor, sus lagrimas salieron tan rápido que bañaron su cara y hasta su cuello, cuanto se lamentaba por haberlo engañado.

-Vamos a casa –La llevo suavemente.

Sakura no se atrevió a decir nada, luego hablarían, pero por ahora quería disfrutar de lo poco que le quedaba con Itachi, para luego lamentarse por el gran hombre que había perdido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Sasuke el almuerzo ya está servido! –Grito su madre desde arriba.

-¡No voy a comer!- Bufo mientras continuaba mirando al techo.

-¡Sasuke tu hermano quiere decirnos algo! ¡Baja! ¡No seas malcriado! –Le dijo Mikoto con dulzura.

_Su hermano_, porque demonios no entendían que él no lo consideraba como tal.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Y no me molesten! –Casi rugió.

Lo menos que quería era verle la cara a "ese", no cuando sabia que seguía con Sakura, su cuerpo ardió intensamente al recordar, la fatal noticia.

_FLASH BACK_

_Todos comían tranquilamente, todos menos Sasuke, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, de hecho no tenía ganas de nada, apenas había pasado un día, desde que Sakura se había enterado de la verdad, y él no sabía nada acerca de ella, no sabía como estaba, aunque lo suponía, también pensaba en las posibles razones que tubo konan para hablar con Sakura y eso solo lo ponía inquieto._

_Quería verla, quería saber como estaba, quería tener noticias de ella, pero no se atrevía a hablarle, no se había animado a llamarla, siempre colocaba su dedo en la tecla de llamar, pero no podía presionarlo, sin contar que la estaba pasando como los perros._

_-¿Sakura te contó algo del viaje? –Pregunto de repente Mikoto, haciendo que dos pelinegros la miraran –Ya sabes que Sasuke no me conto nada – Reprocho._

_-La verdad no –Dijo tranquilo._

_Sasuke se sorprendió, es que acaso Itachi había hablado con Sakura._

_-¿En serio? Pero si a ella le gusta contar sobre eso._

_-Lo que pasa, es que ella estaba muy cansada por el viaje –Dijo Itachi algo incomodo._

_Sasuke quedo perplejo, no espero para que su mente diera una conclusión, simplemente se adelanto._

_-¿Es que la viste ayer? –Pregunto con cierta presión en su voz._

_Itachi lo miro fijamente, sabía que Sasuke se había sorprendido _

_-Si –Corto pasivamente._

_Sasuke sintió como su sangre empezaba a hervir._

_-¿Cómo es eso? Acaso ¿sigues con Sakura? –Inquirió con voz tensa y temiendo la respuesta. _

_-¿Qué dices Sasuke? – Pregunto Mikoto confundida –Claro que siguen juntos –Rodo los ojos ante lo evidente._

_Sin embargo Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron mirándose, este último con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Si –Respondió como si nada –Como siempre e incluso mejor –Finalizo con una sonrisa._

_El azabache formo puños con sus manos y lo miro realmente enojado, su cabeza se calentó y las ganas de coger a su hermano y pegarle lo invadieron, sin embargo aun estaba la duda. _

_-No lo creo –Repuso bruscamente, frunciendo sus labios mientras se ganaba la mirada de todos, hasta la de su padre, que nunca participaba._

_-Bueno –Itachi sospechaba de Sasuke, ya era demasiada evidencia, aun así sabia que él no podía meterse entre Sakura y el -Pregúntale a ella -Volvió a sonreír._

_El pelinegro se levanto de la mesa, dispuesto a hacer algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría, miro a su hermano con rabia, pura rabia._

_-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? –La voz de su padre lo saco de sí._

_Desafortunadamente tuvo que resignarse, pero estaría seguro que se las cobraría, tenía que hacerlo._

_-Simplemente se me quito el hambre –Farfullo y se fue del comedor, no sin antes enviarle una mirada a Itachi cargada de veneno._

_Pero a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras, su mente fue ocupada por otra persona, Sakura, no quería creer lo que decía Itachi, pero no tenia opción, Itachi hablaba muy seguro, incluso lo desafío, pero si era verdad ¿Por qué Sakura estaba con Itachi? Si se supone que ella ya no lo quería ver._

_A su mente llego la visita de konan al aeropuerto y temió lo peor, se quitaría el nombre si konan no tuvo nada que ver, sabía que eso era algo malo, aun así, ¿por qué Sakura estaba con Itachi? Sintió una sensación indescriptible en su pecho, algo que no le gusto ni un poco._

_Su rabia se apodero, pero esta vez no era para Itachi, sino para Sakura, acaso ella no estaba sufriendo por él, entonces tenía que ser una farsa de ella, era imposible que ella estuviera de nuevo con Itachi, tanto lo amaba que al primer momento, se iba en brazos de otro, cerró la puerta de un portazo._

_Se sentía ridículo preocupándose por Sakura y ella feliz de nuevo con su hermano._

END FLASH BACK

-¡Sasuke! –Grito su padre desde el pasillo -¡ Ábreme!- Exigió.

Sasuke suspiro y tuvo que parase para abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto con desgano.

-¡A mí no me hables así! –Le aclaro –Baja a almorzar.

-No tengo hambre –Comento hastiado.

-No me importa lo que te este sucediendo, pero en esta casa se me obedece y si te digo que bajes, lo haces –Ordeno –Además tu hermano quiere decirnos algo, y pidió que estuviéramos reunidos.

El azabache se enfado, y la furia se apodero de él.

-Ah… claro, olvidaba que eres su "sirviente" –Escupió, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

Pero lo que recibió a cambio fue un gran bofetada, que le dejo sumamente roja y caliente la mejilla.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? – Exploto Fugaku -¡Yo no soy sirviente de nadie! ¡Ahora! ¡Te bajas y no quiero escuchar absolutamente nada! –Ordeno Fugaku con su mano levantada, lista para volver a impactar al pelinegro.

Sasuke llevo una mano a su mejilla y de mala gana bajo.

Se sentó en el comedor ignorando a los presentes y fingió estar mirando hacia alguna parte, lo único que quería era terminar con eso.

-Bien Itachi, te escuchamos –Procedió Fugaku.

-Hice un reunión –Itachi entrego unas tarjetas a sus padres, y la de Sasuke tuvo que dejarla en la mesa, ya que este no la recibió –He descubierto algo de gran importancia, espero comunicarlo ese día, por ahora no les puedo decir de que se trata, solo espero que me acompañen, tu también Sasuke -Apunto al azabache.

-No me interesan tus reuniones –Espeto y se levanto de la mesa, para marcharse.

-Va a ir Sakura –Con solo decir eso, hizo que Sasuke detuviera su paso.

-Hmp –Fingió desinterés y emprendió su marcha.

-También Naruto, con sus amigos –Esta vez, Sasuke se volteo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto presintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

-Porque yo los invite -Rodo los ojos - Es necesario que estén allá.

-¿Por qué? –Volvió a preguntar, Itachi tomo aire.

-Luego lo sabrás –Contesto tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tramas? –Inquirió.

-Ya te dije, que descubrí algo y quiero comunicárselo a todos, espero que vayas, estarán todos tus amigos.

Sasuke lo observo por un segundo, el semblante de Itachi no le decía nada, pero si le daba mala espina, algo estaba tramando Itachi.

-¿Qué habrás descubierto? Me asustas –Entrecerró los ojos Mikoto.

-Descuida mama, no es nada malo, más bien lo contrario –Itachi sonrió, algo bastante raro para Sasuke.

-Vaya tanto misterio, aun así iremos -Confirmo Mikoto -¿Sasuke iras? –Pregunto con delicadeza.

-Claro que ira –Respondió Fugaku por el – Haber si intenta ser tan exitoso como Itachi, aunque lo dudo.

-Cariño -Le reprocho Mikoto.

Sasuke gruño y se fue a su habitación.

Su cabeza era un nido de pensamientos, primero estaba el ver a Sakura y no podía negar que anhelaba hacerlo, hace dos semanas no la veía y la espera lo mataba, quería verla y hablar con ella, también quería confirmar si Itachi y ella seguían juntos, y si era así, Sakura lo lamentaría.

Segundo, estaba la susodicha reunión, que lo inquietaba bastante, pensó en demasiadas cosas que no encajaban muy bien, pero tendría que esperar hasta ese día.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Miraba al cielo, las nubes corrían demasiado rápido, formando figuras en el cielo, que a los pocos segundos se desvanecían, recordaba que por eso había escogido su habitación, porque dejaba ver un buen paisaje, era un buen lugar para estar cómoda, pero ahora no lo estaba y por primera vez deseo no estar allí, todo era tan alegre, que no concordaba con ella.

Dos semanas, dos semanas, si saber nada de Sasuke, dos semanas en la que su dolor no se iba, tan solo aumentaba, en las noches tenia pesadillas, odiaba eso, todas las noches se soñaba con Sasuke, es que acaso la quería volver loca.

El recordarlo era lo más doloroso, de vez en cuando lloraba, lloraba en silencio, no podía evitarlo, había descubierto que su memoria era traicionera, podía olvidar cualquier cosa, menos a el, y menos a la gran mentira en la que se mantuvo los últimos meses.

Como le dolía, el saber que todo fue mentira, que simplemente la utilizo a su antojo y lo peor de todo es que gracias a esa absurda mentira, había perdido su vida, porque de eso estaba segura, ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

A veces tenía la sensación de encontrárselo, cada que Mikoto venia, a ella se le aceleraba el corazón, pensando que Sasuke vendría, que quizá le importaba aunque sea un poco, pero siempre terminaba decepcionándose.

_Sasuke nunca llego._

Nunca la llamo, nunca la busco y eso solo la así pensar que definitivamente, la habían utilizado, sentía el maldito dolor que crecía, a medida que los días pasaban.

Era mejor no tener aquellas expectativas, solo la dañaban mas, se sentía estúpida pensando cosas como esas, pero no podía evitarlo, una parte de ella, deseaba que Sasuke la buscara, que le explicará, pero la otra no quería hacerlo, esa otra parte quería enterrarlo para siempre, sentía tanto rencor por lo que él le había hecho.

-Sakura –Toco la puerta su madre.

-Mmm –Respondió sin ganas.

-Hice compota para Mogi, y me sobro ¿Quieres? –Pregunto feliz, ya que su vecinita le había gustado.

_-¡Demonios compota! -Sintió como se oprimía su corazón._

¿Por qué todo tenía que recordarle a el? Su memoria salió a torturarla, mostrándole el recuerdo, de lo que precisamente una compota los había llevado a hacer, el día en el que volvió a acostarse con Sasuke y que casi los descubren.

Recordó que el mismo Sasuke le dio la opción, de que se fuera, pero no lo hizo y ella misma, se busco lo que sucedió esa noche.

Pero lo que más se estanco en su cabeza, fueron las imágenes de ellos juntos, cada caricia, cada beso, cada cosa que él le provoco, cada sentimiento que se afloro aquella noche, al igual que las palabras que él le dijo.

"_-Sakura, tu eres mía, solo mía y nunca te voy a compartir con nadie, ¡Nunca! –Le dijo con prepotencia, mientras ella se quedaba pasmada, antes de que pudiera procesar esa información Sasuke salió de ella y volvió a penetrarla con fuerza."_

Sakura sollozo al acordarse de ello, y sus cálidas lágrimas volvieron a salir, y ya que su memoria resultaba eficiente para ese caso, le recordó lo último que le había dicho Sasuke.

"_-Es muy tarde para arrepentirse, tu ahora me perteneces -Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, y luego sintió como el placer de hace unos momentos volvía a emerger."_

Respiro con dificultad, mientras su pecho la oprimía muy fuerte, se llevo una mano a este, tratando de que de esa forma no le doliera tanto, pero era en vano.

-¿Sakura? –Llamo su mama.

-N-no –Dijo entre un jadeo, reuniendo todas su fuerzas, para no ponerse a llorar más fuerte y permitir que su mama lo notara, pero era una tarea compleja.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confusa.

Tomo una gran cantidad de aire e intento retener sus lágrimas.

-N-no q-qui-ero –Trato de sonar normal, pero su voz se quebró.

-¿En verdad no quieres? –Se alarmo –Pero si te gusta –Sakura no respondió -¿Estás bien?

-S-si, solo… me duele… un-n poco… la ca-be-za –No era su cabeza la que dolía, era su corazón.

-¿Entonces necesitas algo? –Pregunto -me dejas revisarte -Pero al tiempo que dijo eso, sonó el timbre –Ya vengo.

Una vez escucho a su madre, dejo que sus lágrimas la bañaran, ellas ahora, eran sus amigas inseparables, todos los días aparecían sin previo aviso, dejo que ellas la cubrieran.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¡Sakura! –A los pocos minutos su madre llego de nuevo a la puerta.

Al menos su llanto había cesado y estaba acostada en el suelo mirando hacia algún lugar.

-Itachi está aquí –Le anuncio.

Sakura se sentó automáticamente, no quería verlo y de hecho se la había pasado huyendo de él, en esas dos semanas.

-Dile que me duele la cabeza y no quiero salir –Comento con voz seca.

-Lo siento hija, pero él tiene que entregarte una información.

-¿Información? –Se sorprendió.

La curiosidad hizo que desistiera de su idea.

-Dile que ya bajo.

Se fue derecho al baño y se lavo la cara, noto como su rostro lucia lamentable, trato de medio arreglarse, ya que estaba despeinada y con el pijama, pese a que ya se había bañado.

Bajo algo presentable y pudo notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Itachi.

-Vaya, mi amor, si que estas enferma, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –Comento preocupado y acercándose a ella.

-¡No! –Soltó de inmediato y se alejo simulando ir a tomar agua de la jarra –Es solo una migraña.

-Pero no pareces estar bien –Apunto Itachi observándola.

"_-No lo estoy"_

- Estoy bien… y dime ¿Qué información…? –

-A si – La interrumpió –Pasado mañana hare una reunión, y quiero que vengas con tu familia, es importante –Le extendió una tarjeta.

-¿De qué se trata? –Recibió la tarjeta.

-Luego lo sabrás –Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, vaya –Se desanimo.

Pensó que era otra clase de información, y para ser sincera quería saber algo de Sasuke, algo del idiota que la había engañado.

–Y ¿va a…? –Sakura se interrumpió, no podía rebajarse a preguntar por el – ¿Va a ser una reunión grande?

- No, de hecho es pequeña, ya sabes que no me gustan las exageraciones –Itachi se acerco a ella y la abrazo, luego se acerco a sus labios.

-¡Espera! –Lo detuvo

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto extrañado, casi no había podido estar con ella.

Sakura recordó, lo que le habían dicho sus amigas y sabía que era lo mejor, debía terminar con Itachi de una vez y por todas, solo así podría alejarse de tanto dolor.

-Quiero hablar contigo –Se separo -Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas… tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Ok Sakura, pero será luego, tengo que organizar algunas cosas –Le dijo suavemente.

-En verdad tengo que decirte algo muy importante –Se desespero.

-Bien Sakura, pero como ya te dije será luego, no te preocupes.

-Prométeme que hablaremos –Le pidió.

-Claro, de hecho yo también tengo que decirte algo, no te preocupes ya hablaremos –Se acerco y la dio un beso en su frente –Espero que te mejores, tienes que estar bien para el sábado- Itachi se marcho, dejándola con la tarjeta en sus manos y una sensación desagradable.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Estaba ansioso, no hallaba el momento en el que Sakura entrara por la puerta, daría lo que fuera por verla, por ver su rostro, por ver su cuerpo, simplemente por verla, era un hecho que Sakura iría, pero la espera lo mataba.

En un rincón y fingiendo que miraba por la ventana, estaba el azabache, mirando de reojo la puerta y esperando que por allí ingresara una pelirosa.

Lo único que le fastidiaba era Itachi, caminado de aquí para allá, dando consejos a los meseros y fingiendo ser administrador de todo, como si fuera gran cosa, apenas estaban en un salón de eventos, bastante pequeño para los detalles que llevaba, una mesa grande en el centro y algunas sillas alrededor, y en una esquina el buffet, sin contar algunas decoraciones tontas.

La puerta se abrió y sus ojos se dirigieron a ella, su corazón latía fuertemente, pero luego se tranquilizo al ver a Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Sai entrar al salón.

Pudo notar como ellos lo observaban, con cara de pocos amigos, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, le importaba poco si los demás lo miraban con rabia, pero el que lo hiciera Naruto, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Sasuke ven acá, que ya están llegando los invitados –Le susurro Mikoto.

Y de mala gana se hizo a su lado, al poco rato llegaron los padrinos de Itachi y algunos amigos del mismo, simplemente se mantuvo aparte de todo, aunque con la mirada en la puerta.

Finalmente y después de varios minutos, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y la adrenalina se apodero de él, aquellos ojos verdes que deseo tanto verlos, lo observaban, y sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, pero luego se marcharon dejándole una sensación de confusión, ya había aprendido a fijar su mirada en Sakura y a sostenerla, pero ahora era diferente.

La miro de arriba hacia abajo, estaba hermosa, tenía un vestido rosa sencillo, pero luego cuando la miro directamente a la cara, lucia diferente, daba la sensación de que estaba cansada y bastante incómoda, podía notarlo con ver sus movimientos.

La pelirosa se mantenía de pie de puro milagro, sentía como en cualquier momento sus piernas flaquearían y caería desplomada.

Sospechaba que Sasuke iría, aunque contaba con que no lo haría, pero al haber abierto la puerta, preciso tenía que haberse topado con esos ojos, ojos que no le traían más que amargos recuerdos, su corazón dio un vuelco al volver a ver a Sasuke, todo su cuerpo se sacudió, se lleno de sentimientos encontrados, y su alama se desgarro por completo no sabía cómo reaccionar y eso la ponía nerviosa y bastante incómoda.

El volver a ver su rostro, traía con sigo demasiados momentos dolorosos, hacia qué su mundo se volviera trizas, sus ojos empezaron a arder y Sakura empezó a parpadear rápidamente y evitando que la vieran.

"_-No vas a llorar, no vas a llorar, no vas a llorar –Se repetía incesante, tratando de que su organismo respondiera ante eso."_

-¡Sakura! –Escucho la voz de Itachi, y enseguida lo tenía cerca –Que bueno que hayas llegado –La saludo sonriente.

Sakura iba a responder, pero Itachi no le dio tiempo, apenas fue consciente de los labios de él sobre los suyos, dándole un corto besó, Sakura respiro con dificultad, aquello había sido inesperado, la pelirosa quedo quieta en su lugar, tratando de normalizarse, instintivamente busco a Sasuke con su mirada, y lo encontró mirándolos directamente y con una cara de molestia, tanto que sintió pánico, algo ridículo pero fue eso lo que sintió.

"_-¡Lo mato!–"_

La furia se apodero de su cuerpo, el solo hecho de haber visto a Itachi besar a Sakura, hizo que su cuerpo se calentara, el había besado a Sakura, a su Sakura, aunque eso solo significaba algo, Sakura seguía con Itachi.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a donde estaban ellos, no razonaba en lo que iba a ser, solo quería, cobrarle a Itachi, el que haya besado a su mujer.

-Sasuke- Se atravesó Mikoto en su camino –Vamos a saludarlos.

"P_erfecto" _

Sasuke se acerco decidió pero a medida que llegaba su rabia se desvanecía, el tan solo ver a la pelirosa le producían emociones que nunca antes había vivido, busco su mirada hasta que la encontró.

La mirada de Sakura se poso en el, al notar que Sasuke se acercaba, agacho la cabeza y trato de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero era algo imposible al sentir que él se acercaba cada vez más, sus manos sudaban y no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Hola Sakura –Saludo Mikoto.

-Hola –Le dio una rápida mirada y luego la desvió evitando el contacto con Sasuke, quien la miraba directamente –Me disculpan, voy a hablar con mis amigos –Corto sin esperar respuesta y se marcho.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pese a que estaba con sus amigos, se sentía inquieta, deseaba que la noche pasara rápido, para no tener que estar cerca de Sasuke, se había mantenido en la misma posición para no correr el riesgo de toparse con él.

En ese momento Itachi la llamo, Sakura se paro lentamente de la silla y suspiro ampliamente, intentando controlar cada movimiento.

-Dime –Le susurro una vez llego a donde Itachi.

-Simplemente quería estar contigo –Le dijo dulcemente, lo que le provoco un nudo en la garganta.

-Itachi yo…

-Estas hermosa –Paso una mano por sus cabellos, Sakura trato de componerse.

-Itachi no hemos hablado –Apunto.

-Lo sé, he estado muy ocupado, pero puedes decirme ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? -La pregunta la cogió por sorpresa, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Itachi le sacara excusas, pero ahora su respuesta fue directa, tanto que la asusto.

-No creo que ahora sea el momento –Se arrepintió mirando a su alrededor.

-Entonces no es tan importante –Concluyo.

Sakura paso saliva, le dolía tenerlo tan cerca, pero sabía que lo único que merecía, era que ella fuera honesta con él, ya lo había pensado, le terminaría, y sabia lo doloroso que seria para Itachi, pero era lo mejor para él.

-Si es importante y es personal, por eso no te lo voy a decir, pero tenemos que hablar –Explico

-Está bien Le susurro, Itachi estaba sumamente relajado y la pelirosa desconocía la razón.

Sasuke apretaba sus labios con bastante fuerza, tanto que su mandíbula se contrajo, miraba directamente la escena enfrente de el, Itachi estaba cerca a Sakura y le estaba cogiendo el pelo, eso lo enfurecía, apretó sus manos con demasiada fuerza, que sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel.

Lo que más lo descontrolaba, era que Sakura no lo evitaba ¿Por qué no lo hacía? La respuesta era simple, y el ya lo sabía, Sakura seguía siendo la novia de Itachi, dio un golpe en la pared que tenía cerca.

El pensaba que Sakura estaba destrozada por lo que había sucedido, pero estaba completamente equivocado, ella seguía con Itachi, como si nada hubiese pasado, frunció el ceño notablemente, Sakura lo había manipulado, simplemente había decidido tener una aventura con él y luego de darse por víctima, había vuelto con Itachi.

¿Qué pensaría Itachi si se enterara de la verdad? Un sentimiento bastante conocido atravesó su cuerpo, solo que esta vez era más poderosa _"Venganza"_ en ese momento la deseaba como nunca en la vida, las ganas de ir a contarle la verdad a Itachi eran muy tentadoras, de solo imaginar cómo haría sufrir a Itachi y de cómo destruiría el plancito a Sakura, lo impulsaban a levantarse.

-Relájate Sasuke –La voz de Sai, lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-No te metas –Replico.

-Mmm… por ahí dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… y tú ya lo perdiste.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para golpear a Sai, pero este ya se había marchado, los meseros aparecieron y los invitaron a pasar a la cena, Sasuke tuvo que tragarse todo lo que sentía.

Sakura paso a la mesa, pero itachi se apodero de su mano y la llevo hacia la cabecera, donde la se sentó en el lado izquierdo, mientras que el, se sentó en la cabecera de la gran mesa.

Miro hacia la mesa tratando de normalizar su respiración y su corazón que latía fuerte y dolorosamente, desafortunadamente sus ojos, la traicionaron y lo buscaron, pero no se esforzó, porque lo tenía justo al frente, Sasuke ya se había sentado allí.

Sakura abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero noto como el azabache la miraba mal, era una mirada que la helaba, el miedo se apodero de ella, al ver la mirada que tenia Sasuke, pero luego ese miedo se transformo en tristeza, al parecer el no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento, y no podía negar que esperaba que el sintiera eso, pero podía ver que Sasuke era un ser sin sentimientos.

Deseaba mirarlo con rabia, con la rabia que se había imaginado cuando pensó en encontrárselo, pero de la fantasía a la realidad había una gran diferencia, y en ese momento no era capaz de hacerlo, agacho su mirada como la más cobarde, temía que en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar delante de todos, solo rogaba que aquella noche pasara rápido, y sin ningún inconveniente.

Se sirvió la cena y todos comían animadamente, todos a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke.

La pelirosa atendía a los comentarios de Itachi con remordimiento, tratando en lo posible de no relacionarse mucho con él, pero esa noche Itachi parecía estar muy hablador, y las cosas que le decía la volvían mas culpable y la hacían sentir inhumana.

Por otra parte Sasuke, solo se tragaba la comida casi entera, ¿Por qué demonios Itachi tuvo que haberse hecho cerca a él y con Sakura? El desagrado le desdibujo las facciones, tenía que soportar las estupideces que Itachi le decía a Sakura, y ella simplemente le seguía la corriente, con su pose de niña buena.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, y el solo se sentía traicionado, no había pensado que Sakura volviera con Itachi así como así, cualquiera que la viera diría que era la novia perfecta, y el ver la cara de Itachi tan sonriente y tan orgulloso, solo le daban ganas de una cosa, acabar con esa felicidad, estaba seguro que si sucedía algo mas, ya no aguantaría, sucediera lo que sucediera.

-Su atención por favor –Itachi se levanto, una vez que todos terminaron de cenar.

Sasuke agradeció que Itachi decidiera hablar, lo que significaba que pronto se iría a su casa, solo tenía que escuchar su discurso, seguramente algo relacionado con los hoteles y estaría en su cama tranquilo.

-Agradezco que me hayan a acompañado esta noche –Comenzó –Y se que la información no ha sido muy explícita, pero luego sabrán porque omití esos detalles, como sabrán hace unos meses estuve de viaje, esos días me sirvieron para darme cuenta de algo valioso, y rectifique eso, con lo sucedido en esos días…

-¡Ve al grano! –Le grito kisame, uno de sus amigos, a lo que muchos rieron, incluso Itachi.

-Lo que descubrí me traerá infinita felicidad y estoy seguro que no pude haber elegido mejor –Hizo una pausa ante los expectantes ojos de todos -Sakura –La llamo –Párate.

-¿Qué? –Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Párate –Le pidió con delicadeza.

Sakura lo hizo con sumo cuidado, siendo consciente de que en cualquier momento su corazón se saldría, todos la miraron y también la atenta mirada de un pelinegro.

-Sakura –volvió a llamarla, ella trago saliva precipitadamente – En el tiempo que llevamos juntos me has brindado demasiada felicidad, que sería difícil retribuirte… eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido y me has dado el amor más grande que me hayan brindado alguna vez… gracias por seguir a mi lado, por apoyarme incondicionalmente, has sido más que mi fiel compañera, y sabes que te quiero con el alma y con el corazón, gracias por existir en mi vida, tu amor es mi tesoro mejor guardado… yo te quiero tanto que no sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo si es seguro –Hizo una pausa.

Todos los presentes sonreían ante las palabras de Itachi, todos a excepción de dos personas, Sakura y Sasuke.

Sakura se debatía entre tratar de quedarse de pie y no hacerlo, lo que le había dicho Itachi le había conmovido profundamente, sentía como sus sentimientos de culpabilidad eran removidos nuevamente, temía a lo que quería llegar Itachi.

Su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno, las palabras de Itachi, si bien lo habían sorprendido, lo habían enfurecido más que cualquier cosa en su vida, lo miraba con rabia, deseaba matarlo en ese momento, movía sus pies incesante, esperando hasta que momento podría aguantar.

-Quiero estar contigo para toda la vida –Itachi se arrodillo y le extendió una cajita negra, que adentro contenía un reluciente anillo.

Se escucho un grito al unisonó por pate de todos los invitados sorprendidos.

-No –Susurro Sakura y sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no podía ser cierto, no era posible, se llevo una mano a su cabeza y evito mirar a Itachi, los demás tomaron eso como un gesto de sorpresa y felicidad por parte de Sakura.

Sasuke presiono sus puños sobre la mesa, todo su cuerpo se tensiono, ¿Cómo se atrevía Itachi a decir aquello? Su mirada se dirigió a Sakura y el verla tan consternada solo le produjo más furia, seguramente estaba pensando en lo maravillosa que se había convertido su vida, Sasuke en verdad se estaba contenido para no ir a golpear a Itachi.

Itachi le tomo la mano a Sakura.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –Le pregunto y beso su mano.

_"Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso"_

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Sasuke se levanto de la mesa.

Todos los presentes lo observaron atónitos, incluso los que ya sabían el secreto.

Sakura sintió que su corazón dejaba de bombear y se quedaba estático como una piedra, no solo por la proposición de Itachi, sino también por la interrupción de Sasuke, le quedaban pocos minutos para desmayarse.

-¿Qué? –Itachi estaba confundido y molesto.

-No puedes casarte con alguien que te ha hecho infiel –Soltó Sasuke llevándose todas la miradas desconcertadas y unos que otros quejidos.

Sakura se llevo una mano a su boca, era cierto lo que había escuchado, acaso Sasuke había dicho eso, su mente no procesaba bien y el terror la ataco brutalmente, su respiración empezó a ser irregular, obligándola a jadear.

Sasuke pudo sentir el gran placer al haber dicho eso, no podía compararlo con nada en el mundo.

-¿Qué dices? –Itachi se paro y miro directamente a su hermano.

-Sasuke no seas envidioso –Rio Naruto tratando de salvar el desastre –Es solo una broma… mejor sigan en lo suyo –Se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-No es una broma –Aseguro y de nuevo ese poder se apodero de él, al fin y al cabo obtendría su venganza –Sakura te ha engañado todo este tiempo – Su voz sonaba dura, cínica.

-¡Sasuke! –Grito Sakura con la voz un tanto quebrada y sintiendo la impotencia a flor de piel.

-No voy a caer en tus jueguitos –Replico Itachi.

-¿Jueguitos?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Sasuke para! –Le grito Sakura.

Naruto se levanto y cogió a Sasuke del brazo para retirarlo lo antes posible.

-¡Suéltame! –Exclamo haciendo fuerza.

-¡Vámonos ya! –Le ordeno Naruto.

-¡Tú no me exiges nada! –Se zafó y miro a Itachi -¿Crees que es mentira lo que te digo?

-¡Cállate Sasuke! –Pidió Sakura nerviosa y desesperada.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? –Lo reto.

Itachi empezó a desconfiar y miro a Sakura quien lloraba intensamente.

-¡Que te calles Sasuke! –Volvió a gritar.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? –La encaro.

-¡Ya párale Sasuke! -Exigió Naruto.

-Vete Sasuke –Le dijo Itachi, lo que lo saco de sus casillas.

-¡¿Por qué no le dices que estuviste revolcándote conmigo? – Los invitados volvieron a exclamar.

Sakura apenas y pudo asimilar lo que había escuchado, Sasuke había contado todo, todo, sus lagrimas pararon pero su cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, miro a Itachi que se encontraba igual de sorprendido que los demás.

-¡¿Qué significa esto? –Exigió Fugaku parándose –Ni creas que vas a arruinar la felicidad de tu hermano, te vas ahora, ¡Lárgate! –Ordeno, Sasuke se exaspero y su mirada se fue directo a Sakura.

-¡Niégalo! –Le grito – ¡Di que lo que he dicho es una mentira! ¡Di que no estuviste conmigo mientras eras la novia de Itachi! ¡Di que no te acostaste conmigo! –Sasuke exploto.

-¡Ya cállate! –Le dijo Naruto desesperado y para su suerte llego Sai a ayudarlo.

-Sakura… ¿Lo que dice Sasuke es cierto? –Dijo Itachi rogando que fuese mentira.

Sakura fue incapaz de mirarlo, sus lágrimas caían como un torrencial aguacero, ahora sabía que no se podía tapar el sol con un solo dedo, sabía que bajo el cielo no había nada oculto y que la verdad se tenía que saber tarde o temprano, pero maldecía que fuera en ese momento, maldecía que Itachi se hubiera enterado de esa forma, en realidad se maldecía por haber convertido todo en un infierno, era su culpa de nadie más, ni si quiera de Sasuke, ella se había dejado caer al abismo voluntariamente.

-¡No! ¡No! dime Sakura que nos es cierto ¡Por favor! –Pedía Itachi.

Sakura no hablo, ni tampoco lo miro, ya no podía hacer nada, tan solo esperar que el desastre terminara.

-Ahora que piensas de tu novia perfecta –Se bufo Sasuke con una sonrisa cargada de malicia, mientras Sai y Naruto lo retiraban un poco.

-¡Cállate! –Grito Itachi, tratando de entender lo que pasaba allí.

-Eso no es cierto, mi Sakura no haría una cosa así –Replico Saki, defendiendo a Sakura.

-Sasuke si esto es una broma, mas te vale decirnos –Exigió Mikoto asustada.

-Es un chiste de mal gusto, Sasuke tiene la culpa de ello, es un malcriado –Alegaba Saki, tratando de buscar una salida.

-Por supuesto que nos es un malcriado, solo le gusta hacer algunas travesuras –Lo defendió Mikoto.

-¿Travesuras? Pues que clase de travesuras le enseñan –Arremetió Saki.

Al igual que todos los presentes que tenían opiniones divididas y el revuelo se formo.

-No puedo creerlo Sakura –Fugaku se acerco a ella –Y pensar que te queríamos como a una hija –Sakura rompió a llorar y Fugaku se fue ante la mirada de Itachi.

-¿En que falle? –Le dijo Itachi -¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Acaso no te di mi amor? ¡¿Por qué me traicionaste? –Grito desconcertado, sus palabras la punzaban de una manera horrible – ¡Con mi propio hermano! ¡Fue con mi propio hermano! ¡Con la sangre de mi sangre! -Gritaba incrédulo.

-Itachi yo… -Se animo a mirarlo, notando como este tenía el rostro descompuesto.

-No –La interrumpió –No me hables, no quiero escuchar nada que salga de tu boca mentirosa.

Sakura se ataco a llorar y cayó al suelo, sintiendo el dolor más agudo.

-Y pensar que yo quería casarme contigo –Se rió –Toma –Le tiro la caja –Destrúyelo como lo hiciste conmigo –Itachi se alejo dejándola sola.

Pronto llegaron sus amigas a acompañarla, pero ni con su ayuda Sakura podía mermar el dolor que sentía.

-¡¿Cómo te sientes? –Le grito Sasuke cuando Itachi estuvo cerca -¿Cómo se siente que te quiten algo valioso? -Itachi lo ignoro – ¡No sabes lo bien que la pasamos! –Siguió escupiendo su veneno -Las veces que hicimos el amor, ella me pedía mas y mas...

-¡Cállate! –Le grito Itachi y se lanzo hacia el propinándole un puñetazo en la cara, Sasuke ni lo esquivo, a cambio de eso sonrió ampliamente.

-Te duele que te haya quitado a tu noviecita, fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, no sabes lo bien que la pasamos, mientras tu pensabas que ella te amaba, porque en realidad me amaba a mí, a mí, lo entiendes, ella es mía…

Itachi se lanzo con furia hacia Sasuke y empezó a golpearlo incontrolablemente, pero Sai y Naruto que estaban cerca los separaron.

-Puedes pegarme cuantas veces quieras, pero nunca borraras el dolor que sientes ahora, como yo lo he sentido desde que me quitaste a mis padres- Su vos era lánguida.

-No vales la pena Sasuke, no sabes lo mal que estas, es una lástima que seas mi hermano –Itachi se retiro con el rostro destruido.

-¡Opino igual! -Le grito Sasuke.

-¡Basta Sasuke! Mira lo que has hecho, has destruido dos vidas –Le hizo ver Naruto -¿Qué se supone que logras con esto?

-Venganza -Dijo rápidamente.

-Eres una basura, ¡Acaso no te importan los demás!

-Es obvio… no –Comento con descaro, Naruto y Sai lo dejaron tirado y esperaron en la puerta.

-Sakura –Llamo su padre –Ni creas que vuelves a mi casa, ¡Que humillación! –Su padre también salió del salón.

-No te preocupes Saku, el solo lo dice porque está molesto –La trato de animar Hinata.

-Me… quiero ir -Dijo entre sollozos.

-Sí, vámonos -La apoyo Ino, y la ayudaron a levantarse.

Sakura paso por el lado de Sasuke, quien se encontraba tirado y herido, sus miradas se encontraron pero esta vez fue diferente, muy diferente.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas Sasuke Uchiha! –Sakura gritaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba – ¡Te odio! ¡No sabes cuánto! ¡Te aborrezco! ¡Me destruiste la vida te odio! ¡Maldita la hora en la que te conocí! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Nunca! –Gritaba Sakura a medida que sus amigas intentaban sacarla de allí.

Toda la emoción y la efervescencia que sintió, se fue al piso, con solo haber escuchado lo que le había dicho Sakura, su corazón se oprimió fuerte y cada palabra que dijo Sakura quedó grabada en su memoria para siempre, su rostro lleno de odio jamás lo olvidaría, miro a su alrededor y se sintió destruido, como nunca en la vida, le daba la impresión que el que había resultado más afectado había sido él y no Itachi, ahora si había perdido a Sakura para siempre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos sus amigos la acompañaron y la llevaron en taxi hasta la casa de Ino, Sakura no paraba de llorar, le dolía cada palabra que había escuchado esa noche, incluso su padre le había dicho que no volviera.

-Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras –Le dijo Ino cuando entraron a la casa.

-No Ino…yo me voy de aquí –Todos la miraron sorprendidos –Quiero alejarme de todo esto, y la mejor manera por ahora es irme a donde mi tía Sizune- Aseguro.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya no podía borrar lo que había sucedido, pero si podía alejarse de todo, tal vez jamás estuvo destinada para estar con algún Uchiha y justo ahora no lo deseaba, lo mejor era tomar distintos destinos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**FIN**

**BY DIANITHAXSASUSAKU**

**holaa!**

**gracias a todos por haberme acompañado en la realización de este fic**

**hahahaha aun no es el fin.. pero quedan 2 capitulos**

** (espero no haberlos asustado)**

**muahaha...**

**bueno el proximo capitulo "EL TODO POR EL TODO"**

**y por fin vamos en orden.**

**gracias por leer la historia**

**y espero reviews y si no castigo..**

**suerte y exitos!**

**ñ.ñ**


	30. El todo por el todo

**Mil gracias a: *Megara-1307*mitchel0420*Zutarian18*Azuka no Star* Eiko 23* Monse Uchiha***

**EL TODO POR EL TODO**

-¿Segura que deseas hablar con Itachi? -Pregunto Ino con cautela.

-Si –Respondió a secas.

Ese era su deber, le debía mucho a Itachi, y se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido, aunque fuera justo ahora, le contaría la verdad a Itachi.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con saku, lo mejor es que se aclare todo y que saku pueda vivir tranquilamente dónde Sizune –Apoyo Hinata.

Sakura agradeció el apoyo que le daban, era lo único que la mantenía viva en esos momentos de crisis, hoy por fin se arriesgaría a ir donde sus padres, no había hablado con ellos, aunque su madre se había comunicado con Naomi, la madre de Ino, sin embargo no se habían hablado.

Había decidido irse a donde su tía Sizune, sabía que ella la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, y su primo Sasori estaría dichoso, era la única salida que tenia, no podía volver a su casa, porque su padre se lo había dicho y por otro lado, no querría ver a un miembro en especial, al cual no nombraba en los últimos días, por el afán de borrar el dolor que le provocaba.

Pero antes de marcharse, había decidido aclarar parte de lo sucedido, quería hablar con Itachi, tan solo explicarle toda la verdad, al igual que a sus ex-suegros, solo así se sentiría en paz, solo así podría irse, ya lo había planeado con sus amigos, naruto averiguo las horas en las que podía ir, así que recogería su ropa en casa y luego iría a la casa de los Uchihas.

El tan solo pensar que tenía que verlos y que temía encontrarse con cierta persona, le provocaba una cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que no podía sobrellevar, ni siquiera había podido dormir bien, en cuanto cerraba sus ojos, aparecía la escena del día en el que se supo todo, y posteriormente su cuerpo reaccionaba incontrolablemente, tenía la horrible sensación de estar de nuevo allí presente y volver a vivir, y escuchar cada palabra de cada persona, que había resultado herida.

-Vamos -Animo Ino, al ver como Sakura se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Sakura asintió sin ánimos, no sería nada fácil lo que tendría que hacer, pero era su obligación, era su requisito para empezar de nuevo, para alejarse de todo aquello y empezar una nueva vida, tal y como lo había deseado en los últimos días, desde que se entero de la verdad del pelinegro.

Hinata la ayudo a parase del sillón, y ambas salieron de la casa de Ino, habían decidido acompañar a Sakura, como medida de protección, por si llegaba a suceder algo, y apoyo, dándole fuerzas para continuar.

A medida que se acercaba sus nervios aumentaban, se detuvieron al frente de la puerta.

-Estaremos cerca por si necesitas algo –Le recordó Hinata

-Gracias –Dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Sakura había pedido que la dejaran hablar a solas, y sus amigas la entendían por lo que respetaron su decisión.

-Animo saku, pronto podrás alejarte de todo esto –trato de animarla Ino, aunque no lo lograba completamente.

La abrazaron fuertemente y se alejaron, Sakura presiono el timbre y aquel sonido la estremeció profundamente, rogaba para que fuera su madre la que abriera.

La puerta se abrió y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, su madre apareció y la miro con cara de sorpresa.

-¡Sakura!-Exclamo su madre.

-Hola mama -Saludo arrepentida, su madre suspiro.

-Pasa – Dijo tranquilamente, mientras ella cumplía su orden.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme, Sakura- Apunto su madre, con el semblante serio, la pelirosa asintió –Espero que esta semana que paso, te haya servido para darte cuenta de lo que hiciste.

-Precisamente, hoy vengo a pedirte disculpas y a explicarte lo que sucedió –Confirmo.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que sucedió –Comento Saki para sí misma, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y Sakura la imitaba –Así que, debe haber una buena razón para que hayas cometido lo que hiciste –La miro fijamente.

-La hay –Susurro Sakura con tristeza y mas sabiendo la razón, tomo bastante oxigeno, para poder decir aquello, y después de unos minutos abrió la boca para mencionar aquello que la tenía en el infierno –… Me enamore- Su voz se apago.

Su madre abrió los ojos como platos, reflejando el total desconcierto, y procedió a analizarla, como si tratara de encontrar alguna señal, que negara lo dicho.

-¡¿Te enamoraste? – Apareció su padre con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura no contesto, el silencio ya era una respuesta.

-Pero ¿Cómo te fuiste a enamorar de ese muchachito? – Farfullo indignado –Que no vez que el es el hermano de Itachi.

-Acaso ¿no estabas enamorada de Itachi? –Pregunto su madre aun consternada.

-…. Simplemente sucedió, yo no me di de cuenta- Decía atropelladamente- yo amaba a Itachi, y sabía que él era mi cuñado, pero… -Se le estancaron las palabras.

-Pero te enamoraste –Finalizo su madre, Sakura asintió avergonzada.

-¿Así que decidiste engañar a Itachi? –Pregunto su padre bruscamente –y poner a la familia en ridículo.

-¡No!... Bueno yo no quise hacerlo, las cosas empezaron a suceder, Itachi se fue y luego yo me di cuenta de lo que sentía, intente decirle, pero él estaba muy ocupado, hasta que… se supo todo en la reunión –Susurro la última frase con mucho dolor –Se que deben estar muy decepcionados de mi, Y se perfectamente que lo que hice estuvo muy mal y me arrepiento de ello –Su voz empezó a temblar –Por eso quiero pedirles disculpas… por lo que hice, todo esto es mi culpa… yo no debí… –Su voz se desvaneció, dándole inicio a las lagrimas.

-Debiste haber pensado eso mejor –Hablo su madre- Nos has decepcionado profundamente, nunca imaginamos que algo como esto sucedería, siempre fuiste una buena hija, pero lo que hiciste borra mucho de lo que has hecho -Su madre la miraba decepcionada- Es que ni siquiera te preocupes por nosotros, preocúpate por ti, por tu vida, por lo que has hecho y por todos los problemas que te trajo, acaso creíste que él te tomaba en serio, mira no mas lo que te hizo aquel día, el ni siquiera tiene respeto con su familia –Replico indignada.

Las palabras de su madre hablaban con bastante sinceridad, tanto que la ahogaban en su propia culpa, escucharla había sido más doloroso de lo que imagino, y el hecho de que le recordara lo miserable que había sido Sasuke, la hacía culparse por todos los sentimientos que pudo tener, se sentía estúpida por haber llegado a pensar que Sasuke sentía algo por ella, pero olvidaba que las piedras no tenían sentimientos.

-Qué bueno que lo entiendas Sakura, porque no quiero saber absolutamente nada de Sasuke –Dijo con desprecio Ren – El no te traerá nada bueno, tan solo es un niñato malcriado que no sabe qué hacer con su vida y quiere arrastrar a los demás, ya decía yo de donde te habías vuelto tan rebelde, con el temita del estudio, supongo que ahora si querrás estudiar leyes.

-No –respondió de inmediato y secándose las lagrimas.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamo su padre.

-No papa, yo quiero estudiar medicina, y antes que lo digas –Dijo viendo como su padre hacia un mohín de disgusto –Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke, es algo que decidí desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué te empeñaste en…? –Fue interrumpido.

-Dejemos ese tema para luego –Intervino Saki, evitando que se volviera una discusión -¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –Le pregunto.

-Eh decidió, que lo mejor es que me vaya a vivir con mi tía sizune –Anuncio, dejándolos nuevamente sorprendidos- Lo mejor es que me aleje de aquí, también vengo a recoger mi ropa- Sus padres se quedaron en silencio.

- Me parece bien, así recapacitas sobre tu error- Acordó su padre luego de unos minutos, mientras Saki asentía – Que te vaya bien –Ren se levanto y se marcho, algo que hirió a Sakura.

-No lo ha tomado muy bien –Comento Saki – No lo mal entiendas, pero no ha sido fácil, el haberse enterado de tal noticia lo ha puesto de mal, a veces piensa que fallo en algo, incluso yo lo hago –su madre reflejaba la decepción y la tristeza.

-No mama, esto ha sido mi culpa, ustedes no tienen nada que ver –El tan solo imaginar que sus padres se culpaban por su error le oprimía el corazón de una manera alucinante.

-Yo lo presentía, tenía ese mal presentimiento, pero deseche la idea al pensar que sería descabellado- se rio con ironía – Las señales estuvieron al frente y yo fui tan ciega, incluso te lo advertí, pero tú no me hiciste caso, me lo prometiste, pero aun así, no lo cumpliste.

-Lo siento mucho, mama… ahora sé que tenias razón, cuanto me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado… cuanto me arrepiento de haberme metido con el… –La frase se desvaneció conforme la voz se iba consumiendo.

-Entonces te enamoraste –Sakura la observo directamente –Quizá tan solo te sientes confundida, puede que no estés enamorada –La pelirosa vio como su madre se esforzaba por entenderla –Aun así tienes que hablar con Itachi, no la ha pasado nada bien –sakura se estremeció pensando en lo mal que estaría Itachi.

-Si mama, de hecho ahorita voy a hablar con él –Aseguro

-Bien –Su madre se levanto dispuesta a irse –Empaca tus maletas… Y espero que vuelvas a recuperar nuestra confianza –La última frase la dejo helada, y con un vacio profundo en su interior.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Arrastró su maleta de ruedas por la calle, mientras sollozaba. Había sido bastante duro despedirse de sus padres, su padre apenas y la había mirado, y su madre simplemente le dio un frio abrazo, podía sentir lo mal que estaban, nunca imagino que al haberse metido con el azabache le traería tantos problemas y tanto dolor no solo a ella, si no a muchas personas.

Suspiro sonoramente al observar lo que estaba delante de ella, era esa casa en donde habían sucedido tantas cosas, en donde vivían las personas que le habían cambiado su vida, donde vivía esa persona que ahora la tenia haciendo parches en su corazón, un corazón lleno de tristezas y desdichas, las imagines de cuando estuvo con él, en aquel lugar pasaron como la peor de las películas, matándola lentamente.

Golpeo suavemente, no se atrevía a timbrar, según Naruto, Sasuke no se encontraba, así que en parte la tranquilizaba, pero aun estaba el miedo de que pudiera encontrárselo, no sabría cómo reaccionar ante él. También sentía nervios por los demás Uchihas y sobre todo por Itachi.

Sintió algunos pasos acercarse a la puerta, y se llevo rápidamente sus manos a su cara, tratando de borrar alguna gota de su sufrimiento, la puerta se abrió despacio, martirizándola, pero finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Mikoto sorprendida, igual o más que su madre.

-¡Sakura!

-Buenos días, señora Mikoto –Saludo formalmente, debido a su incomodidad.

-Sabia que vendrías –Su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a un gesto desconocido y para nada agradable - Creo que esto te pertenece – Mikoto tomo algo de la mesita y se lo extendió – Se te quedo aquella noche.

Sakura fijo su mirada en el objeto, era el arete que se le había caído la noche que estuvo con sasuke y que casi los descubren.

-Mikoto yo…

-¡Me mentiste de la manera más descarada!- Acuso – Yo te pedí que me digieras la verdad, prácticamente te lo roge y tú me mentiste, con una habilidad impresionante –Rezongo- Sabía que Sasuke andaba con alguien, pero jamás en la vida, me hubiera imaginado que esa serias tu, ¡tú que eras la novia de mi otro hijo! –Se exalto, realmente estaba enfadada.

-Lo sé y me disculpo por ello, de verdad estoy muy apenada con lo que sucedió, las cosas no son como parecen, yo no podía decirte la verdad, porque sabía que todo estaba mal, no quería hacerles daño, se perfectamente que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, y quiero que sepas que no lo hice con intensión –Argumento suplicante - Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, yo no quería lastimar a nadie…

-Pero lo hiciste –Afirmo –Y aun no puedo creerlo, tú eras como una hija para mí ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?

Sakura se deshizo en lagrimas, al escuchar las palabras de Mikoto, le dolían profundamente, prácticamente la hacían sentir como si fuera una ramera.

-¿Qué sucede…? –Itachi se cayó al notar la presencia de Sakura.

La miro de una manera fría, muy fría que la congelo, luego se dispuso a irse.

-¡Espera! –Le grito, pero Itachi no lo hizo – ¡Itachi por favor! Tengo que hablar contigo ¡te lo ruego! –Itachi se volvió lentamente.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –Dio media vuelta y avanzo.

-¡Por favor Itachi! –Sakura avanzo desesperada, pero Mikoto se atravesó y puso mala cara – ¡Yo solo quiero hablar contigo! –Itachi siguió- ¡Hoy me voy de Konoha! –Dijo como último recurso, lo que le funciono porque Itachi se detuvo.

-¿Te vas? –Pregunto Mikoto ahora sorprendida y se fijo en la maleta que traía Sakura.

-Si –Afirmo lo bastante alto para que Itachi escuchara –Me voy para donde mi tía Sizune – Itachi la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Indefinido – Dijo con tristeza, esta vez Mikoto se quedo callada y con los ojos fijos en Sakura – Por favor Itachi, tengo que hablar contigo, tu mereces saber lo que en realidad paso, déjame ser sincera contigo-o… a-aunque sea e-esta vez-z –Sollozo– P-por f-avor.

Itachi permaneció en la misma posición, simplemente mirándola y con su rostro inescrutable, Sakura pudo sentir los peores segundos ante la incertidumbre, en su interior rogaba para que Itachi la escuchara, pero el simplemente no decía nada.

-… Está bien –Acepto y la pelirosa sintió el alivio, pero no le duro mucho al saber que tendría que hablar con él – Sígueme – Y así lo hizo.

-Tienes suerte de que Fugaku no esté –La pelirosa no dijo nada, simplemente la miro, era la misma expresión de su madre, decepción.

Sakura siguió a Itachi en silencio, escuchando su corazón palpitar muy fuerte, tan fuerte como la culpabilidad que la agobiaba con tan solo verlo, Itachi entro a su cuarto seguido de Sakura.

-Bien, te escucho -Fue directo, lo que lo hizo más difícil.

-Yo… yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice, te juro que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, jamás en mi vida hubiera pensado que me sucedería algo como esto, simplemente…

-¿Desde cuándo? –La interrumpió Itachi.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confundida.

-¿Desde cuándo estabas saliendo con Sasuke? – Su rostro se veía severo, y su mirada era intensa, tanto que no la dejaba pensar con claridad, se sentía en una sala de interrogatorio con el detective Ibiki Morino, el más reconocido de todo el país por sus particulares interrogatorios.

-Yo nunca salí con Sasuke oficialmente –Itachi enarco una ceja –Es decir, jamás tuvimos algo en concreto, las cosas que sucedieron fueron inesperadas, simplemente se dieron y… -Sakura estaba sumamente nerviosa y eso Itachi podía notarlo a través del tono de su voz.

-Entonces ¿desde cuándo empezó todo lo que tú llamas inesperado? –Enmarco las comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra – Quiero saberlo –prácticamente se lo ordeno.

La pelirosa trago saliva precipitadamente.

-Em… -Trato de hacer memoria desde el día en que se origino todo – Recuerdas el día, que nos fuimos todos a la casa de las afueras de tu padre y que me mostraste los caballos –Susurro incomoda.

-¡Desde ese día! –Exclamo Itachi abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Espera, las cosas no son como tú piensas –Se puso alterada- Ese día nos… nos besamos por accidente, fue un accidente… desde ahí el empezó a buscarme y yo lo trataba de esquivar…

-Es increíble –Comento con una sonrisa sarcástica – Estuviste mintiéndome durante tanto tiempo –Volvió a reír – Ya decía porque se habían vuelto tan amigos, si al principio se detestaban completamente, ahora entiendo porque Sasuke me decía tantas cosas sospechosas, porque tu preferías estar con él, yo sospechaba de Sasuke, se me hacia raro que te defendiera tanto, y que tu lo defendieras a él, Sasuke siempre se estuvo burlando de mi, ¡ustedes se estuvieron burlando de mi! –Acuso.

-¡No! No -Farfullo rápidamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, o ¿cómo le llamas a todo esto?- Sakura agacho su cabeza- De cualquier persona me hubiera esperado una traición, pero ¿de ti? Eso jamás se me habría pasado por la mente, ¡mi hermano y tú! -Dijo indignado –Dime si es verdad ¿ Que ustedes… se acostaron? – Dijo tenso.

Sakura solo asintió levemente, a lo que Itachi negó con amargura.

-Créeme que yo me siento muy mal por lo que hice y está bien si me odias, no importa yo me lo merezco todo fue mi culpa, y ahora tengo que pagar por lo que hice –Como ya era costumbre, sus lagrimas empezaron a fluir – Siempre fuiste un buen novio, siempre fuiste el mejor conmigo, y yo desperdicie tu amor, con un imbécil que solo quería hacer daño, me arrepiento tanto Itachi, por eso ahora me alejo, yo no te merezco y confió en que encuentres a alguien que de verdad te merezca y que te valore, aun así te agradezco por… p-por todo los m-momentos que pase j-junto a t-ti, nadie nunca… me ha tratado c-como tú lo has hecho, te lo agradezco en el alma- La pelirosa trato de limpiarse las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos hinchados y cansados.

-¿Me pregunto si yo tuve algo que ver con esto? –Sakura lo miro -Si no fui lo suficientemente bueno contigo.

-Por Dios no digas eso, tú no tienes nada que ver, esto es solo mi culpa.

-Quizá debí estar más atento a ti -La ignoro- Haberte escuchado de verdad, no haber sido tan frio, no quería avanzar mucho, porque en mi mente solo quería cuidarte, quería cuidarte para que en un futuro pudiéramos dar ese paso juntos, cuando estuviéramos casados, pero lo único que hice fue cuidarte para que mi hermano te quitara aquello que me pertenecía por derecho –Sus palabras la quemaban de una manera increíble, sentía como se ahogaba con tan solo escuchar, su respiración era irregular y su corazón no dejaba de latir con tanta presión - ¿Por qué con Sasuke? ¿Por qué con él? – Su rostro había cambiado por uno descompuesto, con resentimiento.

-Yo no lo elegí, y jamás lo hubiera hecho, las cosas se dieron y aun no entiendo cómo fue que me metí en esto, el empezó a buscarme y te juro que trate de alejarlo, yo lo intente, pero él no se rendía, y entre más me insista, mas iba cayendo en su juego, hasta que fue imposible salir de el.

-¿Te enamoraste? –La miro directamente.

Sakura palideció por su pregunta, no pudo responderle, su lengua se trabo como si le hubiesen hecho un nudo, ella sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa pero no podía decírselo, dolía demasiado.

-Sasuke parecía que te apreciaba mucho –Comento después de un gran silencio –Prácticamente me lo confirmo, el día en que pensaste que te había hecho infiel- Negó con su cabeza, la pelirosa lo observo -Ese día parecía un tigre, dispuesto a protegerte, y no le importo agarrase conmigo para evitar que yo te alcanzara, logro dejarme en el suelo con varios golpes -Comento con amargura –Supe que él sentía más cosas por ti de las que yo pensaba, pero todo fue una mentira, todos caímos en su trampa.

-Espera, tú y Sasuke se pelearon esa vez -Itachi asintió.

-Le deje el labio roto –Sakura hizo facultad de su memoria y recordó algo.

FLASH BACK

_-Nad… -Sakura se cayó al ver algo irregular en la cara de Sasuke – ¿Qué te paso ahí? –Señalo con su dedo índice el labio reventado de Sasuke._

_-Ah eso, no es nada –Desvió la mirada._

_-¿Nada? No sabía que a las personas de repente les aparecían heridas en sus labios._

_-Hmp. _

_-Seguro te caíste o alguien te dio una paliza –Se rio Sakura._

_-Sasuke Uchiha jamás se cae, y tampoco lo golpean. _

_-Menudo arrogante- Sasuke puso mala cara, pero no logro atemorizar a la pelirosa- Seguro que fue algo chistoso y te da vergüenza reconocerlo –De nuevo Sasuke desvió la mirada. _

END FLASH BACK

Jamás hubiera pensado que esa herida había tenido que ver con el problema de Itachi, sin querer empezó a llorar más fuerte, recodar a Sasuke era doloroso, le dolía el saber que estuvo metida en una mentira, ese día solo había pensado que Sasuke era la persona con la que ella contaba y ese día se hizo ilusiones estúpidas pensando en que el la amaba.

-Veo que vives en tu propio infierno –Le dijo Itachi que estuvo atento a su reacción – ¿Tanto lo amabas? –Comento con algo de presión en su voz.

-Escucha Itachi, yo lamento como sucedió todo, pero desafortunadamente yo ya no puedo devolver el tiempo, no te pido que me perdones porque no lo merezco, simplemente quería que me escucharas, y como ya lo dije abajo, me voy a donde mi tía Sizune, quiero alejarme de aquí, no quiero seguir haciendo daño a todos los que quiero, por lo que será mejor irme, t-te quiero agradecer p-por todo lo que me d-diste-e… -Se le quebró la voz.

-Bien Sakura, ahora te pido que me dejes solo, tengo muchas cosas que pensar – Pudo sentir el dolor que le provocaba, ella asintió y se dispuso a irse.

-Si, además no quiero encontrármelo.

-Y no lo harás – Sakura lo miro confundida – Sasuke no ha vuelto desde ese día y no sabemos dónde está –La pelirosa guardo silencio.

-Adios Itachi… -Se despidió con voz baja.

-Adios… Sakura –Su voz era dura.

Ambos se miraron, luego Sakura salió de su habitación.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Ese es tu vuelo –Aviso Hinata con voz baja.

Todos se pararon y acompañaron a Sakura para abordar el avión.

-Quiero que la próxima vez que te vea, no estés sufriendo tanto y estés alegre, porque no has dejado de llorar ni un solo día –Apunto Ino – Te extrañare tanto –La abrazo.

-No olvides que cuentas con nosotros, además te podremos visitar de vez en cuando –Le recordó Hinata.

-Sí y también nos podremos hablar por celular y por internet –Naruto le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Todo cambio es bueno Sakura – Le dijo sai.

-Gracias chicos, no sabría qué sería de mi sin ustedes –Sakura abrazo a todos y se dirigió a abordar el avión.

Era increíble que tendría que dejar a un lado todo, todo por un hombre, un hombre que le destrozo su vida, y que justo ahora estaría feliz de haber logrado su cometido, Sai tenía razón en decir que todo cambio era bueno, porque solo de esa forma intentaría alejarse de todo eso, ahora tenía que olvidar su amargo pasado y empezar de nuevo, tenía que borrar de su alma el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha para siempre.

-Supongo que te mudas de cuidad –Le hablo una anciana –Ustedes los jóvenes hacen un verdadero drama, ya verás como todo mejorara –Le dijo con una sonrisa a la que Sakura no pudo devolver.

-Tiene razón – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Observo atentamente el lugar, ya había llegado a su destino, fijo su mirada en un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenida Sakura" con gran nostalgia se acerco a los portadores de aquel cartel.

-¡Sakura! Pero ¿Qué te ha pasado cariño? Luces mal – Saludo su tía Sizune.

-No me digas, andas en las drogas –Se mofo Sasori.

-Oye, no digas esas cosas –Lo reprendió –Seguro estas cansada, vamos a la casa y te preparare un chocolate con malvaviscos -Le sonrió.

-Gracias tía – O si, esa sería su nueva vida.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas Sasuke Uchiha! –Sakura gritaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba – ¡Te odio! ¡No sabes cuánto! ¡Te aborrezco! ¡Me destruiste la vida te odio! ¡Maldita la hora en la que te conocí! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Nunca! –Gritaba Sakura a medida que sus amigas intentaban sacarla de allí."_

Esas palabras se habían escuchado en su mente tantas veces, que ahora hacían parte de él, incluso cuando despertaba era lo primero que recordaba y luego la amarga sensación de haber acabado con todo y haber perdido algo muy valioso, aunque se repetía diez mil veces, que todo había salido bien y que por fin había logrado su venganza, ese convencimiento no llegaba a su corazón y no duraba más de medio segundo.

Su maldita mente lo torturaba con recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos protagonizados por una pelirosa, aborrecía con todas las fuerzas de su corazón el haberle dado tanto poder a Sakura para que dominara sobre él, no podía negarlo, en lo único que pensaba era en ella, no había nada más que ocupara su mente, solo pensaba en esas palabras que le dijo después de que se supo la verdad, veía la escena como si estuviera pasando en ese preciso momento, su rostro, su mirada, sus gestos, sus palabras, todo absolutamente todo, hacia que su pecho se oprimiera y lo que era más humillante, lograba que sus lagrimas salieran.

_Si, Sasuke Uchiha lloraba por una mujer._

Era como si la vida le estuviera dando una lesión, siempre juro jamás llorar por una mujer, y siempre se burlaba de aquellos que lo hacían, le parecía tan patético, y ahora el patético era él, tragándose sus propias palabras, porque él estaba sufriendo por una mujer.

Constantemente recordaba los momentos que compartió con Sakura, aquellos que solo hasta ahora sabia que lo habían hecho muy feliz, incluso recordaba el día que se conocieron y lo lejos que estaba la posibilidad de que ellos tuvieran algo juntos, pero la vida daba vueltas, y ahora no se podía a acostumbrar a la idea de que aquellos momentos nunca regresarían, lo supo con tan solo mirarla, ella lo aborrecía.

Si tan solo ella estuviera a su lado, sería más que feliz, como deseaba verla, como deseaba que le hablara, que lo mirara, que le demostrara ese cariño que solo ella le podía dar, si tan solo ella estuviera allí, el la besaría con ganas, la miraría de arriba abajo con su mirada y la haría suya cuantas veces pudiera.

Pero la realidad era otra, ella no estaba ahí, ni lo estaría, y si fuese así, estaba seguro de que ella no querría verlo, y eso le dolía en el alma, haber dicho toda la verdad había sido excitante, incluso más de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero luego de ver su cara y de escuchar sus palabras, la euforia se desvaneció como el vidrio que cae al suelo, quebrándose en mil pedazos, se sintió como la persona más mala y egoísta, exactamente como un monstruo.

Jamás había pensado con exactitud donde quedaba sakura en su venganza, y para ser sincero, jamás le importo, pero a medida que su "venganza" avanzaba, más le daba importancia, pero no era la importancia que se imagino, Sakura llego a ser más de lo que él hubiera pensado, se había convertido en el aire que respiraba, y justo ahora que la tenia lejos, sabía que no podía vivir sin ella, tanto que su venganza se convirtió en una excusa para estar junto a ella, y con el tiempo se había olvidado de todo su odio, solo le importaba vivir el presente, en el que él y Sakura estaban juntos.

Pero la felicidad se desvaneció en un segundo, transformándose en un infierno total, Sakura supo toda la verdad de la peor manera, y solo allí supo que las cosas nunca habían empezado bien, y solo allí pensó, que había ignorado a una persona que le traería dificultades en su venganza, posteriormente llego la reunión y consigo el maldito desastre que lo tenía en ese estado tan lamentable.

Una parte de él, se convencía de que había hecho lo correcto, pero la otra parte hubiera deseado jamás haber hablado, y todo hubiera sido así, si Itachi no lo hubiera provocado, escuchar las palabras de compromiso de Itachi, lo habían sacado de su razón y lo habían vuelto una fiera, una fiera dispuesta a defender su hembra, y pese a que le costara reconocerlo él había estado celoso, celoso de ver como Itachi le declaraba su amor a Sakura, celoso de imaginar un futuro en el que Sakura fuera la esposa de Itachi, celoso de pensar que Sakura estaría con Itachi, de que Itachi la tocaría tal cual como él lo había hecho, y estaba celoso de que Sakura pudiera tener hijos con Itachi.

Estaba celoso porque en realidad, todo aquello se lo imaginaba con Sakura, desgraciadamente alcanzo a ver ese mismo futuro pero con él en vez de Itachi, compartiendo una vida con ella, tal vez porque él en realidad…

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? – Una voz bastante conocida lo saco del trance en el que estaba.

Levanto su cabeza con parsimonia y con gran dificultad, haciendo que su cabeza se revolviera, luego miro al sujeto de en frente, resopló con fastidio y volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos y la mesa.

-Vaya, que estado tan lamentable tienes, cualquiera pagaría por ver esto.

Sasuke se paró de repente y golpeo la mesa.

-¡Lárgate! –Gruño muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué? Si apenas estoy llegando –Dijo tranquilamente.

Sasuke tenso su mandíbula y apretó sus dientes, no le importaría contenerse en esos momentos.

-¡¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?- Exploto en un tono de voz muy alto.

-¿No es coincidencia? – Se sentó al frente de Sasuke - Vine a traer mis papeles para trabajar en este lugar como barman, y mira -Señalo- Me encuentro contigo, y la verdad es que luces muy mal Sasuke, acaso no te has bañado, no sabía que te habías vuelto un mendigo.

El azabache se lanzo contra él y lo sujeto de la camisa, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

-Es mejor que te vayas Sai, porque no voy a responder por muertos – Lo amenazo, pero Sai ni se inmuto.

-Interesante –Se dijo más para sí mismo.

-¿Qué es interesante? –Exigió saber.

-Interesante que una mujer te tenga así – Le dijo con calma.

Sasuke bufo pero aun así lo soltó.

-No estoy así por una mujer – Evadió la mirada y volvió a sentarse.

-Y ¿a quién pretendes engañar? –Pregunto con sarcasmo – No debe ser a mí, porque yo conozco todo lo que ha sucedido y es de lógica que estas así por Sakura –Concluyo con un semblante tranquilo.

-¡Maldición! – Sasuke grito y estrello su puño en la mesa – De todos los lugares en los que existen en esta ciudad, me vine preciso a este, por ser el más alejado y el mas escondido, para evitar idiotas como tú, y mira – Lo señalo- Justo tu tenias que venir a este, acaso ¿me estas siguiendo? –Pregunto, enarcando una ceja, Sai sonrió ante eso.

-No tengo tanto tiempo como para perderlo persiguiéndote, no es mi culpa que mi tío Danzou trabaje aquí y me haya llamado por una vacante – Su expresión seguía igual, de seguro Sai practicaba yoga, pues no se enojaba con nada – Aunque siempre he dicho que las casualidades no existen, todo está predeterminado con un propósito, y de seguro hay algo que nos debió unir en este lugar.

-¡Ah no! Por Dios cállate, no quiero escuchar tu filosofía de vida, lárgate y déjame en paz – Se quejo Sasuke con fastidio.

-Sakura se fue de Konoha – Soltó de sopetón y Sasuke lo miro directamente, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué? –Dijo involuntariamente.

-Sakura se fue esta tarde, hace como unas dos horas – Trato de hacer memoria.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Cuánto se demora? – Pregunto con desespero.

-Bueno, no sé exactamente, Lo único que se, es que estaba muy deprimida, y que había decidido irse a vivir a un lugar muy lejos, francamente creo que no va a regresar –Exagero, Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, y su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, tanto que juraba que se escuchaba a un metro de distancia.

Los miedos que tanto lo habían mortificado, ahora lo atacaban de una forma cruel, trato de procesar todo lo que le había dicho Sai, y lo que más lo asusto fue el saber que probablemente Sakura no regresaría nunca, un miedo intenso se alojo en su pecho, no podía ser cierto que Sakura no iba a regresar, eso no era posible, él quería verla.

-Sakura ha estado muy mal, ha estado toda la semana en la casa de Ino, porque su padre no quiso que ella se quedara –Sasuke se sintió como el más miserable de los hombres, sabía que la pelirosa estaba sufriendo, pero la rectificación de Sai lo hacía aun peor – Hoy fue a disculparse, y a despedirse de todos y cuando digo todos, incluyo a tu familia, y sobre todo a Itachi.

-¡¿Sakura hablo con Itachi? –El azabache no lo podía ni creer.

-Así es – Afirmo –Ella decidió contarle la verdad a Itachi, pues se sentía muy culpable y para poder irse necesitaba hacer eso.

-¿Qué hizo Itachi? ¿La perdono? – Trato inútilmente de ocultar su interés.

-Eso no lo sé, tendrías que preguntarle a Itachi –Sai sonrió, pero Sasuke puso mala cara, no le había caído en gracia el chiste -¿Qué sientes por Sakura? –volvió a atacar con sus preguntas sorpresivas e impactantes.

Sasuke volvió a quedarse pasmado y un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo, aunque no sabía exactamente la respuesta, algo en su organismo lo alarmaba, y era algo que se había cuestionado en los últimos días.

-Eso no te importa –Espeto el azabache.

-Tienes razón, pero a ti te debía importar mucho, ya que has sido muy ciego.

-¿De qué hablas? – Comento algo enojado.

-Respóndete algo Sasuke, no es necesario que me lo digas… ¿Por qué estas tan afectado con lo que paso con Sakura? ¿Qué es exactamente Sakura para ti? ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con ella? Acaso ¿estarías tan devastado por otra mujer? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué cada que Sakura estaba con Itachi sentías celos? Y no me digas que no eran celos, porque eso se noto -Lo miro directamente, como si estuviera interrogando a un asesino.

Sasuke simplemente se quedo callado, cada pregunta era reproducida en su interior como el peor de los ecos, no se atrevía a pensar en las respuestas para cada pregunta, tan solo sentía un inmenso nerviosismo y la sensación de estar a punto de descubrir algo escondido.

-¿Por qué no te marchas Sai? No tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos –Farfullo

-Y ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en evadir tus sentimientos? – Sasuke quedo en shock, desde ese momento empezaba a sentir que Sai era una persona sorpresiva e irritante, lejos de aquel Sai de siempre –Veo que eres bastante lento –Negó con la cabeza- Pensé que eras más inteligente –Sasuke frunció el ceño –De acuerdo –Resoplo – Tendré que ayudarte… bien Sasuke Uchiha ¿Por qué no aceptas que estas enamorado de Sakura de una vez y por todas?

El azabache palideció, su corazón se detuvo y todo su cuerpo empezó a segregar adrenalina, no podía ser cierto lo que Sai estaba diciendo, solo quería confundirlo, pero en respuesta de eso, pudo sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse, a caso… ¿a caso el estaba sonrojado? Por supuesto que no, seguro eran los tragos que había ingerido, el jamás se sonrojaría.

-Deja de decir babosadas, m-mejor, mejor vete - Se puso nervioso, Sai sonrió aun más de lo que ya lo había hecho, era una sonrisa algo tétrica.

-Así que lo sabes, pero no lo aceptas –El azabache iba a decir algo, pero Sai no lo dejo –Mira Sasuke, si te quieres engañar a ti mismo, tu veras, a mi eso no me interesa, al fin y al cabo yo tengo a Ino y soy muy feliz, a diferencia de ti –Decía tranquilo mientras Sasuke lo miraba mal – No me voy a poner a explicarte que es lo que significa estar enamorado y todo ese rollo, porque eso es asunto de Naruto, tu amigo –Puntualizo.

A Sasuke se le formo un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo, ni siquiera tenía noticias de él.

-Ya debes saber qué te pasa algo diferente con Sakura, y eso se notaba a simple vista con tan solo verlos, porque también es lógico que ella te ama, mucho más de lo que lo hacía con Itachi –Con tan solo escuchar eso, su cuerpo reacciono, fue como si una corriente eléctrica lo atravesara por completo –Créeme que una mujer que no sintiera amor, no se habría arriesgado tanto y no habría sufrido tanto como ella lo hizo, tuvo que irse a otro lugar para pasar su depresión… Sakura te ama.

Esas palabras resonaron más que la batería de una banda de rock, y a su mente demasiadas imágenes de ella, que estaba seguro no podía verlas con claridad, su corazón empezó a bombardear con mucha rapidez, logrando que todo su cuerpo temblara ante las palabras de Sai.

"_Sakura te ama."_

¿Sakura lo amaba?

"_mucho más de lo que lo hacía con Itachi"_

Su cuerpo dio un vuelco aun más fuerte que la última vez, trataba de asimilar aquella información, pero no podía, siempre intento meter eso en la cabeza de Sakura, para que ella se confundiera y se quedara con él, pero nunca se imaginaria que eso fuera cierto, y ahora que Sai se lo decía tan abiertamente no podía digerirlo, solo sabía que todo eso le dejaba una sensación bastante agradable, más que cualquier cosa en su vida, era algo que lo llenaba de júbilo, el sentir que Sakura lo amaba, incluso más que a su hermano.

-Pero claro, a ti no te importo eso, porque simplemente querías venganza, no te importo en absoluto Sakura y destruiste un sentimiento tan valioso que posiblemente se pierda – Sasuke agacho su cabeza recordando lo sucedido- En mi caso, jamás le dije nada a Ino, simplemente porque no acostumbro a hacer ese tipo de cosas, y además porque ella gustaba de mi y sabia que no la iba a perder, pero tú no estás en mi caso.

Sasuke ahora lo miraba con más atención, que la que mostro al principio.

-Sakura se ha ido y como dije, tal vez no regrese, ella está muy destruida y si bien te ama, puede llegar a odiarte, por todo el daño que le cáusate –Sasuke lo sabía y temía que eso llegase a suceder –y mientras tú, estas aquí lamentándote y emborrachándote, alguien más intentara quedarse con Sakura.

-¿Hablas de Itachi?

-puede que sí o que no, eso depende de ti, si dejas que las cosas tomen su rumbo actual y la pierdes para siempre, o intentas desafiar al destino, con la posibilidad de que Sakura vuelva a estar contigo, pero esta vez oficialmente –Sasuke se quedo pensativo, lo que fue aprovechado por Sai - ¿No te gustaría volver a verla? ¿No te gustaría volver a estar con ella?

Por supuesto que le gustaría, no había pasado ni un solo día deseando eso.

-¿Nunca has pensado como seria tu vida al lado de ella?

Lo había llegado a pensar en la última semana, y no le pareció tan descabellado, a cambio de eso pudo sentir algo, que en su vida lo había sentido, la sensación de que la pelirosa estuviera siempre a su lado, lo hacía estremecerse de una manera increíble, el tan solo pensar aquello hacia que su corazón latiera más fuerte que nunca, al tiempo que su cuerpo recibía descargas de energía.

-Cuando dos personas se aman, deben estar juntas, esa es la naturaleza, pero si no lo llegan a estar, significa que jamás se amaron y jamás lucharon por aquel amor, tal como te está sucediendo, si no haces nada por Sakura, ella se alejara de ti para siempre y otra persona tendrá la oportunidad que tienes ahora… pensé que eras el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el que siempre obtiene lo que desea y no se deja vencer por un error.

Escuchar esas palabras le transmitía una energía, capaz de hacerlo parar de su lugar e ir en busca de Sakura.

-Solo recuerda que debes arreglar lo que hiciste, debes intentar hacer las cosas por la vía del bien, aunque te cueste, y por una vez en la vida baja tu orgullo y trata de recuperar la mujer de tu vida.

Sasuke se quedo tan ido en sus pensamientos, que cuando reparo en Sai, ya no estaba, miro a su alrededor, pero no lograba encontrarlo, debido a la escasa luz en la taberna y a los efectos del alcohol que hacía que sus movimientos fueran más lentos que de costumbre, finalmente y luego de varios intentos no encontró a Sai, acaso ¿todo había sido un sueño?

Entonces recordó cada palabra dicha por el supuesto Sai, y su mente se convirtió en un remolino de ideas, y demasiadas preguntas lo que ponían ansioso.

_-Y¿ si yo estoy…? no imposible – Se negó._

"_-¿Por qué no aceptas que estas enamorado de Sakura de una vez y por todas? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en evadir tus sentimientos? ¿Qué es exactamente Sakura para ti? ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con ella? Ya debes saber qué te pasa algo diferente con Sakura, y eso se notaba a simple vista con tan solo verlos-"_

Su respiración empezó a ser irregular, tal vez porque él en realidad sentía algo más por Sakura de lo que imagino, y eso lo llevaba al límite de sus emociones ¿el se había enamorado? Pensar aquello era increíble, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera imaginarlo, pero era una posibilidad, que cada vez más se convertía en una verdad absoluta, si era cierto ¿En qué momento sucedió? En qué momento se había enamorado de Sakura?

"_-Es lógico que ella te ama, mucho más de lo que lo hacía con Itachi, Créeme que una mujer que no sintiera amor, no se habría arriesgado tanto y no habría sufrido tanto como ella lo hizo, tuvo que irse a otro lugar para pasar su depresión… Sakura te ama."_

Una sensación a un más profunda lo ataco fuertemente, la afirmación de que Sakura lo amaba prácticamente lo llevaba a un éxtasis, ¿Sakura lo amaba? Tenía que escucharlo de sus labios, quería que ella misma se lo confirmara.

"_-Sakura se fue de Konoha, se fue hace como unas dos horas… Lo único que se, es que estaba muy deprimida, y que había decidido irse a vivir a un lugar muy lejos, francamente creo que no va a regresar-"_

Sakura se había ido, lo que significaba que no escucharía aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba, y tampoco la vería y si Sakura no regresaba, el se encontraría aun mas devastado. Como maldecía haberla tratado de esa forma, en realidad maldecía haber tenido semejante problema y haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo con ella, si tan solo las cosas se hubieran dado de una manera tan distinta, el ahora estaría con ella, sin ningún problema.

"_-Cuando dos personas se aman, deben estar juntas, esa es la naturaleza, pero si no lo llegan a estar, significa que jamás se amaron y jamás lucharon por aquel amor, tal como te está sucediendo, si no haces nada por Sakura, ella se alejara de ti para siempre y otra persona tendrá la oportunidad que tienes ahora, pensé que eras el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el que siempre obtiene lo que desea y no se deja vencer por un error."_

Por supuesto que no, el no permitirá que ningún hombre se acercara a Sakura, ella era suya y de nadie más, y más ahora que el sabia que ella lo amaba, no permitiría que nadie los separara, no, él era Sasuke Uchiha y siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, y justo ahora solo deseaba estar con ella y lo lograría, la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Si ella se había marchado de Konoha, y él ni siquiera sabía para donde ¿Qué haría?

"_- Si dejas que las cosas tomen su rumbo actual y la pierdes para siempre, o intentas desafiar al destino, con la posibilidad de que Sakura vuelva a estar contigo, pero esta vez oficialmente, Solo recuerda que debes arreglar lo que hiciste, debes intentar hacer las cosas por la vía del bien, aunque te cueste, y por una vez en la vida baja tu orgullo y trata de recuperar la mujer de tu vida.-"_

Sai tenía razón el debía arreglar todo lo que el provoco, pero ante todo debía recuperar a Sakura, ella tenía que saber que el nunca había querido herirla y que si no fuera por ella, el jamás habría conocido la verdadera felicidad, esta vez se jugaría el todo por el todo.

Con la euforia que lo invadió, se levanto de la silla en la cual había permanecido varias horas, que no lograba calcular, los efectos del trago que había ingerido le pasaban la cuenta de cobro, se sostuvo como pudo y dejo varios billetes en la mesa, ni siquiera los conto y era más que seguro que el mesero se llevaría la gran propina.

Al salir al callejón su visión ardió, llevaba mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y la luz lo afectaba, decidió dirigirse al hotel contiguo a la taberna, donde había permanecido toda la semana desde aquel día, el cual prefería no recordar. Tendría que ducharse para que le pasara la borrachera y así poner en marcha su plan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sin ningún nerviosismo, presiono el timbre, pero para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió al instante, como si alguien fuera de salida, y ese alguien resulto ser nada menos que Itachi, quien demostró su sorpresa y luego su enojo.

-Tienes el descaro de venir hasta acá, después de lo que hiciste –Mascullo.

-Necesito hablar contigo – Exigió con el mismo tono que utilizo Itachi.

-No me digas que vienes a pedir disculpas –Dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico.

-Eso ni en tus sueños – Farfullo entre dientes.

-Entonces ¿A qué has venido? A burlarte de mí, por lo bien que la pasaste con Sakura, y por lo bien que te hace sentir el haberte metido con mi novia.

A Sasuke no le gusto para nada el tono en el que sonaba "mi novia", era prácticamente como si aun le perteneciera.

-No tengo tiempo para eso –Itachi iba a cerrar la puerta pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

-Descuida Itachi, no vengo para eso –Logro que el pelinegro mayor detuviera su acción y lo mirara directamente, dándole a entender que hablara – Vengo por Sakura- Itachi frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-Vienes a que te deje a Sakura- Sonrió con cinismo- lamento decírtelo pero el problema no soy yo, si no Sakura, ya que ella no quiere verte y además se fue esta tarde.

-Ya lo sabía –Itachi abrió los ojos perplejo, ¿Cómo era que Sasuke se había enterado?

-Vaya que los chismes vuelan –Cambio su rostro repentinamente –Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar ¡lárgate!

-No me voy hasta que no me respondas algo – Sentencio Sasuke igual de fastidiado.

-No voy a caer en tus jueguitos, ¿Qué más quieres? Ya lograste humillarme delante de toda la gente que quiero, y me quitaste a mi novia ¡¿Qué más quieres? –Se altero –Jamás he entendido por que te comportas de esta manera conmigo, ¡no entiendo qué demonios te hice para que me estés jodiendo la vida! –Pese a que Itachi se resistía, su furia lo hacía perder el control, al igual que a Sasuke.

-¡Existir!... Eso es lo malo que has hecho, si tan solo no existieras, todo sería más feliz para mí, no tendría que vivir bajo la sombra de ti todo el tiempo, siendo la oveja negra de la familia, aquel que es una deshonra para su propia familia, y todo eso es por tu culpa, tú te has empeñado en hacerme quedar en ridículo, todo lo que haces es manipular a mis padres para que hagan lo que tú quieres, solo los complaces porque buscas un beneficio extra…

-¡De que hablas Sasuke! –Lo interrumpió –Esa fama te la has ganado tu solito, yo no tengo nada que ver, y te prohíbo que digas que yo manipulo a mis padres solo por un beneficio extra…

-¡A mi no me prohíbes nada! –Grito con furia – ¡Tú has tenido toda la culpa! Siempre que intento hacer las cosas bien, pero apareces tú y lo arruinas todo, tienes tan comprado a mi padre que lo único que hace es compararme contigo y decirme lo bien que haces todo ¡estoy harto! Por eso me vengue de ti, para que sientas lo que yo sentía, el dolor tan grande que era el perder a un ser querido por culpa de otro.

-¿Solo por eso decidiste meterte con Sakura? solo por una tonta venganza injustificada jodiste mi vida y la de ella, me das lastima Sasuke –El pelinegro menor lo sujeto de la camisa con fuerza, y lo miro de mala gana -¿piensas golpearme? –Le devolvió la mirada – ¿A eso viniste? A demostrarme lo poco hombre que eres.

Sasuke se acordó repentinamente y soltó a Itachi, ese no era su propósito allí, se había dejado llevar por el momento y por el resentimiento que guardaba en contra de Itachi.

-Solo vine a que me digas ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Sakura? Y ¿A dónde se fue ella? –Casi rugió.

-Yo no tengo por qué decirte eso –Repuso a la defensiva.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes que decírmelo!–Arremetió con él.

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo a si? ¿Qué te importa lo que yo hable con ella? Y ni creas que te voy a decir donde esta Sakura- Rezongo.

-Me tienes que decir donde esta ella, tú lo sabes ¡dime! –Prácticamente grito.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? -Itachi estaba muy tensionado y no menos estaba Sasuke.

-Eso no te importa –Espeto.

-Pues no te diré nada, no permitiré que dañes más a Sakura.

-No me digas que sigues enamorado de ella –Se mofo –Ella no te quiere ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Tú eres el que se debe alejar de ella!

-A ti tampoco te quiere, así que ninguno tiene ventaja –Le recordó, haciendo que Sasuke se descontrolara.

-Eso no es verdad, ¡dime de una maldita vez! ¿Para donde se fue Sakura?-Exigió.

-¡No!

-¡Dímelo!

-¡¿Qué no?

- ¡Qué me lo digas!

-¡¿Por qué?

-¡porque voy a hablar con ella! –Sasuke estaba tan alterado y no podía pensar con claridad.

- ¡¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? ¿¡Porque te interesa tanto?

-¡Porque la amo! –Las palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso, dejándolo completamente expuesto.

Itachi por su parte se quedo paralizado, como si hubiese visto el peor de los fantasmas, no podía ni moverse, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada, muy helada.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí? –Apareció Fugaku alterado, por lo gritos que escucho.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**by Dianithaxsasusaku**

**Holaaa! **

**bueno les digo que ahora si vamos en orden con la otra pagina en la que ya habia publicado el fic.**

**El siguiente capitulo es el final, y como sabran algunos de la otra pag hacia años no actualizo ese capitulo,**

**pero ya esta listo, así que no hay problema se llama "LO PROHIBIDO ES LO MAS DESEADO"**

**Así que espero su reviews para actualizar rapidito **

**Gracias por leer el fic, y aun mas a los que comentan.**

**Hasta la conti!**

**Suerte y Exitos**

**ñ.ñ**


	31. Lo prohibido es lo mas deseado

**hola! mil gracias a los que leen y comentan el fic, este capitulo dedicado a todos ustedes**

**y especialmente a**

***Megara-1307* *Azuka no Star* *Zutarian 18* *Citrus-Gi* *I Lovesasusaku 23 10 28* *Mitchel 0420***

**A leer!**

**LO PROHIBIDO ES LO MAS DESEADO**

-¡Porque la amo! –Las palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso, dejándolo completamente expuesto.

Itachi por su parte se quedo paralizado, como si hubiese visto el peor de los fantasmas, no podía ni moverse, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada, muy helada.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí? –Apareció Fugaku alterado, por lo gritos que escucho, y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke en la entrada- ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡No quiero que vuelvas a pisar esta casa! ¡Lárgate!

Sin duda las palabras de su padre le dolían, podía entender todo el problema que había formado y lo que generaría en sus padres, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su venganza, lo había alejado mas de sus padres, y había hecho que Itachi se acercara mas. Su venganza no había salido como lo había planeado.

-Yo solo vine por una información, despreocúpate que luego me largare y te dejare en paz con tu hijo predilecto –Le dijo fríamente y con el resentimiento en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Dirás con mi único hijo? -Soltó Fugaku.

Sasuke sintió como su sangre empezaba a hervir de tal forma que juraría que lo estaba quemando.

-¡¿Qué has dicho? –Grito Sasuke tan fuerte, que era sorprendente que los vecinos no hubieran salido de sus casas – ¡Es que acaso jamás he sido un hijo para ti!

-Nunca lo has sido -Fugaku mantenía un semblante bastante tranquilo, lo que enfurecía al pelinegro menor.

Itachi por su parte no parecía estar presente, era como si tratara de armar un rompecabezas mental.

-¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque he sido la sombra de Itachi? Siempre me has menos preciado, porque siempre has querido a Itachi, y en cambio a mi no me ves nada bueno, solo es el estúpido Itachi –Itachi lo observo directamente.

-No te permito que hables así de tu hermano – Le exigió Fugaku encaminándose a la puerta- ¡Lárgate! ¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo!

-Ni que Itachi fuera el Dios, porque eso es lo que ven todos, todo el mundo lo halaba, y hasta tu estas rendido a sus pies, solo lo ves a él, ¡Te falta besarle los pies! –Exploto.

Y no fue el único, Fugaku con determinación se dirigió a el, y sin previo aviso, alzo su mano para darle una cachetada, pero esta se detuvo, su mano quedo en el aire mientras era sostenida por la mano de Itachi, tanto Fugaku como Sasuke quedaron perplejos, ante sus ojos sucedía algo que nunca se hubieran imaginado.

-No permitiré que le pegues a Sasuke –Sentencio, por lo que los presentes abrieron aun mas sus ojos- Ni tampoco permitiré que me sigas difamando- Esta vez miro a Sasuke- Vamos a terminar este problema de una vez y por todas- Itachi soltó la muñeca de su padre suavemente.

-¿Qué te pasa Itachi?- Fugaku estaba mas que consternado, no entendía a lo que se refería Itachi, al igual que Sasuke.

-Ustedes dos son los del problema, son los culpables de todo lo que está sucediendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Sasuke lo miro con desprecio.

-A que ya me canse de que me estén metiendo en el medio, yo no tengo nada que ver con sus problemas, aquí los culpables son ustedes.

-Ahora te las vas a dar de santo –Resoplo el Uchiha menor.

-¡Ya basta Sasuke! ¿Por qué no entiendes de una vez que el problema nunca he sido yo? ¿No te das cuenta de quien provoco todos esto? Ustedes son los que provocaron todo desde el principio, y me meten a mí como excusa. Y tu padre –Lo miro directamente- Porque nunca has querido a Sasuke y vives comparándolo conmigo todo el tiempo, por eso Sasuke me tiene odio.

-Claro que no, yo simplemente lo hago ver que nunca hace las cosas bien- Se defendió.

-No papa, tienes que aceptar que jamás le has dado crédito a Sasuke y siempre me vez solo a mí, por tu culpa Sasuke se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

-¡No necesito que me defiendas Itachi! –Alego.

-No te estoy defendiendo -Aclaro- Lo único que quiero es que arreglen este problema de una vez y por todas, antes de que se sigan cometiendo más daño, y me sigan metiendo a mí, que no tengo nada que ver.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Itachi? Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, simplemente yo mando en esta casa y en esta familia, y veo que Sasuke nunca ha servido para nada, siempre nos hace quedar mal, en cambio tú, Itachi eres el ejemplo a seguir, yo solo quería que Sasuke fuera como tú, pero veo que es imposible, es solo un caso perdido.

-¡Ya basta papa! Que no puedes entender ¡¿Que yo nunca seré como Itachi? Yo soy diferente y tú no puedes ver eso, porque estas cegado por él y sin importar lo que haga jamás me tendrás en cuenta, y jamás lo he entendido ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? ¿Por qué jamás me has dicho algo bueno de mí? –Sasuke empezó a perder el control de la situación, y su voz se quebraba- Incluso si lo intento tu nunca veras nada bueno, todo lo que haces es decirme que soy malo, que no soy tu hijo, y que preferirías que yo nunca hubiera existido ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates de esa forma? No lo entiendo ¿Dime de una buena vez porque nunca me has querido? ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¿Por qué no me quieres como a tu hijo? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!

-¡¿Por qué tú no eres mi hijo? –Grito Fugaku desesperado por la presión que ejercía Sasuke.

Los dos hijos quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo que acababa de decir su padre.

-A-a… a que te refieres con que no soy tu hijo- Sasuke temblaba, no quería imaginar que aquello fuera cierto.

Fugaku permaneció callado, mirando hacia el suelo.

-¡Papa contéstame! ¡¿Por qué has dicho eso? ¡Contéstame! – Sasuke estaba asustado.

-Papa, es verdad lo que dijiste ¿Qué Sasuke no es hijo tuyo? –Itachi se aterro.

-¡Claro que no es cierto! -Aseguro Sasuke rapido, al tiempo que su corazón estaba por salirse de su cuerpo -¿Verdad? –En vez de preguntar parecía suplicar.

-Yo no lo sé –Dijo finalmente, por lo que dejo más confundidos a sus hijos

-¿Qué? –Exclamo Sasuke.

-Cuando Mikoto descubrió que quedo embarazada de ti –Miro a Sasuke- Yo estaba en un viaje, por lo que jamás le creí que ese hijo que esperaba era mío, aunque ella me aseguro que jamás me había hecho infiel, yo nunca le creí, por lo que tuvimos muchos problemas en el embarazo, decidí separarme de ella y traer a Itachi conmigo -Fugaku miro al cielo, como si estuviera recordando- pero Mikoto no me dio el divorcio fácil, y fueron muchas veces en las que me rogo por su inocencia, finalmente Mikoto termino convenciéndome de que no nos separáramos, de que Itachi era nuestro y teníamos que mantenerlo entre los dos, y bueno volvió a insistir en lo de Sasuke, por el amor que le tenía a Mikoto y por el beneficio que tendría Itachi, yo decidí no separarme y pensar que tú eras mi hijo- Fugaku nuevamente lo miro, esta vez con una mirada que podía llegar a parecer arrepentimiento.

Sasuke por su parte no sabía qué hacer, no podía creer que era probable que su padre no fuera Fugaku, no quería pensarlo, era demasiado duro para él.

-Pero cuando naciste, todo el mundo aseguraba que no te parecías a mí, lo que hacía que mi sospechas se reafirmaran, pero nunca se lo dije a Mikoto y trate de encargarme de ti, simplemente veía que Itachi era mejor que tu por lo que sentía que tu no eras como yo –Por primera vez Fugaku se quitaba la máscara y mostraba un rostro descompuesto.

-Pero, pero… ¿Por qué no me hicieron una prueba de ADN?

-En esos tiempos tratar de hacer una prueba de ADN era sumamente difícil.

Sasuke se sentía vacio, no sabía ya que pensar, jamás hubiera pensado que algo así le sucedería, ahora no sabía si el sujeto que tenia al frente, era en realidad su padre, y quería que lo fuera, no podía imaginar a otra persona en su lugar, Fugaku nunca fue un buen padre con él, pero era el único que había conocido en toda su vida.

-Pero ahora se puede hacer una prueba de ADN fácilmente -Itachi llamo la atención de los otros.

-Ya no hace falta -Fugaku volvió a transformar su rostro- Se perfectamente que Sasuke no es hijo mío, porque se comporta de una manera opuesta a la mía, porque todo lo que le he enseñado nunca lo ha aprendido, porque jamás ha sido como tu Itachi, tu si eres mi hijo a diferencia de él.

-¡De nuevo me comparas! – La furia de Sasuke empezó a emerger –Yo soy tu hijo, y estoy seguro de que mi mama nunca te fue infiel, así que ya deja de glorificar a Itachi, lo único que ha hecho es tratar de ser el bueno, solo para dejarme en ridículo y hacer que tú me odies.

-Yo jamás he hecho algo como eso Sasuke, nunca me ha importado desprestigiarte, simplemente soy como soy, entiéndelo de una vez, yo jamás he tenido que ver.

-Por supuesto que sí, que no vez, todo es una mentira para encubrir el hecho de que le has lavado el cerebro a mi padre, esa historia de la infidelidad es mentira.

-¡Sasuke esa es la verdad aunque no la quieras ver! –Fugaku aseguro con mucha severidad.

-Aquí el único que trata de hacer las cosa mal, eres tu Sasuke, tu eres el culpable de lo que ha sucedido con todos –Itachi le dijo con voz fría.

-El único culpable eres tú - Apunto Sasuke con rabia.

- Sasuke, deja ya el odio contra mí, yo jamás te he hecho nada, solo sientes odio contra mí porque nuestro padre siempre nos compara, y puedo entenderte, pero tú tomaste el camino equivocado, ¿Dime que te ha dejado tu estúpida venganza contra mí? – Sasuke apretó sus manos con fuerza, lo que decía Itachi lo ponía furioso, o tal vez le molestaba que tuviera razón –Destruiste dos vidas, solo por tu venganza, ¿crees que en verdad valió la pena?

-¡Por supuesto! -Contesto a la defensiva.

-No, simplemente perdiste todo lo que tenías, perdiste una familia, perdiste unos amigos, y perdiste… a la mujer que amas -Lo ultimo sonó forzado, Itachi aun no se acostumbraba a tal hecho.

Sasuke tuvo que tragarse todas sus palabras, el era consciente de que su venganza no había servido, y de que posiblemente había perdido a Sakura para siempre.

-¿Cómo de que perdió a la mujer de su vida? -Fugaku no entendía a lo que se refería su hijo.

-Si papa, Sasuke en realidad… ama a Sakura –Dijo en un susurro.

Los ojos de Fugaku se posaron en Sasuke, y le creyó a su otro hijo, ya que Sasuke no hizo nada para contradecir lo dicho, el padre no pudo decir nada.

-¿Quiero que me digas sinceramente si amas a Sakura?- Le dijo Itachi.

El pelinegro menor poso sus ojos en los de su hermano, noto algo de tristeza en su mirada.

-No tengo por qué decirte eso- Corto rápidamente.

-Viniste aquí por respuestas ¿No es así?- Sasuke trago saliva- Pues demuéstrame que en verdad mereces la información.

El corazón de Sasuke se acelero, ¿Acaso eso significaba que Itachi le diría donde estaba Sakura? La imagen de ella apareció, y las ganas de volverla a ver, le recorrieron el cuerpo, ¿Quería verla? Pero eso significaba que tenía que confesarse delante de Itachi y de su padre.

Sasuke lo pensó durante unos minutos, estaba indeciso, no quería confesase allí, pero por otro lado quería ver a Sakura y tratar de arreglar las cosas juntos, y el único que podía ayudarle verdaderamente era Itachi.

-¿Sasuke de verdad amas a Sakura? – Volvió a preguntar Itachi con impaciencia.

-Sí… si la amo… de verdad –Susurro y miro al suelo, para él era bastante penoso tener que aceptar algo como eso, no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas calientes, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, ahora era una verdad que debía aprender a convivir con ella.

Tanto Itachi y Fugaku lo observaron atentamente y no dejaban de sentirse sorprendidos, con los gestos de Sasuke se demostraba que no había mentira alguna, era algo sincero de verdad, por lo que jamás se imaginaron a Sasuke de esa manera y más cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, si les hubieran contado, de seguro nunca lo hubieran creído, pero era diferente cuando su propios ojos lo veían.

-Acompáñame- Ordeno Itachi.

Sasuke lo siguió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su padre, este agacho la cabeza y lo esquivo, algo que jamás había visto en el, pues siempre miraba directo a los ojos, de pronto pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera arrepentido, lo que le produjo una sensación extraña pero que en cierta medida le producía algo de alivio, aunque había una conversación pendiente.

Itachi lo condujo hasta la habitación de este, en un silencio bastante incomodo para los dos, cuando llegaron a la habitación Itachi se sentó en su cama, tratando de ponerse cómodo, mientras que Sasuke permaneció parado.

-¿Qué te dijo Sakura? –Hablo Sasuke sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo supiste que Sakura vino hoy? –Pregunto Itachi mirando hacia la nada.

-Eso no te importa ¿Dime donde esta ella?

-En verdad ¿te enamoraste de ella? O solo quieres dañarle más la vida con mentiras –Lo miro directamente, lo que molesto a Sasuke.

-¿Qué no oíste lo que te dije? Además no me interesa lo que pienses, solo quiero saber donde esta ella, porque quiero… - El azabache guardo silencio, no quería contarle todo a Itachi.

-Simplemente se me hace difícil que tú ames a una persona, y más a Sakura cuando la utilizaste para vengarte de mí, solo por una estupidez –Bufo.

-No fue una estupidez…

-Por favor Sasuke –Lo interrumpió- No empecemos de nuevo, eso es tema de otra conversación, además si buscabas vengarte de mí, tengo que reconocer que lo hiciste muy bien, porque me dolió lo que sucedió, y jamás me hubiera esperado que mi novia y mi hermano estuvieran juntos.

-Eso es porque Sakura jamás te amo y me prefirió a mí –Se enorgulleció.

-Crees que todo esto sirvió, ahora Sakura no es ni tuya ni mía, y ahora está muy lejos, y no quiere saber nada de ti.

-Eso fue lo que te dijo

-Vino a aquí a disculparse conmigo, vino a tratar de explicármelo todo.

-Sakura no tiene porque explicarte nada.

-Sakura es diferente a ti, ella sí reconoce sus errores, y sin duda le hiciste más daño a ella, del que me hiciste a mí.

Sasuke se sintió como un miserable, sabía que ella la estaría pasando muy mal, se odiaba por haberle causado tanto daño a la pelirosa, deseaba arreglar las cosas con ella, quería tenerla a su lado, poder abrazarla y besarla.

-Jamás te perdonare todo lo que me hiciste Sasuke.

-Y no pretendo pedirte perdón- Aseguro.

-Si accedí a hablar contigo, no es porque me interese ayudarte ni mucho menos, es por ella, y tal vez me odie por lo que voy a hacer, pero como algún día la ame, y quise su felicidad, ahora veo que esa felicidad ya no está conmigo, sino que probablemente este junto a ti –Itachi permaneció unos minutos en silencio –Debo ser estúpido para seguir queriéndola aunque sea un poco, después de todo –Sasuke frunció el ceño –Pero después de que vino aquí, entiendo que ella ya no me ama.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Descubrí que tal cual como lo dices, ella te ama a ti, ella se enamoro de ti.

Esas palabras tan simples, tenían un significado complejo para Sasuke, tan solo escuchar eso, aumento sus latidos del corazón, sentía como su cuerpo se rehabilitaba y como una luz lo calentaba de una forma reconfortante.

-Date cuenta de algo Sasuke, tú tienes su amor, y estas a tiempo para quedarte con él, se que ella necesita que tu estés a tu lado –Itachi disminuyo su voz, Sasuke reparo en él y se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban vidriosos –Y si es verdad que la amas, tienes que ir por ella, tienes que tratar de recuperarla, porque si haces que alguien que te ama se vaya, eso no es amor, no pierdas a alguien valioso y para luego arrepentirte.

Sasuke se quedo anonadado con las palabras de Itachi, sonaba como si lo estuviera ayudando, y eso lo ponía incomodo, Itachi era la persona que había odiado siempre, y ahora el intentaba ayudar, se sentía de una manera extraña, por un segundo pensó en borrar todo vestigio de odio con él, y porque no, tratar de ser hermanos, pero se recrimino, no podía confiar en él solo por eso.

-Si es verdad que la amas, entonces iras a donde su tía Shizune.

-¡¿Esta allá? –Itachi asintió, Sasuke sintió como La esperanza volvía a su cuerpo, ahora sabía donde estaba, ahora estaba más cerca de recuperarla, de volverla a ver, su rostro se transformo, algo que no paso desapercibido para Itachi que lo observó fijamente.

- ¿Dónde vive su tía? –Pregunto más animado.

-No lo sé- Dijo serio.

Sasuke noto como la euforia se acababa de tajo, y el miedo volvía.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Se molesto.

-Pues no lo sé, Sakura jamás me dijo donde vivía esa tía, o tal vez jamás puse cuidado, esa información tienes que conseguirla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Ahora que haría, quien le diría esa información, no podía dejar que Sakura se le escapara, tenía que averiguar la dirección de la tal tía Shizune ¿pero quién le diría eso? De repente vio la solución, pero no era nada agradable, los padres de Sakura, no sería nada fácil pero tendría que hablar con ellos, Sasuke dio media vuelta para macharse.

-Aprovecha el amor que ella siente por ti, es una gran mujer, solo que tal vez no era para mí, ahora que ella está enamorada de ti, hazla feliz y haz todo lo que yo nunca hice por ella, amala de verdad.

Sasuke lo miro, podía jurar que era un momento incomodo para los dos, le daba la sensación de darle las gracias a su hermano, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, por lo que nada salió de su boca, simplemente lo miro y luego se retiro.

Itachi permaneció en su habitación, pensando en las visitas que había recibido ese día y en todo lo que se había convertido su vida.

FLASH BACK

_-Eh… pues que… ¿Qué si quieres ser eso? – Itachi temblaba y sus manos sudaban._

_-¿Qué? – Pregunto Sakura confundida y divertida._

_-Pues ¿Qué si quieres ser mi… mi…?- No podía decirlo, era demasiado difícil, tomo una gran cantidad aire – ¿mi novia? –susurro, pero Sakura alcanzo a oír._

_Itachi la observo, noto como sus mejillas se encendían y sus ojos brillaban, ligeramente agacho la cabeza, como muestra de pena, algo que le pareció muy tierno. Por eso se había enamorado de ella, era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto y no solo por su físico, sino por su actitud, era ella la mujer que tanto había esperado, porque en el tiempo que fueron amigos, noto que era perfecta para él, y podía sentir que era correspondido sin embargo, le mataba la espera de la respuesta de Sakura._

_-Si –Dijo Sakura muy bajo, Itachi lo escucho aunque quería volver a escucharlo._

_-¿Qué dijiste? _

_-Que si- Respondió aun con la cabeza agachada._

_-¿De verdad? – Sakura lo miro._

_-Si – Le dijo con una sonrisa._

_El pelinegro la abrazo, no podía estar más feliz, se había debatido varias noches en tratar de decirle y tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero ahora sabia que les esperaba una vida juntos, que ella de verdad le correspondía, sabía que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. _

_-Sakura, te prometo ser el mejor novio del mundo, hare que todos los días sean felices, porque desde hace mucho me gustas y no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esto, ahora te puedo decir eso que he guardado por mucho tiempo… te amo._

_-Yo también te amo- Respondió la pelirosa, con los ojos llorosos._

_Itachi acorto el espacio que había entre los dos y le dio un cálido beso, sabía que ahora su vida sería completamente feliz, y que Sakura era la mujer de su vida._

END FLASH BACK

Itachi recordó aquel día en el que se le declaró a Sakura, en verdad había sido muy feliz, pero ahora que estaba en el presente, ese recuerdo le causaba mucho dolor, nunca hubiera imaginado que su relación terminaría de esa forma, en verdad amaba a Sakura, pero tal vez el destino no lo quiso a si, debía borrar todos esos recuerdo, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, por mas que le doliera, tenía que aceptar que su hermano ahora tenía a la mujer que amaba, y ella amaba a su hermano.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tenía que armarse de valor y dirigirse a la casa de Sakura, tendría que saber donde estaba ella, al menos ahora sabia que se encontraba con una tía, pero eso no le ayudaba para encontrarla, aun conservaba el nudo en la garganta, que se le había formado desde la conversación con Itachi, además estaba muy pensativo.

-¡Sasuke! –Escucho la voz baja de Fugaku desde la sala.

-¿Qué sucede? – Contesto prevenido, tenía que estar preparado para lo que le digiera su padre, sabía que nada bueno podía salir de su boca.

-Espero que te vaya bien –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Sasuke quedo sorprendido acaso su padre trataba de apoyarlo, una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó, posiblemente esa era la única cosa buena que le haya dicho su padre en toda su vida.

-Trata de hacer al menos eso bien –Fugaku no podía dejar su orgullo.

Pero eso no le molesto a Sasuke, solo le demostraba que si había algo en lo que se parecía a su padre.

-Lo hare –Afirmo- Luego hablare contigo.

-Hmp- Fue lo único que dijo.

Sasuke se dirigió a abrir la puerta y marcharse.

-Suerte hijo.

Sasuke quedo helado, tal vez había sido su imaginación, volteo a ver donde estaba su padre, pero ya no estaba, acaso lo que escucho era verdad, su padre lo había llamado "hijo", eso significaba que lo consideraba como tal, una alegría se expandido por todo su cuerpo, y sonrió inconscientemente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Con su cabeza hecha un lio, Sasuke llego a la casa de Sakura y toco sin vacilación, aunque su corazón latía rápido. Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

-¡Sasuke! –Exclamo la madre de Sakura sorprendida, pero esa reacción no duro mucho, porque pronto cambio a una de molestia y rabia. Saki intento cerrar la puerta pero Sasuke se lo impidió, colocando su pie entre la puerta y la pared, y abrió de nuevo la puerta.

-Tengo que hablar -Le exigió.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar –Intento cerrar la puerta pero de nuevo fue imposible.

-Por favor escúcheme -Esta vez le pidió.

-¿Qué sucede Saki?- Pregunto una voz muy conocida por Sasuke y la cual no esperaba.

Mikoto apareció en la entrada, y como ya era costumbre ese día, también se sorprendió con su presencia.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En donde habías estado? –Se aterro.

El pelinegro sin duda se incomodo, tal parece que ese día se encontraría con todo el mundo.

-Vine a hablar con los padres de Sakura.

Si Mikoto había estado sorprendida, ahora lo estaba peor.

-¿Para qué? -Pregunto Saki con molestia.

-¿Vienes a disculparte? –Se alegro su madre.

Lo que le produjo un nudo en la garganta, ni siquiera había pensado en disculparse, eso no cabía en su mente.

-Vine para que me digan ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? No te parece que ya ha sido suficiente el daño que le has hecho –Saki lo miro seriamente- Por supuesto que no te lo diré.

-No voy a hacerle daño, solo quiero hablar con ella.

-¡No permitiré que la lastimes! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Vete y no la busques más! ¡Olvídate de ella! –La madre de Sakura estaba irritada.

En ese momento se escucho que alguien baja las escaleras a toda prisa, y luego en el vestíbulo apareció Ren, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que…? – Ren se fijo en quien había llegado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cara se transformo en rabia pura - ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?- Ren se abalanzo hacia él, y las mujeres lo retuvieron -¡¿Vienes a burlarte de nosotros, como lo hiciste en la reunión? ¡Lárgate!

-Yo no vengo a eso –Se defendió, sintiéndose mal por las palabras de Ren -Vengo a que me digan ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

-¿Qué? Acaso ¿quieres seguir con el jueguito? ¿No te basto? –Inquirió incrédulo.

-No, yo solo quiero hablar con Sakura.

-Sakura se fue de aquí, aun lugar donde no la vas a encontrar y no regresara por un largo tiempo.

-Ya sé que se fue para donde su tía Shizune –Todos los presentes se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Como supiste eso? –Pregunto Saki, mirándolo fijamente.

-Eso no interesa, lo único que quiero es que me digan ¿Donde vive esa tía?

-Me parece el peor descaro que vengas a pedir esa información después de todo lo que hiciste, hiciste que nuestra familia quedara en la burla y humillaste a nuestra hija en frente de todo el mundo ¿Te parece que vamos a decirte algo después de lo que ocurrió? No me cabe en la cabeza con pudiste hacer eso, alguien como tú no merece ni el más mínimo respeto, no quiero seguir viéndote, solo haces que me enfurezca mas.

Sasuke sabía que eso no sería nada fácil, si le había quedado alguna duda de que había hecho mal, con esta visita lo corroboraba, ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo ese día, le dolía en el alma, el haberse comportado así, el haber dañado a Sakura y ahora que lo pensaba también había dañado a mucha gente.

-Se perfectamente que lo que hice no estuvo bien, simplemente actué por la rabia del momento y se perfectamente que tengo la culpa de todo, yo fui el que metió a Sakura en todo esto, yo lo hice solo por vengarme de Itachi y no pensé en lo que podía causarle a Sakura, por eso me arrepiento y quiero decírselo a ella, por eso quiero hablar con ella –Sasuke empezaba a desesperarse, por lo que no le importaba exponerse en frente de ellos, si eso lo ayudaba a encontrar la información que necesitaba.

Con sus palabras logro que Ren bajara la guardia y que la madre de Sakura suavizara un poco el rostro.

-Así que quieres pedirle perdón –Mikoto lo miro con compasión y con alegría.

-De ninguna manera, no creo en sus palabras, seguro quiere hacer algo para terminar de vengarse, no permitiré que le vuelva a hacer daño a Sakura.

-Pero Ren el está diciendo la verdad, yo lo sé, el está arrepentido y quiere arreglar las cosas.

-Mikoto entendemos que sea tu hijo y quieras defenderlo, pero nosotros ya no confiamos en el, lo que hizo fue muy grave –Hablo Saki.

Sin embargo Sasuke empezaba a desfallecer, si las cosas seguían así, el no obtendría la información y no podría encontrar a Sakura.

-Además como explicas ¿Que hasta ahora se presente a decirnos que está arrepentido? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? ¿Porque hasta ahora dio la cara? –Las palabras del padre de Sakura eran fuertes, pero Sasuke aún no se daba por vencido.

-Lo hice porque antes no había sido consciente de lo que en verdad pasaba, y no me refiero a lo que hice ese día, ni por el dolor de Sakura, porque eso si lo sabía, es solo que hasta hoy me di de cuenta de algo que surgió a través de la venganza que yo cree, y es algo que me empecinaba en ocultar, pero ahora es imposible tratar de ocultarlo, porque es una realidad por la que debo luchar, por eso he venido hasta acá –Todos lo miraron confusos, a excepción de su madre, que entendió a lo que se refería.

-Te enamoraste - Adivino Mikoto con un brillo en los ojos, digno de una madre que presencia un milagro.

-Mikoto por favor - La regaño Saki, ante lo que acababa de decir.

- Es verdad –Confeso Sasuke ganándose la sorpresa de los padres de la pelirosa –Yo me enamore de Sakura –Sasuke prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, era molesto tener que confesárselo a casi todo el mundo, y aun no habérselo podido decir a Sakura, de nuevo sus mejillas lo traicionaban, se sentía tan vulnerable, era como reconocer una debilidad.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No te burles de nosotros! ¡Para ya con ese teatro Sasuke! –Refutaba Ren.

-¡No es un teatro! ¡Es la verdad! ¡Yo amo a Sakura! ¡Y por eso quiero ir por ella! ¡Porque no la quiero perder por la estupidez que cometí! ¡Porque lo único que quiero es que ella esté a mi lado y poder compartir juntos! ¡Como una pareja normal y sin tener que escondernos de nadie! ¡Por eso necesito que me digan donde esta, porque si no lo hacen, iré a otro lado y buscare la dirección así tarde años! ¡Pero yo voy a encontrarla y voy a hacer lo posible para que ella esté a mi lado! ¡Ella me ama y sé que podemos ser felices juntos! ¡Porque daría lo que fuera por volverla a ver! ¡Y si es preciso daría mi vida por estar junto a ella! ¡Así que díganme si me van a dar esa información o la busco en otro lado!

Sasuke exploto como nunca en su vida, el tan solo imaginar que no volvería a ver a Sakura lo volvía loco, debía aceptar que en realidad la amaba.

Tanto los padres de Sakura, como Mikoto quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabia que decir, habían quedado estupefactos con lo que Sasuke había dicho, sentían que lo que decía era verdad, podían sentir la sinceridad de Sasuke en el aire.

-¿De verdad la amas? –Pregunto Mikoto, Sasuke asintió.

-Y es que ¿acaso no piensas en tu hermano? –Ren se empecinaba en buscarle trabas a todo el asunto, no podía creer en Sasuke.

-No necesito pensar en el, además el mismo se salió del camino y me dijo que fuera a buscarla, porque él sabe que Sakura me ama solo a mí, y que solo puede ser feliz conmigo, prácticamente estuvo de acuerdo con mi idea, así que ustedes deben elegir si quieren que su hija sea feliz conmigo.

Sin duda su respuesta dejo callados a todos, nadie esperaba tal cosa, ahora la duda invadía el momento.

-¿De verdad amas a Sakura? –Pregunto esta vez Saki. Lo que desespero a Sasuke pues ya había respondido.

-Sí, si la amo –Afirmo observándola a los ojos, lo que reforzó su respuesta.

De nuevo el silencio se apodero del lugar, los padres de Sakura se debatían entre creer en Sasuke y no hacerlo.

-Por favor, les pido que me den esa información, yo se que actué mal y les pido perdón, pero yo en realidad amo a Sakura y lo único que quiero es estar con ella, quiero cuidarla y compartir muchas cosas juntos, en verdad quiero estar con ella y no quiero hacerle daño, me odiaría si fuera así… y creo que ya no se que mas decir para que me den la dirección, definitivamente Sakura me ha hecho cambiar, porque estoy aquí, rogándoles a ustedes, cuando yo no haría eso nunca, pero creo que por ella soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, solo puedo darles mi palabra de que cuidare de Sakura y la amare hasta donde ya no sea posible, y si algún día le hago daño a Sakura, dejare que usted señor Ren disponga de mi como quiera –Los ojos de Sasuke se pusieron vidriosos debido al sentimiento tan fuerte que este tenía.

Saki suspiro al tiempo que Mikoto, y le dedico una mirada a su esposo, como tratando de buscar una respuesta por parte de él, pero Ren se encontraba en shock.

-Sasuke escúchame bien –Hablo Saki- Te daremos una oportunidad y solo la única, te daremos la dirección, y si es verdad lo que nos dijiste entonces ve y trae de vuelta a mi hija, y hazla feliz, solo así podremos perdonarte lo que hiciste.

Sasuke sintió como una fuerte energía lo abrazaba y la esperanza se fortalecería, lo había conseguido, ahora podía ver a Sakura, ahora podía tratar de recuperarla.

-Pero debes prometer que respetaras la decisión de Sakura, si ella no quiere volver contigo, no insistirás más –Le hablo serio Ren.

-Lo prometo -Sasuke asintió, rogando que eso no sucediera.

-Bien ella está en Getsu, pregunta por Shizune, es un pueblo pequeño y se conocen muy bien -Le dijo Saki.

-Gracias –Era lo menos que podía decir Sasuke, dio media vuelta para subirse a su carro.

-Buena suerte hijo –Le deseo Mikoto.

Curiosamente era casi igual a lo que le dijo su padre, Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa y se subió al carro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había llegado al aeropuerto de Getsu, le había tomado dos horas y ya eran las 5:00, aunque la noche llegara el tenía que hablar con Sakura, no podía retrasar mas todo eso, le daba miedo que en cualquier momento Sakura cambiara de opinión y se alejara para siempre de él.

Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a una anciana por Shizune, tal cual como le había recomendado la madre de Sakura, y en efecto fue muy fácil dar con la dirección, al ser un pueblo pequeño la mayoría se conocía.

Y orientarse era aun más fácil, así que no tardo en dar con la casa donde vivía la tía de Sakura, se detuvo en la puerta y su mano quedo estática, a tan solo unos centímetros de la puerta, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía demasiado rápido que podía escucharlo sin esfuerzo, y un cosquilleo le recorría su cuerpo, no podía reconocer que era lo que exactamente sentía, pensó en la posibilidad de devolverse, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando había luchado tanto por estar ahí.

Debía recordar el motivo por el cual estaba allí, y ese era Sakura, el deseaba estar con ella, y no la perdería, tenia que recuperarla, ese era su motivo y tenía que hacerlo.

"_-Si es verdad que la amas, tienes que ir por ella, tienes que tratar de recuperarla, porque si haces que alguien que te ama se vaya, eso no es amor, no pierdas a alguien valioso y para luego arrepentirte." _

Recordó la conversación con su hermano, y debía reconocerlo, el tenia la razón, no podía tirar la toalla, no en esos momentos, debía luchar por su felicidad, la que solo era posible, al lado de Sakura, debía recuperarla.

Tomo una gran cantidad de aire y toco la puerta, aun cuando sentía como su cuerpo iba a explotar, sin embargo tardaron varios minutos en abrir, lo que lo ponía más ansiosos, pero finalmente le abrieron la puerta, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro.

-¿Si? – Pregunto la mujer confundida.

-Eh… esta es la casa de Shizune -Estaba seguro que era esa casa pero quería comprobarlo.

-Si esa soy yo- Respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito ver a Sakura Haruno –Exigió.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Eres amigo de ella? La verdad es que se me hace extraño que vengan amigos, si hasta ahora se mudo aquí –Se rio- ¿Paso algo malo?

-No, solo quiero hablar con ella ¿Esta aquí?

-Ah, lo lamento, ella no está aquí en estos momentos, se fue con Sasori a unos mandados…

-¿Con quién? –Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Con Sasori el primo de ella.

Sasuke sabía que ese nombre lo había escuchado, y lo recordaba ahora que la pelinegra le había mencionado que era el primo, Sakura había tenido que ir a dejar unos papeles para ese tal Sasori, y fue ese día que atracaron a Sakura y que gracias a Ino el la había defendido.

Pero inevitablemente también recordó que ese día se habían acostado, y que por poco sus padres los habían pillado, suspiro inconsciente, también deseaba con fervor esos momentos, deseaba tener a Sakura en sus brazos y hacerla suya.

-¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Sakura? –Shizune lo saco de sus pensamientos –La veo tan diferente, como triste, y ella me dice que no es nada, pero yo no le creo ¿Tu sabes algo?

Sasuke se sintió mal y se removió incomodo, ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si él era la causa del dolor de Sakura.

-¿Sabe a dónde se fueron? –Cambio de tema, además le urgía hablar con ella.

-Ellos no tardaran, solo fueron por unos mandados pequeños y no demoran en regresar, mejor espéralos adentro- Le hizo seguir.

El pelinegro siguió y se sentó en el sofá como le dijo Shizune, luego ella se fue a prepararle un café, mientras esperaba.

Al poco rato tocaron la puerta, y el corazón de Sasuke se paralizo ¿Seria Sakura? Su cuerpo empezó a sudar frio, y sus manos temblaron, Shizune abrió la puerta y el primero en entrar fue un chico de pelo rojo y luego ella, por fin ella.

Todo paso como en cámara lenta, Sakura aun no reparaba en su presencia, ni tampoco el que debería ser Sasori, la observo detalladamente, se reía por alguna razón, era esa risa que tanto le gustaba, aquella que era la más sincera del mundo, pero cuando miro detalladamente su rostro, encontró que la pelirosa tenía los ojos hinchados y algunas ojeras, algo que le bajo la emoción del momento y lo hizo sentirse aun peor.

-¿Qué bueno que hayan llegado ya chicos?- Shizune cerró la puerta -¡Sakura! Te están esperando, señalo a Sasuke.

La pelirosa volteo hacia donde su tía le había indicado, pero cuando vio a esas persona casi se desmaya, estaba viendo a Sasuke Uchiha, eso no podía ser cierto, parpadeo un par de veces, pero de nada sirvió, luego miro a su alrededor por si creía que era un sueño, pero todos miraban a Sasuke, la pelirosa empezó a respirar con dificultad, no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

El pelinegro se paro del sofá y se acerco a Sakura, instintivamente ella retrocedió.

-¡No te acerques! –Exclamo.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? –Sasori puso mala cara.

-¿Sakura solo viene para que hablemos…?

-¡No, Vete! Yo no quiero hablar contigo ¡Lárgate! –La pelirosa se altero y fue retrocediendo, Sasuke no podía ocultar el dolor que le hacía verla así, se acerco nuevamente.

-Sakura yo…

-¡No te acerques! –Volvió a gritar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Sasori se interpuso entre él y Sakura.

-Yo solo quiero hablar con Sakura

-Yo no voy a hablar contigo –Aseguro Sakura- No sé porque viniste a hacerme más daño –Unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos - ¡Vete! –Grito.

-No Sakura…

-¿Qué no ves que ella no te quiere aquí? ¡Lárgate!

-No, no me voy de aquí hasta que no hable con Sakura.

-Pues tendré que sacarte a patadas si es preciso.

-Inténtalo si puedes, pero yo no me voy hasta que no hable con Sakura –Le advirtió.

-¡Esperen! –Shizune se interpuso entre los dos –No vamos a comenzar una pelea, primero que todo dime ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, y ya dije que vengo a hablar con Sakura.

-¡No voy a hablar contigo! –Le repitió Sakura con furia -¡No quiero verte más! ¿Qué no te quedo entendido la última vez?

-¡Yo no vengo a hacerte daño! Solo quiero hablar contigo, tengo algo que decirte.

Sakura mantuvo su postura, no quería verlo más y mucho menos hablar con él, con su sola presencia hacia que sus recuerdos volvieran, al igual que el dolor, no soportaba esa situación.

-¿Qué eres de mi Sobrina? –Le pregunto Shizune entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es lo que vengo a comprobar –Todos quedaron confundidos, la pelirosa se arto, le dolía que Sasuke siguiera buscándola solo para meterla de nuevo en el juego

-¡No te burles de mi! –Le dijo con mucho dolor y con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, atravesó la sala y abrió una puerta, para luego desaparecer.

-¡Sakura! –Grito Sasuke y se dirigió a donde había desaparecido la pelirosa.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar –Sasori de nuevo se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Quítate! Este no es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es

-¡Basta! –Los interrumpió Shizune – Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Sakura, ella no quiere verte, así que te pido que te retires.

-De ninguna manera, voy a hablar con Sakura, así sea lo último que haga, pero de aquí no me voy hasta que hable con ella –Amenazo Sasuke, no podía dejar que todo terminará así, después de todo lo que había hecho.

-Pero ¿Qué no ves que le haces daño? Ella no quiere hablar contigo.

-Pues precisamente, quiero quitarle ese dolor – La confusión fue aun mas grande, por lo que Sasuke bajo la guardia –Por favor déjenme hablar con ella, yo solo voy a hablar con ella, no voy a hacerle daño, esa no es mi intención, tengo que decirle algo importante, y no puedo esperar, debo decírselo- La casa quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirle? –Inquirió Sasori. De nuevo le pedían confesarse, Sasuke ya se estaba desesperando por todo lo que tenía que atravesar para poder hablar con ella.

-Yo solo quiero decirle la verdad, quiero decirle lo que en realidad siento por ella, debo hacerlo y no puedo irme hasta que no lo haga –El silencio volvió a sembrarse.

-De acuerdo –Aprobó Shizune, Sasuke le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? - Sasori se quejo.

-Pero si veo que las cosas se salen de control te saco a patadas ¿Entendido? – El azabache asintió, Shizune aparto a Sasori del camino, y Sasuke se fue.

Sasuke salió a lo que parecía ser un gran patio lleno de maleza y algunos árboles, miro por todos los rincones pero no encontró a Sakura, avanzo unos cuantos pasos, cuando escucho unos sollozos, siguió el recorrido del sonido, que nacía detrás de un árbol, cuando rodeo el árbol, encontró a Sakura en el pasto agachada y con la cabeza entre las piernas llorando, lo que lo conmovió profundamente. Sasuke se agacho quedando a su altura y le toco el hombro.

-Sakura –Le dijo suavemente.

La pelirosa se sobresalto y lo miro, tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas, inmediatamente se alejo con torpeza por lo que se cayó al pasto.

-¿Por qué no te has ido? –Le recrimino.

-Porque no me puedo ir antes de hablar contigo.

-¡Ya basta Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Ya te vengaste de Itachi conmigo ¡me utilizaste! ¡¿Porque si ya lograste tu objetivo, sigues buscándome? –Su voz comenzaba a desgarrarse, estaba presa del dolor de tenerlo ahí, no quería verlo, no quería volver a sufrir por él, no quería que la engañara con sus falsas palabras.

-Porque aun no he logrado mi objetivo.

-¿Qué? –Sakura se enfurcio –Vienes con el descaro de decirme, que aun no te has vengado de Itachi, ¡Joder! ¿Que mas quieres? ¿Cuánto daño quieres provocar para quedar satisfecho?

-Yo no vengo para dañar a nadie, y ahora no me interesa Itachi, yo he venido aquí es por ti.

-Así que quieres seguir amarrándome a ti, ni siquiera lo pienses porque yo nunca volveré contigo ¿Entiendes? ¡Nunca!

-¡Eso no es verdad! –Sus palabras le dolían mucho.

-Sí lo es, ya me canse de ser tu juguete Sasuke, tu jamás fuiste sincero conmigo, todo fue una mentira, no sabes cuánto te odio, me arrepiento de haberme metido contigo, has sido lo peor que me ha pasado, entiende que no quiero volverte a ver –Sakura se levanto con la intensión de irse pero Sasuke la detuvo del brazo – ¡Suéltame!

-No, no lo voy a hacer, porque tienes que escucharme.

-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres de mi? –Grito desesperada, mientras sus lágrimas caían rápidamente.

-Te quiero a ti - El azabache paso su dedo por la mejilla de Sakura tratando de quitar las lagrimas, pero ella lo esquivo.

-Ya no soy como antes Sasuke, no creas que con palabras bonitas vas a lograr convencerme, yo sé cómo eres en realidad, eres un ser sin escrúpulos, sin sentimientos, que solo disfruta hacer sufrir a la gente...

-¡Ya Sakura! Lo acepto, acepto que fui un idiota que estaba cegado por una venganza, y cometí errores y sé que te utilice para vengarme de Itachi, y no pensé en ti, ni en tus sentimientos, créeme que se que hice todo mal y me arrepiento del daño que te cause, porque sé que posiblemente nunca me perdonaras, pero no me arrepiento de la idea que tuve para vengarme de Itachi –Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le genero lo dicho por Sasuke.

-¿Sabes por qué? Porque si nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, jamás te hubiera conocido y jamás me abría ocurrido lo que ahora soy consciente que me sucede, porque tú has sido la única que ha hecho de mi un hombre sin orgullo, un hombre que lo único que hace es pensar en ti todos los estúpidos días, un hombre que lo único que hace es desear estar contigo, has hecho de mi un hombre completamente doblegado a ti, yo que era un hombre orgulloso, el cual no baja de su posición, tú me has cambiado sakura, porque hoy estoy aquí rogándote para que vuelvas conmigo…

-Cállate Sasuke, por favor no sigas, no sigas envenenándome con tus palabras falsas – La pelirosa no podía mas con la presión, seguía llorando con cada palabra que decía Sasuke.

-¡¿Crees que son palabras falsas? –Sasuke empezó a perder el control y por más que evitara sus ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos – Escúchame bien Sakura, todo lo que te estoy diciendo no son palabras falsas, o acaso crees que si lo fueran hubiera hecho todo lo que hice hoy –Sakura lo miro y se dio cuenta de que lo ojos de Sasuke estaban húmedos –Crees que si fueran palabras falsas, habría ido hasta mi casa, me habría enfrentado con mi padre y le hubiera casi que rogado a Itachi para que me digiera dónde estabas, crees que si son palabras falsas, hubiera ido hasta tu casa a pedirles a tus padres que me digieran donde estabas y prácticamente me hubiera humillado ante ellos, crees que si son palabras falsas hubiera viajado hasta aquí y me hubiera enfrentado a tu familia.

Sakura se quedo muda, jamás en su vida había visto a Sasuke así, estaba alterado y estaba llorando, podía ver como sus lagrimas salían mas deprisa con cada palabra que este decía, no podía negar que eso la conmovía, pero no podía caer en su juego, Sasuke era Sasuke, aquel hombre que la utilizo solo por vengarse del hermano.

-Algo salió mal en mi venganza, y era algo con lo que jamás conté, porque él solo pensarlo me parecía imposible, pero sucedió y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo ¿Sabes que fue? –La miro con el ceño fruncido – ¡El gran y estúpido Sasuke Uchiha se enamoro!

Sakura quedo helada con lo que había escuchado, no era posible que estuviera diciendo eso, seguro había una trampa detrás de todo eso, Sasuke jamás diría eso.

-Me siento realmente estúpido, porque jamás en la vida me ha pasado, no sé qué demonios me hiciste Sakura, para no poder sacarte de mi cabeza ni un segundo, no puedo hacer más que pensar en ti todo el tiempo, y me di cuenta que ese sentimiento ya llevaba mucho tiempo, solo que yo no quería reconocerlo, mientras más me empecinaba en meterme en tu vida, en tratar de enamórate, mas lo hacía yo, trataba de engañarme pero mi corazón te llamaba, trataba de huir, pero tú te hacías más grande dentro de mí, podía engañar a mi mente, pero no a mi corazón, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

Esas palabras hicieron que el llanto de Sakura aumentara, no se esperaba escuchar algo así de Sasuke, estaba realmente confundida.

-Y te puedo jurar que cada beso que te di, te lo di de verdad, incluso empezaba a alejarme de la venganza, porque estar contigo empezaba a gustarme, pero las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera y tú te enteraste de mi plan inicial, porque todo lo que le dije a naruto fue para que dejara de molestarme, pero lo que en realidad quería era convencerme a mí mismo de que no sentía nada por ti, pero ha sido imposible, es algo que no se puede ocultar, me enamore de ti, Sakura.

La pelirosa lloraba intensamente no sabía qué hacer, pero una parte de su ser la impulsaba a creer en lo que decía Sasuke, pero estaba el miedo de que todo fuera una mentira y de que Sasuke se estuviera burlando de ella.

-Sakura la razón por la que te busque y por la que vine hasta aquí, es para pedirte que vuelvas conmigo de forma oficial –Sakura lo miro perpleja –Basta de esconder todo esto, quiero poder tener una relación contigo sin tener que escondernos, quiero amarte cada segundo que pase, solo te necesito a mi lado, porque sé que tú me amas.

-¡No! –Dijo rápidamente.

-No te mientas Sakura, tú me amas, acéptalo tal cual como lo estoy haciendo yo, no importa si te hice sufrir, tu corazón sigue perteneciéndome, Sakura ven conmigo, se mi novia –Una descarga de energía se apodero de Sakura esas palabras hacían que todo su cuerpo se revolviera y que su corazón se acelerara tan rápido que le sorprendía seguir viva.

Sakura se alejo del agarre de Sasuke, y empezó a mover su cabeza en signo de negación.

-No, Sasuke, tú me fallaste una vez y ya no puedo creer en ti.

-¡Sakura te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-No Sasuke ya no quiero volver contigo, ya no quiero nada que ver contigo, quiero estar lo más lejos posible de todo –Su voz se volvió en un susurro- Ya no quiero sufrir más, por favor déjame en paz.

-¡Pero Sakura te digo la verdad! ¡Yo no te hare daño! –Se desespero.

-¡Respeta mi decisión! –Le grito, entonces Sasuke lo recordó.

"_-Pero debes prometer que respetaras la decisión de Sakura, si ella no quiere volver contigo, no insistirás más –Le hablo serio Ren."_

Sasuke sonrió con una tristeza profunda, lo que desconcertó a Sakura, luego la observo directamente a sus ojos.

-¿Sabes? Hoy tu padre me dijo que debía prometer que respetaría tu decisión, por lo que si no querías volver conmigo, no debía insistir más, entonces voy a cumplir esa promesa –Se le quebró la voz, por lo que removió a Sakura – Debo entender que por una estupidez como la venganza, perdí algo muy valioso y que ya no lo recuperare… perdí a la única mujer que he amado –Sakura sollozo – Bien Sakura, no insistiré mas, espero que consigas otro hombre que te ame de verdad, que te valore de verdad, alguien que te ame como yo no lo hice –Sasuke tomo aire precipitadamente, para decir lo que iba a decir – A-adios S-Sakura.

El azabache se acerco rápidamente y le dio un beso en la cabeza, lo que hizo que Sakura se quedara como una piedra, luego Sasuke se retiro, no sin antes mirar a Shizune que estaba cerca, y por lo que se notaba lo había escuchado todo, ella lo miro tristemente, luego el azabache se fue.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era la lección que debía aprender, lo que empezaba mal terminaba mal, debía aceptarlo, ya no podía recuperar a Sakura, había perdido lo que alguna vez gano, si bien se sentía mal, ya no podía devolver el pasado, ahora sentía el peor vacio que haya sentido en toda su vida, le dolía profundamente, y pensar que ese día había tenido que hacer demasiadas cosas por recuperarla, pero tal cual como había temido, ella ya había cambiado de opinión, ella ya no lo amaba, por lo tanto ellos ya no podían estar juntos.

"_-Cuando dos personas se aman, deben estar juntas, esa es la naturaleza, pero si no lo llegan a estar, significa que jamás se amaron y jamás lucharon por aquel amor."_

Las palabras de Sai atravesaron su mente, eso solo lo hacía pensar que el jamás lucho por Sakura, que se encegueció por una venganza, por una venganza que ahora no tenía sentido, porque ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar al respecto de Itachi, el había cavado su propia tumba, el había destruido su propia vida.

Miro su reloj, marcaba las 7:00 de la noche, su vuelo era a las 7:15, así que no faltaba mucho por dejar a Sakura, porque en el momento en el que se subiera a ese avión, se separaría de ella para siempre, suspiro ampliamente, algún día tuvo el paraíso, pero el se encargo de alejarlo, él solito se había encaminado al infierno, ahora ese era su destino, una vida sin sentido, completamente solo, y sin las ganas de luchar por nada ni por nadie.

Espero unos minutos mas y luego se levanto, ya era hora de ir al avión, con pesadez se dirigió lentamente, no negaba que deseaba escuchar la voz de Sakura.

-¡Sasuke! – Deseaba que gritara, y que viniera hasta donde él, que le digiera que en verdad quería estar con él, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¡Sasuke! –En verdad deseaba que Sakura…

-¡Sasuke! –Volvió a escuchar, su imaginación era muy realista o es que acaso…

Sasuke se giro y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, ahí estaba Sakura, venia corriendo, su corazón se acelero, no podía creer que en verdad Sakura estuviera allí, una sonrisa pequeña se formo en sus labios, y una calidez lo acogió, Sakura se detuvo a pocos pasos de él.

-Sasuke –Le dijo jadeante, puesto que había corrido.

-¡Sakura…!

-Júrame que lo que me dijiste en casa de mi tía es verdad, ¡Júrame que en verdad… me amas! –La pelirosa lo observo atentamente.

-T-Te lo juro ¡Te lo juro por mi vida que te amo Sakura Haruno! –Respondió completamente seguro, Sakura guardo silencio –Y tu Sakura ¿me juras que me amas?

-Te odio –Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, entonces si Sakura lo odiaba porque había venido hasta allí – Pero también te amo y eso es más grande –Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

Fue como escuchar el paraíso, el pelinegro noto como su corazón empezaba a bombear cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, le daban ganas de abrazar a Sakura y contarle lo mucho que eso le hacía feliz.

-Entonces eso significa que quieres estar conmigo –Aventuro con una sonrisa aun más notable.

-Significa que me arriesgare a estar contigo, claro si aun la propuesta sigue en pie.

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo rápido y con mucha emoción -¿Cómo cambiaste de opinión?

-Pues, mi tía es buena haciendo reflexionar, y si es verdad todo lo que me dijiste, entonces no hay duda de que mi destino está contigo, y no puedo dejarlo pasar, porque entiendo que a tu lado puedo ser feliz y mi corazón no cambiara –Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces Sakura Haruno, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Sí! –Respondió de inmediato, Sasuke siguió su impulso y la atrajo hacia él, y lentamente se acerco hasta que sus labios se rosaron, deseaba besarla y así lo hizo, hundió sus labios en los de ella, moviéndose lentamente, pero disfrutando de cada sensación y cada roce que sentía, disfrutando del calor de ella, ya no recordaba cuanto había esperado sentirse así, pero estaba seguro de que estaba agradecido de que al final ellos estarían juntos.

La pelirosa estaba inmersa en una calidez que desearía jamás terminara, podía sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo cobraba vida, aunque muchas veces lo negó, había deseado estar así con Sasuke, y ese beso era tan gratificante digno de la palabra paraíso, ahora sabia que ya no habían mentiras de que aquel momento era sincero y puro, no podía estar más feliz.

Sasuke despego sus labios de los de Sakura a regañadientes, porque antes tenía que dejar en claro su propósito.

-Te amo –Le susurro –Y espero que lo tengas presente, porque no pretenderás que te lo diga siempre.

Sakura se rio con ganas, ese era Sasuke, el hombre orgullosos del cual se había enamorado, que a partir de ahora la acompañaría toda su vida, era el hombre de su vida, el verdadero, el que la había hecho sufrir y la había hecho conocer un mundo totalmente diferente, él le había enseñado el verdadero amor.

-Te amo –Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Y fue ella quien se acercó hasta él, le rodeo el cuello con sus manos y lo beso, lo beso como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, con el verdadero amor que sentía, Sasuke le correspondió y la pego aun mas a él, se olvidaron completamente de que estaban en el aeropuerto, ante los ojos de todos y decidieron vivir su propio momento, solo ellos sabían cuanto habían pasado por estar allí, y ahora estaban seguros de que no cambiarían nada de su pasado, porque gracias a una venganza, ellos se habían encontrado, se habían enamorado aunque ese amor fuera prohibido, y esa era la razón, porque lo prohibido es lo más deseado.

**FIN?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**BY DIANNITHAXSASUSAKU**

**hola!**

**que les parecio? (Espero no haberlos defraudado)**

**espero sus Reviews**

**AH y por supuesto pienso hacer un EPILOGO**

**pero aun no lo tengo muy definido, asi que recibo sujerencias.**

**todas las que quieran darme sujerencias las recibo, porque se que quedaron cosas inconclusas.**

**mil gracias por leer esta historia, ya me da nostalgia que sea el capi final :( pero aun no termino falta el epilogo.**

**les deseo suerte y exitos**

**hasta la conti!**

**ñ.ñ **


	32. Amor

H0O0O0O0LAAAAAA!

Mucho tiempo sin estar por aquí, pero tengo la explicación.

Este capi iba para el 14 de mayo (Día de mi cumple, WIIII cumplí 18) pero resulta que mi mami tuvo POR FIN la cirugía el 3 y tuve

que pasar todo el mes de mayo por fuera, debido a que a ella la hospitalizaron, ya que su cirugía no fue fácil

¿y saben? mi mama está viva de milagro los médicos no lo pueden creer, pero bueno ya sabrán como pase mis cumple y el día de la madre :(

POR ESO, LES DOY INFINITAS GRACIAS, A AQUELLOS QUE SE PREOCUPARON POR MI Y POR MI MAMA, gracias a ustedes tuve fuerza para afrontar esto, y ahora ella está bien :D en verdad gracias

Queri actulizar pronto pero no pude debido a muchos inconvenientes, pero lo hice hoy por ser el cumpleaños de mi oppa SUKIEE (Jang Geun Suk) si no conocen su trabajo los invito, les encantara.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC, tambien a los que hasn comentado y los que me han agregado a favoritos en fic y en autor, y a los que son de y que me siguen aquí también.

gracias a ustedes pude lograr todo esto.

mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios alguna ves *Utakata Sakura* * Eiko23* *camii-ssk* *Megara-1307 * *Queen Scarlett* *Citrus-Gi* *Mey-chaan* *Azuka no star* * * *marion-asakura* * * * monse uchiha* *fanny sasukita* *sweetmaxi18* *Zutarian18* * ayadabest* *Mitchel0420* *I love sasusaku 23 10 28* *Luneskavier* * 37910* *Misa Hatake*

NOTA ATENCION:

El epilogo lo quise hacer diferente, ya que es lo normal en uno de estos, así que lo hice narrando en primera persona.

Cuando cambie de personaje utilizare ::::::::::::::

Y cuando indique que ha pasado algún tiempo ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

El epilogo se narra despues de 10 años

Espero en verdad no decepcionarlos, pues la verdad tenia algunas dudas de como escribir el epilogo, así que agradezco a los que me dieron sus ideas

¡Sin más a leer!

**AMOR**

-¡Hola! – Grito Ino histérica, como suele hacerlo siempre, las personas que estaban el café se dieron la vuelta para mirarnos, ya me había acostumbrado a ser observada como bicho raro por culpa de mi amiga.

-¡Cuánto las extrañe! Miren como han cambiado ¡Por Dios!

-Ino solo han pasado dos semanas- Hinata rodeo los ojos y me miro reprobatoriamente, lo que me dio risa.

-Puede que hayan pasado dos semanas ¿Pero no has visto a Saku? – Abrió sus ojos y me miro de arriba abajo –Esta más gorda- Lo dijo emocionada.

-Oye Ino –Le reclame divertida, Ino simplemente soltó una carcajada como siempre.

-Y que esperabas Ino, ya va a entrar al noveno mes.

-Si lo sé, es que me aterra como se pasa el tiempo de rápido, pronto seremos tías ¡ah qué emoción! Ayer pase por el centro comercial y no pude resistirme, le compre ropa a Hikari, las tengo en mi carro, ahorita te las paso -Ya me imaginaba todo lo que había comprado, desde que le conté que estaba embarazada, empezó a comprar cosas como loca, Sasuke y yo ni siquiera tuvimos que comprar mucho, pues Ino lo había hecho por nosotros.

-Chicas -Hinata se aclaro la garganta.

Conocía esa reacción, siempre lo hacía cuando tenía que contar algo, pero no encontraba la forma.

-Tengo que… contarles algo.

-Ya desembúchalo –Le exigió Ino impaciente, sin duda ese "les tengo que contar algo" la puso ansiosa, y no niego que yo también lo estaba.

-Bueno, Recuerdan que estuve enferma y… no sabía que era –Ino y yo asentimos al tiempo para que continuara rápido –Bueno… - Hinata sonrió, lo cual nos dejo sorprendidas y aun mas ansiosas.

-¿Qué paso? –Respondimos al unisonó.

-Ah chicas ¡Estoy embarazada!- Me quede congelada, lo único que hice fue observar detenidamente a Hinata por si encontraba un indicio de que estaba mintiendo, pero solo veía su sonrisa, juraría que Ino pasaba por lo mismo, porque no había dicho nada.

-¿De verdad Hinata? -Preferí cerciorarme, ella asintió con más fuerza – ¡Felicitaciones Amiga!- me levante de mi silla y la abrace con fuerza, al rato sentí que alguien nos rodeaba.

-Yo seré la madrina – Le aviso Ino, por lo que supe que era Ino la que nos abrazaba –Espero que no me hagas el desplante que me hizo Sakura –Sabia que diría eso, aun no se le pasaba. Me separe de Hinata y la mire

-Ino, ya te dije que primero…

-Sí, sí, ya sé que Sasuke ya le había dicho a Naruto y por eso la madrina será Hinata –Lo dijo con algo de resentimiento, pero su cara cambio.

-¿Verdad que yo seré la madrina? –Le pregunto a Hinata con esa carita de perrito callejero, que tanto detestábamos, porque nos convencía.

-No lo sé Ino, aun no hablamos con Naruto…

-¿Naruto? –Vi como Ino paso de perrito callejero a un bruja, por lo que preferí sentarme -¿Por qué le tienes que pedir permiso? Tu puedes elegir, simplemente dile que yo seré la madrina, o si no me imagino que hará lo mismo que Sasuke, y entonces tendremos problemas –Le clavo la mirada a la pobre de Hinata, no puede evitar reírme. Podíamos ser adultas, tener nuestros trabajos y esposos, pero seguíamos siendo las mismas chiquillas de colegio.

-Ino déjala – Su mirada se vino contra mí, por lo que preferí mirar a Hinata -¿Cuánto tienes? –Le pregunte con una sonrisa, Ino se calmo y se sentó, sabía que el saber más la haría olvidarse por ahora de ser la madrina.

-Ahora tengo tres meses…

-¿Tres meses? –Y aquí venia Ino de nuevo, ya sabía lo que preguntaría ahora –Y ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora cuentas? A ya sé, me vas a salir con lo que dijo Sakura, "Fue que con Sasuke quedamos en decirlo cuando fueran los tres meses, porque antes el bebe corre riesgo y etcétera" –Hizo una pésima imitación mía.

-Pues la verdad así fue Ino, teníamos que estar seguros de que el bebe estuviera bien.

-Si Hinata, es lo mejor –Sentí a Ino taladrarme con la mirada –En verdad te felicito, no sabes la alegría que se siente y todo lo que está por venir, me alegra por ustedes y ahora mi Hikari tendrá un amigo o amiga –Hinata me sonrió, pase mi mano por mi barriga y pude sentir esas pataditas que me da cuando está contento.

-Con razón nos llamaste para reunirnos, pero en fin, también te felicito Hinata, entraste al club de la maternidad.

-Tú también deberías pensar en…

-Claro que no –Me interrumpió –Ya les dije que pensare en ello cuando tenga 28, por ahora quiero disfrutar estos dos años que faltan, con mi lindo Sai –Hinata y yo nos miramos rápidamente, a veces me preguntaba si por cosas de la vida, Ino terminara embarazada antes, creo que se lo merecería por planear siempre todo, porque ya se sabe que todo lo que se planea no siempre se cumple.

-¡AH! –El grito de Ino, me trajo de vuelta a tierra –No les he contado.

-¿Ahora qué paso? –Suspire

-Se acuerdan que les había contado, que no tenía idea de que colección lanzar este verano y ¿Qué creen? –Hinata y yo movimos la cabeza fingiendo interés – ¡Sai fue mi solución! Me quede observando un cuadro de él, y se me ocurrió hacer diseños que lleven la pintura de Sai, ¡Se imaginan! Se me han ocurrido un montón de ideas, de seguro nadie ha visto algo así, este verano los voy a sorprender con mi colección, y todos hablaran de la diseñadora Ino y su creatividad.

-Qué bien Ino, te deseo lo mejor, espero que nos sorprendas – Le dije monótonamente, pues siempre se comportaba de esa manera cuando hablaba de una nueva colección, aunque debo reconocer que Ino es muy buena con sus diseños, y cuando hace eventos, nos regala entradas y a veces algunos diseños.

-Claro que las voy a sorprender ya verán –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-La última colección me gusto mucho, tienes un gran talento –Le reconoció Hinata.

-Por supuesto, definitivamente yo nací para esto, no creo poder verme en otro trabajo, no sé cómo les gustan los suyos, curar locos y sanar corazones, en definitiva el diseño de modas es para mí –La mire con cara de pocos amigos y sé que hinata también lo hizo.

-Ya te he dicho que ser psicóloga no significa simplemente curar locos –Hinata se puso roja del enojo, ella sí que detestaba que digieran eso –Ser psicóloga es muchísimo más, es ayudar a la gente y tratar de que…

-Si, si, ya lo sé, pero debe de ser difícil tratar con pacientes raros y… –Ino se silencio pues Hinata había puesto su peor cara, cuando hacia eso daba mucho miedo, podría ser muy tierna pero cuando se ponía de malas, era horrible, menos mal solo una vez se había puesto molesta conmigo.

FLASH BACK

_-Hola Naomi –La salude con una sonrisa, pero ella no me la devolvió._

_-Hola Sakura, las chicas están arriba –Y sin más se volteo y fue a hacer lo que dejo pendiente por abrir la puerta. _

_No tenia que pensar mucho para saber porque Naomi estaba así, de seguro mi mama le había contado lo que sucedió en la reunión de Itachi, el día en que se supo la verdad. Suspire y subí las escaleras, aun faltaba contarles a mis amigas, de seguro Ino se pondría histérica._

_-¡Hola chicas! –Las salude con una gran sonrisa, lo que las sorprendió bastante._

_-Sakura ¿se puede saber que sucede contigo? –Me dijo Ino seria, y lo sabía, porque me dijo Sakura, en vez de Saku –Te vas, dices que no quieres volver, estas hecha un mar de lágrimas y mirarte, te vienes de Getsu, simplemente nos llamas y dices que nos veamos aquí y apareces con una sonrisa ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Ino tiene razón Saku, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué ese cambio? –Me senté en la cama de Ino, junto a ellas._

_-Sucedió algo de último minuto, que lo cambio todo –Ellas me miraron expectantes, esperando a que continuara –A la casa de mi tía Shizune llego alguien inesperado –Volví a callarme, solo para poner algo de suspenso y divertirme con las caras que ponían._

_-¡Ya saku suéltalo! –Me grito Ino._

_-Esa persona es… Sasuke –Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos._

_-¿Qué quería Sasuke? –Pregunto Ino, pero antes de que yo digiera algo, Hinata me interrumpió._

_-No me digas Saku que fue a endulzarte el odio, ah pero de seguro tu lo pusiste en su sitio –Finalizo con una sonrisa._

_Yo solo pude guardar silencio, y ellas lo notaron -¡Sakura! –Grito Hinata, mientras que Ino se llevo una mano a su boca tratando de no gritar._

_Saku tu no pudiste… dinos que tu no le hiciste caso –Rogaba Ino, yo volví quedarme callada lo que fue peor._

_-¡Pero Saku, se te olvido lo que te hizo! –Hinata estaba a punto de colapsar, se notaba en su cara._

_-Acaso que fue lo que te dijo, para que te hayas dejado convencer tan fácil –Ino me miro decepcionada._

_-De hecho no fue tan fácil, pero chicas él en verdad me ama, solo estaba haciendo las cosas mal –Ino se llevo las manos a la cabeza, como si fuera el fin del mundo._

_-¿Qué solo estaba haciendo las cosas mal? –Hinata se paró de la cama y se hizo al frente mío, estaba roja de la furia y me miro, nunca había visto esa mirada, logro helarme completamente –Pero ¿Que tienes en la cabeza Sakura? ¿Quieres que te mencione todo el daño que te ha hecho? ¡Por Dios no veo como ese tipo te puede amar! ¡No entiendo lo que te pasa! ¡Que no ves que quiere solo jugar contigo, quiere manipularte y tú nuevamente caes en su juego! ¡Estas mal Sakura, te has vuelto ciega! ¡Te utilizo solo por vengarse de Itachi! ¡Él nunca te ha amado!_

_Sus palabras ya no dolían tanto, no cuando yo ya sabía la verdad de todo, sabía que él me amaba y yo a el, y era hora de comenzar nuestra relación._

_-Hinata yo no me deje convencer así de fácil, crees que sabiendo esto, simplemente le diría que sí y ya, mejor siéntate y les cuento que fue lo que sucedió en realidad –Eso pareció calmarla así que empecé con mi relato. _

END FLASH BACK

-Ok, Hinata, está bien lo que tu digas, no pongas esa cara.

-Es mejor que no lo vuelvas a decir –Le dijo bastante seria.

-Sí, sí, solo decía que no me vería en otro trabajo, el de ustedes me parece complicado, tu ayudando a las personas –Rodeo los ojos –Y tu Sakura, ¿Cómo puede gustarte la medicina? La verdad yo me desmayaría viendo tanta sangre y más cuando tienes que ver todo el tiempo corazones –Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Si es una suerte que no te haya tocado, solo imaginarte allí me da bastante risa –Hinata al igual que yo nos echamos a reír, a excepción de Ino que no le gusto – Me alegra que hay podido terminar la especialidad, creí que no lo lograría, estaba un poco difícil pero lo logre.

-Si fue un alivio, porque te veía estresada, de un lado para otro y más cuando a final de semestre te enteraste que estabas embarazada –Hinata también había sufrido conmigo.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo lo logre pero lo hice y con una buena calificación –Comenté con gran satisfacción –Aunque han sido pocos los meses que he trabajado como cardióloga, por el embarazo –Me pase de nuevo la mano en mi estomago, era una sensación tan agradable, el hecho de saber que tienes a alguien creciendo dentro de ti.

-Pero Saku yo de ti hubiera preferido ser, no se pediatra, sabes que siempre te lo reprochó, es más fácil porque solo estas con bebes –No sé porque todo el mundo pensaba eso, inclusive Sasuke.

FLASH BACK

_-¡Ya sé que cual especialidad voy a hacer! –Le dije a Sasuke emocionada, pues por fin había tomado la decisión después de pensar mucho._

_-¿A si? A ver si adivino ¿Pediatría? –Me pregunto divertido, yo negué con mi cabeza -¿De verdad? ¡Sakura me estas tomando del pelo! –Me acuso._

_-Claro que no, ¿Por qué piensas que pediatría? _

_-Hmp, tal vez te veo así._

_-Pues te equivocaste –Le dije burlonamente, pero Sasuke puso su mala cara, no toleraba equivocarse._

_-¿Sakura tienes idea de cuantas especialidades hay? deberías darme una pista._

_-Si te doy la pista, lo adivinaras muy rápido, además no es difícil o ¿Es que no puedes? –Lo rete, y pude ver como sus ojos se encendían._

_-Mmm, ¿Neurología? –Volví a negar con mi cabeza - ¿Ortopedia? ¿Ginecología? ¿Dermatología? -Yo solo seguía negando mientras mi sonrisa se volvía más grande._

_-¿Endo… endocrenolegia? –Solté la risa al escuchar lo que dijo._

_-Endocrinología –Le corregí_

_-¡Esa! –Me dijo, creyendo que había atinado._

_-No –Sasuke me puso mala cara -Si no lo adivinas, tendrás que llevarme a cenar hoy –Sasuke enarco una ceja pero luego cambio su expresión._

_-Sakura no me digas que es urología, porque me opondré rotundamente –Entendí a lo que se refería Sasuke, no pude evitar sonrojarme, mientras tenia la mirada irritada de Sasuke encima de mí, seguro me imaginaba haciéndole exámenes a hombres desnudos._

_-Cl-claro que no –El rostro de Sasuke se relajo, así que yo aproveche -¿Te rindes? _

_-Eso nunca –Afirmo- ¿Neurología?_

_-Esa ya la dijiste –Le dije con una sonrisa, si no adivinaba tendría mi cena._

_Continuamos más tiempo de esa forma, hasta que el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha se dio por vencido y me prometió llevarme a cenar si le decía._

_-¡Voy a estudiar cardiología! –Vi en su rostro la expresión "Se me olvido esa"_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Aja._

_-Bueno cardióloga ¿podría ayudarme? Tengo un problema con mi corazón, necesita que se acelere ¿Qué puede hacer por mí? -Bromeo y yo le seguí la corriente._

_-Bueno vamos a hacer que se acelere –Me acerque y lo tome del cuello, fundí mis labios en los suyos y empecé a besarlo con fogosidad, inmediatamente fui correspondida, me alzo con sus fuertes brazos y me llevo a nuestra habitación._

END FLASH BACK

-¿De qué te ríes Saku? –Me di de cuenta que estaba sonriendo como una boba, pero no podía evitarlo cada que pienso en Sasuke, actuó de esa forma.

-Solo me acorde de algo.

-¿De qué? –Me pregunto Ino con ansiedad.

-¿Y Sasuke? –Me pregunto Hinata salvándome.

-Se fue esta mañana para donde Fugaku, quería cuadrar los últimos detalles de la ampliación del hotel.

-A si, algo le escuche a Naruto sobre la ampliación.

-Va a quedar increíble, ya vi los planos.

-Que bueno porque necesito hablar con Sasuke, voy a montar una boutique en el centro y quiero la mejor accesoria.

-Ino ni siquiera nos habías contado.

-Y luego dices que nosotras nunca te contamos nada –Le reclame.

-Lo siento, pero con todo lo de esta colección y la competencia de Natsuki no he tenido cabeza…

Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció y el dolor punzante en mi abdomen se hacía más profundo y me dejaba sin aliento, me lleve la mano a mi estomago como si de esa forma pudiera parar el dolor, sentí como mis amigas me hacían preguntas, pero no podía hablar estaba muda del dolor.

Poco a poco la sensación asfixiante fue desapareciendo, respire lentamente, cada vez era peor.

-¿Sakura estas bien? –Me pregunto Ino, que ya estaba parada al lado mío.

-Sí, fue una contracción pero estoy bien, supongo que pronto llegara la hora.

-Sería mejor que te lleváramos a casa Saku –Me ofreció Hinata y en su cara se veía el reflejo del susto, seguro ya se imaginaria en esta situación.

-No, no, estoy bien, es normal, ya paso.

-¿Segura? –Ino me miro fijamente.

-Sí, continuemos en lo que estábamos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿Qué les parece? –Pregunte esperando obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

-Me parece que esa idea nos facilitaría las cosas, es más llamativo, me gusta como lo has transformado Sasuke, ¿tú qué opinas padre?

-Bueno, sin duda es más rentable, y con respecto al diseño, ustedes son jóvenes así que si les gusta, a todos lo hará –Sonreí al escuchar sus respuestas sabia que los nuevos cambios les gustaría.

-Bueno entonces tenemos que hablar con el ingeniero y presupuestar todo para empezar con la construcción.

-Claro le diré a Mei, que organice la reunión –Me dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, lo que me acordó de algo.

-Oye Itachi antes de que se me olvide, y aprovechando que los tengo a los dos, quiero que me aclaren un rumor que escuche.

-¿Un rumor? –Preguntaron al unisonó.

-Cuándo me pase por el hotel principal, para empezar con los cambios en el plano, escuche un rumor, decían que la cadena de hoteles pasaría a manos de Itachi ¿es cierto? –Los mire fijamente y pude ver la sorpresa en sus rostros.

-Es increíble lo chismosos que pueden llegar a ser los empleados –Mi padre hizo un mohín de fastidio –Apenas le comente de la idea a Itachi y ya todo el mundo lo sabe.

-A sí que es verdad.

-Si hijo, ya creo que es momento de dejar la cadena de hoteles en manos de Itachi…

-Porque te volviste viejo –Afirme con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Claro que no! –Me grito furioso, pero Itachi y yo nos empezamos a reír – E-es solo que me dedicare a descansar, además en dos meses Itachi cumple treinta, ya es hora de que pase de subgerente a gerente.

-Hmp, te felicito Itachi, ahora permanecerás clavado las 24 horas en la oficina de mi padre –Mi padre me lanzo una mirada feroz.

-Si supongo que sí, gracias por tus "felicitaciones" –Enmarco las comillas y sonrió.

Sabia el duro trabajo que le esperaba, afortunadamente me salve de estar allí, días y días de batalla, pero al final mi padre entendió que la arquitectura era lo mío, y se puso más contento gracias a mi promedio en la universidad y los constantes llamadas de arquitectos del país, para trabajar con ellos, cuando apenas estaba en sexto semestre.

-Esperaba hacer una reunión con los miembros de la junta directiva y allí contar la noticia, no me imaginaba que ya todos supieran –Mi padre seguía aterrado.

-Lamento interrumpir –Dijo mi mama entrando al estudio.

-No interrumpes nada ya terminamos –Le dije con cariño.

-Que bueno porque es hora de comer –Todos nos levantamos y la seguimos, habíamos permanecido casi todo el día hablando de la reestructuración del hotel, que no habíamos pensado en comer.

Saque mi celular en el momento en que me senté en la mesa, me fije en la hora, Sakura ya debía estar de regreso en nuestra casa, las ganas de querer verla, me quitaron el hambre.

-Ya me tengo que ir –todos me voltearon a ver.

-¿Por qué? –Se puso triste mi mama.

-Sakura ya debe estar en casa, y prefiero estar con ella, últimamente ha tenido contracciones fuertes y mas seguidas, por eso debo estar con ella, por si se llega el momento –El pensar en ese momento hacia que todo en mi se contrajera, creo que ya no podía esperar más, para tener a mi hijo en brazos.

-Tienes razón hijo, ya que está a punto de cumplir nueve meses.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke es mejor que estés con ella y no que le pase lo que me paso a mí, que me toco llamar a Itachi del trabajo y aguantar sola el dolor –Le reprocho Konan, mientras detenía su labor de darle comida a Kai.

-Bueno entonces vete, porque no te imaginas como se ponen de histéricas –Se burlo Itachi y le dio un beso a su mujer.

Recogí mis cosas y me despedí de ellos, tome mi auto y lo puse a toda velocidad, deseaba estar con Sakura y por supuesto con Hikari.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Introduje la llave y escuche los ruidos al interior de la casa, para cuando abrí sentí unos delgados brazos en mi cuello y un "¡Sasuke llegaste!", le sonreí y la bese y luego acaricie su estomago, me fascinaba hacer eso, podría tener un día difícil pero cuando estaba con ella, olvidaba todo lo malo, con dos años de casados, aun no entendía como lo hacía, pero siempre lograba llenarme de paz.

-¿Cómo te fue con las locas esas? –Le pregunte entre risas, sabía que se enojaría, pero no tenía la culpa de ser sincero.

-¡Sasuke! Ya te dije que no les digas así.

-Hmp, es difícil pensar lo contrario –Sakura me hizo un puchero, pero luego cambio su expresión.

-Mira lo que compro Ino para Hikari –Se aparto de mí y me mostro la sala, estaba llena de ropa para bebe, suspire.

-Mejor deberíamos abrir un almacén de ropa de bebe ¿Has visto cuanto nos trae Ino? Compra casi todos los días –Me eche a reír y Sakura también me siguió.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya le he dicho que es suficiente, pero no entiende, además la ropa que compra es tan linda, me gustaría ver a Hikari con todo esto.

-Pues creo que el tendrá una ropa diferente para cada día, Hmp, Ino debería tener un bebe y dejarnos tranquilos.

-Sabes que ella no quiere –Puso su cara de triste.

-Pues hablare con Sai para que le esconda esas pastillas, y así quede embarazada de una vez y por todas -Le dije con tanta firmeza, que ella me miro con sorpresa.

-Hey, a que no sabes quién será mama.

-Hinata – Le respondí automáticamente mientras descargaba mis cosas en el perchero.

-Ya te contaron –Me contesto con gran desilusión, yo me voltee para verla.

-Naruto me llamo esta mañana, y me dijo que Hinata te lo contaría hoy.

-Me alegra por ellos, ahora tendremos otro bebe en la familia –Me dijo bastante alegre.

- ¿Cómo has seguido? Hoy Konan me regaño por no estar al lado tuyo, y ya que el bebe esta por nacer es mejor estar a tu lado, porque no quiero que te pongas molesta como Konan con Itachi.

-Yo no me pondría brava –me acaricio la mejilla –Además se que tienes bastante trabajo, por eso te entiendo –La tome de la cintura y la bese delicadamente, hace 10 años hubiera jurado que no existía una mujer que me entendiera tal y como soy, pero ahora con mis ya 27 años cumplidos puedo afirmar que si la hay, es Sakura, ella siempre me entenderá aunque yo ni siquiera hable.

-Espero que ese día este contigo desde que te empiecen las contracciones, para luego llevarte corriendo al hospital y llamar a todo el mundo, anunciándoles que mi hijo va a nacer y luego esperar a que el doctor me diga que mi hijo nació y poder entrar y verte a ti y a mi hijo, y alzarlo entre mis brazos –El hecho de imaginarme eso, hacia que mi corazón latiera muy rápido, deseaba con ansias todo aquello.

-Te amo –Me dijo y yo le respondí con un beso, pero luego un olor me distrajo.

-¿Es pasta?

-Sí, hice espagueti.

-Mmm que rico, tengo mucha hambre, no he comido desde que Salí.

-Entonces te voy a servir ahora –Me tomo la mano y me arrastro al comedor, pero antes de que llegáramos, sentí como apretó mi mano muy fuerte y vi que llevo su cuerpo adelante con una mano en su estomago.

-¿Sakura estas bien? –Me puse delante de ella y vi su rostro descompuesto por el dolor -¿Sakura? –Ella no me respondía - ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? –Seguía sin responder, pero su rostro poco a poco volvía la normalidad -¿Sakura? –La llame y ella suspiro.

-Vaya, las contracciones cada vez son más seguidas y más fuertes, casi se llega la hora –Me miro y sus ojos brillaban, la senté en el comedor y puse una mano en su cabeza haciendo un gesto de caricia.

-Mejor yo sirvo –Afirme y me fui a la cocina.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El sonido de la puerta me despertó, abrí mis ojos con bastante pereza y los lleve hacia el frente, lo que vi logro sacarme la primera sonrisa del día, Sasuke estaba en la puerta y traía el desayuno.

-¿Cómo seguiste? –Se acerco a mí dejando el desayuno en la mesa.

-Me siento un poco mejor –Había pasado una noche espantosa, no podía dormir, Hikari se movía mucho y las contracciones fueron más que las noches pasadas.

-Necesitas alimentarte bien –Me extendió la bandeja con la comida y me dio un beso.

Sasuke insertó un pedazo de manzana en el tenedor y me la dio, yo la recibí gustosamente, mientras lo observaba, desde que supo que estaba embarazada, había sacado su lado más tierno, nunca pensé verlo en esa situación, pero así se había comportado en los últimos meses, siempre estaba pendiente de mi y del bebe.

-Me está dando pataditas –Tome una mano de Sasuke y la lleve al vientre, pero él puso su otra mano, sintiendo como nuestro bebe hacia presencia.

-Creo que deberíamos visitar al doctor, anoche te moviste mucho.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, eso solo significa que el bebe ya está por nacer –Lo mire fijamente y el también lo hizo, podía ver en sus ojos lo que podía ser una chispa, estaban demasiado brillosos, sabia cuanto anhelaba poder tener a nuestro hijo en sus brazos.

De repente su celular empezó a sonar, Sasuke se levanto y contesto.

-Hola Itachi ¿Pasa algo? –Al otro lado de la línea le respondieron, tome el tenedor y seguí comiendo, estaba delicioso, Sasuke sabía cocinar como los dioses, a veces me molestaba tal perfección en un ser humano, el era muy bueno en casi todo.

Tome el jugo que estaba en la bandeja y me lo lleve a la boca, sabia delicioso era muy refrescante, volví a alzar el vaso para tomar otro poco, pero mi acción se vio interrumpida cuando mi abdomen empezó a contraerse, produciéndome un fuerte dolor en la espalda y la sensación de que mi abdomen bajo se oprimía, no pude evitar soltar lo que tenía en la mano, y agarrarme el estomago fuerte, mientras respiraba para calmar el dolor.

El sonido que hizo el vaso al quebrarse hizo que Sasuke volteara a verme, por lo que colgó y fue directo a mí con una cara de preocupación, tomo una toalla del closet y empezó a secarme, pues al soltar el vaso todo el liquido había salido y me había empapado.

-¿Sakura estas bien? –Puso su mano en mi hombro, levemente volví a recobrarme.

-Wow, este sí que duro más –Le dije con la voz quedada.

-¿Cuando tuviste la ultima contracción?

-No lo recuerdo bien, ya había sol –Trate de hacer memoria, pero como había estado tan cansada, no puse atención a qué horas había sucedido.

-¿Crees que… -Sasuke se detuvo -¿Crees que… es hora? –Me miro expectante.

-No lo sé, tendré que esperar el intervalo entre la próxima contracción, si dura menos de media hora, tal vez si –Sasuke miro el reloj.

-Entonces esperemos –Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba fuerte.

Pero antes de cumplirse la media hora una contracción me ataco de nuevo, no había duda el momento había llegado, vi que Sasuke tomo la pañalera que Mikoto nos había regalado, En ella estaba todo lo que necesitaríamos mi bebe y yo, para el hospital.

-¿Vamos? –Por el tono de su voz supe que estaba nervioso.

-¡Espera! Primero me baño.

-Sakura –Me miro reprobatoriamente, yo solo le di una sonrisa a cambio y me levante a alistar la ropa.

En cuanto entre a la ducha me di de cuenta que Sasuke me había seguido, lo mire con la ceja levantada.

-No esperaras que te deje sola.

El me ayudo a bañarme, sus movimientos eran torpes al igual que los míos, seguramente se sentía igual que yo, el saber que en unas horas tendría en mis manos a Hikari me hacia elevarme mas allá de mi misma, y al igual me sentía sumamente nerviosa, no sabía lo que me esperaría, pues era mi primera vez y como primeriza me sentía asustada frente a lo desconocido.

Con la ayuda de Sasuke me vestí, el tomo la pañalera y no acercamos a la puerta, para la próxima vez que estuviéramos allí, llegaríamos con otra personita mas, sonreí al imaginarme entrar de nuevo, incluso ya imaginaba todo lo que podríamos vivir en esa casa con Hikari.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del carro y me introdujo en el, puso el cinturón de seguridad con sus manos temblorosas, yo las agarre y lo mire.

-Tranquilo –El me sonrió, vi como su rostro se relajo, pero de nuevo el dolor me ataco, por lo que Sasuke se apresuro a entrar al auto y luego arranco, tomo el manos libres, y llamo a alguien, no pude fijarme más pues el dolor era más intenso, por lo que empecé a inhalar y exhalar para conseguir frenar la molestia en mi abdomen.

-_Hola Ren_ –Lo escuche decir.

-_Sí, lo que pasa es que… voy camino al hospital con Sakura, al parecer Hikari va a nacer_.

-_Ella está bien, ahora tiene una contracción. _

-_Si los veo haya_ –Colgó. En ese momento ya puede recomponerme.

-_Hola mama._

-_Voy para el hospital con Sakura._

-_Si mama creo que sí, y ¿Mi padre?_

-_Entonces avísale a él y también a Itachi y konan_.

-_Si mama, aquí la tengo _–Me rodo los ojos, sabía que se refería a la pañalera.

_-Sí, mama tengo que colgar, nos vemos allá_.

-¿Vas a llamar a todos? –Le pregunte divertida.

-Solo basta con llamar a alguien –Marco un número.

-_Naruto _–Me dio risa, Sasuke tenía razón, con llamar a Naruto se ahorraría un montón de llamadas.

-Idiota, son las nueve de la mañana ya levántate.

-_De todas formas tendrás que hacerlo, pues voy con Sakura para el hospital, mi hijo ya va a nacer y necesito a mi mejor amigo conmigo_ –Sasuke se llevo la mano al oído, por lo que supe que Naruto había gritado.

-_¡Naruto! _–Grito Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño –_Llama a los demás y cuéntales, te espero haya y no_ _llegues tarde_ –Colgó.

-Rayos –Maldijo Sasuke, Mire hacia la dirección en la que miraba, genial, ahora había tráfico.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en eso, vi como el hombre a mi lado se transformaba y dejaba su diplomacia para conducir y la cambiaba por un corredor de la fórmula 1, empezó a meterse por cuanto hueco había, no podía reprobarle pues a mí también me urgía llegar al hospital.

Después de casi media hora o tal vez mas llegamos al hospital, Sasuke me alzo en sus brazos y le exigió a la enfermera que me atendiera, debido a su presencia y a esa manera de pedir las cosas, en un segundo ya tenía camilla y me llevaban a la sala de partos.

-Señor hasta aquí nos puede acompañar –Le dijo la enfermera, ya iba a protestar pero tome su mano y le sonreí.

-Todo estará bien –El me miro como si fuera una despedida y me beso sin importarle nada, yo le correspondí con la misma intensidad, trataba de hacerme la fuerte pero en el fondo me sentía bastante débil, en el momento en el que cruzara la puerta, me sentiría sola sin Sasuke a mi lado.

-Por favor señor –La enfermera nos regaño y jalo la camilla, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos, yo sentí el temor de estar sola frente a esa situación -Señorita no se preocupe, está en las mejores manos –Me sonrió y de alguna forma logro aliviarme.

-Señora Uchiha –Escuche la voz del médico, y la enfermera me acomodo en la sala.

-Buenos días doctor –Lo salude casi en susurro.

-Hace cuanto tuvo la última contracción.

-Aproximadamente hace quince minutos.

-Veamos como estas de dilatación –El doctor se puso los guantes e introdujo el dedo índice y el dedo corazón, en mi intimidad, pude sentir el frio del látex y la incómoda sensación de sus dedos tentándome –Bueno Sakura –Se quito los guantes y me miro –Tienes seis de dilatación, y para poder dar a luz se necesitan diez, por lo tanto querida, te falta cuatro de dilatación, y cada dilatación corresponde a una hora, así que relájate te quedan cuatro horas antes de dar a luz.

Mi cara se deformo, no quería esperar más, ya quería tener a mi hijo en brazos y además el dolor que sentía era muy agudo.

–Cuando sean los intervalos de cinco minutos, vendré a realizarle el tacto y los exámenes correspondientes, por ahora la enfermera tomara los signos vitales y estará cuidando de usted.

-Gracias doctor.

-Bueno empecemos, hora de ingreso diez am –Había tardado una hora en llegar, preciso mi hijo había escogido un sábado para nacer, justo el día mas caótico de la semana.

-"Querías poner a tus padres en aprietos" –Lleve mis manos a mi estomago y empecé a sobarlo, entonces a las dos mi hijo nacería, tendría que ser paciente y fuerte por él.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mis manos sudaban tanto que ya parecían mojadas, me senté en una de las sillas contiguas a la sala de espera, por donde se había ido Sakura, mire a mi alrededor y no era el único esperando, habían personas con la misma cara que yo, mire el reloj ya marcaban las diez de la mañana, ¿En qué momento la ciudad se había vuelto tan caótica?

Vi como la enfermera que se llevo a Sakura salía y trataba de buscar a alguien, yo me abalance a ella, pues necesitaba saber de Sakura.

- Señor Uchiha.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-Bueno a eso vengo, primero tiene ropa para la paciente y objetos per… -Le extendí la pañalera –Tendrá que esperar más tiempo ya que la paciente aun no dilata totalmente –No entendí ni un carajo, así que hice la pregunta de siempre.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que aun no está preparada para tener el bebe, tendrá que esperar cuatro horas…

-¿Cuatro horas? –Me asuste.

-Sí señor, pero no se preocupe ya que eso es normal, le pido que sea muy paciente, por ahora ella está bien y estaremos monitoreándola, en cuanto entre a la sala de partos le informaremos –Sin decir más la enfermera se metió a la sala.

Suspire un poco nervioso, no quería que nada malo sucediera, era una posición bastante difícil, quería que me digieran que ya estaba en el quirófano, irónicamente anoche había pensado que cuando llegara el momento sería muy sencillo y rápido, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Una cosa era imaginar y otra estar en la situación, me sentía muy nervioso, desde que tomamos la decisión de ir al hospital no podía coordinar mis movimientos, mi cabeza no estaba en la tierra, aparte el trafico estaba de asco, e hice lo que pude para esquivar los trancones, al fin de cuentas llegue una hora después y ahora esto, como podría aguantar cuatro horas sin saber cómo estaría Sakura.

Me senté en la silla y me agache cogiendo mi cabeza y ocultándola, solo había una palabra que describía exactamente lo que sentía, impotencia, no podía hacer absolutamente nada y eso me ponía de malas, antes de seguir pensando sentí una mano fuerte en mi hombro, levante la vista y me sorprendió ver a mi padre allí.

-¡Papa! ¿Acabas de llegar?

-Sí, tu madre me llamo, y ya que estaba cerca me vine cuanto antes ¿Cómo está Sakura?

-Hace como veinte minutos se la llevaron y me dijo la enfermera que tengo que esperar cuatro horas –Le dije molesto, pero el sonrió, algo bastante raro.

-Cuándo ibas a nacer tuve que esperar varias horas, así que te entiendo, te debes estar sintiendo muy mal, como yo hace unos años y eso que ya había nacido Itachi y debería estar preparado, pero esa vez me sentí igual que la primera vez, estaba muy desesperado y en ese entonces había poca tecnología por lo que todo era más difícil.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo, escuchar sus palabras me distraían y me tranquilizaban, no sé porque, pero recordé el momento en que se supo la verdad de nuestra relación.

FLASH BACK

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Le reclamo mi padre enojado o más bien sorprendido, y yo estaba exactamente igual._

_-Bueno, si esta familia a de empezar de nuevo, pues que lo haga bien, por eso tome la decisión de hacer las pruebas de ADN, y los resultados son hoy._

_-No me pediste permiso, para algo así –Farfullo mi padre._

_Yo ni siquiera podía refutar, me encontraba muy conmocionado, desde que había llegado de Getsu, mi familia me había recibido, pero aun así, la situación era un poco incomoda, la verdad no sabía cómo actuar, por lo que había momentos tensos._

_En mi mente estaba la conversación que tuvimos mi padre, Itachi y yo antes de ir a buscar a Sakura, y por supuesto que recordaba cuando el había dicho que no era su hijo, tenia incertidumbre, pero no me arriesgaba a tocar el tema de nuevo, pero al parecer alguien lo hizo por mí._

_-Debes terminar con esto padre, hoy sabrás si Sasuke es o no es tu hijo, así que me acompañan y nos vamos al médico._

_-¡No! _

_-Ya papa, ¿Acaso no quieres saber la verdad? –El enmudeció._

_Esas palabras de Itachi hacían que me pusiera inquieto, ¿Qué haría si él no era mi padre? No podía imaginarme algo así y ¿Sino era él, entonces quien? Me debatía internamente en ir o no, si el resultado era negativo ¿Qué haría? Tal vez prefería vivir engañado y no pensar en eso, pero por otra parte si Fugaku era mi padre, estaría tranquilo, en cualquier caso no podía con la intriga, una parte de mi quería saber los resultados y la otra me ataba a quedarme allí._

_-Además esa prueba va a salir positiva, yo lo sé -Nos dijo Itachi, y nos tomo de las manos para arrástranos, lo que fue fácil ya que ni Fugaku, ni yo pusimos resistencia, simplemente no podía, no sabía qué hacer._

_En el momento de llegar al dichoso hospital, nos hicieron sentarnos en unas sillas mientras salía el doctor, esa espera me mataba, por mi mente pasaba cantidad de pensamientos, el pensar en el resultado, en acordarme de las pocas cosas que había hecho Fugaku por mí, si bien no eran muchas, no podía imaginarme alguien ajeno a él, ocupando la posición de padre._

_-Familia Uchiha –Anuncio el doctor, el solo escuchar mi apellido me paralizaba el corazón, ¿Y si yo no era Uchiha? ¿Entonces quién era?_

_Entramos a su consultorio y nos quedamos en silencio, posiblemente el silencio mas incomodo de toda mi vida._

_-En mis manos tengo el resultado de análisis de las muestras de Sasuke Uchiha Y Fugaku Uchiha –Abrió el sobre lentamente, tanto que por un momento me vi tentado a quitárselo y leer de una vez y por todas, quería saber que decía el resultado o tal vez luego de escucharlo me arrepentiría –Bueno, según el resultado, hay una compatibilidad del…_

_Mi respiración se detuvo, no sabía lo que pasaría después de que él lo digiera –Es de cero por ciento –De solo escuchar eso la piel se me helo completamente, ¿Qué haría? No quería seguir imaginando, quería la verdad, y vi como los labios del médico se movieron lentamente. _

_-Es del noventa y nueve punto cero, lo que significa que el joven Sasuke es hijo de Fugaku._

_No me di de cuenta en qué momento mi cuerpo se movió pero me encontraba dándole un abrazo a Fugaku, a mi padre._

_-Hijo –Escuche decir, esa palabra logro que mis ojos se humedecieran._

_-Padre –Seguramente se veía patético, pero no podía pensar en eso, estaba feliz por el hecho de que Fugaku fuera mi padre, porque nada de lo que imagine había sucedido y la pesadilla había terminado._

_-Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar Sasuke, perdóname –Jamás en mi vida hubiera imaginado algo así, mi padre pidiendo perdón, eso no podía creerlo –Ahora no me queda duda eres mi hijo, en verdad te pido que me perdones._

_-No hay nada que perdonar, solo olvidemos el pasado –Le dije con las lagrimas ya recorriendo mi mejilla._

_-No Sasuke, reconozco que no he sido un padre para ti, te pido que me perdones –Lo escuche realmente angustiado y culpable._

_-Te perdono –Apenas y pude decirlo, pues la voz se me quebró –Pero también de mi parte te pido perdón, no he sido un buen hijo…_

_-No, es mi culpa –Se reprocho –Te hice la vida muy difícil –Sentí su vos temblar._

_-Ahora que sabemos la verdad, es momento de enterrar el pasado y empezar a vivir el presente –Nos dijo Itachi quien se había mantenido ausente._

_Me despegue de mi padre y lo mire, me sentía mal, había odiado tanto a Itachi y le había hecho tanto daño, me sentía realmente mal con él._

_-Itachi yo…_

_-Ya lo sé Sasuke –Puso su mano en mi hombro –Borremos el pasado ¿De acuerdo? –Sus palabras hicieron sentirme aliviado, ¿Quién podría imaginar a los Uchihas en tal situación? _

_Luego de ese día la relación con mi padre y mi hermano mejoro, pero luego Itachi se fue a estudiar al extranjero por dos años, lo que de alguna manera ayudo a todos a recomponernos, sobre todo para mí y para Sakura, ya que era incomodo estar juntos frente a él._

_Para cuando regreso, todo había cambiado y ya no estábamos incómodos, pues Itachi se había vuelto novio con Konan, e incluso las heridas sanaron, irónicamente luego terminamos saliendo los cuatro._

_No podía sentirme mejor, había recuperado a mi familia._

END FLASH BACK

-Un hijo te va a cambiar la vida Sasuke, tanto que nos criticaste a Mikoto y a mí, ahora estas del lado contrario y podrás entendernos, entender porque siempre los estamos regañando, porque sabrás que una padre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y por ende nos preocupamos por todo lo que hacen.

-Sí, supongo que mi vida cambiara mucho –Ya empezaba a vivir a través de mi pasado lo que sería mi futuro, imaginándome en la posición de mi padre, regañando a Hikari, felicitándolo, aconsejándolo.

-Ya tendrás otra persona por la cual pensar y preocuparte, pero algo si te digo, pase lo que pase y si las situaciones son duras, no dudes que estaremos ahí para apoyarte… dicen que los abuelos hacen con sus nietos aquello que no hicieron con sus hijos, así que –Se aclaro la garganta incomodo –Permite que tu hijo sea cercano a nosotros –Mi padre miro hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Sabía que se sentía culpable, pero era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo dos veces, él quería apoyar a mi hijo, como no lo pudo a ser conmigo, quería sanar el remordimiento que tenia conmigo a través de mi hijo y por supuesto yo no me opondría.

-¡Así que aquí estas! –Llego mi hermano a la sala y sentó junto con nosotros –Mi mama me conto la noticia, por lo que fui a avisarte, pero no estabas y ahora veo la razón, llegaste primero –Le reprocho a mi papa.

-Hmp –Solo respondió.

-Sasuke, que bueno que tu hijo ya valla a nacer –Me felicito y como ya era costumbre me puso la mano en el hombro -¿Qué te han dicho? –Suspire, mire el reloj, apenas y había pasado media hora, mire a Itachi y empecé con mi relato.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Por Dios cuanto falta –Le suplique a la enfermera, me estaba muriendo del dolor, las contracciones eran muy seguidas, no podía aguantar, sentía que se me salía el alma.

-Continúe respirando, ya llame al doctor para que le realice el tacto –Era muy fácil decirlo, "Solo respira" pues ya era experta en respirar, lo hacía tanto y cada vez el dolor podía más.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, solo había estado retorciéndome del dolor, por eso me cogía fuerte de las barrillas de la camilla y trataba de manejar el dolor, pero joder, era demasiado, realmente era una tonta si me echaba a morir por unos cólicos cada mes, esto realmente lo superaba, rogaba para que fuera el momento, porque ya no estaba segura de poder, no podía resistir mas, sentía que me ahogaba, como si me estuvieran aplastando la pelvis.

-Sakura Uchiha –Escuche mi nombre a través del doctor, sentí un alivio al pensar que ya podría ser la hora –Voy a realizarle el tacto –No me moleste tanto por su invasión, ya que el dolor me tenia ocupada –Enfermera presenta borramieto y dilatación del cuello uterino, alístela para entrar a trabajo de parto –Eso fue lo mejor que había escuchado en ese momento, ya estaba lista y mi hijo nacería.

-Enfermera –La llame, pero no alcance a decirle que necesitaba ir al baño, cuando sentí que empape la camilla.

-Tranquila solo rompiste fuente –Me dijo mientras me cambiaba por una bata y llamo a los camilleros.

En un segundo entre al quirófano, y lo camilleros me acomodaron en la cama de parto, en posición de litotomía, las enfermeras amarraron mis pies dejando expuesta mi intimidad hacia donde se hacia el doctor y luego me cubrieron las piernas con una sabana de cirugía.

Algo dentro de mí me incitaba a pujar, era ese instinto materno, el doctor me dio la orden de pujar, como si necesitara que me lo digiera, pues ya lo estaba haciendo, era una tarea ardua, trataba de pujar pero era difícil estando con dolor, respiraba y respiraba, hasta que llego el punto en que pensé que no podría lograrlo.

Todos a mí alrededor me daban ánimos, pero cada vez sentía el desespero de no lograrlo, en esos momentos de crisis, recordé a Sasuke, y fue como si me hubiese invadido una energía muy grande, necesitaba hacerlo, por el, por mi hijo y por mí, volví a pujar con más fuerza.

FLASH BACK

_No estaba muy segura de cómo decirlo o de cómo reaccionaría, por eso estaba muy ansiosa, en ese momento había pensado como decirle, finalmente suspire y opte por arriesgarme._

_-Sasuke –Lo llame en medio de la cena._

_-Hmp –Me miro sin dejar de comer._

_-Necesito decirte algo –Deje los cubiertos en la mesa, el me miro extrañado y dejo de comer._

_-¿Qué pasa? –Frunció el ceño. _

_-Em yo… yo –Los nervios me carcomían._

_-¿Qué pasa? –Se altero al ver que yo no decía nada. _

_-Creo que yo… -Me miro muy serio –Yo… tengo un retraso –Dije finalmente, el cambio su cara._

_-¿ah, sí? Bueno creí que ibas bien en la universidad ¿Por qué te retrásate? –Solté aire._

_-No, no me refiero a eso, es… -Sentí su mirada punzante, tome mi bolso y saque la prueba de embarazo –Es positiva –Se la extendí y el la miro. _

_-¿Eh? No entiendo, si estas estudiando cardiología ¿para que necesitas una prueba de embarazo? –Lleve mis dos manos a mi cabeza, desde cuando Sasuke era tan bruto. _

_-No Sasuke, te estoy diciendo ¡Que estoy embarazada! –Le dije de una buena vez, Vi como quedo congelado y luego empezó a parpadear._

_-D-de d-de v-verdad –Empezó a tartamudear, lo que me dio risa y asentí con la cabeza._

_Sasuke salto de la silla y en un segundo llego a mí y me abrazo tan fuerte, que juro que se me iba el aire, luego tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me beso de tal forma que me sorprendió._

_-¡Sakura! Por Dios me has hecho el hombre más feliz –Me dijo con una gran sonrisa, por lo que seguí perpleja –Toco mi estomago un poco tembloroso, yo le sonreí y lo típico en mi empecé a llorar de alegría y esta vez yo lo bese – T-te prometo que seré el mejor padre, para… nuestro hijo –Era como si yo hiciera parte de Sasuke podía saber cómo se sentía, estaba emocionado, tanto que parecía muy torpe, lo abrace con ganas el me correspondió, no había podido elegir a otro hombre mejor que él. _

END FLAH BACK

-Puja con más fuerza Sakura, estas muy cerca –Escuche la voz del doctor.

Trate de hacer lo que me pedía, reuní mi fuerza y lo hice, mientras una enfermera limpiaba mi rostro.

-Si, Sakura sigue así, tu bebe ya va a nacer –Esas palabras lograron darme bastante energía, así que puje con más fuerza –Eso Sakura, ya estamos viendo un poco su cabeza –Sonreí ante esa palabras y volví a pujar aun con mas fuerzas, ya podía sentirlo, podía sentir como estaba a punto de salir –Un poco mas y tendrás a tu hijo en tus brazos –Me motivo y realmente lo hizo, arrugue un poco la sabana que cubría la mesa de partos, tome aire y puje como nunca, y me mantuve así, hasta que escuche como unos lloriqueos impregnaban la habitación.

-Descansa Sakura, has hecho un buen trabajo, terminaremos de sacarlo –Luego sentí como salió de mi interior, sonreí con mucha euforia, lo había logrado, Hikari había nacido, mi cuerpo empezó a cansarse, había hecho mucho esfuerzo y ahora estaba cansada, pese a ello quería tener a mi hijo junto a mí, por lo que observe a las enfermeras en una esquina con mi hijo, estaban haciendo el protocolo de pesarlo, medirlo, asearlo y marcarlo como Hikari Uchiha.

Se acercaron a mí, con Hikari envuelto en sabana de cirugía, mientras me felicitaban, estire mis brazos para acortar la distancia y cuando lo tome, todo en mi se estremeció, lo mire por primera vez, lo toque, su piel era suave y fría, trate de calmarlo ya que estaba llorando, así que le hable, y el abrió sus ojitos y me miro, juro que trate de controlarme, pero no pude empecé a sollozar de alegría, lo observe, tome sus manitas y conté sus dedos, quería que todo estuviera en orden, quería cerciorarme de que estuviera sano, luego agradecí al cielo por permitirme vivir ese momento.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los minutos se hicieron insoportables, a cada nada miraba ese maldito reloj, esperando que fueran las dos de la tarde, cuando la enfermera nos comunico que Sakura había entrado al quirófano, la angustia había crecido a un mil por ciento, de nada valía tener a toda reunidos distrayéndome, pues yo ni ponía atención, prácticamente no quería que me hablara nadie, solo quería que saliera la enfermera a decirme que mi hijo ya había nacido y que todo estaba bien.

Tome mi café, el séptimo si no estoy mal, y luego de beberlo todo, arrugue el vaso y me dirigí a la caneca, tenía que moverme, tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que, era una sensación tan horrible, quería que se acabara esto.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse, mire hacia esa dirección al igual que todos los presentes, un hombre con vestido de cirugía y tapabocas estaba allí, miro por todos lados buscando algo, hasta que me miro y me hizo señas para que fuera hasta el, sin pensarlo Salí disparado.

-Señor Uchiha –Se quito el tapabocas, lo reconocí al instante, era el doctor que le había hecho los controles a Sakura.

-Sí, ¿Qué paso? –Sentí a todos llegar a mi lado.

-Debo comunicarle que el parto ha sido un éxito, su esposa tuvo un niño –Esas palabras habían sido el éxtasis de toda mi vida, mi corazón se me acelero de una forma sobrehumana, no pude evitar que una sonrisa grande se apareciera en mi rosto.

Sentí que mucha gente me abrazaba y me decían cosas, pero estaba tan ensimismado, que no era consciente de todo lo que me pasaba alrededor, era como si alguien me hubiera inyectado vida, no podía extasiarme, era algo que jamás había sentido.

-Sa-Sakura –No podía ni hablar.

-Ella está muy bien, se está recuperando, puede pasar a verla –Asentí instantáneamente, luego la ráfaga de abrazos y palabras me atacaron de nuevo.

Camine detrás del doctor y atravesé la puerta que había visto toda la mañana, luego le dijo a una enfermera que me guiara, por lo que termine detrás de ella, cuando llegamos a una sala, habían muchas mamas, la enfermera me señalo a Sakura, la busque y no fue difícil, su cabello rosa la delato.

Camine rápidamente o en realidad corrí, todos me miraron y por ende la pelirosa lo hizo también, cuando me acerque le sonreí y luego baje mi mirada a aquel ser que yacía en sus brazos, el era mi hijo, el solo pensarlo me ponía muy feliz, creo que Sakura me entendió porque me lo extendió.

-Toma a nuestro hijo, a Hikari – Yo lo tome y lo acune, se parecía mucho a mi, su piel blanca, su cabello negro, se veía tan lindo y tan pequeño muy indefenso, trague saliva pues sentía que mi mirada se nublaba –Hikari –Susurre y ese niño en mis brazos me miro, con sus ojos negros, era algo tan indescriptible lo que sentí en ese momento –Te voy a cuidar mucho –Le dije, pero quede en shock, cuando en sus labios se trataba de hacer una sonrisa- S-Sakura… me está sonriendo –Se lo mostré, ella paso una mano por mis cabellos y me sonrió cálidamente.

-Se parece mucho a ti –Me dijo, a lo que yo me enorgullecí –Solo espero que saque mi genio –Se echo a reír, Sakura se veía bastante cansada, le di un beso en la frente.

-Hikari no escuches a tu madre, eres un Uchiha y serás aclamado por todos –Escuche a Sakura bufar.

-Por favor Hikari, no vayas a ser tan egocéntrico como tu padre –Levante una ceja y la mire, ella hizo lo mismo, me estaba retando, me acerque y la bese suavemente quería demostrarle lo agradecido que estaba.

-Gracias Sakura, por aparecer en mi vida y arreglarla –Luego carraspeé un poco, no quería ser muy sentimental, aunque ya lo había hecho – Por cierto, saludes de todos, y no me preguntes exactamente que dijeron porque se me olvido –Le dije con sinceridad.

-¿Quiénes están afuera?

-Están tus padres, los míos, Itachi con Konan, Naruto con Hinata Y Sai con Ino.

-Disculpe Señor Uchiha –Me dijo la enfermera –La señora Sakura, va a ser trasladada a una habitación –En pocas palabras, tenía que largarme.

Volví a prestar mi atención en mi hijo, le di un beso en la frente y se lo di a Sakura.

-Nos vemos más tarde –Le dije con una sonrisa, le di un corto beso y me retire.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había pasado toda la noche en el hospital, después de recibir las visitas de todas las personas que siempre han estado con nosotros, me sentía inmensamente feliz, pero una felicidad que estaba segura jamás había sentido, de vez en cuando me despertaba para corroborar que Hikari estuviera a mi lado, aunque me daba un poco de nostalgia no tener a Sasuke a mi lado esa noche, solo me permitirían verlo en la mañana cuando me fuera a recoger.

La enfermera entro a la habitación muy temprano, ayudándome a asearme, mientras otra lo hacía con mi hijo, luego de amantar a Hikari lo deje en su cunita provisional, y escuche el sonido de la puerta, la alegría me invadió al ver quien era.

-¡Sasuke! –Me colgué en su cuello y le di un beso -¡Llegaste temprano!

-Si no lo hago me matas –Se echó a reír y le di un puño en su brazo como reproche -¿Tienes todo listo? –Asentí –Entonces vámonos, ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –Fue a su cuna y lo cogió.

Pocas cosas se me quedarían en la mente, pero esa definitivamente permanecería, la imagen de Sasuke acunando a nuestro era incomparable, él lo noto por lo que me miro extrañado, lo que hizo que me recobrara y cogiera la pañalera.

-Vas a conocer tu casa- Le dije a mi hijo cuando entramos al auto y Sasuke me lo paso –Vas a ver lo bonita que es –Le acaricie la mejilla con delicadeza.

-Y la locura que habrá

-¿Qué? –Le escuche a Sasuke entre dientes.

-Nada –Me respondió de esa manera que me hacia sospechar, lo observe pero como siempre maneja muy bien sus emociones, justo ahora podía pasar como una estatua, a excepción de que movía sus manos al manejar.

No insistí más, hasta que llamo a alguien y luego colgó, al preguntarle, simplemente me dijo que no le habían contestado, lo bastante raro ya que juraría que apenas timbro, colgó.

Llegamos a la casa, Sasuke me dio campo para entrar de primeras, y cuando lo hice, sentí como un montón de gente me gritaban cosas y se me acercaban, ahora entendía por qué Sasuke se comportaba así, a Hikari y a mi nos habían hecho una bienvenida sorpresa.

-¡Hola! –Naruto me grito y me dio un abrazo -¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!

-Naruto por favor suéltame –Le pedí, ya que sentía como mi oxigeno se iba.

-Hola mi niña –Esta vez fue mi mama -¿Cómo pasaste la noche? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No la acoses así –Mi papa la aparto de mí.

-¡Sakura! –Ahora era mi suegra, abrazándome, pude ver como mi papa rodaba los ojos –No sabes cómo te pensé.

-Gracias Mikoto…

-¡Saku! –Ya decía que hacían falta por estriparme

-¿Cómo dormiste? –Me ataco Ino.

- ¿Te dolió algo? –Se preocupo Hinata.

-No, dormí bien…

-Bueno, bueno despejen, ¿Qué no ven como tienen a Sakura? Dejen que se ponga cómoda en su casa –Me salvo Konan del tumulto de gente, ella se sentía identificada conmigo debido a nuestra maternidad, y gracias a eso nos volvimos aún más amigas, ¿no era irónico?, claro que lo era, pero el pasado era pasado, además ella me había orientado mucho en mi proceso de gestación, ahora me tocaba el turno con Hinata.

-Qué lindo es mi nietecito, verdad que soy la abuela más linda – Le dijo Mikoto haciéndole pucheros.

-¡No soy yo! –Le contesto mi mama.

-Ya se quienes lo van a malcriar –Apareció Fugaku detrás mío, yo le sonreí porque pensaba exactamente igual, ahora todos estaban encima de mi hijo y mi esposo –Nuevamente felicitaciones Sakura.

-Gracias –L e respondí, sentí una mano en mi espalda, era Itachi, quien me sonrió pero no me dijo nada, luego de unos minutos, me pregunte quien no me había saludado y me fije en una esquina.

-Deja la pereza y levántate a saludar –Le dije a Sai.

-¿Para qué, si ya viniste a saludar?

-Hmp no cambias.

-Sakura ya te di las felicitaciones ayer, no soy como mi esposa que repite todo de nuevo –ambos sonreímos.

-Hikari ya se va a cambiar –Grito Sasuke tratando de huir, fui hasta donde estaba mi esposo y tome a mi hijo, lo lleve al segundo piso, mostrándole todo como si el me entendiera, pero era algo que quería hacer, y por supuesto le mostré su habitación, aunque por ahora dormiría con nosotros.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

Suspire después de ver como mi hijo se acostaba en la cuna muy cerca a nuestra cama, me sentía dichosa, muy completa, después de nuestra reunión y la primera fiesta de Hikari, estaba agotada, y eso que se supone debería estar en cama, pero es difícil descansar teniendo a todos esos locos en nuestra casa, además sacaron tiempo para visitarnos, incluso Naruto saco tiempo de todas sus audiencias como abogado.

Pasará lo que pasara sabía que en todos ellos podía confiar, sabía que nunca me abandonarían, y que me apoyarían, siempre daba gracias, por el hecho de que todo lo que haya pasado se haya sanado, y que todos podamos compartir como una gran familia .

Me acosté en la cama con delicadeza pues estaba cansada, cuando estaba concentrada en traer las cobijas hacia mí, sentí los besos de Sasuke sobre los míos, así que le correspondí, luego me quito las cobijas y se puso encima de mí, acaricio mi pierna con su mano y la fue subiendo.

-¡Sasuke! –Me aterre porque sabía a donde quería llegar.

-¿Qué pasa? –Se detuvo y me miro.

–Tengo que descansar.

-Pero Sakura, no podemos perder tiempo, hay que conseguirle la hermanita a Hikari –Yo me sonroje demasiado, sentía mis mejillas demasiado rojas, y pese a que la luz estaba apagada, juraba que Sasuke lo sabía, entonces se echó a reír –Sakura mira tu cara –Volvió a reír por lo que hice un puchero –Tranquila –Me dio un beso en la frente y se acostó al lado –Ya sé que debes descansar unos cuantos días.

Suspire y me acosté en la cama, no es que no quisiera, primero estaba un poco cansada por el parto y segundo si el continuaba tal vez no me aguantaría y sabia que no debía tener relaciones por un tiempo.

-Aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando –Sentía sus delicados dedos rozándome la mejilla.

-Lo sé, es bastante extraño.

-Te queda el ser madre, te ves linda –Le di un corto beso.

-Todo gracias a ti –Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Prométeme que jama sestaras con otro hombre que no sea yo –Sus palabras me sorprendieron, a que iba todo esto.

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke? Por supuesto que estaré siempre contigo, acaso todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos no te lo he demostrado, jamás podría amar a alguien que no seas tú ¿No me tienes confianza?

-No es eso, simplemente me gusta que lo tengas presente, no puedes amar a nadie que no sea yo –Bufe ante lo que me dijo.

-Que engreído, tal vez cambie de opinión.

-No lo harás –Respondió como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? La gente cambia constantemente.

-Pues tú no puedes sobrevivir sin mí.

-¡Sasuke! Claro que puedo hacerlo fácilmente –Sabia que no era verdad, tan solo quería picarlo un poco –Simplemente me conseguiría a otra persona y problema resuelto y… -Antes de continuar con mí relato fantástico, Sasuke empezó a besarme cálida y suavemente.

-No creas que yo permitiré eso –Volvió a mis labios pero yo lo detuve, colocando mi dedo índice en sus finos labios.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Serias capaz de estar con otra mujer? –Le pregunte, pues tenía la certeza de que su respuesta seria negativa.

-si

-¡¿Qué?! –Casi que grite, el tan solo empezó a burlarse.

-Sakura ¿En verdad crees que haya una mujer que me soporte como lo haces tú? –Me tranquilice un poco, pero su respuesta no me había dejado satisfecha –Ah, ya veo lo que tú quieres es que te diga que eres la mujer más hermosa y que no me fijaría en nadie más y todo eso.

-No, lo que quiero es que me digas la verdad – Lo mire directamente a sus ojos, aunque no podía verlos con claridad debido a la falta de luz, me fije en su reacción pero el solo suspiro.

-Sakura no podría estar con otra mujer, simplemente porque te amo, porque he hecho todo lo posible por estar contigo, eres la única que hace que todo en mí se desordene, eres la única que me tolera y termina obligándome a hacer lo que tú quieres, y no se trata de si eres bonita o no, porque para mí eres hermosa, pero lo más valioso es tu esencia aquella de la cual me enamore…

No podía seguir escuchando, así que lo tome del cuello y lo bese apasionadamente, luego el me correspondió y no unimos en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, podía sentir como nos complementábamos perfectamente, estábamos destinados a estar juntos y lo habíamos logrado, era algo que me llenaba el hecho de saber que Sasuke me amaba y que estaría siempre conmigo.

Desde el día en que nos dimos el primer beso, sabía que todo cambiaria, que llegaría como un remolino para cambiarlo todo, y pese a que al principio las cosas fueron difíciles y confusas, logramos sobrepasar todo eso y aceptar nuestro amor, a partir de ese día puede ser feliz, a partir de ese día mi universo negro se llenó de colores, realmente sentía amor cuando estaba con él, era realmente algo sincero, por eso no temía por lo que pasara pues estaríamos unidos.

Y todo se confirmó cuando Sasuke decidió pedirme matrimonio, no me esperaba eso de él, y no sé qué lo llevo a eso, pero le agradecía, simplemente cuando menos pensé ya lo amaba con todo mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo, era difícil alejarme de él, solo era como un imán junto a él, y apenas podía contener lo que sentía cuando al año descubrí que estaba embarazada, tal dicha no cabía en mí, lo amaba tanto, Sasuke cambio todo en mí y me otorgo el paraíso terrenal.

Nos separamos debido a la falta de oxígeno, aun así nuestros ojos no lo hicieron.

-Te amo –Le dije con todo mi corazón.

-No te cansas de decirlo.

-No –Le asegure, Sasuke puso su mano en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, me acomode en su pecho y él puso su cuello sobre mi cabeza y nos quedamos de esa forma, escuchando la respiración del otro.

-Es la primera noche que pasamos juntos –Comenzó Sasuke, refiriéndose a nuestro hijo -Hare todo lo posible porque mi hijo tenga un buen padre –Adoraba que hiciera eso, no había duda de que él lo lograría.

-Lo sé, intentaremos hacerlo lo mejor que podamos.

-Hmp, ya verás lo fácil que va a ser –Me dijo.

Cerramos nuestros ojos, en el ambiente había una sensación de calma y tranquilidad, empezaba a quedarme dormida debido al calor de mi esposo, cuando de un momento a otro el sonido de un bebe nos levanto al tiempo.

-Hikari –Nos levantamos y fuimos a verlo, el lloraba intensamente, Sasuke lo cogió y empezó a acunarlo, pero no se calmaba, luego yo lo tome haber si conmigo lo haría, pero no funciono, intente darle seno, pero tampoco.

Olvidaba lo que mi madre había dicho, luego de tener un hijo ya no podrás conciliar el sueño tan fácil, oh si, veamos que tanto le duraba a Sasuke el pensamiento de que criar a un hijo es fácil.

**FIN**

**BY Dianithaxsasusaku**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Que les pareció? **

**en verdad gracias por leer el fic y ya que es el ultimo capi ¿no les parece que merezco muchos reviews? SIIIIII**

**Se que muchos me preguntaran si seguire escribiendo, y ya se me han ocurrido mas o menos 4 fic's, pero primero debo contar con tiempo, porque no me gustaria actualizar cada 3 meses**

**asi que no prometo nada**

**chic s solo puedo decirles que se gocen la vida, ya que solo vinimos para dos propositos**

**1. ser felices**

**2. dejar huella**

**ADIOS O HASTA PRONTO**

**n.n**


End file.
